Obsession: Side Stories
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Chose promise, chose due: voici les annexes de la fanfiction "Obsession" centrée sur Kardia et Dégel! Ces annexes raconteront les histoires d'OCs - avant et après la Guerre Sainte - apparaissant dans l'histoire originale mais aussi celles de personnages de Lost Canvas peu exploités dans "Obsession" tels que certains Spectres ou encore d'autres Chevaliers.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien! :D Comme promis, voici enfin la première annexe d' "Obsession" (les autres suivront en temps voulu) qui se centre sur le passé de Liam. Side Story fort centrée OCs donc, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^ Je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos chouettes messages d'encouragement, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur 3 Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas et je vous laisse découvrir cette première annexe ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Sanctuaire, Grèce, 17 ans avant la Guerre Sainte,…_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges descendit de la dernière marche des temples du Zodiaque et posa le pied sur le sable, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les arènes comme il le faisait toujours après un rapport. Des murmures intrigués et admiratifs s'élevèrent quand il passa à côté des arènes d'entrainement, comme toujours quand il faisait une (rare) apparition en public:

-C'est quoi comme armure?

-Aucune idée, elle me dit rien.

-Et quelle aura il dégage!

-Attendez, c'est qui ce mec?

-Vous êtes sérieux, les gars? (S'offusqua un quatrième) C'est le Chevalier d'Argent de Cristal*!

-Quoi? L'armure de Cristal? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende!

-C'est bien cette armure qui est en fait un Mémorial? Celle forgée avec le sang d'Athéna et avec de la poussière d'étoiles?

-Oui, elle a été forgée après la toute première Guerre Sainte par Athéna elle-même pour ne jamais oublier ce qui est arrivé.

-C'est donc un Gardien? Mais alors il n'est lié à aucune constellation précise, si?

-Non, tu as raison, c'est un Chevalier des glaces qui sert Athéna sans être lié à une constellation, il est juste lié à la mémoire et au Mémorial de Cristal.

-On raconte qu'il est très puissant, presque autant qu'un Chevalier d'Or.

-Vu sa taille c'est pas choquant!

-Tu le sais que ça n'a rien à voir, n'est-ce pas?

-Rien à voir mais il parait qu'il vit en ermite au sommet du Mont Parnasse.

-Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il servait d'espion pour le Pope en attendant que les Chevaliers du Verseau et des Poissons soient nommés, tu crois que c'est vrai?

-Je sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est une vraie chance d'avoir un tel homme à nos côtés pour la Guerre qui se prépare!

Sa longue cape blanche claquant dans son dos, Ulysse ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir à la fois amusé et las, conscient du sentiment d'intrigue qu'il provoquait une nouvelle fois chez ceux qui l'observaient avec ce regard curieux mêlé d'admiration. Le Chevalier de Cristal leva la tête vers les temples du Zodiaque avec une adoration non feinte. Cet endroit était magnifique, rempli d'une énergie si positive et lumineuse. Quelle chance il avait de pouvoir porter une telle armure, de servir une telle Déesse, d'être l'objet de la confiance de tous.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi longs perpétuellement ébouriffés et tourna distraitement la tête vers la droite, vers les premières arènes d'entrainement: le Pope était satisfait de son travail et des informations qu'il lui avait rapporté. Il devait continuer de la sorte, réunir toutes les informations dont Sage avait besoin pour les aider à se préparer au mieux à ce qui allait suivre. La paix ne durerait hélas pas indéfiniment, et il leur fallait être prêts. Athéna ne s'était pas encore réincarnée, mais des étoiles maléfiques commençaient déjà à se manifester, inutile de prendre des risques.

Ulysse s'arrêta, observant les apprentis s'entrainer au combat. En les voyant enchainer différents exercices, il hocha la tête avec appréciation. Ils seraient prêts, ils n'avaient aucune inquiétude à avoir. Un mouvement lumineux attira soudain son regard bleu clair vers la gauche de l'arène, là où deux jeunes femmes luttaient avec acharnement. Intrigué malgré lui, il descendit quelques marches et s'assit en haut des gradins afin de garder une vue d'ensemble sur le Sanctuaire, mais surtout sur le combat.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entrainaient et semblaient supervisées par un homme, sans doute leur maitre, qui les évaluait d'un regard sévère. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds retenus par un serre tête mauve. Elle était objectivement plus forte que son adversaire: ses mouvements étaient assurés, fluides, et emprunts d'une grande précision. Pas un instant elle ne semblait douter derrière ce masque, pas une seule fois son bras ne trembla au moment de frapper. Elle était lumineuse, certainement digne de l'armure qu'elle convoitait.

Et pourtant, Ulysse ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de son adversaire, une jeune femme plus petite aux cheveux noirs noués en une longue tresse battant son dos à chaque mouvement. Son cosmos était légèrement moins puissant que celui de la jeune femme blonde, ses mouvements étaient plus rageurs, maladroits, moins assurés, mais elle luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Refusait de se laisser abattre, de rester au sol. Le Chevalier de Cristal ne comprenait pas bien le pourquoi du comment, mais il sentait que cette jeune femme avait du potentiel… Mais qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas en faire usage.

C'était étrange, la jeune femme blonde était plus gracieuse dans ses mouvements, presque en train de danser, et pourtant, le regard clair d'Ulysse suivait ceux de son adversaire, incapable de la quitter des yeux. Comme si une voix lui soufflait que cette jeune femme n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme si l'aura qu'elle dégageait l'empêchait de détourner le regard.

-Heu, seigneur Ulysse?

Souffla une voix timide à côté de lui, le distrayant momentanément du combat. Il se tourna vers les deux apprentis qui se semblaient à la fois intimidé et admiratif:

-Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs?

Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent de rose et le plus âgé osa se lancer:

-Seigneur, nous nous entrainons pour obtenir l'armure du Cygne, et nous nous demandions si vous pouviez peut-être nous dire ce que vous pensez de nos techniques. Enfin, si vous avez le temps évidement!

Un instant Ulysse hésita, luttant pour ne pas jeter un nouveau regard vers le combat entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il esquissa un sourire chaleureux et se leva:

-Montrez-moi donc ce que vous savez faire.

Les yeux des apprentis s'illuminèrent et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix: il était si rarement de passage au Sanctuaire, et en tant qu'unique Chevalier des glaces présent pour l'instant (puisque le seigneur Crest résidait en Sibérie) il pouvait au moins donner quelques conseils à ces garçons. D'autant plus que remporter le combat contre l'autre ne voulait pas d'office dire remporter l'armure. Le vainqueur devrait se rendre directement en Sibérie, là où attendait l'armure millénaire emprisonnée dans les glaces éternelles. Alors seulement il saurait s'il méritait réellement son titre. Pas avant.

Ulysse descendit les marches des gradins, semant des vagues de murmures ébahis et admiratifs derrière lui, suivant les garçons vers un coin libre de l'arène, non loin du combat acharné qui continuait entre les deux jeunes femmes. S'il avait su qu'il allait devoir s'entrainer, il aurait amené une tenue plus appropriée! Les deux apprentis se firent face, attendant que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges leur donne le signal. D'un mouvement de la main, le Chevalier d'Argent marqua le début de l'entrainement. Immédiatement, brûlants d'envie de montrer leurs attaques, les garçons enflammèrent leur cosmos, donnant littéralement tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la première seconde de l'entrainement.

Se concentrant d'abord sur le plus petit des deux, il remarqua que ses appuis n'étaient pas encore au point avant d'analyser son cosmos. Lumineux, certes, mais peut-être pas encore assez puissant. Froid, mais pas encore assez froid. Il passa au second et s'empêcha de faire la moue: sa position était meilleure, sa technique plus au point, ses appuis presque parfaits… Mais son cosmos était bien loin du zéro absolu qu'il devait pouvoir espérer atteindre un jour… Impossible de leur dire en face, de détruire les espoirs du plus grand et de donner trop d'espoir au second (qui avait paradoxalement plus de chances de remporter l'armure). Après tout, on ne lui avait pas demandé de donner de verdict, juste de leur donner des conseils pour mieux s'en sortir à l'avenir.

Nouveau mouvement de la main, la lutte s'interrompit. Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard à la fois inquiet et brillant, et il entreprit de les rassurer avec un doux sourire:

-Bien, vous vous débrouillez déjà bien, avec quelques années de perfectionnement vous serez encore plus aptes à remporter cette armure.

Voilà, subtil, dire la vérité en l'adoucissant d'un euphémisme sincère. C'était vrai, il espérait qu'avec quelques années de plus, ces garçons pourraient perfectionner leur condition physique et le froid de leur cosmos, mais il ne voulait pas non plus simplement les flatter et mentir. Conscients du double message que la phrase contenait, les apprentis hochèrent la tête et le plus grand fit un pas en avant:

-Nous allons faire de notre mieux, seigneur! Nous allons nous entrainer jusqu'à devenir dignes de l'armure!

Parfait, des garçons réalistes, honnêtes et travailleurs. Il y avait moyen d'en faire quelque chose. Ulysse hocha la tête et décroisa les bras:

-Travaillons un peu votre position, imitez mes mouvements, d'accord?

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire deux ou trois enchainements qu'un mouvement brusque le fit tiquer. Avec un cri à moitié étouffé, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs venait de valser contre une colonne, la faisant tanguer dangereusement. Ulysse jeta un regard vers la gauche, là où la jeune femme blonde et son maître se précipitaient pour aider la vaincue, inconscients du danger que représentait la colonne fragilisée. Vif comme l'éclair, il se jeta en avant et leva la main:

- _Diamond Dust!_

La glace solidifia la colonne, fixant momentanément les deux morceaux qui menaçaient de se séparer. Inutile de prendre des risques, il fallait éloigner tout le monde:

-Reculez tous de cette zone, la colonne ne tiendra pas indéfiniment.

Expliqua-t-il en se redressant, soulevant dans ses bras la jeune femme défaite qui semblait évanouie au vu de son manque de réaction. Tous obéirent et s'éloignèrent de la zone pour reprendre leur entrainement. Comme il s'avançait vers les gradins, la jeune femme blonde et son maître se ruèrent vers lui, se confondant en excuses:

-Pardonnez-leur, Chevalier! Elles sont encore en apprentissage, elles ne contrôlent pas leur force! Allez, Ysolte, excuse-toi!

-Je suis navrée, Chevalier, je ne pensais pas à mal.

S'excusa la jeune femme en s'inclinant bien bas, mortifiée d'être la cause d'un tel remue-ménage. Ulysse esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête:

-Ne vous en faites pas, il faut bien s'entrainer, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pour quelle armure luttez-vous ainsi?

-L'armure d'Argent de l'Aurore, seigneur.

Ulysse hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme qui s'occupait de l'entrainement des deux apprenties:

-Je vais la conduire à l'infirmerie, continuez votre entraînement.

-Oh mais seigneur Ulysse-…!

-Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, ne vous dérangez pas.

Il leur adressa un sourire rassurant et se détourna, calant le corps encore évanoui de la jeune femme contre lui. Elle semblait simplement sonnée, aucun réel dommage physique ne lui sautait aux yeux si bien que la visite à l'infirmerie ressemblait plus à une visite de courtoisie qu'à une véritable urgence. Néanmoins il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, autant l'emmener immédiatement voir un méd-… Revenant péniblement à elle, la jeune femme poussa un léger grognement et porta lentement la main à sa tête:

-Tout va bien, vous avez reçu un mauvais coup lors de votre entraînement. (La rassura-t-il) Je vous emmène simplement à l'infirmerie, avez-vous mal quelque part?

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait repris connaissance. Si bien qu'il crut bon de répéter:

-Mademoiselle, avez-vous mal quelque…

-Lâchez-moi.

-Pardon?

-Je vous ai dit de me lâcher!

-Mais arrêtez de vous…

Elle se dégagea violemment, allant presque jusqu'à le gratifier d'un violent coup qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il trébucha et tomba en arrière, dévalant avec elle la légère pente qui menait à l'infirmerie des apprentis. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et il se redressa, des brins d'herbe coincés dans les cheveux et les sourcils froncés:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes malade?!

Dos à lui, la tresse presque défaite à cause de la chute, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard brûlant de colère:

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! J'aurais pu continuer de me battre!

-C'est ridicule vous étiez incon-… ciente…

Ulysse sentit ses joue s'enflammer quand il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il voyait. Quand il réalisa qu'il voyait nettement le regard ambré brûlant qu'elle lui jetait. Qu'il pouvait voir ses lèvres tordues en une grimace de colère. Qu'il pouvait voir son visage hâlé que quelques audacieux cheveux bouclés effleuraient à peine, comme si toucher cette peau était un sacrilège. Maintenant qu'il la voyait réellement, il réalisa qu'elle était plus âgée que sa taille ne le laissait présager, que cette expression mature et sérieuse ne convenait pas à une adolescente.

Subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme et ébahi par le côté rocambolesque de la situation, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'entendait pas parler, ou du moins qu'il l'entendait mais que les mots semblaient dénués de sens. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, au fait que cette apprentie venait de lui dévoiler son visage. Et qu'elle ne l'avait clairement pas fait exprès au vu de sa réaction d'énervement envers lui. Avisant le masque à quelques centimètres de lui, distraitement, lentement comme pour éviter de l'effrayer, Ulysse le lui tendit sans parvenir à la quitter des yeux.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers le masque, releva la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux clairs, baissa de nouveau les yeux… Puis un éclair de lucidité éclaira son visage et elle se jeta sur lui, la main tendue en avant. Par pur réflexe, Ulysse lui agrippa le poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne puisse le tuer pour le punir d'avoir osé poser les yeux sur son visage mis à nu. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, n'avait pas immédiatement réalisé le danger qu'il courrait maintenant que cette règle avait été transgressée. Elle allait devoir le tuer, l'aimer ou le tuer. Et il était impossible qu'elle choisisse d'aimer un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, un homme qui vivait en solitaire loin de tous et de tout.

Le souffle court, incapable de parler, il sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand le vent chassa les longues mèches noires de son visage, quand les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme fixèrent les siens avec attention. Elle allait le tuer, elle allait le tuer et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. Suspendus dans ce moment hors du temps, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant deux longues secondes. Deux secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Puis, enfin, la jeune femme sembla hésiter et elle se ravisa. Elle se recula avec un soupir et se détourna, masquant de nouveau son visage à sa vue. Se saisissant de son masque, elle souffla, si bas qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas:

-N'en parlez à personne. Si personne n'est au courant, rien ne changera pour nous. Si vous parlez, je vous tuerai, est-ce clair?

Abasourdi, Ulysse hocha la tête:

-Bien sûr, personne n'en saura rien, ce n'était qu'un accident.

-Parfait.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna immédiatement, si rapidement qu'il crut qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas:

-Attendez!

Elle se figea et sa longue tresse noire s'immobilisa dans son dos. Les lèvres sèches, il déglutit péniblement et balbutia:

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître votre nom?

Il y eut un long silence, si long qu'il crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Qu'elle s'éloignerait juste et qu'il ne la reverrait jamais plus. Puis, en un souffle, elle répondit, comme à regrets:

-…Calypso.

Puis elle reprit sa route, sans un regard en arrière, sans un mouvement d'hésitation. Le coeur battant, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux et les lèvres entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise, Ulysse la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Incapable de se relever et de la poursuivre. Incapable de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Son coeur manqua un battement quand un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres:

 _Calypso._

Elle s'appelait Calypso.

Le retour chez lui se fit avec une lenteur calculée. A vrai dire, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il manqua même de se tromper de chemin à plusieurs reprises. Il alla même jusqu'à trébucher lors de son ascension de la montagne. Et une fois la nuit tombée, il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Ulysse se retourna une millième fois dans son lit mais renonça et se décida à se lever. Il ne fermerait pas l'oeil, inutile de lutter ainsi. Il enfila une tunique de lin et sortit sur le pas de la cabane qui l'abritait au sommet du mont Parnasse. L'air de la nuit était encore froid sur la montagne, et un nuage de buée s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le petit banc devant la cabane. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il chercha distraitement des yeux les constellations qui lui étaient familière, absolument pas victime de la température environnante.

Pourtant, un frisson lui secoua les épaules quand il se remémora les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme, de cette situation complètement folle dont il avait réussi à se sortir vivant. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas le choix de Calypso: elle aurait pu le tuer, elle aurait été "en droit" de le faire, en quelque sorte. Pourtant non, elle l'avait laissé vivre mais sans pour autant l'accepter à ses côtés. Ulysse était intrigué par ce caractère fragile qu'elle semblait dissimuler derrière une agressivité quasi aveugle.

C'était stupide, il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait rien d'elle, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à arrêter d'y penser. C'était comme si, rien qu'en sentant son cosmos effleurer le sien, quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui. Quelque chose qui lui avait serré le coeur, qui avait murmuré dans son esprit que c'était elle. Qu'elle était celle qu'il attendait sans même s'en rendre compte. Ulysse passa une main gênée sur son visage: c'était ridicule, il avait vingt-quatre ans, était un Chevalier d'Athéna, vivait en solitaire depuis des années, n'avait jamais réellement pensé à ce genre de choses… Et voilà qu'un seul regard de cette jeune femme et il perdait complètement sa concentration.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais…

Soupira-t-il malgré lui. Le vent balaya le flan de la montagne, ébouriffa les feuilles dans les arbres, secoua ses cheveux, et lui répondit en un murmure: "Retourne au Sanctuaire". Réponse simple, sincère, efficace. Il esquissa un sourire, parfaitement conscient du rire amusé de son armure quand elle lui avait soufflé ce message: elle aussi semblait avoir besoin de se ressourcer un peu, de passer quelques semaines au Sanctuaire entourées de ses soeurs. Ulysse se leva, s'étira, et s'affaira pour rassembler ses affaires, certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, adressant un coup de coude mental à son armure:

- _Bonne idée._

Quoique surpris de le voir rentrer si vite au Sanctuaire, le Pope lui concéda une place dans le baraquement des Chevaliers d'Argent avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il savait parfaitement que l'excuse des apprentis qu'il voulait aider ne tenait pas la route. Comme s'il était déjà au courant de tous les sentiments qui agitaient son coeur. A peine prit il le temps de déposer ses biens dans sa petite chambre, il s'empressa de se diriger vers les arènes d'entrainement, le coeur battant, légèrement inquiet de la réaction de la jeune femme mais ravi d'avoir suivi le conseil de son armure (et de son propre coeur).

Elle était bien là. Fouettant l'air de ses poings, luttant avec sa soeur d'armes sous l'oeil attentif de leur maître. Ulysse inspira et souffla pour s'auto encourager, puis il descendit les marches de l'arène, se dirigeant vers les deux apprentis qui lui servaient d'alibi (et qui en étaient ravis), faisant attention à ne pas du tout jeter un regard à Calypso avant de s'être arrêté près des garçons. Alors seulement il s'autorisa un léger coup d'oeil. Juste à temps pour la voir légèrement tiquer en le reconnaissant. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son coeur s'emballe de nouveau. La jeune femme se détourna vivement, les poings soudain serrés.

Se concentrer sur l'entrainement était un calvaire, combien de fois répéta-t-il le même conseil aux deux garçons? Combien de fois dut-il lutter pour ne pas regarder Calypso se battre? Il était soulagé que les apprentis aient la politesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer, et il leur en était reconnaissant. Dès que l'entraînement des deux jeunes femmes prit fin, Ulysse les suivit des yeux alors qu'elles s'éloignaient vers les baraquements des apprenties. Et quand il vit Calypso bifurquer il hocha la tête: il n'allait pas commencer à la suivre partout, c'était ridicule et ça allait la mettre horriblement mal à l'aise. De toute façon, que pourrait-il lui dire? "Tiens salut! C'est fou comme on se retrouve! Alors, toujours ok pour m'épargner?", non, stupide. Il fallait faire mieux que ça.

$s$s$s$

Son entrainement en solitaire terminé, Calypso poussa la porte de son baraquement et ôta le lien de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux, passant la main dans sa nuque encore perlante de sueur. Elle devina les regards de plusieurs apprenties, entendit même quelques petits rires complices et amusés… Elle fronça les sourcils et comme elle se dirigeait vers son lit quand Ysolte, assise sur le sien, lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc, un sourire lumineux dans la voix:

-Tu rentres tard, tu t'entrainais?

-Il faut bien.

Grommela Calypso en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Avisant l'attitude presque impatiente de sa soeur d'armes et rivale, elle grogna:

-Quoi?

Ysolte désigna la table de nuit d'un geste du menton, et quand Calypso tourna la tête ce fut pour se retrouver face à un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Un petit bouquet fait maladroitement mais avec sérieux (paradoxalement). Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, passa du bouquet à Ysolte, hésita:

-C'est toi?

-Quoi moi?

-C'est toi qui a fait ce bouquet et qui me… L'offre?

La jeune femme blonde secoua la tête sans que sa voix ne perde son ton exalté:

-C'est Ulysse de Cristal qui est venu frapper à la porte et a demandé à déposer ce bouquet pour toi. Tu sais, celui qui était dans l'arène et qui t'a amenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. (Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice) Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de ton prétendant?

Calypso sentit un noeud se former dans son ventre et elle se sentit pâlir:

-Quoi? Qui ça?

-Oh allez, pas de ça avec moi! Grand, yeux bleus, cheveux rouges, difficile de le rater! Ca fait combien de temps, petite cachotière?

Elle pouvait presque voir les yeux pétillants de sa soeur d'armes et son large sourire ravi comme elle parlait, et elle-même fut sincèrement soulagée que son propre masque dissimule ses émotions quand elle se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés:

-Navrée de vous décevoir, toi et ta curiosité mal placée, mais tu te trompes: il n'y a absolument rien entre ce pâle type et moi.

-Et les fleurs, tu m'expliques?

-Il a dû se tromper de personne, ne joue pas l'imbécile, que veux-tu que je te dise?

La jeune femme blonde s'allongea sur le ventre, le menton calé dans ses paumes:

-Que tu lui as manifestement tapé dans l'oeil, je n'arrive juste pas à savoir si c'est métaphorique ou non.

Calypso se saisit de son coussin et le lui lança violemment:

-Tu fais chier, arrête avec ce sourire narquois!

-Tu ne peux pas savoir s'il est narquois ou content pour toi! (Fit mine de s'insurger Ysolte en rattrapant le coussin in extremis) D'accord, je ne t'ennuierai plus avec ça, je voulais juste qu'on partage un moment sympa et complice!

Elle lui relança le coussin et Calypso se saisit du petit bouquet avec la ferme intention de le balancer dehors sans plus attendre. Mais, la voix soudain plus sérieuse, Ysolte ajouta plus bas:

-Il a dit qu'il attendrait "là où tu savais" jusqu'à minuit au cas où tu accepterais de le voir.

-Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux rien à voir avec ce type, je ne le connais même pas!

La jeune femme blonde haussa les épaules et ôta son serre-tête pour passer une main faussement indifférente dans ses cheveux:

-Oh tu sais je disais juste ça au cas où tu aurais envie de lui dire merci. Ou de te laisser tranquille.

Son ton s'était presque durci, comme pour montrer que bien que la situation l'amusait, elle était prête à sortir les griffes si son amie estimait qu'Ulysse dépassait les limites. Calypso poussa un soupir puis se dirigea directement vers la porte:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Merci.

-Avec plaisir.

La jeune femme fit craquer ses omoplates et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie et aperçut bien vite l'homme aux cheveux rouges faire les cent pas, hésiter, se parler à lui-même, regarder la hauteur de la lune dans le ciel, faire mine de s'éloigner, revenir en arrière,… Et malgré elle, Calypso sentit qu'elle manquait d'esquisser un sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé: elle avait décidément fière allure, la Chevalerie d'Athéna, à douter ainsi du comportement à avoir. Elle s'avança d'un pas et croisa les bras en déclarant d'une voix sévère:

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire.

Ulysse sursauta violemment, se tourna vers elle et, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se mit à balbutier:

-Oh, oui je sais, je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste… (Il chercha péniblement ses mots puis désigna le bouquet des mains) Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, voilà!

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait en effet gardé le petit présent en main et elle le lui jeta d'un mouvement décidé:

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, ni de bouquets dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Ulysse rattrapa maladroitement le petit arrangement de fleurs, le visage soudain livide, horrifié que cette attention soit si mal reçue:

-C'est que… Vous aviez l'air tellement en colère, je… Je tenais simplement à me faire pardonner… Et j'ai cru que cela vous…

-Hé bien vous avez mal cru. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. (Comme il faisait mine de parler, elle leva la main) Arrêtons immédiatement cette mascarade: vous êtes ici pour autre chose, et je ne peux vous le donner. Je vais vous demander encore une fois de me laisser tranquille, il n'y aura pas de prochaine chance, est-ce clair?

Elle se détourna, mais il s'écria soudain:

-Non, Calypso, attendez! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Je ne demande rien du tout, je ne veux rien de vous! Je voulais juste… (Il rougit violemment, baissa les yeux puis parvint à relever la tête de nouveau) Je voulais juste vous revoir. Et vous parler.

Son cri d'effroi s'était mué en murmure, si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas. Elle aurait dû partir, le laisser en plan avec son bouquet ridicule et ne pas se retourner. Il n'était rien pour elle, il cherchait certainement une seule chose, il ne valait rien, était faible et incertain,… Et pourtant, Calypso ne put s'éloigner d'avantage. Quelque chose dans la voix, dans les yeux, dans les mains tremblantes et hésitantes d'Ulysse l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Une forme de tendresse et d'attachement soudain. Un attachement sincère, plus sincère que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Alors elle s'arrêta et se retourna à demi:

-De quoi voulez-vous parler, Chevalier? Je crains que rien ne nous le permette.

-Hé bien… Nous pourrions… Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, nous pourrions juste apprendre à mieux nous connaître? J'adorerais en savoir plus sur vous.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, essaya d'analyser les paroles et l'attitude de l'homme qui lui faisait face, essayant de déceler une faille, un signe qui prouverait ses mauvaises intentions envers elle… N'en trouva aucune et manqua de se noyer dans ses orbes bleues claires… Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui pour s'assoir contre un arbre:

-Que voulez-vous donc savoir?

Ulysse s'assit à une distance plus que raisonnable d'elle, les mains toujours serrées sur le petit bouquet comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher. Malgré elle, elle ne put retenir un sourire - savamment caché derrière son masque - face à cette image plus que cocasse de ce grand homme s'accrochant à des fleurs des champs comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage hésitant entre une soudaine timidité et un soulagement paradoxalement paisible:

-Tout ce que vous accepterez de me dire. (Bon, il ne l'aidait vraiment vraiment pas avec ce genre de réponse, il s'en rendait bien compte.) Depuis quand êtes-vous ici, au Sanctuaire?

Calypso haussa les épaules:

-Je suis ici depuis mes six ans.

-Et vous en avez?

-Vous ne savez donc pas que cela ne se fait pas de demander son âge à une femme?

Elle ne se reprocha même pas cette pique volontaire, s'amusant du regard de nouveau horrifié d'Ulysse qui secoua la main:

-Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Inutile de s'effrayer, c'était de l'humour. J'ai vingt ans.

Le coupa-t-elle sans un seul sourire dans la voix. Ulysse se figea un moment, puis il poussa un petit rire qui la fit se refermer immédiatement:

-Quoi? (Aboya-t-elle) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Désolé, c'est juste que je dois vraiment vous sembler ridicule et pitoyable. (S'expliqua le Chevalier de Cristal) Figurez-vous que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie, même le combat pour l'armure c'était rien comparé à ça.

Termina-t-il, un large sourire rempli d'autodérision sur les lèvres. Calypso tiqua, surprise de l'assurance avec laquelle il avait simplement avoué sa nervosité à la simple idée de lui parler. Peut-être touchée par sa sincérité quasi enfantine. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et grogna en faisant mine de se relever, peut-être plus pour fuir son propre léger malaise soudain:

-Je suis ravie de voir qu'une simple apprentie comme moi parvienne à vous impressionner, sur ce, bonne soirée à vous.

Elle se figea: il s'était à peine redressé, avait effleuré sa main du bout des doigts, presque rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle s'arrête comme s'il l'avait physiquement arrêtée:

-Seriez-vous d'accord de tout reprendre depuis le début? De faire ça correctement?

-Pardon?

Ulysse lui sourit, avec une simplicité renversante, et il ouvrit la main en la lui tendant:

-Je suis Ulysse de Cristal, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Elle hésita, fixa cette paume un long moment, plongea dans ses yeux si clairs et si paisibles. Elle devait avouer qu'en plus de cette attitude à la fois confiante et respectueuse, il n'était pas des plus repoussants, non. Peut-être le genre de garçon qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer si elle n'avait pas choisi de devenir Chevalier. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver si elle acceptait? Et elle saisit doucement la main qu'il lui tendait patiemment, comme si elle pouvait la bruler ou, au contraire, la geler sur place:

-Calypso, ravie de faire votre connaissance, Chevalier.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ulysse.

-A condition que vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer, c'est épuisant.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et il hocha la tête:

-D'accord, mais uniquement si vous faites de même.

-Ca marche.

A vrai dire, elle était surprise…  
Sa main était étonnamment chaude…

Quand, deux heures plus tard, elle referma discrètement la porte du baraquement des apprenties derrière elle, Calypso se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé le bouquet qu'il lui avait rendu en fin de soirée.

$s$s$s$

Se retrouver pour son entrainement personnel était devenu une habitude depuis ce jour.

Quand elle terminait sa journée d'entrainement et quand il terminait de former les deux jeunes apprentis, ils se retrouvaient dans la clairière où Calypso s'entrainait seule après le souper. Au bout de quelques semaines de rendez-vous nocturnes sur la colline de l'infirmerie, elle avait fini par lui montrer cet endroit. Après avoir longtemps hésité et rechigné, elle avait choisi de partager avec lui cet endroit que même Ysolte ne connaissait pas.

A vrai dire, c'était lui qui avait proposé de l'aider à s'entraîner, c'était lui qui gardait cette distance raisonnable entre eux grâce à la barrière de son apprentissage à elle. Jamais il n'avait eu une parole ou un geste déplacé, toujours il revenait avec un petit bouquet de fleurs malgré l'agacement qu'elle laissait entendre quand elle s'en saisissait à contre coeur. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne devait peut-être plus être sur ses gardes. Cela faisait presque quatre mois que cette routine continuait, qu'il n'avait plus eu de missions, comme si le Pope savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il l'entrainait calmement, soulignant quelques erreurs techniques, l'aidant à améliorer ses points forts. Et quand ils se battaient ainsi ou quand elle luttait, dansait seule, ils n'échangeaient plus une seule parole, restant simplement concentrés sur l'apprentissage et les progrès qu'elle faisait. Ils parlaient après, quand elle finissait par se laisser tomber assise sur un tronc d'arbres pour boire et essuyer sa nuque perlante de sueur. Alors, quand elle détachait ses cheveux, Ulysse savait qu'elle signait indirectement la fin de la séance. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui demander quand s'arrêter, lui dire que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Elle aurait détesté ça, elle aurait cru qu'il la croyait faible. Mais jamais Calypso ne disait verbalement qu'elle était fatiguée, que c'en était assez. Ces quelques gestes étaient devenus leur accord tacite, le signe muet que l'entrainement était terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Alors seulement il s'asseyait à côté d'elle - toujours à une distance raisonnable - et alors seulement ils se remettaient à parler, à reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtée la veille.

-Tu as vraiment fait des progrès, tu peux être fière de toi.

Calypso poussa un soupir irrité et flanqua rageusement sa serviette d'entrainement sur le tronc en levant le visage vers le ciel comme pour y chercher un peu de fraicheur:

-A quoi bon, puisque je ne serai jamais aussi forte qu'Ysolte?!

Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible, qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle se lève d'un bond et le laisse en plan en lui hurlant dessus, en disant qu'il était stupide et ne comprenait rien. Alors il se tut, ne rajouta rien, attendit qu'elle reprenne la conversation si elle ne avait envie. Calypso poussa un soupir et souffla, presque sur le ton de la confidence:

-Au fond… Je l'ai toujours su…

-C'est faux, tu ne dois pas te dénigrer ainsi.

-C'est vrai, je sais bien que je ne serai jamais aussi forte qu'elle, que jamais je ne remporterai l'armure de l'Aurore… (Elle laissa échapper un soupir rieur qui sonna jaune) Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, je le savais pourtant…

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que tu es une personne forte, Calypso.

-Peut-être, mais pas assez pour porter une armure.

Ulysse sembla hésiter, leva la main… Puis renonça à effleurer la sienne:

-Moi je crois en toi.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Au fond même moi je sais que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce destin, que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu de tout ça.

Termina-t-elle en englobant la vue d'un large mouvement du bras. Ulysse écoutait patiemment, jugeant inutile d'intervenir tout de suite, conscient qu'un seul mot de travers risquait de la frustrer sans véritable raison. Mais même ce côté susceptible, ces sautes d'humeur, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Il ne se voilait même plus la face: si elle ne voulait rien de lui, il était simplement prêt à l'adorer, la vénérer comme une déesse vivante. Il n'oserait sans doute jamais dire clairement ce que toutes ces attentions signifiaient, mais ce n'était pas grave. Cette simple situation lui suffisait. Seulement pouvoir être avec elle et l'écouter parler. Ce simple privilège était suffisant.

Elle poussa un petit rire:

-Je n'avais jamais dit ça à personne.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, évidemment. (Répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence) C'est l'un des plus grands honneurs de ce monde, et si je disais que je n'en veux pas, personne ne pourrit simplement comprendre que ce n'est juste pas mon destin.

Ulysse hésita un instant puis osa:

-Moi je te comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas: tu es un Chevalier, d'Argent d'autant plus. Tu vis pour Athéna, tu te bats pour elle, tu es prêt à mourir pour elle, tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne veuille pas réellement de ce destin, que je m'entraine pour essayer de me convaincre moi-même que je veux cette armure. Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'es pas moi et parce que tu es toi, avec cette position, cette armure, ce rang. (Elle soupira rageusement et fit mine de se lever) Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça.

Calypso se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle décidait que la soirée était ruinée. Ulysse la suivit de loin:

-Dis-moi si je me trompe: tu es lasse, fatiguée de ce mode de vie,…

-Et pourtant je continue.

-Parce que tu as peur de ce que te réserve la suite, parce que tu ne sais pas où est ta vraie place si elle n'est pas ici.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, et même sans voir son visage, Ulysse savait qu'elle devait le foudroyer du regard. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui:

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, tu ne le peux pas. Alors arrête avec ce ton condescendant et ce petit jeu de "on est pareil en fait", parce que c'est faux. Tu as ta place ici, moi je n'ai de place nulle part.

Ulysse s'empêcha de faire la moue, pas tout à fait certain de la manière dont il devait réagir face à cette nouvelle vague d'agressivité soudaine. Faire front et hausser la voix ne servirait à rien - et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas son genre - mais la conforter dans ses idées n'était pas la bonne démarche à suivre non plus. Il leva les mains pour essayer de l'apaiser:

-Ecoute, je veux juste essayer de t'aider à te sentir mieux. Peut-être pourrais-tu en parler à ton maître?

-Et lui dire quoi? Que j'en ai rien a faire de la chevalerie?! Que je ne vaux rien et que je le sais très bien?!

-Non, juste que tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici.

Elle renifla comme pour étouffer une imprécation:

-Mais quelle merveilleuse idée, je suis sûre qu'il m'aidera à la trouver ma place!

-Il y a d'autres moyens de servir Athéna et…

-Je m'en contrefiche d'Athéna! (Hurla-t-elle enfin) Je n'ai jamais voulu me retrouver ici, je n'en peux rien si mon père était un Chevalier lambda et m'a refilé cette saloperie de cosmos!

Il cligna des yeux, choqué qu'elle hausse aussi soudainement le ton et surpris qu'elle révèle ses véritables pensées, elle qui s'entrainait pourtant pendant des heures et des heures depuis des années. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune colère, aucun sentiment de trahison. C'était donc ce qu'elle cachait sous ce masque, sous cette attitude. Il lui prit la main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte:

-Calypso, ce n'est pas…

-Arrête avec cet air, c'est infernal! (Gronda-t-elle en se dégageant violemment) Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien! Et laisse-moi tranquille!

-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

-Laisse-moi!

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand les bras d'Ulysse se refermèrent dans son dos, quand il la serra contre lui avec assez de force pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait, mais avec juste assez de place pour qu'elle puisse se dégager si elle en avait envie. Elle était tellement surprise, c'était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'essaya même pas de bouger, restant simplement complètement tendue contre lui, incapable de savoir comment réagir:

-Tu ne fais rien de mal, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout va bien se passer, nous allons réfléchir ensemble et trouver une solution. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de dire que tu ne vaux rien, arrête de dire toutes ces choses sur toi-même. S'il te plait.

Il y eut un long silence immobile, brisé par le grognement qu'elle laissa échapper en le repoussant violemment, si fort qu'il manqua presque de faire un pas en arrière:

-Arrête! Laisse-moi!

Il s'immobilisa, soufflé, quand le cosmos de Calypso gonfla légèrement face à lui, une menace, la preuve qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à l'attaquer. Ulysse leva de nouveau les mains:

-S'il te plait, calme-toi, personne ne t'en veut, personne n'est en colère contre toi donc tu n'as pas de raison de t'énerver. Je veux juste t'aider et te…

-Approche-toi encore une seule fois de moi et cette fois je te tuerai. (Feula-t-elle en pointant l'index vers lui) Est-ce que c'est clair?

C'était comme si elle l'avait giflé, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ces entrainements, ces moments de complicité, ne voulaient rien dire pour elle, ne signifiaient rien à ses yeux. Comme si elle l'avait utilisé pour simplement essayer de s'améliorer et que maintenant qu'il était au courant de son secret elle ne voulait plus de lui ni de son aide. Le souffle presque coupé, il fit mine de parler, d'essayer de se rattraper, puis pinça les lèvres et fit un pas désolé en arrière:

-Désolé… Je ne t'importunerai plus si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

-Va-t-en.

Ulysse grinça des dents et fit volte face, le coeur battant à la fois de colère et de déception. Calypso le regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings. Elle ravala la vague de sanglots qui menaçait de la submerger et s'en fut dans la direction opposée d'un pas décidé:

 _-J'ai tout gâché…_

Ulysse claqua la porte derrière lui de son baraquement provisoire, sa Pandore Box sur le dos, en s'empêchant de gronder sous le coup de l'énervement. Il ne comprenait plus rien, rien du tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'énervait sans raison valable, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait de partir,… Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle avait menacé de le tuer. Avant manqué de l'attaquer. Elle avait effacé en une seconde, en un mot, toute la complicité et amitié qu'ils avaient péniblement construit au bout de ces quelques mois. Il avait essayé, il avait montré son intérêt, son attachement, et s'était simplement pris une porte dans la face. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il aurait dû rester au Mont Parnasse plutôt que de revenir au Sanctuaire. Quelle erreur et quelle perte de temps!

Il retint une imprécation et alla signaler son départ au Pope qui profita de sa présence pour lui confier une mission. Rien de bien grave ni dangereux, juste quelques interrogations auxquelles il souhaitait obtenir des réponses. Malgré lui, Ulysse se sentit presque soulagé de quitter le Sanctuaire, délaisser son agitation derrière lui et de pouvoir se retrouver enfin seul avec lui-même. Seul avec ses pensées et son armure. Seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il en avait eu assez de l'espère humaine pendant un petit moment et comptait bien sur cette mission pour se changer les idées et calmer sa colère et sa déception.

La mission en Espagne n'était en effet pas dangereuse et ne comportait aucune réelle menace. A vrai dire il s'agissait presque d'une fausse alerte. Quand il était arrivé à Santander, il avait compris que la tension qui régnait dans la ville portuaire était simplement liée au commerce des différents produits importés de ces mystérieuses colonies venant d'un autre continent, ce Nouveau Monde qui continuait toujours d'intriguer et de fasciner les foules, même quatre siècles après sa découverte première. On racontait tant de choses sur ces tribus, sur ces mythes,… Tant de religions qui faisaient parfois presque écho à celles présentes en Europe et sans doute un peu partout ailleurs.

Le seul mystère provenait d'un marchand qui expliquait avoir aperçu des créatures magiques, voire même des démons là-bas, en Amérique centrale. Un grand serpent blanc ailé et nimbé de lumière luttant avec un jaguar noir comme la nuit. Après l'avoir interrogé, Ulysse en conclut avec quasi certitude que - si divinités ils étaient - ces personnages n'étaient pas liés à Hadès ni aux Enfers. Les troupes d'Athéna ne risquaient rien et n'avaient pas à se mêler d'histoires concernant d'autres divinités. Il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer leur éventuel courroux et les laisser régler leurs histoires entre eux.

Ulysse prit son temps pour regagner la Grèce: puisqu'il avait fait l'aller en bateau, il voulait profiter du retour pour se dégourdir les jambes, voir du pays. On disait de Madrid que c'était une ville magnifique, mais peut-être encore un peu risquée pour lui avec cette Inquisition qui était toujours de mise. Et avec une armure sur le dos, c'était inutilement risqué. Tant pis pour Madrid, il passerait simplement par la France, l'Italie,… Il passa plusieurs jours à Toulouse**, s'établit à Montpellier pour quelques jours, rejoignit Milan, relia Bologne à Florence, fit d'Otranto sa dernière étape - il mit plus de temps avant de se décider à repartir tant l'endroit le charmait - puis repris le bateau vers la Grèce, ravi d'avoir vu tant de choses, apaisé d'avoir voyagé ainsi dans tant d'endroits magnifiques et de s'être retrouvé seul avec lui-même.

Son retour au Sanctuaire au bout de presque un an d'absence se fit sans problèmes, et comme il terminait de faire son rapport au Grand Pope, on lui offrit de demeurer encore quelques jours sur place avant de retourner au Mont Parnasse, prétextant que ce long voyage devait l'avoir fatigué. Il aurait pu facilement regagner sa cabane sur la montagne mais il décida d'accepter afin de prodiguer d'ultimes conseils aux deux apprentis qui visaient l'armure du Cygne.

Comme prévu, il les retrouva aux arènes. Et comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, Ysolte et Calypso s'entrainaient aussi. Et malgré ces huit mois de voyage et de solitude, de réflexion et d'envie de tourner la page, quand il aperçut de nouveau la silhouette de la jeune femme, il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, à la fois de légère colère à peine vivace, de gène, d'incertitude et de nostalgie déçue. Mais il se secoua et parvint à ne pas lui adresser un regard, à faire comme si de rien était. A se focaliser entièrement sur ces apprentis qui avaient besoin d'être guidés encore un moment. Après tout, il devait respecter sa décision et sa demande: elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille? Parfait, il obéirait et l'éviterait, ne l'approcherait plus, ne lui adresserait plus la parole. C'était la meilleure façon pour lui aussi de guérir.

Mais à la fin de l'entraînement, alors qu'il se saisissait d'une gourde, il rattrapa in extremis une serviette qui lui était lancée droit sur le visage. Il releva la tête en fronçant un sourcil intrigué puis se figea: Calypso était debout à quelques marches de lui, le visage tourné vers lui avec une insistance rare. Ulysse s'empêcha de tiquer quand elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Un signe qui signifiait qu'elle voulait le voir, qu'il la rejoigne à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel ce soir. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, elle s'était déjà éloignée d'un pas décidé.

Il se laissa tomber sur les gradins en poussant un soupir las et en passant une main incertaine sur son visage: et quoi encore? Il n'allait pas y aller, non, il en avait eu assez des caprices qu'elle faisait sans raisons. Il avait essayé, mais maintenant il avait tourné la page. Il était temps de tourner la page. Que croyait-elle? Qu'elle pouvait le siffler ainsi comme un bon toutou et qu'il allait revenir illico presto? C'était elle qui lui avait dit de partir après tout, n'était-elle donc pas satisfaite?

Pourtant, une petite voix soufflait dans sa tête qu'elle souhaitait peut-être s'excuser, essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases? Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire? La retrouver ce soir, accepter ses excuses et leur permettre de se quitter en bons amis sans autres problèmes, oui ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Et puis, même s'il maudissait ce petit pincement au coeur qui l'avait pris quand elle l'avait regardé, il devait avouer qu'il était heureux d'avoir eu droit à son attention.

Ulysse se morigéna mentalement et se leva en secouant la tête, légèrement irrité d'être encore aussi dépendant après avoir passé autant de temps loin du Sanctuaire. Mais quand le soir vint, il avait pris une décision: rester distant, ne plus tendre le bâton pour être frappé, accepter les excuses, rester amis mais limiter les contacts pour ne plus retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Le soir était tombé depuis deux bonnes heures quand il parvint à la clairière, la tête froide et les idées claires. Calypso était déjà là et s'entrainait avec plus de violence qu'il n'en avait jamais vu en elle. Les bras croisés, il s'adossa calmement à un arbre, attendant simplement qu'elle ait terminé et accepte enfin de lui adresser la parole. En profitant pour la regarder danser avec le vent, cette jeune femme pour qui son coeur battait encore un peu trop fort. Mais comme il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle poussa un véritable grognement:

-Tu es gonflé de venir ici après autant de temps.

Ulysse fronça les sourcils:

-Je suis venu parce que tu m'as demandé de venir. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et je partirai, je ne t'importunerai plus.

Calypso s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, et même sans voir ses yeux il sut qu'elle devait le foudroyer du regard:

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Je m'en doute.

-Alors j'espère que tu sais que j'attends également des excuses.

Il tiqua et se redressa de toute sa taille, le visage légèrement assombri:

-Pardon? D'où est-ce que moi je devrais m'excuser?

-Tu m'as laissée en plan pendant presque un an, ça mérite quelques paroles, non?

Ulysse cligna des yeux ébahis puis laissa échapper un semblant d'éclat de rire choqué:

-Ok, on arrête: tu te moques de moi? (Il la pointa du doigt et fit un pas en avant) C'est toi qui m'a dit de partir, toi qui m'a dit que si je revenais vers toi tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer!

-Et ça a suffit pour te faire reculer, quel homme tu fais!

-Mais je rêve! (S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel) Tu m'as dit de te laisser tranquille et j'ai obéi pour te laisser en paix, pour ne pas t'importuner davantage!

Elle poussa une sorte de reniflement irrité:

-Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Mais comme elle faisait mine de s'en aller, il l'attrapa vivement par le poignet pour l'arrêter:

-Ok, ça suffit. Si tu ne veux pas t'excuser, tu vas au moins me laisser parler. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras mais d'abord tu vas m'écouter. Les moments passés ici avec toi étaient les plus beaux de ma vie, mais quand tu m'as demandé de partir j'ai mis mes propres sentiments de côté pour te respecter, toi et ton souhait.

-Parce que tu es un lâche qui abandonne trop vite.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas t'importuner, t'imposer la présence d'un homme que manifestement tu méprises de toute ton âme! (Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer) Mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission, si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de te laisser, sache que je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux qu'en restant à tes cotés. Mais je ne savais pas que ma présence te dérangeait autant, ce n'était pas mon intention, loin de là.

Il sentit qu'elle s'était légèrement tendue, comme si elle se rendait compte des paroles qu'il risquait de prononcer:

-Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire… Depuis ce premier jour - le tout premier - je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. A ce que tu as fait pour moi malgré la situation. (Ulysse s'assura que son visage était bien tourné vers lui et il sentit que son propre masque de colère se fissurait, remplacé par la sincérité tendre) Tu m'as épargné alors que j'avais vu ton visage, tu as choisi de me laisser vivre, pourquoi?

Calypso sembla hésiter mais ne baissa pas la tête, sembla soutenir son regard:

-Je ne sais pas.

Il sentit toutes ses belles résolutions s'effondrer quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement se contenter de cette réponse. Qu'il avait besoin de savoir, mais qu'il avait surtout besoin de dire tout haut ce qui le hantait depuis cette première rencontre et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis. S'il voulait se libérer, il devait parler, se lancer:

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors si tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille, je n'attends qu'un seul mot de toi, une seule parole. Maintenant.

Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres avant une longue seconde, et sa voix moqueuse semblait légèrement tremblement:

-C'est ridicule, cette mise en scène est stupide, je viens de te le dire.

-Alors ça ne te coutera rien de me demander encore une fois de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Silence, brisé par le léger mouvement qu'elle fit en se détournant. Mais elle ne répondit plus, ne dit rien de plus pour lui demander de partir ou de rester. Le coeur serré malgré lui et les joues rougies par l'audace et l'émotion alors que les mots s'échappaient seuls de ses lèvres, Ulysse délaissa son poignet pour se concentrer sur sa main seulement, la serrant doucement dans la sienne:

-Calypso, accepterais-tu de me choisir? M'accepterais-tu pour partager ta vie?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Grogna-t-elle sans pourtant faire mine de se dégager:

-Un seul mot, oui ou non. Je n'attends que cette réponse. (Puis, déterminé à lui laisser voir la porte de sortie qu'il lui laissait, il ajouta) Tu as le droit de refuser, je l'accepterais.

Silence de nouveau, plus lourd. Et comme son visage n'était plus tourné vers lui, il s'enhardit et alla effleurer la joue de son masque en murmurant:

-Tu me hais donc à ce point?

Elle lui agrippa le poignet avec une rare violence et le poussa en arrière, le faisant trébucher et tomber en arrière. Quand il releva la tête, la main de Calypso était tendue, posée contre sa gorge. Et la voix de la jeune femme ne tremblait pas:

-Je vais te tuer, Ulysse de Cristal. Je vais te tuer parce que tu as vu mon visage et parce que tu n'as pas saisi la chance que je t'offrais.

Il ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de se défendre, perdu dans la contemplation des cheveux bouclés auréolés par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Incapable de la quitter des yeux malgré le danger évident qui le menaçait. Comme si elle était déçue par sa réaction, elle gronda:

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait? La mort ne te fais donc pas peur?

Il chercha ses yeux du regard, espéra qu'elle le regardait bien quand il répondit paisiblement:

-Vivre sans toi ne serait pas vivre. Et mourir de ta main serait la plus belle des morts. Alors ne tremble pas et fais ce que tu as à faire pour sauver ton honneur.

Elle sembla hésiter puis leva le bras et il ferma les yeux, apaisé. Attendant simplement que tout soit fini. Puis une voix lointaine souffla, sur un ton qu'il ne connaissait pas:

-Personne ne m'a jamais regardée comme tu le fais. Personne ne m'a jamais vue comme tu me vois. Personne ne m'a respectée comme tu le fais. Tu es le seul à m'avoir écoutée et je t'en suis incroyablement reconnaissante.

Il sentit une mèche de cheveux effleurer son visage, chatouiller son nez, et il rouvrit les yeux, intrigué… Et sentit son coeur s'arrêter en tombant nez à nez avec elle. Les cheveux lâchés tombant sur ses épaules, la peau hâlée,… Sans masque. Les yeux ambrés brillants d'émotion. Si proche qu'il ne parvint même pas à parler, juste à la regarder avec vénération comme il aurait regardé la plus belle et la plus respectable des oeuvres d'art:

-Promets-tu de m'aimer, Ulysse de Cristal?

Le souffle court et le coeur battant, il hocha lentement la têt et leurs mains se trouvèrent presque inconsciemment:

-Tu es celle que j'attendais, Calypso.

Elle sourit légèrement, un sourire qui lui sembla absolument magnifique et lumineux. Elle passa sa main libre sur sa joue, comme dans un rêve:

-C'est moi qui t'attendais, Chevalier.

Il encadra son visage de ses mains, avec une tendresse toute particulière, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore à son contact. Puis Calypso se pencha en avant et leurs lèvres et leurs coeurs se trouvèrent enfin.

Leur relation devait rester secrète, c'était ce qu'elle désirait et il comptait combler tous ses souhaits. Ils se fréquentaient donc en secret, se voyaient tous les soirs, évitaient de s'entrainer dans la même arène pour éviter tous les ragots possibles. Même Ysolte ne savait rien de tout cela, persuadée que Calypso avait repoussé définitivement les avances du Chevalier de Cristal. Mais six mois plus tard, la veille du combat final pour l'armure de l'Aurore, la situation changea complètement quand il la trouva en train de se ronger nerveusement un ongle dans la clairière qui était devenue leur repaire.

Quand ils réalisèrent qu'elle était enceinte de plusieurs semaines.

Et là où un sentiment de pur bonheur, d'émotion et de fierté l'emporta d'abord sur lui, Calypso, elle, était complètement paniquée. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de quasi folie:

-Il faut s'en débarrasser! Il faut absolument s'en débarrasser, prendre des potions, des plantes, aller voir un mage, n'importe quoi tant que cette chose ne nous met pas en danger!

Horrifié par de telles paroles, il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle se mettait à éclater en sanglots nerveux et à hurler en menaçant de se frapper le ventre:

-Nous sommes fichus! Il fout notre avenir en l'air, on doit absolument s'en débarrasser!

-Mon coeur, nous allons trouver un solution, promis! Ce bébé est un cadeau des Dieux, voyons! C'est notre bébé, notre enfant!

-Et il va nous faire tuer!

Il hésita un instant, conscient que dans sa situation elle ne pouvait décemment pas mettre un enfant au monde dans l'année. Les relations entre Chevaliers n'étaient pas interdites, mais quasiment taboues quand il s'agissait d'avoir et d'élever des enfants. La menace éternelle de la mort prématurée qui pesait sur les parents empêchaient la majorité des couples de se lancer dans une véritable vie de famille. D'autant plus qu'il était impossible pour des parents de faire passer leur loyauté pour leur Déesse ou leur amour pour leur famille et enfants avant l'autre. Non, personne ne les condamnerait à mort, il savait que le Pope n'irait pas jusque là… Mais personne ne leur viendrait en aide, ils seraient la cible de tous les regards, de toutes les rumeurs, des reproches et des rires quand rien n'irait plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre paisiblement en famille ici…

Pas au Sanctuaire…

Son franc tomba et il souffla:

-Pas si nous disparaissons…

Calypso écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et se dégagea violemment:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! On ne peut pas simplement se cacher ici! Le seul moyen serait de fuir! Il faut qu'on parte, il faut qu'on assume et qu'on parte!

-Alors partons, partons loin d'ici, rien que toi et moi. Si nous dissimulons nos cosmos personne ne pourra nous retrouver. Nous vivrons ensemble, tous les trois, toi, moi et le bébé. (Termina-t-il en posa tendrement la main sur le ventre de sa compagne) Disparaissons de la carte, personne ne nous retrouvera et nous serons tranquilles. Nous vivrons loin de la violence, loin de tout ça.

Il croisa son regard et aperçut du soulagement malgré les larmes et l'angoisse, malgré le risque presque plus grand que constituait la fuite:

-Tu as raison, partons! Partons maintenant! Tant que je suis avec toi tout ira bien!

-Rien ne presse: nous pouvons attendre le combat de demain pour que tu remportes ton armure et puis nous avise-…

Il se tut quand elle se jeta dans ses bras et se serra contre lui en soufflant:

-Je n'en ai jamais voulu de cette armure, tu le sais parfaitement…

Ulysse sourit et la serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses épais cheveux sombres:

-Alors prépare vite tes affaires.

La nuit était sombre, idéale pour fuir sans être vus. Enveloppés de capes sombres, le visage dissimulé par de lourdes capuches, ils se faufilèrent hors du Sanctuaire. Serrant la main de Calypso dans la sienne, Ulysse avançait d'un pas sûr, jetant malgré lui des coups d'oeil légèrement inquiets autour de lui. Il avait laissé son armure derrière lui, sans un seul regret. Il lui avait calmement expliqué que son choix était fait, qu'il appartenait corps et âme à sa compagne et qu'il ne pouvait priver un jeune guerrier valeureux de l'armure de Cristal. Elle avait commencé par essayer de le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui - et non pas de renoncer à Calypso - avant de se murer dans un silence déçu et frustré. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle comprenait son choix et qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner.

Le coeur battant mais sûr de sa décision, Ulysse poussa un léger soupir déterminé: ils faisaient le bon choix. Calypso n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie, en sortir ne lui ferait que du bien. Quant à lui, il savait que la jeune femme avait remplacé Athéna dans son coeur. Il aimait le Sanctuaire, son rôle, son idéal… Mais, ayant toujours vécu seul, isolé de tous, il y avait toujours eu ce léger sentiment de malaise, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait à sa place. Non, ils ne laissaient rien derrière. L'avenir semblait radieux, l'avenir de Calypso et le sien.

Mais soudain, il se figea, serrant la main de Calypso un peu plus fort et la dissimulant presque derrière lui. Il leva son bras libre, comme pour faire barrière entre elle et la silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre au bout du chemin. Un chemin censé être connu des espions uniquement. Des espions et de…

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, une main calant ses longs cheveux blancs dans son dos, le Grand Pope se tenait devant eux, simplement appuyé contre la paroi:

-Je pensais bien vous trouver ici, Ulysse. Un Chevalier aussi intelligent que toi n'aurait jamais choisi de quitter le Sanctuaire par la voie officielle.

Le teint soudain livide malgré l'intonation douce et presque rieuse de Sage, Ulysse sentit son coeur manquer un battement. La gorge serrée, il fit doucement tomber la capuche brune sur ses épaules, comme pour permettre au Pope de s'assurer qu'il parlait bien à la bonne personne. Inutile d'essayer de mentir et de se cacher, Sage savait déjà à qui il avait affaire:

-Grand Pope, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

Inutile de mentir. Il savait que Sage n'était pas un homme cruel, qu'il accepterait certainement de l'écouter et d'au moins laisser Calypso partir. S'il était là, c'était sans doute parce qu'il savait déjà presque tout: autant tenter le tout pour le tout et faire en sorte qu'elle puisse vivre une vie normale loin du Sanctuaire. Tant pis pour lui, il trouverait un moyen de la rejoindre aussi souvent que possible. Il déglutit, serrant la main de Calypso dans la sienne pour essayer de la rassurer:

-Je suis l'unique responsable, c'est moi qui ai détourné cette apprentie du droit chemin et c'est moi qui l'ai poussée à me suivre et à quitter le Sanctuaire. Je suis l'unique responsable et je suis le seul qui mérite d'être réprimandé et châtié.

-Ulysse.

-S'il vous plait, laissez-la partir. Je vais revenir avec vous et accepter mon châtiment.

Calypso se tendit dans son dos et agrippa un morceau de sa cape en haletant avec horreur:

-Non, non ne fais pas ça! C'est ma faute!

-C'est faux, c'est moi qui…

Sage leva doucement la main, avec un calme qui contrastait complètement avec l'angoisse qui leur serrait le coeur depuis qu'ils l'avaient aperçu et reconnu. Paisiblement, d'une voix posée, il dit simplement:

-Je suis au courant de tout, elle m'a tout expliqué.

Termina-t-il en levant le bras, tendant à Ulysse une Pandora Box.  
Sa Pandora Box.

Pendant une folle seconde, il crut que l'armure avait menti, qu'elle avait exagéré les faits pour se neiger de lui et de son abandon. Puis il sentit son sourire dans sa tête et il sut qu'elle avait parlé pour eux. Que des soldats du Sanctuaire avaient découvert l'absence d'Ulysse, qu'ils avaient découvert que Calypso avait disparu elle aussi. Que Cristal avait été retrouvée seule dans le bâtiment des Chevaliers d'Argent. Et que l'armure avait tout expliqué au Pope. Expliqué les sentiments sincères de son porteur, sa fidélité, son dilemme… Son futur rôle de père.

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, conscient qu'Ulysse apprenait de la bouche même de son armure ce qui s'était passé, Sage souffla:

-Je ne vous retiens pas, mais je compte sur ton aide lorsque je ferai appel à toi, Ulysse.

L'armure semblait luire dans sa Boîte, comme pour lui montrer avec bonheur que tout pouvait être concilié, qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux même s'ils décidaient de quitter la Grèce. Qu'ils ne coupaient pas complètement les ponts avec le Sanctuaire et Athéna. Ulysse comprit le message dissimulé dans ces simples phrases, comprit que rien ne retenait plus Calypso ici si elle n'en avait plus envie, qu'il avait le droit de vivre ailleurs comme il l'avait toujours fait,… Qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble sans créer de scandale ni rien de mauvais.

Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, Ulysse fit un pas en avant et se saisit délicatement de la lanière de sa Pandora Box, réprimant un léger rire amusé et soulagé quand l'armure chanta dans son esprit. Il croisa le regard de Sage et, le coeur lourd, il murmura en s'inclinant:

-Dès que vous m'appellerez, je viendrai aussi vite que possible.

Le vieil homme hocha paisiblement la tête et se décala, leur laissant la voie complètement libre:

-Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

Le coeur étrangement lourd, touché une nouvelle fois par l'humanité du Pope et par sa gentillesse, Ulysse inclina la tête:

-Merci pour tout, Grand Pope.

-Prenez soin de vous, mes enfants.

Libéré de leur angoisse et des doutes par la bénédiction du patriarche, ils se rendirent dans le Sud de l'Italie, à Otranto, là où le paysage et les habitants avaient tant charmé Ulysse. Là où Calypso avait promis de le suivre. Les villageois se souvenant de lui et se montrant désireux de l'aider, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver un travail pour eux deux, à bâtir leur propre maison puis à s'y installer. Cette maison qui devint leur foyer et dans laquelle naquit leur enfant, huit mois plus tard. Leur petit Liam.

C'était Calypso qui avait choisi ce nom en hommage du jeune frère d'Ysolte, elle qui avait toujours été son amie et sa confidente. Ulysse avait pensé à des prénoms typiquement grecs ou italiens, essayant de permettre au garçon de se fondre dans le village, de créer de nouvelles racines, mais face à la détermination de sa compagne, il n'avait pas eu la force de résister. Après tout, "Liam" lui convenait aussi, symbole de renouveau et de célébration de leur nouvelle vie de famille.

Ému jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, Ulysse passait des heures avec leur enfant dans les bras, le cajolait lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit, le regardait avec un amour incommensurable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer de bonheur, que toute cette joie était de trop pour son simple coeur mortel qu'il sentait se serrer quand il posait les yeux sur son épouse ou sur leur enfant.

Mais le bonheur était teinté d'une noirceur qu'il aurait pu prévoir, une facette du caractère de Calypso qu'il avait choisi d'atténuer pour ne pas se blesser lui même. Il savait qu'elle aimait leur fils… Mais il était chagriné par ses réactions. Elle passait des heures à ne rien faire, à ne pas réagir quand le bébé se mettait à pleurer doucement - comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser sa mère à bout - et à murmurer des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Ulysse savait qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de l'accouchement, du moins d'un point de vue psychologique. Le guérisseur n'avait rien trouvé - aucune blessure physique ou autre - sur son corps, laissant donc la porte ouverte à toute interprétation concernant sa fragilité mentale. Elle était devenue très faible, mangeait peu, dédaignait presque l'enfant,… Elle était dans une passe dont il ne parvenait pas à la tirer malgré les trois mois qui étaient passé, malgré tous ses efforts. Malgré tout son amour. Combien de fois était-il rentré du travail, épuisé, et réalisé qu'elle était assise face à l'âtre vide de feu alors que Liam semblait pleurer depuis des heures? Plus qu'il n'avait su compter…

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon coeur?

Soupira-t-il une fois, sincèrement inquiet, en lui prenant doucement les mains et en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Calypso, assise sur la chaise de la salle à manger. Le visage tiré et légèrement pâle, les cheveux désordonnés tombant devant ses yeux, elle dégagea violemment ses mains:

-Rien, rien, tout va très bien!

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire.

Sa voix s'était faite murmure, aussi bien pour éviter de l'effrayer comme pour éviter de réveiller Liam, paisiblement assoupi dans la chambre. Les yeux soudain brulants de colère, elle passa une main tremblante sur son front:

-Je suis juste épuisée et je… je n'arrête pas de… de réfléchir…

-A quoi penses-tu? Veux-tu en parler?

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, fit mine de la serrer contre lui, mais elle se dégagea de nouveau:

-Ca ne m'aidera pas à aller mieux! Tout est fichu, on a tout gâché!

L'ambre de ses yeux s'était fait or en fusion, rempli de toute la haine du monde. Jamais Ulysse n'aurait cru revoir un tel regard, pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, pas depuis qu'ils avaient franchi ce cap. Elle semblait de nouveau le détester, haïr le monde entier:

-Ca-…

-Je suis mortifiée par tout ça! Je ne dors plus parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie! J'aurais pu porter cette fichue armure, j'aurais pu être tellement digne, j'aurais pu être tellement plus que simplement m'occuper de ça!

Termina-t-elle en désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de bras tremblant de colère et de regrets. Ulysse fronça les sourcils:

- _Ca_? C'est de Liam que tu parles?

-De lui, de cette vie de couple pathétique, ce semblant de vie paisible qui sort de nulle part! (Elle se mit à trembler violemment et il ne parvint pas à croiser son regard) Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que j'aurais pu être! Je suis rongée par les regrets, est-ce que tu comprends?! C'est à cause de toi si je suis dans un tel état! C'est ta faute, ta faute et celle de ce… (Elle haleta, jeta un regard vers la chambre) De cette chose que j'ai dû faire une croix sur mon destin!

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-J'aurais pu être Chevalier! J'aurais pu porter cette amure à la con et être tellement plus que ça! (Elle le pointa du doigt) C'est à cause de toi que j'ai raté ma vie! A cause de toi et à cause de ce bébé!

Finit-elle en hurlant et en faisant violemment valser un verre sur le sol. Soufflé par sa colère injustifiée, choquée par sa mauvaise foi soudaine, Ulysse ne réagit pas immédiatement quand Liam se mit à pleurer. Calypso ne fit pas mine de se diriger vers la chambre, le défiant de bouger du regard:

-N'essaye même pas de fuir cette conversation, Ulysse.

-Tu es injuste, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. (Expliqua-t-il doucement malgré une légère envie de hausser la voix, de s'énerver alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait dans sa vie) Tu m'as dit toi-même ne pas vouloir de cette vie, tu m'as dit au moment de quitter le Sanctuaire que tu n'avais jamais voulu de cette armure.

Ulysse fit un pas en avant et posa une main tendre sur sa joue hâlée malgré le noeud de douleur qui lui serrait la gorge:

-Tu es épuisée, débordée: ce n'est pas facile de se remettre d'un accouchement. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu dois vivre depuis plus d'un an. Mais tu ne dois pas rejeter la faute et tes regrets sur Liam.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il vit que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, qu'elle réalisait avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de dire, que petit à petit elle reprenait pied avec la réalité:

-Si tu veux retourner au Sanctuaire, je ne t'en empêche pas. Je resterai ici avec Liam, et tu pourras reprendre ton entrainement, viser une nouvelle armure. Le Pope comprendra, j'en suis certain.

Calypso se mordit la lèvre, tiraillée entre les paroles toujours si douces de son mari et les cris de son garçon. Puis elle laissa échapper un sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise d'Ulysse:

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses horribles! Pitié, pardonne-moi! Pardonne-moi et laisse-moi rester ici, pitié! Je serai une bonne mère, je ferai des efforts! Je veux l'aimer, je le veux vraiment! Mais je n'en peux plus!

Il la serra contre lui en soupirant, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces malgré sa peur de la briser tant elle était devenue maigre. Calypso éclata en sanglots, s'agrippant à la chemise comme à une bouée qui l'empêcherait de sombrer à nouveau, toujours un peu plus bas, toujours un peu plus profondément dans ces travers qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Quand ses larmes se tarirent et qu'elle se rendit enfin près du bébé, Ulysse la regarda s'éloigner puis passa la main sur son visage. Il n'était pas stupide, pas aussi naïf que ce qu'il ne l'espérait. Il savait très bien que si l'orage était passé, la tempête finirait toujours par revenir. Comme elle revenait sans cesse depuis la naissance de Liam.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois, des versions plus calmes, moins agressives certes, mais des scènes similaires quand même. Si bien qu'Ulysse savait qu'il faudrait trouver une solution, et vite. Mais étrangement, Calypso agit comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Il la trouva pendant les deux jours qui suivirent incroyablement attentive aux besoins de Liam, plus douce et rieuse aussi. Pendant un moment, il crut que le pire était derrière eux.

Deux jours après la dernière crise, alors que l'orage tonnait et qu'une pluie diluvienne tombait et noyait la terre, Ulysse poussa la porte de leur petite maison, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés. Ôtant rapidement son manteau pour éviter de tout salir de boue sur son passage, il ébouriffa ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait, cherchant sa compagne du regard. La pièce était vide, aucun bruit ne s'élevait, les flammes dans l'âtre étaient éteintes depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes et les lampes à huile semblaient sur le point de s'éteindre à leur tour. Le ventre soudain noué par un pressentiment empli d'angoisse, il appela doucement:

-C'est moi.

Étrangement, personne ne lui répondit. Personne hormis un hoquet épuisé depuis la chambre de Liam. Ulysse laissa tomber son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre au pas de course:

-Calypso?

Assis dans son berceau, le visage trempé de larmes et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop attendu de réponse, Liam semblait l'attendre et hoquetait doucement, manifestement épuisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Ulysse eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait et que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. S'il était dans un état pareil, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: Calypso n'était pas à la maison. Calypso était partie. Pressé par l'urgence, l'ancien Chevalier de Cristal allongea de nouveau le petit garçon mais ne put se permettre d'attendre qu'il se soit endormi.

- _Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle n'est pas partie depuis trop longtemps._

Ulysse sortit en trombe de la maison, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler son manteau. L'angoisse lui nouait la gorge, l'empêchait de voir clairement dans les plans de sa compagne. Si elle n'était pas à la maison, elle avait peut-être simplement décidé de tirer un trait sur tout ça et de partir loin d'ici, de retourner au Sanctuaire… Ou pire. Et il avait l'horrible impression qu'elle avait choisi la pire solution, le pire qu'il ait pu imaginer depuis qu'elle avait parlé de cette nouvelle vie qu'elle ne supportait plus.

-Calypso!

Il avait hurler, le vent et le tonnerre couvraient sa voix. Même si elle avait été juste à côté de lui, elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Ulysse se força à réfléchir, à chercher où elle avait pu passer, où elle avait pu aller. Se concentrer, respirer, être à l'écoute,… L'angoisse l'avait empêché de réfléchir correctement, de se centrer sur son cosmos. Et il visualisa soudain la silhouette de Calypso en même temps que la voix de son armure souffla dans sa tête aussi clairement que si l'orage s'était tu:

 _-La falaise, vite._

A la fois horrifié et terrifié d'arriver trop tard, il se mit à courir, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru vers la falaise qui surplombait la mer en furie. Il savait que cet endroit l'avait charmée quand ils étaient arrivés, un an et demi auparavant, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'y rendrait pour une telle raison! A moins qu'il ne se trompe, oh oui pitié qu'il se trompe et qu'elle soit simplement en train de faire autre chose que ça! Tout sauf ça!

Le noeud dans son ventre se resserra quand il arriva au pied de la falaise. Quand un éclair illumina l'endroit et le corps frêle d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs défaits et à l'allure spectrale. Le visage livide et le coeur serré par l'horreur, Ulysse hurla pour se faire entendre, pour la faire réagir:

-Calypso!

Son pas déjà lent ralentit, et elle se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux assombris par un voile d'inconscience et les cheveux plaqués par la pluie dense sur son visage trempé. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son propre fantôme. Et quand Ulysse fit un pas en avant pour essayer de la rattraper, elle gronda:

-Ne t'approche pas.

-Calypso, je suis venu pour t'aider!

-Laisse-moi, tu en as déjà assez fait ainsi.

-Tu n'es as toi-même, reviens! Viens nous allons régler tout ça ensemble!

Un nouvel éclair illumina son visage d'une lumière irréelle, surnaturelle, et l'or en fusion de ses prunelles le foudroya sur place:

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu aurais dû me laisser en paix et tout ce serait bien passé.

-Je t'en prie reviens. (Sa voix manquait de flancher à cause de l'angoisse, de ce vide bien trop proche des pieds de Calypso et du rugissement mêlé des vagues enragées et de la pluie diluvienne) Rentrons, nous pourrons parler de tout ça calmement. S'il-te-plait reviens. Rentrons chez nous.

Un coup de vent secoua les longs cheveux sombres de la jeune femme, et alors qu'Ulysse fut poussé d'un pas sur le côté, Calypso ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, son visage hâlé ruisselant de pluie glacée et la robe déchirée (Ulysse remarqua qu'elle était aussi pieds nus dans la boue), elle parla avec la voix d'une autre, comme si elle n'était pas là, comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait la parole à sa place avec une distance insupportable:

-Oui… Rentrons chez nous… (Elle fit un pas en arrière et écarta lentement les bras) Rentrons au Sanctuaire… Viens avec moi, Ulysse, tout le monde nous attend…

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière, son pied rencontra le vide au dessus de l'abîme… Et pendant une folle seconde Ulysse crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la rattraper à temps. Jamais son cosmos ne lui avait autant servi, jamais il n'avait pu se déplacer aussi vite auparavant. Il agrippa le poignet de Calypso de ses deux mains pour ne pas risquer de la lâcher à cause de la pluie, et il la tira de toutes ses forces vers l'avant, vers lui. Si fort que quand elle se heurta contre lui, ils roulèrent ensemble dans la boue. Le souffle court et les mains légèrement tremblantes, il se redressa et la secoua légèrement pour la sortir de sa torpeur:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang?!

Petit à petit, elle perdit son air prostré et une lueur nouvelle éclaira son regard, signe qu'elle reprenait conscience d'elle-même, de son corps tremblant de froid et de son échec. Il espérait presque qu'elle fondrait en larmes, tout sauf ces hurlements d'animal sauvage qu'elle poussa en le frappant de toutes ses forces:

-Lâche-moi! Je te dis de me lâcher!

-Pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris tes esprits!

Elle parvint à se relever mais il ne la lâcha pas, la garda contre lui malgré la vigueur avec laquelle elle se débattait, si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'elle allait déclencher une véritable bataille:

-Calme-toi! Calme-toi bon sang!

-Espèce de salopard! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher! Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre plus!

Elle hurlait si fort que même l'orage ne parvenait pas à couvrir sa voix, et elle se débattait avec tant de violence qu'ils faillirent de nouveau rouler sur le sol trempé:

-Tu m'as tout pris! J'ai foutu ma vie en l'air et tout est fichu!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Est-ce que tu t'entends parler?!

-Laisse-moi mourir!

-Hors de question! Pense un peu à Liam! Tu ne peux pas lui faire un coup pareil! Tu ne peux pas _me_ faire un coup pareil!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dicter ma conduite! Tu m'as déjà tout pris! Tu m'as privée de mon avenir! Tu m'as coincée dans cette vie minable dont _TOI_ tu avais envie! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Tu n'en avais _PAS_ le droit!

La colère le frappa de plein fouet et il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant, si fort que cumulé avec les secousses qu'il lui imprimait, Calypso cessa de crier:

- _CA SUFFIT!_

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se tut, le visage ruisselant d'un mélange de larmes et de pluie. Les yeux d'Ulysse s'étaient assombris, étaient devenus si sombres qu'elle en avait peur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de colère pure. Si bien qu'à aucun moment elle ne pensa l'interrompre ou même essayer de s'expliquer:

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcée à venir ici. J'ai beau avoir ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé avec Liam, je ne t'ai jamais forcée à partir, à quitter le Sanctuaire. C'est toi qui m'as dit n'avoir jamais voulu de cette armure. C'est toi qui m'as dit détester ce destin que tu n'avais pas choisi. Je t'ai tendu la main et j'ai proposé cet échappatoire. Tu as le droit d'avoir des regrets, tu as le droit de vouloir retourner en Grèce, mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire un coup pareil.

Sa voix était pareille au tonnerre, et pourtant elle avait beau être ferme, ce qu'il disait n'était pas injuste. Petit à petit, Calypso sentit qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, autant de honte que de froid:

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de retourner au Sanctuaire si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est ce qui te rendra heureuse. C'est ton droit. Mais tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Alors s'il te plait, rentre avec moi, rentrons et parlons de ce que tu voudras faire demain. Rentrons, Liam nous attend.

Les lèvres bleuies de Calypso se mirent à trembler et quand Ulysse passa tendrement la main sur son visage devenu livide en soufflant doucement et tendrement "Rentrons, d'accord?", elle éclata en lourds sanglots à la fois horrifiés et désespérés. Elle se jeta à son cou et se lova contre lui:

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée, Ulysse! Je vais arrêter, je te promets que je vais faire des efforts! Pitié garde-moi avec toi! Laissez-moi rester avec vous!

Elle répétait une litanie d'excuses emplie de la soudaine angoisse de se retrouver seule. Blessé de la voir ainsi, si faible, si angoissée, si épuisée, Ulysse la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et caressa doucement ses cheveux trempés

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien.

-Pitié, pardonne-moi!

-Tout est pardonné, tout va bien.

-C'est que… C'est que je suis si fatiguée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je n'en pouvais plus je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'armure et je… Je suis tellement désolée, je suis désolée pitié laisse-moi rester avec toi!

-Bien sûr, tout va bien.

Elle pleura encore de longues minutes, et même quand Ulysse se leva et la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener au chaud près de Liam, elle continua de pleurer, incapable de se calmer. Incapable de se pardonner ce geste. Même son compagnon lui ôta ses vêtements trempés pour l'enrouler dans une grande couverture et l'assoir devant le feu, elle continua de sangloter, de hoqueter avec horreur, devenant petit à petit silencieuse et prostrée comme elle avait déjà été. De son côté, Liam avait porté un pouce à sa bouche et était paisiblement endormi, comme s'il avait compris que ses parents avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour souffler et parler de ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour trouver une solution.

S'étant rapidement changé, Ulysse était assis à côté de Calypso face aux flammes dans l'âtre. Elle tremblait encore, et ses lèvres n'avaient pas encore repris couleur humaine. Le visage légèrement tiré, il passait doucement la main dans son dos autant pour la rassurer que pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur:

-Je suis désolée… Désolée… Vraiment…

Soufflait-elle inlassablement, sourde aux paroles de son compagnon. Au bout de longues minutes, elle sembla assez calmée pour se laisser aller contre lui et ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit:

-Je veux que tout se passe bien… Je le veux vraiment… Je suis juste si fatiguée… Je ne dors plus à cause de ces regrets, de ces cauchemars,…

Ulysse déposa un baiser tendre sur son front encore glacé et souffla:

-Ne t'en fais, on va trouver une solution. Tu vas te reposer le temps qu'il te faudra, et j'irai travailler moins longtemps pour m'occuper de la maison et de Liam. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir?

Les yeux ambrés de Calypso se remplirent de nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois de reconnaissance et de soulagement:

-Tu ferais ça?

Il hocha la tête, un doux sourire sur les lèvres:

-Je vais faire ça. Ton bien-être passe avant tout le reste. J'irai travailler quand tu te sentiras assez bien pour veiller sur Liam. D'accord?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes et se lova contre lui, soufflant d'une voix rauque emplie d'épuisement:

-Merci Ulysse…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, épuisée par ses pleurs et ce à quoi elle avait échappé, Calypso s'endormit contre lui. Et autant elle parvint à dormir jusqu'au lever du soleil, autant Ulysse ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, conscient que le pire avait été évité mais qu'une rechute n'était pas à exclure…

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord, un an passa ainsi, calmement, sans véritable nouvelle crise. Petit à petit, le petit garçon apprenait à marcher avec l'aide de son père, surveillé par sa mère qui - bien qu'encore distante - faisait de son mieux pour participer à la vie de famille. Plusieurs fois, Ulysse était rentré des champs et l'avait trouvée endormie, serrant Liam contre son coeur comme si elle l'avait bercé et avait fini par sombrer à son tour. Oui, elle avait réfléchi et il voyait avec bonheur qu'elle se rapprochait manifestement de leur enfant, qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui. Elle lui avait même cousu une petite peluche en forme de chien que Liam ne quittait jamais.

Ulysse était sincèrement ravi, il voyait avec soulagement que tout allait pour un mieux, que Calypso reprenait des couleurs et parlait de nouveau avec ses voisines après leur journée de travail. Elle redevenait elle-même, abandonnait ce spectre mortel et profitait pleinement de cette nouvelle vie. Liam grandissait parmi les autres enfants du village, se déplaçant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, toujours souriant, toujours calme et toujours paisible. Il crut presque mourir de bonheur quand elle lui annonça un soir qu'elle avait envie d'un deuxième enfant, qu'elle était prête et sentait qu'elle était heureuse. Que ce destin lui plaisait et lui convenait mieux. Qu'elle voulait être une bonne mère et élever ses enfants avec amour et tendresse.

Liam venait de fêter son sixième anniversaire, et la petite Ophélie allait vers ses quatre ans, deux ans avaient beau les séparer, ils s'entendaient à merveille - hormis ses yeux bleus clairs et les reflets rouges dans ses cheveux sombres, la petite était le portrait craché de sa mère - et même Calypso était redevenue elle-même. Lumineuse, enjouée, attentive envers les besoins de ses enfants et de son compagnon, jamais Ulysse ne l'avait vue aussi resplendissante et épanouie. Il sentait qu'un lien d'une puissance formidable l'unissait à ses enfants, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'amour et de bonheur qu'en ce jour. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de rentrer après une dure journée de travail et de trouver Calypso entourée des enfants qui finissaient par se jeter dans ses bras en riant.

Tout allait pour un mieux. Si bien qu'à aucun moment Ulysse ne se dit que tout pouvait encore basculer.

Il reçut le message du Pope quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Liam. Il était assis par terre et jouait avec les enfants quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Autant Ophélie fit mine que rien ne pouvait interrompre son jeu avec son père, autant Liam jeta un regard curieux vers la porte quand Calypso se leva et alla ouvrir:

-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'Ulysse de Cristal est bien ici?

En reconnaissant la longue cape sombre de l'homme qui lui faisait face et en avisant un reflet d'armure, Calypso pâlit, luttant pour ne pas reculer d'un pas et intimer silencieusement aux enfants d'aller dans leur chambre:

-Il est ici, oui.

Répondit-elle bravement, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre de sa soudaine angoisse. Que faisait un envoyé du Sanctuaire ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Le Pope ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir changé d'avis après sept ans, pas hors que tout allait enfin pour le mieux? Alerté par l'air de sa compagne, Ulysse fronça les sourcils, se leva et envoya les enfants dans leur chambre, intimant à Liam de veiller sur sa soeur. Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, il rejoignit Calypso près de la porte, se plaçant légèrement devant elle pour la protéger si besoin en était:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Il avisa l'armure en même temps que l'envoyé du Sanctuaire souriait avec un air admiratif à peine contenu:

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, seigneur Cristal. Le Grand Pope m'envoie pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance.

Il sentit le regard inquiet et tendu de Calypso dans son dos, et lui-même sentait qu'il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il l'aurait espéré quand il invita le soldat du Sanctuaire à entrer:

-Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, une mission m'attend ailleurs. (S'excusa l'homme en ôtant sa capuche avant de s'assoir aux côtés de ses hôtes) Le Pope a besoin de vos services, seigneur. Il a dit que vous n'aviez certainement pas oublié votre promesse.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, et je suis prêt à répondre à la requête du Pope.

La voix d'Ulysse s'était faite plus dure, comme pour prouver sa détermination et son envie de bien faire malgré une certaine distance et un ton froid. Calypso lui jeta un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à interpréter immédiatement:

-De quelle information le Pope a-t-il besoin?

L'homme se pencha en avant et joignit les mains, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard clair mais déterminé du Chevalier de Cristal, presque devenu légende au Sanctuaire:

-Le Pope a sentit des perturbations dans le Nord de l'Italie. De nombreuses étoiles démoniaques s'étaient rassemblées en Allemagne il y a plusieurs années de cela, et quelques évènements étranges semblent se répéter, toujours à des endroits différents. Mais toujours avec un cosmos négatif semblable.

-Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé… Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps avant d'envoyer un espion sur les lieux qui l'inquiètent?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, comment le Pope - une personne si prudente et alerte - avait-il pu laisser des évènements étranges se dérouler pendant des années sans avoir jugé bon de l'y envoyer? Et s'il n'avait pas été mis au courant, pourquoi les informateurs locaux n'avaient-ils pas avertis le Pope plus tôt?

-C'est bien le problème, il a envoyé quelqu'un il y a dix ans de cela et quand l'espion est arrivé sur les lieux jugés suspects, il ne restait rien. Rien qui puisse prouver que quelque chose avait pu arriver.

-Qu'avait trouvé cet espion?

-Rien, seigneur. Des informateurs locaux avaient parlé de luttes mais il n'y avait rien, aucun signe de bataille ni même d'un duel. Tout était parfaitement à sa place.

-Pourquoi m'y envoyer alors?

-Parce que le Pope a reçu un nouveau message indiquant les activités d'un étrange cosmos dans le Nord. Certains parlent d'un Spectre isolé, d'autres d'un ancien déserteur qui errerait sans but précis. Le Sanctuaire veut en savoir plus et comprendre ce qui se passe. S'il ne s'agit que d'un simple trouble-fête, le Pope ne doute pas de votre capacité à l'arrêter. Et s'il s'agit d'une menace supérieure, il sait que vous saurez revenir avec assez d'informations pour lui permettre d'agir.

Ulysse hocha la tête. Cette mission ne lui plaisait pas. Il y avait trop de points vagues et flous, trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Bien sûre, c'était son rôle de tirer tout cela au clair, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon d'intervenir plus tôt. L'homme lui montra le chemin à suivre sur une carte récente, expliqua les dernières informations importantes, et au bout de deux heures il était reparti. L'ultime consigne était de venir faire un rapport au Pope lorsque la mission serait terminée.

Une fois la porte refermée, Calypso gronda:

-Que vas-tu faire?

Ulysse soupira et se dirigea vers son armure, sagement rangée dans un coin de leur chambre:

-Je vais y aller, j'ai promis au Pope de continuer de lui obéir.

-Donc tu es un bon chien que le vieux peut siffler et toi tu obéis en remuant la queue?

Son ton s'était fait venin et Ulysse fronça dangereusement les sourcils:

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Pourquoi? Parce que ton ego ne le supporterait pas?

-Parce que c'est une mission de la plus haute importance et qu'il s'agit de protéger la Terre.

-Et tu as pensé à nous avant d'accepter? Est-ce que tu as pensé aux enfants? A moi?!

Elle désignait la porte entrouverte de la chambre des enfants, et Ulysse croisa le regard ambré de son fils qui les observait en silence, inquiet. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il se saisit délicatement de la main de Calypso:

-Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. On ne parle pas d'un ennemi surpuissant, on parle d'un type qui erre sans but. J'ai vu pire, tout se passera bien, crois-moi.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, comment peux-tu être sûr que tout va bien se passer?!

Elle dégagea violemment sa main, se mettant de telle manière qu'elle l'empêchait d'avoir accès à sa chambre. Son grognement s'était fait cri, le premier depuis longtemps. Le premier depuis la falaise. Ulysse inspira longuement:

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que si le Pope m'y envoie c'est que quelque chose cloche et le perturbe assez pour vouloir envoyer quelqu'un de compétent.

-Et tu estimes que tu es compétent je suppose? Après des années sans pratiquer?

-Pitié, Calypso, évitons ce genre de conversation. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je serai à peine parti que je serai déjà de retour. On ne parle pas d'un ennemi invincible, le dernier à être allé sur place n'a rien vu et est revenu entier alors que c'était un Bronze. Je crois que je peux m'en sortir, alors s'il te plait, je te demande juste de veiller sur les enfants et de me faire confiance. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord?

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir! (Son cri se mua en hurlement de rage mêlée d'angoisse) Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu ne peux pas nous laisser seuls! Et quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il t'arrive malheur?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tu reviens avec un bras ou une jambe en moins? Comment tu feras pour travailler aux champs ou t'occuper des gosses?! Et comment on survit dans le pire des cas?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tu ne reviens pas?!

Avisant le visage soudain livide de Liam, Ulysse fronça les sourcils et souffla:

-Arrête avec ça, tu vas terroriser les enfants.

-Parce que tu as cru qu'on allait leur cacher ta petite escapade à la con? Tu as cru que ton petit voyage serait voilé par une belle histoire pour leur cacher la vérité? La vérité c'est que tu n'en peux plus de cette vie et que tu es prêt à nous abandonner pour retrouver un semblant de ta gloire passée!

-Ca n'a rien à voir! Je dois y aller parce que le Pope me le demande! Je dois le faire pour que tout le monde se porte mieux!

-Ohh alors si c'est pour une si noble cause tout va bien! (Comme devenue folle, elle se pencha et agrippa violemment Liam par le bras, le forçant à sortir de la chambre. Elle s'accroupit derrière lui et souffla) Regarde bien ton papa, mon chéri, parce que s'il revient il ne sera peut-être plus jamais le même.

-Arrête.

Les yeux de Liam se remplissaient de larmes d'horreur et il essayait vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer de sa mère qui feulait presque, semblable à un serpent:

-Tu comprends Liam, papa va sans doute aller mourir là-bas. Mais c'est parce que son métier est plus important que nous, tu vois? C'est là que va sa préférence.

-Arrête ça tout de suite.

-Tu devrais lui dire au revoir mon coeur, à partir de demain on ne sera plus que trois parce que papa a choisi de sauver le monde plutôt que sa famille. C'est parce qu'il ne nous aime pas vraiment, tu comprends n'est-ce pas?

-Ca suffit!

Ulysse se pencha en avant, dégagea Liam de la poigne de sa mère et le serra contre lui alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter lourdement dans sa gorge. Les yeux devenus soudain glacés, il la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle restait accroupie et le regardait avec un mépris mêlé de folie:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Ses yeux ambrés devenus brillants de colère, Calypso feula d'une voix caverneuse:

-C'est toi qui crée tout ça. En partant tu détruiras cette famille. Alors choisis bien, Ulysse de Cristal. Choisis bien.

-Arrête avec ça, tu leur raconte n'importe quoi! Tu vas les terroriser pour rien, bon sang! (Enragé par le comportement horrible de Calypso, il chercha le regard trempé de larmes de Liam et tenta de souffler de sa voix la plus douce) D'accord, mon grand? Il ne faut pas t'en faire, tout va bien.

Liam se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés en hochant la tête:

-Tu pars pas alors? Tu restes avec nous?

Ulysse s'empêcha de foudroyer sa compagne du regard et répondit en soupirant:

-Je dois y aller, mais tout ira bien. Je pars demain, et puis dans environ quinze dodos je serai rentré à la maison, d'accord?

Le menton de nouveau tremblant, Liam hoqueta:

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi. Je veux que tu restes avec nous. Je veux pas que tu ne reviennes pas près de nous.

-Je vais revenir, mon grand, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. (Il ébouriffa ses cheveux rouges mi-longs en se força à sourire) Maman s'inquiète pour rien, je vais rentrer et on ira pêcher ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Ha, la promesse de la pêche. Il savait que Liam attendait cet évènement depuis que son père lui avait promis d'y aller dès qu'il aurait l'âge de recevoir sa première canne. Les yeux soudain brillants, le garçon répondit doucement:

-Tu promets?

-Je te le promets. Et je suis sûr que quand je vais rentrer tu seras devenu presque aussi grand que moi.

Un sourire flatté étira doucement les lèvres du garçonnet et Ulysse le serra contre lui sans parvenir à regarder Calypso, sachant qu'il serait incapable de se contenir si elle recommençait à se comporter de la sorte:

-Tu veilleras bien sur maman et Ophélie en m'attendant?

-D'accord.

-C'est bien mon grand.

Il embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête puis le déposa et le poussa doucement vers sa chambre:

-Allez, au lit, bonhomme. Je passerai vous dire au revoir quand vous serez endormis.

Liam jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant vers sa mère qui ne lui adressa pas un regard, puis il referma doucement la porte de leur chambre. Ulysse et Calypso s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard pendant de longues secondes puis il gronda en se reculant, faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il refusait d'en parler là où les enfants pouvaient encore les entendre et s'inquiéter inutilement:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille?

Le suivant sans le quitter des yeux, Calypso se coula derrière lui:

-Il faut bien qu'il sache que son père est un lâche qui va les abandonner dès qu'un vieil imbécile claquera des doigts en lui demandant d'aller se faire tuer.

-Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça! Je n'ai pas quitté cette famille, je n'ai jamais fait mine de m'éloigner! Je vous aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie!

-Alors ne va pas la gâcher!

-Je ne la gâche pas! Si j'y vais c'est aussi pour vous protéger vous!

-Ose me dire que ton ego n'est pas en jeu.

-Mon ego n'est pas en jeu. Voilà, tu es contente? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, vraiment? C'est que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ce rôle, que je t'ai choisie toi plutôt que mon titre et on me l'a collé en ne me laissant pas la possibilité de le quitter! Alors oui, ça me fait chier d'y aller et de devoir vous laisser même quinze putains de jours, mais j'ai pas le choix! Ce rôle est aussi ma responsabilité et je ne peux pas simplement refuser et risquer que ce danger distant devienne direct et vous mette tous les trois en péril! Je préférerais mille fois rester ici avec vous, je préférerais dire au Pope d'aller se faire foutre, mais je ne peux pas parce que je veux vous protéger! Est-ce que tu comprends? Ou bien est-ce que ça ne te suffit toujours pas?!

Calypso tiqua, consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Ulysse hausser ainsi la voix, s'énerver avec autant de rage. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris un reflet inconnu, même quand il l'avait rattrapée sur la falaise il n'avait pas haussé la voix ainsi, avec tant de hargne. Il la fusillait véritablement du regard, dégoûté par son comportement et enragé d'avoir à en arriver là:

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre de scène avec eux quand je serai parti. Si tu le fais, je le saurai, et alors seulement nous parlerons de comment il faut agir pour protéger sa famille et ses enfants.

Elle fronça les sourcils, consciente que son comportement avait causé sa colère mais incapable de le reconnaitre:

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de moi la méchante de l'histoire! C'est toi qui va partir pour une mission dont tu n'as plus rien à faire!

-Je dois le faire pour vous protéger! Je le fais pour éradiquer une menace supplémentaire! (Il baissa d'un ton et posa doucement les mains sur les épaules de sa compagne) Tout va bien se passer, alors s'il te plait, arrêtons de nous disputer avant mon départ.

-Je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis?

-Je dois y aller. Je serai de retour dans moins de deux semaines et tout se sera bien passé, je t'en fais la promesse.

Calypso ferma les yeux, serra les poings, essaya de refouler des larmes de frustration qui se pressaient derrière ses paupières. Réussit et souffla, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux:

-Tu as intérêt à revenir. Sinon je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

La colère était encore présente, trop pour qu'il puisse faire comme si de rien était, mais pas assez forte dans son coeur pour qu'il décide de la repousser et de nier sa peur. Alors Ulysse soupira et la serra doucement contre lui:

-Tout va bien se passer, alors attendez-moi juste deux petites semaines, d'accord?

Le visage enfoui dans la chemise de son compagnon, Calypso hocha doucement la tête, presque paisiblement:

-Ne tarde pas trop.

Le lendemain, il partit avant que le soleil ne soit levé, Pandora Box sur les épaules et capuche baissée sur le visage, le coeur étrangement lourd à l'idée de quitter sa famille pendant autant de temps. Il se secoua mentalement et écouta les murmures rassurants de son armure: inutile de s'inquiéter, inutile de se laisser contaminer par l'angoisse de Calypso. Il était l'un des Chevaliers d'Argent les plus puissants de l'ordre, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir.

Tout se passerait bien. Il en était sûr.

$s$s$s$

La cathédrale de la forêt était déjà loin dans son dos, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. Les poumons en feu, le visage trempé de sueur et de sang, serrant son bras droit devenu inutilisable contre lui, Ulysse courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pressé par l'urgence et mût par une peur primordiale qui le poursuivait entre les arbres. Il devait prévenir le Pope, il devait absolument le prévenir de ce qui se tramait ici! L'issue de la Guerre Sainte en dépendait! S'il parvenait à lui faire passer ce message, peut-être qu'ils pourraient même empêcher cette Guerre avant même qu'elle ne commence! S'il parvenait à expliquer ce qu'il avait vu la veille dans cette orphelinat, s'il parvenait à expliquer quel genre d'individu il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt,… Oui, tout pouvait encore être arrangé! Et alors personne ne serait en danger!

Un rire terrible résonna dans son dos, devant lui, tout autour du bois:

-Cours donc, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus amusé ainsi!

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, aveuglé par le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux. L'affrontement l'avait pris par surprise. Il avait compris trop tard que cet homme coiffé d'un haut chapeau était la menace dont on lui avait parlé. Et il avait compris trop tard qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Le duel n'avait eu de combat que le nom, il ressemblait plutôt à une exécution. Aucun de ses coups n'avait touché l'homme, aucune de ses attaques ne l'avait effleuré. Alors que chacun de ses mouvements à lui avaient frappé des points vitaux. Du sang s'écoulait des dizaines de blessures mortelles qu'il avait reçues, et sa vue commençait à se troubler.

Ulysse trébucha sur une souche d'arbre et hurla quand son genoux disloqué heurta violemment le sol. Des larmes de douleur et d'horreur dévalèrent ses joues, se mêlèrent au sang et l'aveuglèrent pendant une seconde. Si bien que la forme spectrale qui descendit devant lui lui sembla parfaitement irréelle. Flottant à plusieurs mètres du sol, une main sur son haut-de-forme et l'autre sur sa hanche, l'homme esquissa un sourire terrifiant, dévoilant ses dents acérées:

-Vous êtes si fragiles, vous les humains. (Le sourire carnassier s'étendit, et deux yeux rouges sang le foudroyèrent sur place) Quoique, j'avoue que tu m'as surpris. Tu as vite compris ce qui se passait là-bas, plus vite que ce que je ne pensais.

Luttant pour se redresser, Ulysse gronda:

-Vous êtes malade!

L'homme éclata d'un rire extatique en se tenant le ventre comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il avait entendue depuis des années:

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu! A peine as-tu pu découvrir le prologue de la pièce que je prépare! (Son rire s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé, sans qu'il cesse de sourire pour autant) Hors de question de te laisser tout gâcher avant même que la fête n'ait commencé.

Ulysse essaya de se relever, lutta pour tenter de lever un bras et attaquer malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Le monstre se pencha en avant, détaillant son visage avec attention puis en fichant son regard terrible dans le sien alors que son sourire prenait des proportions inhumaines. Il voyait des choses merveilleuses dans les yeux de ce Chevalier. Il voyait une jeune femme déjà perdue, il voyait une petite fille qui toussait un peu trop,… Il n'aimait juste pas ce jeune garçon qu'il voyait vêtu d'Or éblouissant. Oh mais rien qu'il ne pouvait changer. Rien qui l'inquiétât vraiment. Il suffirait de donner un coup de pouce au destin et de l'envoyer dans une certaine forêt - celle-ci même en fait - où d'autres débarrasseraient le plancher dans quelques années.

Alors il sourit encore plus et, tendant la main vers la gorge offerte de l'homme aux cheveux rouges - oh comme son sang s'y mêlerait bien - il sourit encore plus:

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul en Enfer bien longtemps, foi de Kairos.

Ulysse sentit que l'horreur le submergeait et il n'eut pas la force de regarder la mort en face. Il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres ensanglantées bougèrent sans laisser échapper un son:

 _-Calypso, les enfants, je suis…_

Le sang éclaboussa l'arbre, et la lune en croissant ressemblait au sourire de l'homme au chapeau. La mort avait frappé, il était temps de disparaitre et de ne plus attirer l'attention.

$s$s$s$

En Grèce, de l'autre côté de la mer, Sage sursauta violemment quand le cosmos d'Ulysse disparut soudain en même temps que l'énergie sombre qui l'inquiétait depuis des semaines, des années. Il poussa un long soupir fatigué et se laissa aller contre le trône: ainsi c'en était fini… Le Chevalier de Cristal avait péri en accomplissant sa mission, emportant la menace avec lui dans la mort… Le coeur lourd, conscient que la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné des années auparavant devait attendre des nouvelles de son compagnon, il appela d'une voix lasse et fatiguée:

-Faites venir un messager…

$s$s$s$

Quand le cosmos d'Ulysse disparut violemment de son esprit, quand elle réalisa qu'il était parti, Calypso manqua de s'évanouir tant la douleur était forte. Elle tomba à genoux dans les champs et porta une main à sa gorge, l'autre à son coeur. Luttant pour respirer, elle ne réagit même pas quand les autres femmes du village vinrent essayer de la soutenir, de la relever. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle refoulait avec horreur, incapable d'accepter ce silence, cette absence définitive dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Les voix des autres femmes ne l'atteignaient pas, à peine parvenait-elle à voir devant elle. Le sang pulsait dans ses oreilles, son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Un violent frisson la secoua tout entière et elle se pencha en avant, vomissant un mélange de bile et de sang tant la douleur était violente. Les femmes poussèrent des exclamations inquiètes, la redressèrent, la déposèrent à l'ombre et l'éventèrent, essayèrent de la faire boire, de la calmer afin qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle parvint à se relever, à mettre son état sur le coup d'une insolation. Oui… Oui ça devait être ça. Elle avait juste trop travaillé avec la tête au soleil et son esprit lui jouait des tours. Oui, oui oui, c'était ça. Une insolation.

Elle rentra chez elle comme dans un rêve, un sourire figé sur le visage et les yeux dans le vide. Ulysse allait bien, elle se faisait des idées à cause du soleil et du travail. Ce n'était rien, tout allait bien. Elle s'en était presque convaincue, avait réussi à rassurer les enfants qui avaient senti que quelque chose avait disparu et deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi.

Puis le messager du Sanctuaire arriva.

Quand il lui tendit une lettre de condoléance du Pope en personne, ce fut comme s'il l'avait giflée là, sur le pas de la porte devant ses enfants qui cherchaient à comprendre le sens des mots "deuil" et "condoléances". Calypso sentit que sa maigre illusion se craquelait, que son espoir de voir l'amour de sa vie revenir vers elle disparaissait à tout jamais. Remplacée par la dure réalité de ces mots écrits noir sur blanc.

 _Ulysse s'est comporté en héros et a emporté la menace avec lui. Nous lui devons énormément, moi ainsi que tous les gens de cette Terre. Je ne peux imaginer…_

Elle lâcha la lettre et s'effondra sur le sol, tomba à genoux en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Elle hurla jusqu'à s'en briser la voix, hurla jusqu'à attirer les voisins proches, hurla jusqu'à ce que les enfants se mettent à pleurer à leur tour quand ils comprirent pourquoi elle hurlait. Elle hurla en espérant que quand elle s'arrêterait, Ulysse serait de nouveau à ses côtés.

Mais les semaines passaient, les mois s'écoulaient, et Ulysse ne revenait pas.

Il était parti. Il l'avait laissée seule ici, seule avec son angoisse, seule avec son deuil… Elle ne parvenait pas à le supporter, ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Calypso passait ses journées assise en face de l'âtre sans bouger, murmurant des paroles que personne ne comprenait, incapable de se nourrir ou de nourrir les enfants… Trop jeune pour le réaliser complètement, Ophélie était celle qui le vivait le mieux. Elle continuait de jouer avec sa poupée, continuait de babiller. Et de lui et sa mère, Liam était le seul qui parvenait à ne pas céder au désespoir. Il avait promis à son père qu'il veillerait sur sa soeur et sa mère, il devait faire de son mieux, refouler la douleur et l'envie de pleurer qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le lit de ses parents. A chaque fois que le souvenir du sourire lumineux de son père le prenait à la gorge et tentait de l'étouffer.

Il devait se démener pour essayer de trouver à manger puisque sa mère ne le faisait plus, il devait se lever la nuit quand Ophélie pleurait, ou pire, quand Calypso se mettait à crier et à pleurer en hurlant le nom de son compagnon disparu, le maudissant puis le suppliant de revenir près d'eux. Liam ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, il ne comprenait pas comment son père était mort, mais il sentait que sa mère était en train de se perdre, qu'elle ne le voyait pas quand elle le regardait. Un jour qu'elle ne réagissait pas quand Ophélie tentait de grimper sur ses genoux, alors que la petite était tombée et pleurait pour essayer d'attirer son attention, Liam lui secoua doucement le bras:

-Maman? Maman, on n'a plus de pain. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Le regard ambré avait perdu tout éclat, et c'est avec des prunelles vides que Calypso se tourna vers son fils de six ans en soufflant:

-Je n'en peux plus, Liam… Je suis désolée… Tout est de ma faute…

-C'est pas grave, maman, c'est pas toi.

-Si… Si c'est moi… (Elle renifla bruyamment puis serra le garçon contre elle en éclatant en sanglots, le serra si fort qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer) Je suis une mauvaise mère, je suis une mauvaise femme et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti! J'aurais dû l'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas réussi et à cause de ça il est mort!

Elle sanglota longuement sans lui laisser l'opportunité de se dégager. Et à vrai dire, les attentions envers eux étaient devenues si rares qu'il ne pensa pas un instant se reculer, se contentant de profiter de cette étreinte et de passant la main dans son dos comme le faisait son père pour le rassurer:

-Maman est si fatiguée, Liam… Maman voudrait se reposer… Tu comprends, elle n'est pas correcte avec vous, elle ne devrait pas être ici… C'est elle qui devrait être morte et pas papa…

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

Il l'aida à se lever et la guida lentement vers le grand lit si froid, si vide où il l'allongea du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle était si légère, tous étaient devenus très légers en quelques mois. Elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, et ses enfants étaient à son image. Elle n'allait pas s'endormir avant longtemps, il le savait. Elle ne s'endormait plus que s'ils étaient allongés près d'elle. Alors il alla chercher Ophélie par la main, essuya ses larmes et la mena dans le grand lit à son tour. Il s'allongea à côté de sa petite soeur, tenta de toucher le dos de sa mère d'une main, renonça quand son ventre rugit tant il avait faim. Liam ferma les yeux, rêva de viande et du rire d'un homme aux yeux bleus si clairs, priant pour que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, tout soit redevenu normal.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire et un coup de vent glacial avait ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa soeur, de chercher sa mère du regard,… Elle était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et tombaient devant son visage sans tout à fait masquer ses yeux ambrés. Elle les regardait avec une attention étrange, presque effrayante, si bien qu'il sentit une vague d'angoisse lui serrer le coeur. Aussi pâle que la mort, elle ressemblait tant à un fantôme que Liam crut un instant que c'en était un. Il se redressa sur le lit, incapable de réagir immédiatement quand elle parla d'une voix éteinte:

-Tu es un brave garçon, Liam. Nous sommes très fiers de toi.

Un frisson glacé remonta le long de la colonne du garçon qui tenta de l'interrompre:

-Maman?

-Je vais aller chercher ton papa, alors veille bien sur ta soeur en attendant notre retour.

Liam sentit sa gorge se serrer et il se redressa lentement, les yeux soudain brulants de larmes:

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Elle le regarda une longue seconde, puis se détourna lentement, si lentement qu'il eut la sensation qu'elle lui interdisait de bouger et de quitter le grand lit. La peur l'empêchait de bouger, l'angoisse de découvrir ce que sa mère signifiait le gardait cloué au lit, incapable de réagir. Il voulait se terrer sous la couverture, il voulait qu'un adulte le serre contre lui et lui dise que tout irait bien. Il avait besoin de ses parents. Il refoula un sanglot:

-Maman?

Ce fut le long silence qui lui servit de décharge et qui le poussa à bouger, à avancer lentement dans le couloir, le coeur battant et la voix rauque. Il espérait qu'elle serait assise face à l'âtre, qu'elle serait debout devant la table peut-être. Mais un grand frisson le prit quand un courant d'air glaça la maison, et il réalisa avec horreur que la porte de la maison était déjà ouverte et que Calypso s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille. Vêtue d'une tunique blanche quasi spectrale, sa silhouette se détachait dans la nuit comme celle d'un fantôme. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, ne voulait pas laisser Ophélie seule, ne pas s'avancer dans la nuit ainsi. Mais son père lui avait demandé d'être brave. Il devait veiller sur elles.

Liam fit un pas tremblant en avant puis un deuxième et appela:

-Maman!

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. La gorge serrée par des sanglots angoissés, Liam avança, essaya de courir pour la rattraper. Mais la nuit était si sombre, le vent trop fort, et elle était déjà si loin:

-Maman! Reviens!

Il trébucha, roula sur le sol et s'écorcha les genoux. Les yeux noyés de larmes terrifiées, il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il se releva, se mit à courir, à tout faire pour la rattraper. Ses pleurs étouffèrent presque son cri:

-Reviens! Reviens! Ne nous laisse pas!

Mais le spectre continuait d'avancer, pieds nus sur l'herbe sèche qui ne crissait pourtant pas sous ses pas. Elle gardait les yeux vers l'horizon, vers ce mirage qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Elle percevait distinctement le visage de l'homme aimé, apercevait une amie de longue date aux cheveux blonds et au rire enjoué, elle voyait une haute statue de pierre… Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle tendit les bras vers eux, se saisit doucement de la main qu'Ulysse lui tendait.

 _-J'arrive._

La vue brouillée par les larmes, Liam tendit la main…

Le spectre vêtu de blanc disparut du haut de la falaise. Sans un cri.

$s$s$s$

Tout le reste était flou. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été rattrapé in extremis par un voisin, alerté par ses cris. Il se souvenait vaguement du cortège funèbre, de l'enterrement sobrissime qui avait suivi, gardait un souvenir ouaté d'une discussion entre les villageois qui essayaient de savoir qui s'occuperait des deux orphelins. Il retenait des paroles désolées mais emprunte de légère méfiance. Après tout, leurs parents n'étaient-ils pas des étrangers? N'avaient-ils pas de la famille pour les aider? Ou bien avaient-ils fui quelque chose et valait-il mieux éviter de garder les enfants près d'eux.

Ils avaient dû quitter la maison, il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi, une histoire d'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas pour financer l'enterrement de leur mère. Il avait juste obéi en silence, amorti, tirant Ophélie par la main malgré les pleurs et les cris de la petite. Il ne leur restait rien, pas un sou, pas un morceau de pain. Ils dormaient là où ils pouvaient, loin du village où ils avaient grandis mais toujours près de la côte, là où il pouvait tenter de pêcher. Rester fort, rester fort, s'occuper d'Ophélie. S'occuper d'elle, lui trouver à manger, la réchauffer quand elle en venait à pleurer de froid, sacrifier sa ration quand elle avait avalé la sienne trop vite,… L'homme de la maison, il était l'homme de la maison et devait laisser le garçon de six ans et demi derrière lui pendant un instant.

L'enfer continua pendant six mois. Pendant si mois, son ahurissement muet se transforma en désespoir, puis en colère. Puis en haine féroce, nourrie à l'eau de pluie et aux restes qu'il allait voler dans les champs. Il était en colère contre son père d'être parti sans écouter les menaces de sa mère. Il y avait des fois où les cris d'Ophélie lui donnait envie de pleurer d'épuisement et d'irritation. Il était horriblement déçu et dégoûté du comportement des villageois.

Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé à la haine qu'il nourrissait pour sa mère. Il la haïssait de les avoir laissés. Il la haïssait d'avoir choisi de partir. Il la haïssait de les avoir abandonnés sans un regard en arrière. Il la haïssait tant qu'il avait parfois du mal à ne pas frapper dans quelque chose. Il la haït encore plus quand Ophélie s'endormit et ne se réveilla jamais.

Sa haine commença à le dévorer, à se nourrir de son chagrin et de son désespoir, à enfler toujours plus dans sa poitrine si petite et si maigre. C'était la haine qui le faisait avancer, la haine qui le faisait survivre, la haine qui l'empêchait de se laisser mourir à son tour. Elle avait été assez lâche pour décider d'abandonner? Il refusait de faire pareil. Il refusait de céder, refusait de lâcher prise. Oh non, sa survie serait sa vengeance. Lui qui avait toujours été si calme semblait mû par la haine, par la colère pure, par une envie de vengeance qu'il ne pourrait jamais accomplir pleinement.

Les marins s'écartaient en le croisant au port, les enfants s'effrayaient de son regard ambré devenu brûlant de haine, les femmes ne prenaient plus pitié et ne jetaient plus de pain devant lui avant de disparaitre. Et il les haïssait tous. Il les détestait, détestait le monde entier, le monde devenu si noir, si vide depuis le jour où son père avait quitté la maison. Il sentait quelque chose gronder en lui, l'univers qui avait toujours été si calme et placide entrait en révolution. Réclamait son dû.

Noir, tout était noir. Partout où il posait ses yeux si clairs, tout n'était que noirceur. La haine, la rancoeur, le désespoir avaient fait leur nid dans son coeur. Le soir, quand la haine laissait la place au désespoir, il pleurait silencieusement ce père disparu trop tôt, maudissait cette mère si lâche, désespérait de la mort de sa jeune soeur. Tout était si noir, et il avait si froid depuis que le feu qu'incarnait son père s'était éteint. Il ne déserrait plus les lèvres, grognait plutôt que de parler. Mordait quand on faisait mine de s'approcher de lui.

Liam ne sut jamais bien comment il en arriva là, mais des hommes le trouvant errant sur les quais - des étrangers, c'était certain - proposèrent de l'emmener faire un grand voyage en Afrique, là où il pourrait être nourri s'il était sage. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris les sous-entendus, ne s'était même pas débattu, avait simplement accepté ce malheur final qu'était l'esclavage.

Dans cette cale si sombre, sa haine s'était tue quand il avait compris le désespoir de sa mère, quand il avait réussi à lui pardonner… Quand il avait réussi à effleurer cette noirceur… Quand il s'était dit que la mort pourrait être sa délivrance, sa réunion avec sa famille… Il avait fermé les yeux…

Et à ce moment-là, alors qu'il venait d'abandonner tout espoir, alors que la dernière flammèche de son coeur venait de s'éteindre, une lumière dorée avait jailli dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la trappe de la cale, celle de son coeur, et avait laissé entré l'espoir une nouvelle fois. Un vent brûlant avait ravivé la flamme moribonde. Liam avait ouvert les yeux et croisé le regard si clair, si bleu, de cette homme aux sourire moqueur. Il avait senti son coeur battre la chamade. Et quand l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'était agenouillé, quand il lui avait pris la main, l'obscurité avait volé en éclat.

Et l'univers en lui s'était stabilisé.

$s$s$s$

-Et qui est cet enfant?

-C'est… Nous l'avons trouvé parmi des.. Enfin, lors du trajet du retour, nous avons eu à faire avec des marchands d'esclaves et il était parmi eux. Comme il possède un cosmos, nous-… Enfin j'ai pensé qu'il serait à sa place ici.

Le Grand Pope hocha la tête et avança d'un pas pour se trouver à quelques mètres du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Le coeur battant, empli d'un espoir qu'il craignait de voir déçu, il appela doucement:

-Lève-toi, mon enfant.

Liam jeta un regard intrigué à Kardia, comme pour chercher son accord, et le Scorpion lui adressa un léger mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire pour l'encourager. L'enfant hésita un instant puis, releva ses yeux ambrés et se leva lentement, paisiblement. Sage sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut le père à travers le fils, quand les yeux ambrés lui rappelèrent une jeune apprentie hésitante. Quand il eut la confirmation que ce garçon devait avoir un énorme potentiel au vu de ses parents. Le Grand Pope le détailla un instant, presque avec nostalgie, observant ses traits trop maigres et ses yeux si paisibles. Puis il demanda doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer:

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-…Liam.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est le cosmos, Liam?

Le petit garçon secoua légèrement la tête et Sage jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement réprobateur au Scorpion qui rentra imperceptiblement la tête entre ses épaules:

-La moindre des choses aurait été de lui expliquer.

-Ouais, j'y ai pas pensé. Désolé.

Sage leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de réprimander Kardia davantage. Sans doute que les parents avaient voulu protéger leur enfant. Sans doute qu'ils avaient caché l'existence du Sanctuaire et même celle du cosmos. Le Pope posa la main sur l'épaule de Liam, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours été le bienvenu ici, sur la terre de ses parents:

-Viens: le voyage a dû t'épuiser. Emilia va te préparer un bain et de nouveaux vêtements. Ensuite tu pourras aller te reposer. Demain je t'expliquerai ce qu'est le cosmos et, si tu l'acceptes, ton futur rôle.

Liam hocha doucement la tête et Sage décida de passer un peu de temps avec ce garçon. Le temps de lui expliquer les règles de l'endroit, mais aussi de lui parler de ses parents et de leur héritage:

-A présent nous serons ta famille.

Un léger sourire ému étira les lèvres du garçon et, rangée parmi les armures sans porteurs, Cristal sembla sourire avec lui. Signe d'une nouvelle ère et d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

*Comme toutes les informations concernant le Chevalier de Cristal dans l'anime de base sont vraiment floues et parfois même contradictoires (maintenant j'ai peut-être mal cherché, c'est possible), j'ai décidé de faire moi-même un petit mix de toute ce que j'avais lu et une interprétation « personnelle » pour faire du père de Liam un Chevalier des glaces (et puis cette armure est quand même stylée plz) :)

**Heleanora, c'est pour toi ;3

Alors oui, rencontre clichée, début d'histoire d'amour clichée,... Mais j'aime trop ces scénarios (sorry not sorry), de toute façon ça finit quand même mal alors un peu de rêve de temps en temps c'est chouette ;-; Le personnage d'Ysolte n'est pas tout à fait anodin puisqu'elle annonce en fait ma toute première OC que vous avez pu voir dans "Le Scorpion" et que vous découvrirez peut-être (si j'ai la force de continuer ce projet) dans une prochaine fic: Ariane ^^ Donc voilà, auto clin d'oeil en quelque sorte

J'espère que cette première annexe vous aura plu, et on se retrouve dès que possible autour de la suivante!

A bientôt! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Joyeux Noël en retard! :D

Désolée pour le retard, je suis vraiment très occupée avec le mémoire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour avancer dans ces annexes -_- Je ne saurais d'ailleurs pas vous donner la date de sortie du prochain chapitre, certainement pas avant mars… :( Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout! Mais d'abord, réponse à Midia-du-scorpio!

Salut! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi! :) L'un des chapitres abordera certainement les parents de Kardia et je dois encore réfléchir pour en écrire un sur les parents de Dégel, si je parviens à tenir le rythme haha Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien et à bientôt!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus et je vous laisse en compagnie de deux apprentis qui ont bien grandi!

Enjoy!

* * *

-Vous nous avez fait appeler, Grand Pope?

Agenouillés sur le long tapis rouge, la tête humblement baissée et un poing sur la poitrine, Vincent et Edwyn relevèrent les yeux vers le Chevalier du Bélier. Ils avaient obtenu leurs armures près de sept ans auparavant, et Vincent n'était rentré au Sanctuaire que depuis quelques mois, pourtant ils n'avaient encore jamais été appelés de la sorte auprès du Pope. Mais si tout semblait reprendre vie ici, au Sanctuaire, ils avaient rapidement remarqué que quelques Spectres avaient survécu à la Guerre Sainte. Après tout, eux-même avaient réussi à s'en sortir vivants, pas étonnant que quelques Spectres isolés aient pu survire à leur tour.

Pour avoir côtoyé leurs maîtres et ceux de leurs frères d'armes, ils savaient tous les deux que cet appel et l'air préoccupé du Pope ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: leur première mission officielle.

-Une source sûre nous a récemment appris qu'une étoile démoniaque très faible brillait au dessus de l'Allemagne, je crois que vous êtes au courant. (Assis sur le trône du Pope, Shion tenta de masquer sa légère inquiétude croissante face aux hochements de tête des deux Ors) J'avais décidé de ne pas agir tout de suite, d'attendre un peu avant d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa poursuite. Mais l'informateur ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Tout porte à croire qu'il a été vaincu, ou fortement blessé, trop pour pouvoir faire un rapport…

Les deux Ors se jetèrent un regard entendu: tous savaient que la Guerre Sainte et ses pertes avaient fortement marqué le Grand Pope. Ils savaient donc qu'il risquait d'être plus troublé qu'il n'en avait l'air à l'idée d'avoir déjà perdu un nouvel homme, sept ans seulement après la Guerre. Un Spectre, sans aucun doute, mais un Spectre qu'il faudrait mettre hors d'état de nuire. Un masque d'apaisement presque parfaitement maitrisé sur le visage, Shion se redressa légèrement:

-Nous ne savons pas encore quel danger véritable représente cette menace, si bien que je ne peux pas risquer d'envoyer un seul espion du Sanctuaire. Et puisque Liam est occupé pour le moment, j'aimerais te confier cette mission, Edwyn. A toi ainsi qu'à Vincent. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux, j'en suis certain, et puis je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Le Poisson inclina humblement la tête sans dire un mot, montrant simplement qu'il acceptait sa mission. Tous deux étaient conscients que Liam était occupé puisqu'il supervisait l'entrainement du futur Chevalier du Lion - un jeune garçon de seize ans qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire quelques semaines auparavant et devait encore tout apprendre ou presque - et il veillait, ainsi que Mikhail, sur leurs jeunes apprentis. Vincent parla donc pour eux deux:

-Nous nous occuperons de cette menace, Grand Pope.

La lueur légèrement inquiète dans les yeux de Shion ne parvint pas à ternir son sourire sincèrement encourageant:

-Je compte sur vous.

Il avait légèrement rechigné quand l'idée d'envoyer deux ors sur place: ces garçons paraissaient encore si jeunes et si peu expérimentés, il n'avait pas envie de risquer leurs vies alors qu'ils avaient à peine vingt ans. Pendant un instant il avait pensé y aller lui-même pour s'assurer de ne pas les mettre en danger. Puis le rôle de Pope s'était suppléé à celui d'aîné et il avait décidé d'envoyer ses Chevaliers en mission. Vincent était déjà expérimenté, Edwyn pourrait réaliser sa première mission sans être complètement à la merci du monde extérieur. Et puis, leurs maîtres les guideraient certainement dans cette mission qui - bien que légèrement inquiétante - n'était sans doute pas mortelle.

Quand les deux jeunes Ors eurent passé la lourde porte, Shion ôta le casque de Pope en poussant un soupir, le coeur légèrement serré malgré tout.

Il devait leur faire confiance.

$s$s$s$

Ils se mirent en route le lendemain matin. Leur destination se trouvait donc en Allemagne, plus précisément dans la ville de Baden Baden. Si Edwyn n'en avait pas connaissance, Vincent savait - après tout, il avait beaucoup plus voyagé que lui - qu'il s'agissait d'une station thermale extrêmement réputée dans toute l'Europe occidentale. On racontait même que de nombreuses célébrités de l'époque y résidaient, et que la famille impériale de Russie s'y rendait fréquemment.

Les sourcils vaguement haussés, le col de son éternelle écharpe remonté afin de couvrir les cicatrices de son visage, Edwyn hocha la tête, attentif. Traduisant sa pensée, Vincent sourit franchement:

-Plutôt impressionnant, pas vrai?

Edwyn hocha la tête, avare de mots comme à son habitude. Mais Vincent ne s'en formalisa pas, à vrai dire il ne s'en était jamais offusqué. Son frère d'armes avait énormément souffert, avait dû lutter pendant des années avant de retrouver un vague usage de la parole, il savait qu'il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche tant que ce n'était pas absolument nécéssaire, préférant laisser son attitude parler pour lui. Et personne ne savait mieux décoder ces petits gestes que le Cancer.

Vincent n'était rentré au Sanctuaire que très récemment, mais tous deux avaient passé la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Le Cancer se sentait encore un peu coupable d'être parti en laissant Edwyn seul dans cette cabane, presque mourant, et il avait absolument tenu à se faire pardonner. Or, alors qu'il s'attendait à des regards emplis de reproches, des coups d'oeil irrités et vexés, brillants de rancoeur, il s'était retrouvé face à un jeune homme souriant paisiblement. Le Poisson n'avait jamais été en colère, ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il avait compris que cet éloignement devait faire partie de son destin, de son apprentissage. De son chemin vers sa propre paix intérieure et son acceptation.

Edwyn lui avait demandé une seule fois si son entrainement s'était bien passé, une seule fois il avait fait mine d'être curieux. Et Vincent lui avait expliqué, estimant qu'il y avait droit. Il avait passé plusieurs années en Sicile, suivi par l'armure du Cancer qui ne l'avait quitté qu'à deux reprises pour aller aider ses soeurs au cours de la Guerre Sainte. Au début il l'avait niée, avait refusé de laisser sa voix pénétrer dans son esprit. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait réussi à se faire entendre. Petit à petit, elle lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était responsable de rien dans cette histoire. D'abord, il avait fait la sourde oreille, continuant de s'enfoncer dans un cauchemar ouaté et sombre, continuant de se reprocher la mort de son maître, de la dernière maigre lueur dans sa vie si noire.

Puis la flamme s'était rallumée et les ténèbres s'étaient reculé, à jamais tenus au loin par la douce chaleur de l'armure qui avait doucement réussi à se faire une place dans son coeur. Elle lui avait raconté mille histoires, lui avait enseigné mille leçons sur la vie et la mort, sur son rôle. Aujourd'hui il ne doutait plus. Cet "exil" lui avait servi de pèlerinage, lui avait permis de réfléchir sur lui-même et sur ce qu'il devait faire pour faire honneur à Manigoldo.

- _Parfois, quand je suis en Enfer et que j'écoute très attentivement, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre leurs voix._

Avait-il dit avec un sourire ému sur les lèvres. Edwyn avait hoché la tête: il savait de quelles voix Vincent parlait. Celle de Manigoldo, évidemment, mais aussi celle d'une mère au souvenir enfin apaisé, et celle d'une amie d'enfance qui avait toujours eu une place importante dans son coeur. Il n'en avait pas demandé plus, satisfait d'avoir pu partager ces instants avec son ami. Ami qui n'avait jamais osé lui en demander plus quant à son propre passé. C'était comme un accord tacite, ils savaient que leurs passés respectifs étaient difficiles, mais ils savaient aussi que l'autre en parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt.

-Tu es déjà allé là-bas?

Souffla Edwyn de sa voix légèrement rauque, sans avoir l'air d'être véritablement curieux ni au niveau de son expression que de son intonation. Vincent secoua la tête, parvenant malgré tout à interpréter quelques signes d'intérêt dans le visage presque figé du Poisson:

-En Allemagne? Jamais. Tu sais au fond je n'ai pas énormément voyagé non plus, juste pour aller chercher Esteban et Nicolaï la Russie, Asgard et Bluegraad… (Il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts puis son visage sembla s'illuminer) Ha oui, le Mexique aussi.

Il avisa une lueur intriguée et sceptique dans le regard vairon du Danois, parvenant presque à l'entendre répéter sa dernière phrase:

- _Le Mexique?_

-C'est un pays du Nouveau Monde, de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Edwyn hocha lentement la tête, manifestant discrètement qu'il était impressionné par une telle distance, la mention d'un pays complètement inconnu. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre, que ses maigres expériences avant qu'il soit emmené par ce Spectre étrange auprès de Klaus semblaient inatteignables, masquées par un voile qu'on avait posé sur sa mémoire au moment de cette première expérience. Au moment où le premier couteau avait percé sa peau. Au moment où la première décharge avait frappé ses nerfs et avait fait griller la peau sur ses poignets. Comme à chaque fois que ces souvenirs tentaient de refaire surface, Edwyn se contenta de les chasser d'un mouvement de la tête et de pousser un léger soupir. Il aurait aimé se souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de pouvoir en dire autant que Vincent ou même Liam et Mikhail. Ils avaient des passés difficiles, mais au moins, eux, en avaient. Il n'avait que des semblants de souvenirs, des images floues qui lui revenaient dans son sommeil mais qu'il ne parvenait même pas à effleurer.

Seuls restaient les souvenirs de l'hôpital de Skodsborg, premiers souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie.

-Tout va bien?

La voix légèrement inquiète de Vincent le sortit de sa vague torpeur, et il hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Oui, tout allait bien. Tout allait bien et il devait se concentrer sur la mission, sa première vraie mission. Il n'avait pas pu passer énormément de temps avec son maître, à peine de quoi finaliser son entrainement physique, pas assez pour qu'ils puissent discuter sérieusement de cet échange de sang empoisonné. Pas assez pour qu'un lien surpuissant se soit créé entre eux. Evidemment, il admirait cet homme au regard clair qui l'avait arraché des griffes du Spectre du Cobra Royal, il admirait sa force, sa détermination, et il était fier d'avoir été son disciple. Mais il ne s'était pas effondré en le sentant mourir, n'avait pas versé une larme… Et à force de vivre sans arriver à montrer plus qu'un semblant de sourire, il ne savait plus s'il ne s'était pas senti triste ou s'il l'avait été mais ne s'en était simplement pas rendu compte.

Mais malgré ça, malgré ce doute léger, il avait envie de prouver sa valeur. Envie de prouver à Albafica que le sauver et le ramener avec lui au Sanctuaire n'avait pas été une erreur, qu'il saurait se montrer digne de son maître et de son armure. Comme pour l'encourager, il sentit Poisson lui adresser un sourire chaleureux et il la rassura d'une simple pensée. Tout allait bien, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi à sa place.

Edwyn jeta un coup d'oeil vers Vincent qui continuait de lui expliquer le Mexique et ses merveilles, et il parvint à esquisser un semblant de sourire face à son entrain et son envie de tout expliquer. Il était heureux que le Cancer ait pu lui aussi trouver sa place et accepter son destin. C'était ce qu'il méritait.

Le trajet jusque Baden Baden leur prit une quinzaine de jours. Ils quittèrent la Grèce à pied et par chance, une fois arrivés en Albanie, un bateau leur permit de traverser la mer Adriatique et de longer la côte Italienne, atteignant ainsi Venise en un temps record. Ils traversèrent les Alpes afin de rejoindre l'Autriche puis enfin l'Allemagne. Rejoindre le lieu de leur mission ne leur prit plus beaucoup de temps, si bien qu'ils se rendirent rapidement compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eue au moment de longer le port en Albanie et de pouvoir prendre ce bateau.

Les yeux brillants et les corps emmitouflés dans des capes les protégeant du vent encore froid du printemps, ils entrèrent dans la fameuse station thermale comme dans un autre monde. Les routes pavées étaient encadrées par des hauts arbres qui rappelaient certains endroits de Grèce, par des bosquets fleuris qui coloraient les rues et les bâtiments, le vent était froid, certes, mais le ciel bleu donnait à l'endroit un côté irréel, presque magique.

Ville fondée par les Romains, prise par les Germains puis effondrée sous le règne des Francs, Baden Baden avait été véritablement dévastée par les troupes françaises à la fin du dix-septième siècle et elle avait même été le lieu d'une utile bataille entre les troupes françaises et autrichiennes à peine quelques années auparavant. Et pourtant, rien ou presque ne laissait présager ce passé trouble et mouvementé, rythmé par les changements de règnes et le attaques diverses et variées.

L'endroit semblait être exclusivement réservé à la plus haute classe de la société, à la crème de la crème, si bien que chaque demoiselle ou dame qu'ils croisèrent en se rendant à l' "auberge" (l'établissement était si riche qu'on pouvait difficilement le qualifier comme "auberge", ils avaient l'impression d'être de véritables rois alors qu'ils avaient choisi l'endroit le moins cher de la ville!) était vêtue d'une robe différente, toujours plus riche, plus longue, plus plus. Vincent n'avait jamais vu tant de faste, tant de richesse dans une ville, si bien qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être piégé dans une illusion idyllique et utopique.

Ils luttèrent contre l'envie d'en voir plus et se rendirent immédiatement à leur "auberge" (bon sang quel luxe!). Une fois leurs affaires laissées dans la grande chambre (plus grande que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer) et après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à s'émerveiller devant les tapisseries, les tapis, les draps de lit, les matelas - et quels matelas, mes amis! - sans oublier cet accès aux thermes - un rêve, ça devait être un rêve! - ils quittèrent les lieux, à la recherche du Spectre qui errait dans les parages.

-Au vu des tensions qui existent encore entre les autrichiens et les français, peut-être que ce Spectre essaye d'attiser la haine entre eux pour semer le chaos dans les environs, qu'en penses-tu?

Demanda Vincent, réfléchissant tout haut à une hypothèse pour expliquer la présence du Spectre dans ce lieu précis, là où la misère semblait être absente. Edwyn hocha la tête et souffla:

-Possible. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication pour l'instant.

Là était désormais leur rôle: enquêter afin d'en savoir un maximum sur ce Spectre et sur ses raisons. Ils s'adressèrent d'abord aux gérants des hôtels, puis à ceux des thermes, mais personne n'avait remarqué une personne au comportement étrange ou haineux. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Les responsables de tavernes et restaurants - une nouveauté pour eux! - n'en savaient pas plus, si bien qu'au bout d'une première journée d'enquête, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au moment de leur départ. Et pourtant, l'étoile démoniaque brillait au dessus de cette ville: même s'il dissimulait savamment son cosmos, le Spectre ne pouvait pas cacher sa présence ici. Quand le soir tomba, ils durent s'avouer momentanément vaincus et ils rentrèrent à l' "auberge" bredouilles

-Je propose qu'on s'adresse aux locaux demain: peut-être en sauront-ils plus. Après tout, les gens que nous avons questionné doivent voir des étrangers tous les jours.

-C'est sans doute la même chose pour les locaux, non?

Vincent grimaça:

-Pas faux. (Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'allongea sur son lit en poussant un soupir) Je suppose qu'il nous faudra quelques jours avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur ce Spectre.

Un soupir lui fit redresser légèrement la tête, un sourcil intrigué haussé sur le front. Les yeux presque brillants malgré sa moue quasi inexpressive, Edwyn était assis sur le bord de son lit, l'air d'attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Vincent hésita:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Silence, appuyé d'un regard insistant. Et quand le Cancer avisa les essuies serrés contre son coeur, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre les supplications silencieuses de son frère d'armes:

- _On en profiterait bien pour essayer ces thermes, non?_

Vincent esquissa une grimace ennuyée et se redressa sur le coude, cherchant un moyen de ne pas frustrer le soudain désir du Poissons:

-Heu… Alors, je peux comprendre que ces thermes soient très tentants…

Comme pour l'encourager, Edwyn hocha vivement la tête, resserrant les essuies contre lui:

-Mais je ne crois pas qu'utiliser l'argent du Sanctuaire pour aller aux thermes soit très judicieux… Ce n'est même plutôt pas correct.

Avisant l'air soudain éteint (et presque déprimé) dans les yeux du Danois, Vincent se redressa et secoua les mains, soudain angoissé à l'idée de briser les espoirs de son frère d'armes:

-C'est juste que ce n'est… Enfin, ce n'est pas prévu? Oui, l'argent sert pour se loger, manger, les éventuels transports, mais pas pour le luxe de profiter des thermes, tu comprends?

Edwyn baissa la tête mais la hocha lentement, déposant distraitement les essuies sur le lit:

-Si tu veux on pourra aller chercher des thermes aux alentours du Sanctuaire, ça sera plus correct et…

Le regard que lui jeta le Poisson voulait tout dire:

- _Oui, mais ça sera pas pareil qu'ici…_

Oh bon sang, mais est-ce que ce caractère mature et silencieux n'était qu'une facade quand il s'agissait de parler de thermes? Ou plutôt d'eau chaude en général. Ce voyage lui permettait manifestement d'en savoir plus sur son frère d'armes, mais vraiment pas ce qu'il imaginait! Il s'attendait à des révélations dramatiques, et au lieu de ça il découvrait des sortes de rêves enfantins qu'Edwyn tentait de réaliser. Et honnêtement… Il se sentait mal de lui refuser cette petite sortie. Il avait l'air tellement déçu! Le Poisson avait manifestement abandonné l'idée et avait fait une croix dessus, et il s'allongeait maintenant sur son lit avec une lenteur abattue.

Vincent fit un rapide calcul de l'argent qu'ils avaient économisé en prenant le bateau, réfléchit à ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de dépenser sans avoir l'air trop suspects en rentrant en Grèce… Puis poussa un soupir vaincu:

-Pas trop longtemps alors…

En moins d'une demi seconde, Edwyn avait bondi hors de son lit, avait agrippé les essuies et serrait les mains de Vincent dans les siennes avec vigueur, les yeux de nouveau brillants et un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non mais…

Est-ce que cet animal venait de lui jouer la comédie?

$s$s$s$

Le petit soupir satisfait - le même genre qu'on pousse quand on a terminé un bon repas - que poussa Edwyn n'échappa pas à Vincent qui souffla en regardant autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les prendre directement la main dans le sac:

-On n'aurait pas dû, on n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

Les cheveux encore ébouriffés et pas tout à fait secs, les joues rosies sous l'effet de la chaleur des bains, le Poisson haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard en coin:

- _C'était chouette, non?_

-Oui, évidemment que c'était _chouette_ , sauf qu'on n'est pas censé faire ça.

Bien sûr, sur le moment il s'était félicité d'avoir cédé et d'avoir suivi Edwyn jusqu'aux thermes. Bien sûr, tant qu'il était plongé dans les bains chaud il avait trouvé que c'était une idée lumineuse. Mais bon sang, maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors il se sentait rongé par le remord.

-Le Pope va nous tuer s'il l'apprend.

Edwyn haussa les épaules, ce qui pouvait facilement être interprété comme « Il n'en saura rien », mais ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour rassurer le Cancer. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi ces thermes publics étaient si importants et tentants pour son ami: il avait passé tout son temps dans un coin, seul, tolérant uniquement la présence de Vincent à condition qu'il ne soit pas assez proche pour détailler les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il tentait de masquer aux yeux du monde. Pour faire ça, autant simplement prendre un bain dans son temple. Gratuitement et légalement!

Enfin, le mal était fait, il fallait absolument qu'ils évitent d'en faire part à Shion. Et autant il savait qu'Edwyn n'en dirait mot, autant il était certain que son simple air coupable les condamnerait immédiatement. Comme s'il suivait le fil de ses pensées - ou simplement parce qu'il voyait le Cancer chipoter nerveusement à ses ongles - le Poisson posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes:

- _Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme._

-Pas encore!

Grommela Vincent en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Un demi sourire sur les lèvres, Edwyn souffla doucement:

-Merci.

Le Cancer resta interdit une seconde, puis il sourit, pas tout à fait rassuré pour autant:

-Avoue, tu y pensais depuis que j'ai dit que c'était une ville thermale?

Une lueur presque amusée éclaira le regard vairon du Poisson qui haussa les épaules:

- _Qui sait?_

Vincent secoua la tête et abandonna: c'était stupide de se faire un sang d'encre pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important. Au fond, même si Shion était au courant, il ne leur en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler quand ils étaient enfants, avaient vécu l'enfer pendant ces années de guerre, ils pouvaient bien se permettre ce petit écart.

-Bon, n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas ici pour profiter des différents thermes de la ville.

- _Dommage._

-Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan différent pour demain: il faut régler cette histoire au plus vite et s'y mettre sérieusement.

Edwyn hocha la tête. En profitant autant que possible de cette petite sortie, il avait essayé de réfléchir à une meilleure approche. Qu'y avait-il dans cette ville pour qu'un Spectre juge important de s'y trouver? A sa connaissance, aucune déité ne se trouvait ici, aucune arme ou autre qui pourrait leur être fatal. Mais alors quoi? Et surtout, comment le trouver? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient miraculeusement tomber sur lui, si?

Un léger coup lui fit quitter ses réflexions mentales, et il inclina la tête pour s'excuser quand il réalisa que, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait légèrement bousculé un passant:

-Pardon.

-Y'a pas de mal.

Répondit vaguement l'homme sur un ton courtois, allant jusqu'à soulever légèrement son chapeau pour s'excuser à son tour. Vincent n'avait pas remarqué, avait continué sa route. Edwyn croisa le regard gris acier de l'homme. Et ce fut comme si un poing l'avait cueilli et lui avait coupé le souffle.

Le sang déserta son visage, ses jambes se mirent à flageoler et il trébucha, manquant presque de s'effondrer. A peine sentit-il qu'il heurtait les pavés. A peine entendit-il Vincent l'appeler. Il ne le sentit pas le redresser contre lui non plus. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le corps soudain parcouru de véritables tremblements irrépressibles, les yeux écarquillés sur le coup de l'horreur, Edwyn ne voyait plus que le regard de l'homme.

 _Une maison en flamme._

 _Un voyage infernal._

 _Un sourire carnassier._

 _Une cellule._

 _Une table où un corps gisait encore._

 _Le bocal._

 _Le regard morbide de l'anguille._

 _La première coupure._

 _La première décharge._

 _Le premier cri._

Le front perlant de sueur, Edwyn agrippa violemment les épaules de Vincent, s'y accrocha comme à une bouée dans l'océan d'horreur dans lequel il était en train de se noyer. Il avait beau essayer d'inspirer il n'y arrivait pas, l'air ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses poumons, restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il allait étouffer, il allait se noyer. Il avait besoin d'air, avait besoin d'échapper à se cauchemar. Il avait besoin de se réveiller, maintenant!

Vincent grimaça quand il sentit clairement les doigts du Poisson se crisper sur ses épaules, griffer sa peau à travers son manteau et sa chemise. Bon sang, mais par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Est-ce qu'il avait un soudain coup de chaud à cause des thermes? Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire un malaise? Comment pouvait-il savoir comment l'aider s'il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait?

-Calme-toi, respire voyons! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?!

Mais il voyait bien que c'était impossible. Edwyn ne l'entendait plus ou presque, semblait en train de subir une véritable crise d'angoisse insurmontable. Il ne le voyait pas, était aveuglé par un voile d'horreur, comme s'il était plongé dans un cauchemar infernal. Sourd aux inquiétudes de l'homme, Vincent encadra le visage du Poisson entre ses mains, le força à le regarder:

-Regarde-moi. Respire. Respire lentement.

Il parvint enfin à capter le regard tremblant de son frère d'armes et il dut lutter pour s'empêcher de sombrer dans la panique quand il comprit que la seule chose qui s'échappait des lèvres du Danois était un gémissement mêlé de sanglots terrifié. Il inspira profondément, souffla longuement sans le quitter des yeux, l'incitant à l'imiter du regard. Petit à petit, des semblants de hoquets s'échappèrent enfin de ses lèvres, mais son visage resta complètement translucide, gagnant seulement une teinte de vert qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- _Aide-moi!_

Vincent fronça les sourcils, refusa de bouger tant que la respiration d'Edwyn ne ressembla pas vaguement à des inspirations et expirations laborieuses. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. On ne pouvait pas s'effondrer comme ça d'une seconde à l'autre sans quelques signes avant coureurs. Il croisa le regard inquiet et interloqué de l'homme au chapeau et plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il pensait deviner quelle était la cause de ce malaise soudain. Il se secoua mentalement et passa les bras dans le dos et sous les genoux du Danois pour le soulever et le ramener à l'auberge aussi vite que possible.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Je n'ai fait que le bousculer, je ne crois pas avoir…

S'inquiéta l'homme en faisant mine de s'avancer pour leur venir en aide. Vincent se recula, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire comprendre à l'homme de ne pas s'approcher davantage. Le regard soudain noir et la voix grave, il articula lentement:

-Ca ira, merci. Je m'en occupe.

L'homme tiqua et recula d'un pas, soudain incroyablement tendu quand une voix lui hurla de se méfier de cet homme brun. Les yeux sombres de Vincent étaient fichés dans les siens, soudain si imposant qu'il manqua presque de faire un second pas en arrière. Mais quand il avisa la longue cicatrice sur la joue du jeune homme blond, quand il croisa son regard vairon terrifié, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres:

- _Det er du?… Edwyn?*_

-Vous devez faire erreur. Bonsoir, Monsieur.

Vincent cala le corps si frêle et tremblant d'Edwyn contre lui, inclina vaguement la tête sans se dérider, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Si l'homme fit quelque chose pour les suivre ou les rattraper, le Cancer ne le réalisa pas toute de suite, entièrement concentré sur la respiration laborieuse de son frère d'armes et sur la cadence qu'il s'imposait. Il n'était pas stupide, si Edwyn réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait dû voir quelque chose. Voir, sentir, comprendre,… Quelque chose chez cet homme l'avait mis dans cet état. Et même s'il ne savait pas quelles visions embrumaient encore les yeux du Poisson, mais il pouvait vaguement imaginer qu'il s'agissait de cet hôpital au Danemark. Et que cet homme devait donc être…

Toute angoisse évaporée, remplacée par de la détermination pure, il faillit ne pas remarquer quand Edwyn finit par tapoter son épaule d'une manière pressante. Vincent baissa les yeux, la voix basse:

-Qu'y a-t-il? Ca va mieux?

La main plaquée sur les lèvres, le Poisson secoua la tête et désigna le sol de sa main libre. Vincent obéit, désireux de faire de son mieux pour soulager son ami. Dès que ses genoux touchèrent le sol, Edwyn se mit à tousser violemment quand son estomac sembla se retourner. Le Cancer le soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait, continuant de jeter des coups d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et que l'homme ne les avait pas suivi. Ou bien avait au moins la décence de donner l'illusion de ne pas les suivre.

-'Solé…

Parvint vaguement à articuler le Danois en posant son front contre un mur, comme pour essayer de se rafraichir et de se secouer, se sortir de cette torpeur angoissante qui lui enserrait encore la gorge. La respiration hachée, pénible, laborieuse, il ferma les yeux et se força à inspirer aussi longuement que possible, même s'il avait l'impression de ne pas y arriver, qu'il allait étouffer. Il sursauta légèrement quand Vincent passa une main rassurante dans son dos:

-Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de mal. Tu m'expliqueras tout quand on sera rentrés.

Un violent frisson le secoua tout entier et il secoua la tête en grimaçant, ravalant un nouveau gémissement terrifié: il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, serait incapable de parler de _ça_ maintenant. Pourtant, il se devait de mettre son frère d'armes en garde:

-C'est lui…

-Je sais, je m'en suis douté.

L'interrompit Vincent, comme pour lui permettre d'éviter de forcer et de risquer de se faire du mal. Et même s'il détestait être dans un état pareil, Edwyn lui en était reconnaissant:

-Tu devrais… (Il tenta d'inspirer, de faire circuler l'air) On devrait le…

-On ne va rien faire du tout tant que tu ne seras pas remis. Alors on va rentrer à l'auberge, tu vas essayer de te calmer et tu vas dormir. Je m'occuperai du reste. Et demain on s'y mettra ensemble, ça te va?

A vrai dire, Edwyn était impressionné par la soudaine assurance de son frère d'armes. Lui qui avait toujours été si angoissé se transformait complètement maintenant que leurs responsabilités se manifestaient pleinement. Bien sûr, au fil des années le petit garçon inquiet et mal à l'aise s'était transformé en un adulte responsable et capable de gérer son angoisse, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait cette assurance et cette détermination plaquée sur son visage à l'instant. Pas alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer au vu de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Oh bon sang, il devait vraiment faire peine à voir, si son armure le voyait dans un tel état, elle aurait tellement honte de lui. Il se releva lentement, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sous son poids et Vincent le rattrapa par le bras, attentif:

-Doucement, prends ton temps.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Tu dois commencer par te reposer, tu ne pourras pas être efficace si on doit l'affronter dans un tel état.

-Mais il va…

-Il ne va pas s'échapper. Il ne sait pas encore que nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, il sait juste que tu es ici. Et il ne voudra pas partir avant de t'avoir revu. C'est certain.

Edwyn hésita, chercha un signe de doute dans le regard soudain sombre du Cancer, souffla:

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

Vincent se dérida momentanément, juste le temps d'esquisser un demi sourire rassurant:

-Fais-moi confiance. (Il serra légèrement le bras de son ami, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force) Contente-toi de te reposer et de te remettre. Ensuite nous parlerons et tu me diras ce que tu sais sur cet homme: nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'informations pour le vaincre.

D'un côté, Edwyn ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir soulagé à l'idée de ne pas devoir affronter cet homme immédiatement. Et en même temps… En même temps le Chevalier était enragé que l'enfant en lui prenne soudain tant de place. Il serra les poings et grinça des dents, dégoûté d'être aussi faible, aussi effrayé, mais il hocha lentement la tête et parvint à souffler, sincère:

-Merci…

-C'est normal. (Il désigna la rue pavée du menton) Ca ira? Tu sauras marcher?

Edwyn hocha lentement la tête et ils se remirent lentement en route. Et s'il était trop mal pour le réaliser, Vincent de son côté était parfaitement conscient de la présence derrière eux. Tout en soutenant son frère d'armes, il plissa légèrement les yeux: l'homme les suivait. Tant pis pour le repos, la sûreté passait en premier. Tant pis, il ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Habitué ou simplement poli, le gérant ne leur posa aucune question quand ils rentrèrent à l'auberge. Assis sur le lit du Danois, il s'assura que ce dernier se sentait assez bien pour parler de l'identité et du rôle de ce Spectre. Encore un peu faible et la respiration encore hachée, Edwyn parvint tout de même à lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes:

-Si je me souviens bien, il s'appelle Ochs, et je crois que c'est le Spectre de la Gorgone. (Un violent frisson lui fit distraitement passer les mains sur ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer) C'est lui qui m'a amené auprès de Klaus.

Vincent fronça les sourcils mais n'intervient pas, conscient que chaque mot devait être un enfer pour son frère d'armes:

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche… Mais ça doit être en lien avec… Enfin, avec tout _ça_.

-Il ne… Désolé, mais il ne participait pas aux "expériences"?

Edwyn secoua la tête, incapable d'en dire plus et d'expliquer que cet homme n'avait été que spectateur à ses heures perdues. Vincent continua, doucement pour éviter de le presser:

-Et cet endroit, Baden Baden, ne te dit rien? (Comme le Poisson lui faisait signe que non, il continua) Cette ville n'a rien à voir avec ce que Klaus faisait au Danemark alors.

Edwyn resta muet, horrifié de réaliser qu'en fait il n'en savait pas plus. Il chercha ses mots, essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ne put que replier les jambes contre lui et enfouir son visage dans ses bras. La voix étouffée, il soupira:

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, j'en sais déjà un peu plus grâce à toi. (Vincent passait distraitement l'index sur son menton, complètement investi dans la mission) Il était lié à tout ça, or rien ici n'a de rapport avec les expériences.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, parvint à mettre le doigt sur un indice:

-Ce Spectre du Cobra Royal, il n'était pas Danois, si?

-Allemand.

-Et cet homme, Ochs, il est Danois, lui?

Le Poisson hocha la tête et un semblant de sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Vincent: parfait, il arrivait à plus ou moins recoller les morceaux pour former une vague hypothèse. Et c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il croisa le regard vaguement intrigué d'Edwyn et expliqua un ton plus bas, par pure précaution:

-Ochs n'a rien à faire ici, surtout pas après la Guerre. La logique voudrait qu'il soit rentré chez lui, au Danemark. Or il est ici, en Allemagne, pays d'origine de ton savant fou. Je suis quasi sûr que Klaus a d'abord travaillé chez lui, dans son coin, avant d'être recruté par les Dieux Jumeaux, ce qui veut dire…

-Qu'il a peut-être laissé des écrits derrière lui.

-Exactement. Et sachant que Ochs est ici, précisément, et ce depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ca voudrait dire que Klaus vivait à Baden Baden avant d'être recruté par les armées des Enfers.

-Et ça veut certainement dire que le Spectre que nous allons traquer est à la recherche de travaux qu'il aurait pu laisser derrière lui. Et je crois que tu as déjà deviné pourquoi.

Edwyn se redressa, légèrement tendu:

-Pour continuer le travail.

Vincent hocha la tête:

-Sans doute pour essayer de trouver le secret de Klaus pour créer des Spectres artificiels.

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois entendu et sombre: tous pensaient que cette histoire de Spectres artificiels était terminée, qu'en tuant Klaus et en brûlant l'hôpital, Kardia et Albafica avaient mis fin à cette monstruosité. De leur côté, en se débarrassant d'Ajmal, Manigoldo et Dégel avaient mis hors d'état de nuire une personne qui en savait énormément quant à ces expériences morbides. Personne n'avait cru qu'un autre Spectre était mêlé aux expériences et que le danger restait entier. Après autant d'années, alors que la Guerre était finie, la menace faisait de nouveau surface:

-Mais pourquoi faire ça? (Edwyn passa une main encore légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux) La Guerre est finie, il n'a plus de raison de se battre.

 _Et il n'a plus de raisons de ruiner la vie d'autres enfants._

Le sous-entendu sembla flotter entre eux le temps que Vincent ne trouve une réponse:

-Je suppose que tant qu'il sera en vie, il continuera de se battre pour lui-même. Peut-être qu'il estime que tant qu'il sera debout, la Guerre ne sera pas vraiment terminée.

-Il n'a pas le droit.

La voix d'Edwyn s'était faite grognement, et quand le Cancer se tourna vers lui, la métamorphose était bluffante.

-Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

D'enfant terrifié, le Danois s'était mué en incarnation de la rancoeur, de la colère et de l'envie de vengeance. Son visage s'était comme noirci, et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Et… Est-ce que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours ou est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre des grésillements s'échapper des doigts de son ami? Mais en une seconde, en un clignement d'oeil, le Poisson était redevenu lui-même, le visage inexpressif, les épaules de nouveau tremblantes et les épaules relevées.

Vincent ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire des remontrances, n'avait pas le droit de lui rappeler que la vengeance n'était jamais la solution. Il détestait cette haine que l'être humain pouvait ressentir envers ses semblables, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de juger les sentiments de son frère d'armes. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et qu'il ne savait pas encore. Alors il se tut, se contentant de poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de paix.

Edwyn poussa un soupir et lui jeta un regard presque épuisé:

- _Comment veux-tu qu'on procède?_

-On va commencer par se reposer. Je t'expliquerai la marche à suivre demain.

-Non. Maintenant.

Vincent hésita puis soupira:

-Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une mine affreuse.

- _J'ai toujours une mine affreuse._

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu dois te reposer avant tout: tu as eu assez d'émotions comme ça pour ce soir. (Il parvint à capter le regard de son frère d'armes) Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, je ne sais pas le genre d'horreurs que cet homme a pu te rappeler, mais je sais que tu dois te reposer avant tout. Je vais continuer de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Il sourit face au regard presque déçu de son frère d'armes et il le gratifia d'un léger coup de coude moqueur et complice à la fois:

-J'ai cédé pour les thermes, maintenant à toi de céder. C'est comme ça.

Le Poisson esquissa un semblant de sourire:

- _Petit manipulateur._

-Tu peux parler!

Il y eut un court silence, le temps que Vincent ose se racler la gorge et dise d'une voix de nouveau hésitante:

-Ecoute, si tu as envie de parler de tout ça, si tu as _besoin_ d'en parler je…

-Merci, Vincent.

Simple, efficace manière de faire comprendre qu'il n'était manifestement pas prêt à en parler, à se rappeler trop vivement de ces choses qui venaient de le frapper de plein fouet. Il obéirait, attendrait sagement le lendemain matin pour entendre le plan. Peut-être que quand il se réveillerait, les images de son passé l'auraient laissé en paix. Il en doutait fortement, mais il n'avait pas le choix: Vincent savait ce qu'il faisait, autant obéir et essayer de s'en remettre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, comme le Poisson se retournait dans son sommeil en poussant un soupir-gémissement contenu, la lumière de la lune baigna la chambre d'une couleur bleutée presque irréelle. Une lueur qui aurait presque pu lui rappeler celle des esprits des Enfers. Les sourcils froncés, assis contre le mur, parfaitement éveillé, Vincent leva les yeux quand une voix désincarnée effleura son oreille. Et la lumière bleue éclaira son regard vert d'un reflet terrible.

Des légers bruits avaient attiré son attention. Des bruits de pas savamment maitrisés, mais pas assez pour tromper son ouïe. Il se redressa silencieusement, le corps en alerte. Etouffés par la moquette, les pas se rapprochèrent lentement de leur chambre, et quand une ombre se dessina dans la légère ouverture sous la porte pour s'y arrêter, Vincent tendit une main, prêt à utiliser son cosmos s'il le fallait. Prêt à attaquer si l'intrus - certainement Ochs qui avait dû les suivre - décidait de mettre un pied à l'intérieur de cette chambre. Un silence lourd s'étira, uniquement perturbé par la respiration un peu trop agitée d'Edwyn. Le Cancer ne quittait pas l'ombre des yeux, restait entièrement alerte malgré sa légère hésitation quant à la marche à suivre. Peut-être était-ce là une opportunité en or, peut-être fallait-il attaquer maintenant tant que le Spectre était là, à sa merci. D'autant plus que l'homme ne devait pas se douter que l'un d'eux était éveillé et prêt à en découdre.

Mais pile comme il se disait que l'action n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, la silhouette se recula, puis s'éloigna et disparut.

Vincent attendit plusieurs minutes avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de s'appuyer de nouveau contre le mur. Le Spectre savait qu'ils étaient ici, savait qu'Edwyn serait sans doute indispensable quant à la réussite de son projet - quel qu'il soit - mais il savait aussi que Vincent veillait, et qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui poussait à la prudence. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le provoquer, mais il ne savait peut-être pas encore qu'ils étaient en fait ses ennemis naturels, des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Le Cancer passa la main dans ses cheveux et dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Une partie de lui avait presque envie de poursuivre le Spectre, de s'en débarrasser d'un coup simple et efficace au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Mais heureusement pour lui, son côté impulsif n'avait jamais vraiment représenté un risque, il préférait se poser et réfléchir calmement avant d'agir. La nuit porterait conseil. Ils s'occuperaient de cette mission demain matin.

Vincent ferma les yeux et continua de veiller.

$s$s$s$

- _Alors, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse?_

-Nous allons trouver l'adresse de Klaus et nous rendre à son ancien domicile. Nous y retrouverons certainement le Spectre. Alors nous pourrons le vaincre puis brûler les éventuels documents qu'il resterait dans la maison, même si personnellement je doute qu'il en reste. Ochs n'aurait pas passé tant de temps ici s'il avait déjà mis la main sur ce qu'il cherche.

- _Tu es sûr qu'il sera là?_

-Je suis certain qu'il nous suivra à la trace et qu'on se retrouvera nez à nez avec lui plus vite que ce qu'on ne pourrait croire. (Vincent chercha ses mots, peu désireux d'inquiéter son frère d'armes) Il sait que tu représentes un indice de choix, si son but est vraiment de créer des Spectres artificiels, il ne quittera pas la ville tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main sur toi.

- _Je sers d'appât, en gros._

-Plus ou moins, même si ce n'est pas prévu.

Inutile de mentir, la présence du Poisson devait rendre le Spectre presque fou d'impatience - la preuve, il avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à venir se dresser devant la porte de leur chambre - et il était certain qu'il était déjà là, tout près, espérant pouvoir intercepter cet échantillon de valeur. Alors oui, même si ce n'était pas prévu du tout, Edwyn était la garantie que leur ennemi les suivrait à la trace aujourd'hui.

-Et s'il nous trouve avant?

La voix du Poisson s'était faite murmure, comme s'il craignait que le Spectre ne soit là, juste à côté, et qu'il écoute leur plan:

-Alors nous le battons d'abord, ensuite nous trouvons la maison et nous nous occupons des éventuels documents restants.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Edwyn laissa échapper un soupir, comme s'il l'avait retenu depuis des heures:

-J'ai hâte que cette mission soit terminée…

Compréhensif, Vincent posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes:

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en sera bientôt débarrassé.

Ils se préparèrent en silence, concentrés sur la future mission, et comme Vincent réfléchissait à comment il allait devoir se battre et veiller sur Edwyn en même temps, le Danois souffla:

-Je m'excuse pour hier. Promis, ça n'arrivera plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, même si tu devais encore te sentir mal, je serai là pour m'occuper de ce type.

-Je ne veux pas être un poids mort.

Il avait l'air tellement penaud, non, même plus encore. Il avait l'air si honteux que Vincent sentit son coeur se serrer face à la douleur sur son visage:

-Tu n'en es pas un. Ta présence et ta force seront indispensables pour cette mission: je ne peux pas y arriver seul, alors je compte sur toi. D'accord? (Comme le Poisson hochait la tête, il continua) Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes des frères d'armes, on est deux dans cette histoire. Tu n'es pas seul et tu peux compter sur moi s'il le faut.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, promis ça ne se passera pas comme hier.

-Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage d'Edwyn, assez pour que Vincent se sente rassuré: s'il le fallait, il protégerait son frère d'armes, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas à intervenir.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge en portant leurs Pandora Box (toujours enveloppée par du tissu, autant privilégier ce maigre effet de surprise qu'ils possédaient encore) et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville, là où ils espéraient pouvoir trouver l'adresse de l'ancienne demeure de Klaus. Vincent aurait voulu lancer une conversation badine, essayer de détendre vaguement son frère d'armes, mais il se rendait bien compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien: ils préféraient tous les deux rester silencieux et se concentrer entièrement sur la mission. Sur ce combat qu'ils auraient à mener.

L'air de rien, ils étaient soulagés d'être ensemble, s'occuper seul d'un tel ennemi les aurait fait douter pendant un instant de leurs capacités. Après tout, c'était leur première véritable mission en tant que Chevaliers d'Or, leur première vraie mission officielle, la réaliser seul aurait représenté des responsabilités énormes qui auraient angoissé le Cancer jusqu'à un point infernal. Pendant un instant, Vincent imagina Edwyn, seul face à ce fantôme de son passé, et il se félicita d'avoir été aussi ajouté à cette mission: seul, le Poisson aurait rapidement été débordé, paralysé par l'horreur. Vraiment, le Pope avait bien fait les choses en décidant d'envoyer deux hommes plutôt qu'un. La réussite était presque garantie. Presque.

Ils avaient fait quelques rues quand ils sentirent la présence de l'homme derrière eux. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, Edwyn souffla:

-Il savait où on était.

-Je sais. Il nous a suivi hier.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du Poisson qui lutta pour ne pas se retourner ni pour agripper un pan du manteau de Vincent. Tout allait bien, il n'était pas seul dans cet enfer. Il allait y arriver, ils allaient y arriver. Conscient de l'effort que devait faire son frère d'armes, Vincent expliqua, sans quitter la rue des yeux:

-Eloignons-nous du centre: nous ne pourrons pas nous battre correctement s'il y a tant de monde.

Edwyn hocha la lentement la tête, et d'un même pas, ils s'engagèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire qui les éloigna bien vite du centre de la ville. Là où ils ne risqueraient pas d'être dérangés ni de faire trop de dégâts si le combat prenait des proportions plus importantes qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Comme prévu, l'homme les suivit à la trace, et quand ils se furent assez éloigné, comme s'il craignait soudain qu'ils ne quittent la ville pour de bon, il appella:

-Edwyn?

Le Poisson se raidit et s'immobilisa, soudain incapable de faire un pas de plus alors qu'une voix en lui le suppliait de s'enfuir en courant. Vincent s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna à demi, fusillant l'homme d'un regard devenu noir. Le Spectre était seulement quelques mètres derrière eux, un oeil presque voilé par une mèche de cheveux verts clairs. Un sourire légèrement mauvais étira le coin de ses lèvres:

-C'est bien ton nom, n'est-ce pas?

Edwyn ne parvint pas à réprimer des tremblements, et il porta distraitement une main à sa tête en se retournant lentement. Les sourcils froncés, Vincent fit un pas en avant, se dressant entre le Spectre et son frère d'armes, un bras levé comme pour empêcher l'homme d'approcher d'avantage:

-Je crois que vous devez faire erreur, Monsieur.

Mais l'homme ne lui adressait pas un regard, fixait uniquement Edwyn avec des yeux presque gourmands:

-Je le savais, c'est bien toi. Impossible d'oublier ce regard de chien battu.

Une perle de sueur roula dans le dos du Danois comme il luttait pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière, pour tenter de garder un air aussi digne et impénétrable que possible. Il parvint à balbutier, d'une voix si faible et tremblante qu'il la détesta:

-Je ne vois pas de qui…

-Oh? Tu parles de nouveau? (Une lueur intéressée illumina ses yeux glacés) Tu es vraiment la plus belle réussite de Klaus.

-Je ne sais pas qu-…

-Inutile de jouer la comédie, j'étais là quand Klaus a fait ses premiers tests sur toi, je sais parfaitement que c'est toi. A moins que toi tu ne m'aies oublié? (Le sourire mauvais du Spectre s'étira jusqu'à ses yeux gris acier) Est-ce que tu as aussi oublié tes petits camarades? Tu sais, ceux qui sont morts parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants?

Edwyn tressaillit et pendant un moment il crut qu'il allait défaillir quand les mots le heurtèrent aussi violemment que si l'homme l'avait frappé. Quand les images l'aveuglèrent une nouvelle fois. Il secoua la tête et se força à rester debout, à ne plus céder face à cette horreur. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait agrippé la manche de Vincent et qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces. Il se força à inspirer, à gronder d'une voix aussi assurée que possible:

-Je ne peux pas oublier.

-Magnifique, vraiment magnifique. (Le Spectre fit un pas en avant) Alors tu me seras d'un très grand secours.

Edwyn fit un pas en arrière, sans lâcher la manche de son frère d'armes pour autant. Les sourcils froncés, Vincent alla jusqu'à s'avancer, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'homme:

-Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus, si j'étais vous.

-Calme tes ardeurs, gamin, cette histoire ne te regarde pas. (Le Spectre ne le regardait toujours pas, restait focalisé uniquement sur Edwyn) C'est juste entre ton ami et moi. Alors rentre chez toi et oublie-nous, veux-tu?

-Je préférerais éviter de recourir inutilement à la violence, alors n'avancez pas.

Le Spectre laissa échapper un petit rire:

-Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

-Dernier avertissement.

-Et tu ne sais pas ce que ton ami cache comme secr-…

Les yeux de Vincent furent éclairés par une lumière dorée et son poing s'enflamma soudain, englobé d'une lumière bleue éblouissante qui fit sursauter le Spectre. Mais s'il voulut réagir et se reculer, il ne parvint pas à être assez rapide. De vagues formes transparentes lui apparurent, se rassemblèrent autour de lui, puis le poing du Cancer le frappa droit dans le plexus solaire:

- _Seki Shiki Konso Ha._

Dès que les flammes touchèrent le Spectre, les esprits que le Cancer venait d'invoquer se ruèrent dessus et une explosion aveugla momentanément Edwyn qui cacha ses yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Vincent pesta et se recula vivement, poussant son frère d'armes en arrière:

-Tu l'as eu?

-Non, il a esquivé de justesse. Tant pis pour la couverture et pour la maison de Klaus, on le met hors d'état de nuire maintenant.

Edwyn hocha la tête, et en une fraction de seconde, un éclair doré jaillit des Pandora Box(es). La fumée se dissipa et, comme Vincent l'avait deviné, le Spectre se dressait toujours devant eux, une mèche de cheveux tombant devant son visage. Les sourcils froncés sur un regard surpris et irrité, un sourire ravi étirait malgré tout sur ses lèvres quand il gronda:

-J'en reviens pas, je suis tombé sur un putain de Chevalier d'Athéna. C'est bien ma veine!

Repoussant sa cape d'un mouvement ample, Vincent fit un nouveau pas en avant, se dressant une nouvelle fois entre le Spectre et Edwyn en retrait:

-Nous avons été envoyés pour nous occuper de votre cas, Ochs, Spectre de la Gorgone.

L'homme esquissa une grimace mauvaise, et quitta Vincent des yeux une seconde, le temps de confirmer une chose. Le temps de se rendre compte que l'armure des Poissons reposait sur les épaules de qu'était devenu ce garçon muet. Une lueur ravie éclaira le regard de regard gris acier d'Ochs et une sorte de sourire tordit ses lèvres:

-Non mais je rêve… (Il détailla l'armure dorée qui englobait le corps du Poisson, et son visage se mua en masque mêlé d'émerveillement et de surprise choquée) Regarde ce que tu es devenu, regarde le cosmos que tu as développé.

La puissance qu'il sentait maintenant émaner d'Edwyn le fit presque frissonner: quelle réussite, quelle merveille Klaus avait réussi à concocter là! Il était devenu si puissant qu'il avait pu devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna, et pas n'importe lequel, un Chevalier d'Or, le rang le plus élevé! S'il parvenait à le ramener avec lui, s'il parvenait à faire quelques tests supplémentaires pour tenter de créer de nouveaux Spectres artificiels, alors il pourrait donner une dernière chance aux armées des Enfers! Mais pour ça, il devrait commencer par se débarrasser de l'espèce de chien de garde qui l'empêchait d'approcher.

Ochs leva un bras et un cosmos sombre engloba sa main, son poignet, son bras, puis son corps tout entier:

-Je sens qu'on a énormément de choses à se dire, _min dreng**_.

Son cosmos sembla exploser, et en un instant son corps fut recouvert d'un surplis, et bien que son visage soit dissimulé sous un masque, Edwyn sentait toujours le poids de son regard sur lui, avec tant d'insistance qu'il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Il voulait attaquer, une partie de lui hurlait de rage et mourait d'envie de se jeter en avant, de frapper, de blesser, de tuer,… Mais l'autre partie, celle qui tenait les rênes de son corps et de son esprit, celle-là ne pouvait que rester immobile et se liquéfier sur place. Il se mettait à trembler et à se mettre péniblement en garde - avec une rigidité effrayante - quand Vincent gronda:

-Vous ne parlerez à personne d'autre que moi au moment de révéler la raison de votre présence ici.

-Hors de mon chemin, tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Dommage pour vous, mais l'inverse n'est pas le cas.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Cancer se jeta en avant:

- _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_!

Les cercles de lumière bleutée s'échappèrent de son index mais Ochs parvint à les éviter in extremis. Un demi sourire sur les lèvres, Vincent se retourna à demi, sûr d'avoir réussi à assez le distraire pour permettre à son frère d'armes d'attaquer:

-Edwyn, à toi!

Mais le Poisson était comme paralysé, glacé. Du sang s'échappait de sa main droite, celle qui serrait une rose rouge si fort que les épines entaillaient sa peau, et une grimace de peur panique se dessinait sur son visage. Il n'était pas capable de se battre. Il avait beau vouloir bouger, il en était incapable. Vincent écarquilla des yeux horrifiés quand il le comprit, quand il réalisa que contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il devrait certainement assumer cet affrontement seul.

- _Attention!_

Si son armure ne l'avait pas averti, il n'aurait pas pu éviter le poing du Spectre. Il parvint à le bloquer, à renvoyer un nouveau coup qui frappa Ochs directement dans la mâchoire. L'homme poussa un grognement douloureux et chercha à frapper Vincent au niveau des yeux, mais le coup de coude qu'il reçut l'en empêcha. Le visage fermé, le Cancer recula de quelques pas, tentant de s'assurer que son frère d'armes allait bien. Il se tourna vers lui une demi seconde, presque rien, juste le temps qu'Ochs reprenne pied et se jette en avant.

Perturbé, pressé par les attaques incessantes de son adversaire, il recula précipitamment, cherchant un meilleur angle d'attaque, mais il avait à peine préparé une nouvelle tactique que les yeux sur le casque d'Ochs se mirent à luire:

- _Eye of Charge!_

Le Spectre tendit les bras, et deux vagues de cosmos en forme de serpent se matérialisèrent juste devant Vincent, si vite qu'il ne parvint qu'à en éviter une. L'autre le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant rouler sur le sol en grognant à la fois de douleur et d'irritation. Il se releva aussi vote que possible et leva les bras, juste à temps pour bloquer un nouveau coup qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Repoussant sa cape sur le côté, le Cancer serra les dents et bondit. Le choc de son pied contre la main d'Ochs créa une vague de poussière qui l'aveugla un court instant. Et comme deux lueurs mauvaises perçaient le nuage sombre qui l'entourait, il se dépêcha de bondir sur le côté, évitant les nouveaux serpents de justesse. Il se releva vivement et tendit de nouveau le bras:

- _Seki Shiki-…_

Mais le Spectre avait déjà bougé. Il n'attaqua même pas avec son cosmos. Sûr de sa force et de l'avantage de son expérience, il se contenta de se décaler et de frapper violemment, droit dans le ventre de son adversaire. Vincent se plia en deux, les lèvres ouvertes à la recherche d'air: il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'en remettre, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait… Un violent coup de pied l'envoya valser sur le côté, son dos heurta le mur qui s'effrita sous le choc. Vincent roula sur le sol, à moitié inconscient, incapable de se relever immédiatement. Il grinça des dents, tenta de se redresser, s'effondra sur le sol et ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser les points verts qui parsemaient sa vue. Mais Ochs ne le regardait même plus, il passa devant lui sans lui adresser un coup d'oeil, sans faire mine de vouloir l'abattre:

-Reste en dehors de ça, gamin: tu risquerais de te faire mal. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Mais Vincent lutta, se redressa, plongea en avant, se préparant à utiliser _Acubens_. Les yeux du casque sombre se mirent à luire, mais d'une lueur plus terrible qui lui fit baisser le regard:

- _Rock the Bay._

Ce fut comme si un poids terrible se mettait à peser sur ses jambes. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, ne put que s'effondrer sur le sol et retenir un hurlement de douleur quand les os de ses jambes n'accompagnèrent pas le mouvement de sa chute. Il baissa les yeux, cherchant fébrilement la cause de cette immobilité soudaine… Et il pâlit quand il réalisa que cette étrange couche de couleur grise qui couvrait ses jambes était de la pierre. Quand il comprit qu'elles étaient pétrifiées et qu'il n'avait eu la vie sauve qu'au réflexe heureux de ne pas soutenir le regard des yeux du casque.

 _-Méduse… Ses yeux ont du être greffés sur le casque…_

Il n'avait pas de solution, ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de cette malédiction sans risquer de perdre ses jambes. Conscient de l'horreur et de l'angoisse soudaine du Cancer, le Spectre ne sembla pourtant pas s'en formaliser et il passa simplement devant lui, comme pour le narguer:

-Je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça. Maintenant reste bien sage, et je m'occuperai peut-être de toi après.

Edwyn recula précipitamment, manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa in extremis en s'agrippant à un mur. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa:

-N'approchez pas, n'approchez pas… Sinon je…

Mais il avait serré si fort la rose dans sa main qu'elle s'était flétrie et que chaque pétale avait touché le sol, suivant le chemin de sa retraite. Il savait qu'il devait en prendre une autre, qu'il devait attaquer et profiter de cette occasion maintenant que Vincent était presque inconscient, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était immobilisé par le regard effroyable qu'il pouvait encore voir sous ce lourd casque. Il parvint à lever un bras, à se mettre en garde, se forcer à cesser de reculer. Mais quand Ochs leva la main et l'agrippa par la gorge, il ne parvint même pas à se défendre car ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

Il tenta vainement de se débattre, mais le Spectre ne semblait absolument pas dérangé, ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'il pouvait courir si Edwyn parvenait à se libérer de sa peur:

-Tu vas m'être d'un très grand secours, cet abruti de Klaus avait amené toutes ses recherches à Skodsborg, il ne reste plus rien de valeur ici. Mais toi… Oh t'avoir toi est tellement mieux que d'avoir ses notes stupides. Toi, tu vas me permettre de créer des Spectres parfaits, meilleurs que tout ce qu'on avait pu imaginer. Et alors nous pourrons écraser ce qui reste des forces d'Athéna. Alors, l'armée d'Hadès sera victorieuse.

Sa voix s'était faite murmure susurré, un persifflement horrible qui fit frissonner le Poisson qui secoua la tête:

-Vous avez perdu, ça ne sert à rien.

-Tant que je serai en vie, cette guerre ne sera pas finie pour moi. Et tu vas venir avec moi, _lille miracle_ ***, que tu le veuilles ou non. (Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il passa l'index sur les cicatrices du Danois) J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es fait, maintenant.

Une violente flamme bleue manqua le Spectre de peu pour s'écraser contre le mur avec un grand bruit. Ochs se retourna vivement, fusillant Vincent du regard: les yeux brillants, le Cancer luttait pour se redresser, refusait d'écouter les hurlements de souffrance de ses os brisés:

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Ochs tiqua et lâcha Edwyn qui glissa sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres:

-Je comptais m'occuper de toi plus tard, te laisser vivre ainsi peut-être (Il détailla les jambes paralysées du Cancer), mais là tu as grillé ta dernière chance.

Ochs leva une main englobée de cosmos, mais Vincent ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fichés dans ceux d'Edwyn, conscient que c'était là leur dernière chance de l'emporter:

- _Vas-y._

Le Poissons se figea et un souffle tremblant lui échappa. Puis, ce fut comme si le regard de Vincent lui servit de décharge, de gifle, et la voix d'un homme aux cheveux bleus lui ordonna de réagir:

- _Libère-toi de ton passé! Libère-toi de ta peur!_

Edwyn frissonna violemment, et soudain, il n'agit plus que sur le coup de l'adrénaline. Il s'entailla vivement la main gauche, faisant couler autant de sang que possible, allant jusqu'à tracer une ligne de feu sur ses poignets déjà meurtris. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de haine pure, et un reflet bleu électrique zébra son regard vairon comme il poussait un cri autant de colère que d'envie de se donner du courage:

- _Piranhan Rose!_

Les fleurs jaillirent et froncèrent droit sur le Spectre qui ne parvint pas à les éviter, elles heurtèrent son surplis de plein fouet, arrachèrent la partie supérieure de son casque et envoyant ainsi valser les yeux de la Gorgone et le danger mortel qu'ils représentaient au loin. Ochs poussa un cri surpris et se recula vivement:

-Espèce de sale-…

Les yeux soudain bleus électriques, Edwyn leva ses bras trempés de sang:

- _Crimson Thorn_!

Il savait que son sang n'était pas aussi empoisonné que celui d'Albafica. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'assurer de la violence du poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais il avait autre chose en tête. Quand il se fut assuré que toutes les flèches sanglantes avaient frappé le Spectre de la Gorgone, quand il visualisa clairement le sang qui roulait sur son surplis et sur le sol, il tendit deux doigts, s'assura que ce crépitement typique résonnait autour de lui, et il tendit l'autre main, agrippant le visage du Spectre de toutes ses forces: il ne voulait pas le voir agoniser. Il voulait le tuer et s'assurer qu'il était bien mort et qu'il ne se relèverait plus. Et pour ce faire, il avait une solution parfaite:

-Crève!

Une violente décharge s'échappa de la paume de sa main et frappa directement le visage captif du Spectre qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il se débattit, tenta de frapper Edwyn et de se dégager, mais Vincent lui asséna un violent coup dans les genoux, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Deux roses rouges se plantèrent dans les paumes de ses mains, le maintinrent immobilisé sur le sol tant que l'électricité s'échappait de la main du Poisson. Des éclairs bleus jaillissaient de ses mains, et même quand le hurlement se tut, même quand une odeur infâme de brûlé s'éleva, il ne cessa pas. Ce ne fut que quand une fumée nauséabonde commença à s'échapper de sous sa paume et quand les jambes de Vincent furent libérées de l'emprise de la pierre qui lâcha prise.****

Edwyn tomba en arrière, haletant, le souffle court et les cheveux ébouriffés et parcourus de quelques rayons bleutés crépitants. Soufflé - et luttant pour refouler une nausée dégoutée causée par l'odeur et la vue du visage calciné de leur ennemi - Vincent passait du Spectre à son frère d'armes, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un questionnement muet. Il tenta de se relever et grimaça quand ses os se rappelèrent à lui. La poitrine soulevée par une respiration inégale, le Poisson cligna vivement des yeux et l'aida à se relever. Mais quand ses mains effleurèrent les bras de son frère d'armes, un grésillement les fit sursauter tous les deux et Edwyn souffla d'une voix un peu plus rauque quand Vincent fit mine de se reculer vivement:

-Désolé…

-Pas grave…

Le Cancer se mordit la lèvre pour ravaler un grognement de douleur quand ils parvinrent à se relever et Edwyn le soutint du mieux qu'il pouvait, incapable de quitter le Spectre des yeux:

-Et désolé de ne pas avoir agi avant que…

-T'en fais pas, y'a pas de mal.

-J'avais si… (Il déglutit et continua difficilement) J'avais si peur que je n'arrivais pas à bouger…

-Tu as réussi à vaincre ta peur et à vaincre ce Spectre, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser, je serais vraiment bien peu à même de te faire des reproches quant à ta manière de gérer ta peur.

-Mais tes jambes…

-T'en fais pas, il m'en faut plus pour être mal en point.

Ils se turent encore un instant, reprenant leur respiration du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, soufflés par cette première vraie mission et par son déroulement. Puis Vincent laissa échapper un hoquet de rire étouffé et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Inquiet, Edwyn se pencha, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux:

- _Vincent?_

-Avec un tel pouvoir bonus, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aller tester les thermes de la ville. Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Le Poisson resta interdit un instant, mais comme le masque de sérieux de Vincent se mettait à se fissurer et que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler, il alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire à la fois soulagé et amusé:

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois.

-S'il te plait. Après tout tu m'avais entraîné avec toi je préférerais éviter de me retrouver comme lui.

Ils échangèrent un silence complice, et Edwyn souffla:

-Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

-Je te devais au moins ça.

Ils se sourient puis Vincent se tourna de nouveau vers le Spectre et soupira:

-On va devoir s'occuper de nettoyer la scène du crime.

-Je m'en occupe.

Ils restèrent sur place encore deux jours, le temps que le cosmos de Vincent ressoude ses os brisés autant que possible. Et quand ils s'en furent remis, ils quittèrent Baden Baden, leur Pandora Box sur le dos et les corps parsemés de bandages et pansements en tout genre. Avançant d'un pas encore légèrement hésitant, Vincent observa un instant son frère d'armes - toujours attentif à ce qu'il ne se blesse pas davantage - puis sourit:

- _Quoi?_

Le Cancer secoua légèrement la tête:

-Rien, je trouve juste que cette mission c'était la véritable dernière étape pour qu'on soit des Chevaliers d'Or à part entière. Je suis heureux qu'on s'en soit sorti.

Edwyn esquissa un semblant de sourire, un peu plus lumineux qu'avant:

-Je suis d'accord.

En toute honnêteté, il se sentait bien plus léger maintenant que la ville était derrière eux.

Maintenant que le voile de son passé était définitivement tiré, il pouvait aller de l'avant.

Enfin.

$s$s$s$

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça mais qui m'a foutu des inconscients pareils?!

Fulmina le nouveau médecin du Sanctuaire en avisant l'état des jambes du Cancer en titre. Vincent esquissa un sourire penaud et Edwyn haussa les épaules:

- _Allez dire ça au Spectre_.

-Je m'en fous de ce que vous pensez! Et arrêtez de me regardez comme ça avec cet air de merlan frit ça ne me fera pas m'adoucir! (Le médecin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et passa une main effarée dans ses cheveux) Mais c'est pas possible, regardez-moi ce massacre! Ils se sont ressoudés n'importe comment, tout est à recommencer!

-Désolé.

-Ha mais pas autant que moi! Attendez que je doive vous les rebriser!

- _Vous nous les brisez déjà_.

Vincent lui fit les gros yeux et le gratifia d'un discret coup de poing dans les côtes, peinant à masquer un sourire amusé. Avisant leur petit manège, le médecin s'horrifia:

-Mais enfin arrêtez! Ne commencez pas à amocher ses côtes d'avantage! Vous êtes malade ou quoi?!

-Allons allons, que se passe-t-il ici?

Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte de l'infirmerie et ils inclinèrent la tête en reconnaissant le Grand Pope. Un doux sourire rassuré sur les lèvres, Shion leva la main:

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

-Bien?! Non mais vous voulez rire, Grand Pope?! Regardez-moi ce massacre!

Ragea le médecin en désignant les deux Ors des mains. Pendant un instant, ils crurent que le médecin allait s'étouffer tellement son énervement prenait le dessus et Shion posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour l'interrompre:

-Allons mon ami, c'est aussi pour cela que vous êtes là. Me laisseriez-vous parler avec ces deux casse-cous seuls un instant?

Fulminant en silence, le médecin quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et les trois Chevaliers se jetèrent un regard entendu avant que Shion ne prenne la parole:

-Désolé de ne pas avoir été là au moment de votre arrivée: quelques armures avaient encore besoin de réparations.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Grand Pope.

-Alors, cette mission? (Il grimaça en avisant les jambes du Cancer) Un _Acubens_ qui a mal tourné?

Vincent rit doucement:

-Rien de tout ça. Disons que le Spectre de la Gorgone était plus solide que je ne le pensais.

Shion fronça les sourcils:

-Le Spectre de la Gorgone? C'était donc lui qui rodait en Allemagne depuis des semaines?

Edwyn hocha la tête mais ne fit pas mine de parler, si bien que Vincent continua:

-Il avait participé aux expériences menées par le Spectre du Cobra Royal, des années plus tôt. Et il fouillait l'ancienne résidence de Klaus pour tenter de mettre la main sur quelques papiers utiles qui lui permettraient de créer des Spectres artificiels et de continuer la Guerre.

Shion pâlit légèrement et sa voix se fit murmure comme il se remémorait les événements liés à ces Spectres artificiels:

-Et avait-il trouvé quelque chose?

-Il ne restait rien sur place: toutes les recherches ont brûlé au Danemark, il n'y aura plus de Spectres artificiels. Jamais. Nous nous en sommes assurés.

Edwyn avait parlé d'une voix étrangement posée, dénuée de tremblements de peur ou de colère, et Vincent lui adressa un hochement de tête encourageant. Shion poussa un soupir rassuré et souffla:

-Parfait, quel soulagement… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces recherches infâmes continueraient après autant d'années. Heureusement, vous avez pu agir à temps et empêchez cela. (Il sourit) Vous avez fait du bon travail, messieurs. Le Sanctuaire vous en remercie.

Les deux Ors inclinèrent le buste et Shion posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du Cancer, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie:

-Prenez le temps de reprendre des forces, rien ne presse. Je ferai en sorte que les thermes soient préparés pour que vous puissiez vous reposer et traiter ces blessures au mieux.

Une lueur d'intérêt éclaira le regard vairon d'Edwyn et Vincent dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper une quinte de toux mêlée de rire. Un sourcil froncé, Shion souffla:

-Un problème?

Edwyn secoua vivement la tête et serra les mains du Pope dans les siennes comme Vincent répondait d'une voix aussi maîtrisée que possible:

-Aucun, merci beaucoup Grand Pope.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Shion esquissa un sourire inquisiteur:

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler, Chevaliers?

Vincent soutint son regard amusé:

-Non monsieur. Il n'y a rien.*****

Le Bélier haussa les épaules et s'éloigna avec un sourire en coin:

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne retiens pas notre cher ami plus longtemps. (Ils pouvaient déjà entendre le médecin rager à voix haute jusqu'ici) Bon travail, messieurs.

Tous deux inclinèrent le buste, et quand la porte se fut refermée, ils échangèrent un regard, puis les lèvres d'Edwyn s'étirèrent en un sourire franchement amusé et Vincent le bouscula en enfouissant son visage dans sa main libre, étouffant un éclat de rire du mieux qu'il pouvait:

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle!

-Ha ça je ne vous le fais pas dire! Interdiction de rire au vu de votre état monsieur!

S'écria le médecin en rentrant en trombes dans la pièce. Edwyn retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et souffla:

-Il ne rit pas, monsieur.

-Non, non je ne ris pas. (Vincent essuya une larme qui menaçait de perler au coin de son oeil) Je pleure.****** Je pleure de honte, monsieur.

-Mais je l'espère bien!

Et comme le médecin continuait de hausser le ton, Vincent et Edwyn se jetèrent un nouveau regard en coin. Et le Poisson leva discrètement le pouce.

Reconnaissant.

* * *

*C'est toi?…

** Mon garçon

*** Petit miracle

****Lol, électricité, prise, on adore!

*****C'était trop tentant!

******Hé hé voyons qui pourra relever cette référence :3 (petit indice, c'est dans un film plutôt récent)

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que cette nouvelle annexe vous aura plu ^^ J'étais agréablement surprise que plusieurs d'entre vous me demandent de faire une annexe centrée sur Vincent et Edwyn, merci à vous! Comme dit plus haut, je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand le chapitre suivant sera publié (ni même rédigé…) mais promis il arrivera ^^

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre fidélité et vous dis à bientôt! Oh et, Bonne Année à vous tous! :D

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde! :D J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici la troisième annexe, centrée cette fois sur deux apprentis que vous connaissez bien et sur deux petits gars introduits dans l'épilogue ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)

handlecarcinoGen: Salut! Haha je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous demander d'où vient une telle réplique, c'est de la suivante dont il s'agit ^^ Celle-ci vient de First Man ;) Merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt!

Midia-du-Scorpio: Coucou! Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci ;D Merci encore et à bientôt!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nicolai se jeta en avant et roula sur le sable de l'arène, évitant in extremis un coup de jambe qui aurait dû le heurter de plein fouet. Comme le coup d'Esteban ratait sa cible, Mikhail grinça des dents et le tapement de l'ongle de son index contre son protège poignet reprit de plus belle:

-Putain il le fait exprès de se voir avoir à chaque fois, c'est pas possible.

Ecoutant son ami d'une oreille distraite, le regard entièrement tourné vers leurs élèves, Liam hocha légèrement la tête.

Sa tresse argentée aux reflets presque verts sembla voler quand le Sibérien se releva à toute vitesse, mais le mouvement du garçon aux yeux bleus clairs fut plus rapide encore. Esteban plia les jambes, bondit en arrière et son corps se courba à l'extrême dans les airs comme il surplombait son frère d'armes encore en train de rouler sur le sol. Son visage semblait figé, mais les deux hommes debout au pied des gradins le connaissaient assez pour savoir que ses yeux bleus clairs souriaient. Il se retrouva derrière Nicolai encore accroupi, et la plume blanche nichée dans ses cheveux sembla soudain luire au soleil comme il se dressait de toute sa hauteur et tendait le bras en arrière. Nicolai écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et parvint à se retourner à moitié, à lever un bras… Mais Esteban avait déjà frappé.

Nicolai valsa sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc. Et quand il tenta de se relever, Esteban avait déjà posé un genoux sur son torse et une main tendue sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de bouger et signant la défaite du garçon aux cheveux argentés.

Liam frappa dans les mains pour marquer la fin du combat et donc de l'entrainement:

-Bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui!

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers leurs maîtres qui s'avançaient vers eux. Et aussi discret qu'il avait pensé l'être, le coup de coude amical dont Esteban gratifia son frère d'armes ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Mikhail:

-Ca sert à rien ça! T'as failli perdre par ta faute: tu dois l'assumer, gamin!

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui adressa un regard brûlant mais se garda de répondre, se contentant de grommeler quelques remarques en espagnol juste assez fort pour que Nicolai l'entende et esquisse un semi sourire. Liam remarqua leur petit manège, mais tous quatre savaient qu'il s'agissait plus d'un rituel que d'une joute verbale entre Mikhail et son élève. Ils s'appréciaient et se connaissaient assez pour savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Le Verseau en titre ne releva donc pas et continua comme si de rien n'était:

-C'était très bien, les garçons. Vous avez bien appris de vos erreurs et vous progressez à vue d'oeil. Néanmoins il y a encore moyen de perfectionner tout ça, qu'en pensez-vous?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, les visages noircis par le sable de l'arène, et Liam continua:

-Bien, à ton avis, Nicolai, que peux-tu encore améliorer?

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés répondit presque immédiatement, sans manifester une once d'hésitation:

-L'endurance et l'aspect physique en général.

-Exact. Tu sais parfaitement que tu surpasses encore Esteban en vitesse pour l'instant et tu en profites pour rapidement mettre fin au combat. Toutefois, s'il devait durer un peu plus longtemps, tu serais rapidement mis en difficulté malgré ta prévoyance. Nous nous attèlerons à ça demain.

Le Russe hocha la tête, conscient que sa condition physique ne vaudrait certainement jamais celle de son frère d'armes malgré les heures d'entrainement que son oncle l'avait poussé à suivre quand il vivait encore à Bluegraad. Esteban avait quelque chose qui lui manquait encore, une espèce de fougue qui le poussait à réaliser des exploits d'endurance et de rapidité. L'éducation de son ami avait privilégié la vivacité, les courses effrénées dans les plaines et dans les forêts, l'escalade d'arbres et de collines, il était bien plus habitué à une vie de mouvement. Lui, pour sa part, avait évolué entouré de livres, de précepteurs qui lui avaient parlé de philosophie, de mathématiques, de stratégie, d'économie,… Bien sûr, son oncle savait qu'au vu de son cosmos il fallait aussi baser son éducation sur un côté plus pratique. Il avait eu des cours pour maitriser l'univers en lui, des cours d'escrime, d'équitation, quelques entrainements physiques… Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas encore le poids physiquement face à son ami.

-Et toi Esteban, que penses-tu devoir encore améliorer?

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules et croisa innocemment les bras derrière sa nuque:

-Bah vu que j'ai gagné pas trop de choses je suppose.

S'il avait vu le mouvement de son maître, il ne parvint pas à éviter le poing qui vint claquer contre son épaisse chevelure sombre. Il se frotta vivement la tête en hurlant à l'assassinat mais cela n'émut absolument pas Mikhail qui gronda:

-Un peu d'humilité, gamin! Tu te fais toujours avoir sur les mêmes trucs et je commence à en avoir marre de devoir toujours me répéter!

Esteban leva des yeux brulants vers lui en reculant de plusieurs pas pour se cacher dans le dos de Nicolai:

-Si t'expliquais mieux je saurais le faire tout de suite donc c'est de ta faute!

-Ose me le dire en face!

Liam poussa un soupir rieur et échangea un regard complice avec son apprenti qui haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire:

-Je disais donc, que peux-tu encore améliorer, Esteban?

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, fit mine de réfléchir, avisa une lueur rouge émaner de l'index de son maître, et finit par avouer:

-L'anticipation?

-Tout à fait. Tu ne prévois pas assez les choses, et tu te fais donc rapidement piéger et ce même quand tu es confronté à des situations connues. Il te faudra encore travailler sur ça lors du prochain entrainement.

Esteban haussa les épaules, dissimulant sa légère frustration derrière un air faussement désintéressé. Au fond, il était frustré de toujours tomber dans les mêmes pièges inlassablement tendus par son ami. S'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son avantage physique, il était aussi conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours l'emporter sur Nicolai en pensant ainsi. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à prévoir, à anticiper. Et ça, Nicolai le faisait bien mieux que lui.

Avisant les regards légèrement défaits des deux apprentis, Liam sourit franchement, désireux de leur remonter le moral:

-Allons, ne faites pas cet air! Vous avez énormément progressé depuis votre arrivée: peu d'apprentis peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait autant de progrès en seulement un an! (Il posa les mains sur leurs têtes et il s'accroupit, sans cesser de sourire) Je suis très fier de vous, les garçons.

Une légère rougeur ravie colora un instant le visage hâlée d'Esteban et un sourire reconnaissant étira les lèvres de Nicolai. Et comme Mikhail ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole, encore un poil irrité par le comportement de son élève (pourtant si semblable au sien au même âge), Liam le désigna de la tête et continua, sur le ton de la confidence:

-Et monsieur le râleur est fier, lui aussi.

-Aux dernières nouvelles j'ai encore une langue, tu sais?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Mikhail le fusilla du regard, mais Liam savait parfaitement reconnaitre ce début de sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il tachait d'empêcher de naître, désireux comme il était de maintenir sa posture de maître intraitable. Le monde de fonctionnement qu'il avait adopté envers son élève était celui de la complicité moqueuse et faussement sévère: hors de question d'avoir l'air trop amusé donc. Lui seul décidait de quand il était prêt à rire avec Esteban, et les remarques taquines de Liam ne le feraient pas céder aujourd'hui:

-Qu'as-tu donc à leur dire par rapport à cet entrainement?

Mikhail haussa les épaules, faussement distant, pas tout à fait décidé à vanter honnêtement les progrès (pourtant visibles) de son apprenti:

-Continuez comme ça, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

-Oh non il est parti dans son mode vieux sage!

S'exclama Esteban en poussant un soupir désespéré. La réaction de Mikhail ne tarda pas et il entreprit d'essayer d'agripper l'insolent par la peau du cou:

-Attends un peu que le "vieux" te fasse faire cent tour d'arène, petit salaud!

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire et se contenta de tourner en rond autour d'un Nicolai immobile pendant que Mikhail faisait de son mieux pour le rattraper. Malgré lui, Liam ne put retenir un léger rire quand le Scorpion parvint à agripper son élève par le col de sa tunique et qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer joyeusement. Même Nicolai finit par pousser un petit soupir rieur comme le Russe et le Mexicain finissaient par eux-mêmes échanger un sourire complice. C'était leur mode de fonctionnement, presque celui d'un frère aîné et de son cadet. Et au fond, c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient. Séparés d'à peine six ans, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Esteban passe son temps à tenter de faire sortir le Scorpion de ses gonds… Et il n'était donc pas surprenant que Mikhail finisse par se prendre au jeu.

Comme ils terminaient plus sérieusement l'entrainement, un soldat du Sanctuaire s'approcha et interpella les deux aînés:

-Seigneur Liam, seigneur Mikhail. Le Grand Pope vous demande.

Le Verseau hocha la tête et Mikhail congédia les deux apprentis en frappant des mains et en déclarant sur un ton qui se voulait strict:

-Allez les mioches, rentrez au bercail et soyez à l'heure demain!

-Seulement si t'arrives à te lever, papy!

-Ouh toi fais gaffe à ne pas réveiller le grand Scorpion Doré!

Une lueur intéressée éclaira le regard clair d'Esteban et sa voix se fit plus douce:

-Vous nous en parlerez bientôt?

Le coeur de Mikhail se serra dans sa poitrine, certain que celui de Liam avait fait de même. Interprétant mal leur silence soudain, le garçon aux cheveux noirs chercha le soutien de Nicolai du regard et termina un ton plus bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret connu d'eux seuls:

-De nos pères.

Mikhail déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain nouée par une émotion qu'il aurait voulu maitriser depuis le temps. Toutefois, il parvint à hocher doucement la tête et à répondre un peu plus bas que d'habitude, sur un ton presque tendre:

-Ouais… Un de ces quatre, c'est promis.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement soulagé et curieux, puis Mikhail sembla se secouer et il les chassa d'un mouvement des mains:

-Allez, hors de ma vue!

Les deux garçons s'enfuirent joyeusement, toute émotion oubliée comme seuls les enfants pouvaient le faire. Mikhail les regarda s'éloigner, la gorge nouée, remarquant une fois de plus à quel point les deux enfants ressemblaient à ces deux hommes qui les avaient sauvés des années auparavant. Il se retourna et croisa le regard brillant de Liam, tout aussi ému que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis ils s'éloignèrent d'un même pas et gravirent les marches devenues si familières du Sanctuaire reconstruit.

Ils n'avaient pas été assez stupide pour cacher aux enfants les noms et le statut de leurs pères, toutefois ils n'avaient pas encore réellement eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet en profondeur. L'oncle de Nicolai, Unity, avait déjà parlé à son neveu de ses parents, louant leurs actions et soulignant leurs mérites. Toutefois le garçon avait toujours eu droit aux mêmes histoires, et les rares fois où il avait interrogé son oncle avec un peu plus de curiosité, il avait senti qu'une douleur terrible l'empêchait d'en dire plus. De son côté, Esteban savait peu de choses concernant son géniteur. De son vivant, sa mère lui en parlait mais d'une manière assez vague, ne mentionnait rien de concret si ce n'est quelques traits physiques ou de caractère qu'il partageait avec ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle parlait surtout de sa noblesse, de son altruisme déguisé et d'un coeur brulant, passionné et radieux. Et elle finissait bien souvent par parler de Quetzalcoatl et de cette mythologie fascinante qui vivait encore en elle et en lui.

Ils connaissaient noms, statuts, quelques traits physiques et de caractère, mais rien de réellement concret. Et tous les deux savaient que seuls Mikhail et Liam accepteraient enfin de leur parler à coeur ouvert. De leur parler de tout, comme de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient abandonné leurs mères, ou de comment ils avaient trouvé la mort. Nicolai (qui connaissait sa mère notamment grâce à un portrait sublime qui trônait encore dans le grand hall du palais de Bluegraad) savait que son oncle décrivait leur décès comme un acte héroïque, mais rien de plus.

Or, en un an, ni Liam ni Mikhail n'avaient encore trouvé le bon moment ni le courage d'aborder un sujet encore douloureux. Après tout, le jour maudit où Kardia et Dégel étaient morts, eux aussi avaient perdu leurs pères.

Partageant ces pensées en un silence complice, Liam finit par souffler:

-Il faudra bien qu'on leur en parle un jour.

Mikhail poussa un grognement et passa la main dans ses cheveux de neige en grimaçant:

-Tu crois que je le sais pas?

-Je ne dis pas ça, c'est juste que…

-J'ai essayé, tu as essayé, les faits sont là: on n'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment ni la bonne manière de le faire. (Sa voix se fit plus grave et ses yeux semblèrent voilés par une vague de souvenirs) Ca fait encore trop mal…

Liam hocha la tête, conscient que le noeud dans son ventre ne se desserrerait pas tout de suite:

-On ne pourra pas guérir complètement si on ne parvient jamais à en parler…

-Alors si tu t'en sens capable, je t'en prie, fais donc. (Ironisa Mikhail) Parce que moi j'ai beau essayer, j'y arrive pas. Et tu sais parfaitement que c'est pareil pour toi.

Oh que oui, il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Quelle honte c'était de continuer de se réveiller la nuit en étouffant des cris, de sangloter pendant des heures et de n'arriver à fermer l'oeil que quand l'autre finissait par le rejoindre et par le rassurer. Quelle douleur de continuer de rêver de ces deux hommes exceptionnels, de les voir marcher devant eux mais de ne jamais pouvoir les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à en parler à d'autres, n'étaient pas prêts à "tourner la page" et à totalement admettre leur départ. Ne pas en parler, c'était une manière de continuer d'espérer, d'imaginer qu'ils étaient en vie.

L'avantage d'avoir vécu ce lien à deux leur permettait de pouvoir se souvenir et de partager des moments de complicité sans avoir à revenir sur les passages douloureux. Seuls restaient les bons souvenirs. Et malgré le temps qui avait passé, tous deux continuaient de s'accrocher, comme s'ils étaient encore deux enfants perdus qui s'agrippaient aux capes blanches de toutes leurs forces. Ils ne niaient pas tout à fait la mort de leurs bienfaiteurs, mais ne pas en parler avait participé à une forme de déni, d'espoir fou que peut-être Kardia et Dégel avaient survécu et vivaient en paix, loin de tout. Ne pas en parler permettait de conjurer le mauvais sort, de repousser la douleur quotidienne et de s'accrocher à un rêve qui s'évanouissait une fois les paroles prononcées… et une fois la nuit tombée. La nuit, leurs rêves ne leur permettaient pas de se mentir.

Liam poussa un long soupir et ajusta le bandeau dans ses longs cheveux rouges:

-On va finir par y arriver.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et Mikhail sembla hésiter. Puis il se décala légèrement, réfrénant un réflexe d'enfant qui le poussait à se saisir de la main d'un ami pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour garder pied avec la réalité. Stop. Il était un adulte, il était temps de se comporter en tant que tel. Pour reprendre constance, il haussa les épaules et continua sur un ton qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à masquer sa douleur et ses doutes:

-Faudra bien…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au huitième et au onzième temple le temps d'enfiler leurs armures, saluèrent leurs frères d'armes respectifs (ils remarquèrent au passage les progrès que réalisait Kimaati, le futur Lion, aujourd'hui encadré par Ténéo) puis, ils arrivèrent au treizième temple. La lourde porte s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, et il s'avancèrent sur le long tapis rouge avant de s'agenouiller d'un même mouvement, la tête basse et le poing fermement posé sur le coeur:

-Vous nous avez fait appeler, Grand Pope?

Shion leur fit signe de relever la tête:

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous libérer aussi vite.

-Nous venions de terminer, tout s'arrangeait parfaitement.

Le Bélier hocha la tête et son sourire se fit un peu plus nostalgique:

-Comment se passe l'entrainement? Progressent-ils bien?

-Ils progressent énormément. (Confirma Liam, une pointe de fierté sincère dans la voix) Ils sont dignes des seigneurs Kardia et Dégel et feront d'excellents Chevaliers.

-Je n'en doute pas. Merci d'aussi bien vous en occuper.

-C'est tout naturel voyons.

-Puisqu'ils progressent aussi bien que vous ne l'estimez, il nous faudra bientôt réfléchir aux armures qu'ils porteront bientôt.

Pendant une seconde, les deux Ors restèrent interdits. Ils échangèrent un regard légèrement mal à l'aise, mais le Pope ne sembla pas remarquer leur changement d'attitude et il continua:

-Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Immédiatement, le Scorpion se redressa imperceptiblement, toute trace de malaise envolée, espérant que le jour d'une mission à l'étranger était enfin venu. Ils avaient déjà chacun été envoyé en mission non loin du Sanctuaire, souvent seuls et pour de vagues missions pas vraiment dangereuses. Seuls Ténéo, Vincent et Edwyn avaient eu droit à leur véritable baptême du feu lors de missions dangereuses et risquées à l'étrangers, et Mikhail devait avouer qu'il commençait à désespérer de véritablement prouver sa valeur lors d'une mission de ce genre! Malgré lui, Liam sentit que son coeur se mettait à battre un peu plus vite:

-Une étoile maléfique brille depuis quelques jours au dessus de l'Irlande, et au vu des tensions entre Irlandais et Anglais, nous pensons que ce Spectre tente de provoquer une nouvelle rebellion et donc un nouveau bain de sang. Il a l'air d'agir seul, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à récolter plus d'informations, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de n'envoyer qu'un seul Chevalier. J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez à Carlow, là où le Spectre semble s'être arrêté, et que vous le mettiez hors d'état de nuire s'il représente une menace. Acceptez-vous cette mission?

Une lueur ravie éclaira le regard gris-vert de Mikhail et il bomba fièrement le torse tandis que Liam baissait humblement la tête:

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Grand Pope!

-Cette mission est un honneur pour nous, Grand Pope, nous acceptons bien évidemment.

Shion hocha la tête, soulagé, et il sourit:

-Merci, Chevaliers, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Certain que Mikhail était si heureux de pouvoir enfin partir en mission officielle qu'il ne pensait même pas aux détails pratiques, Liam s'occupa de poser un peu plus de questions:

-Vous pensez que les actions de ce Spectre sont liées à la rebellion qui vient d'être réprimée par les anglais?

-C'est fort probable. Après la rebellion des patriotes irlandais, l'Angleterre a proclamé un acte d'union qui lie définitivement l'Irlande au Royaume-Uni, et les répressions continuent partout dans le sud du pays. Les conséquences de cette rebellion ont été terribles, un véritable bain de sang aussi bien pour les Anglais que pour les Irlandais. Nous pensons que ce Spectre veut profiter de cette situation tendue pour lancer une véritable guerre et plonger les deux pays dans le chaos. Nombreux Français ont également participé à cette rebellion, il faut à tout prix éviter que les tensions entre ces trois nations ne dégénèrent.

Liam hocha la tête, satisfait d'avoir eu droit à un peu plus d'explications et de contexte. Ils devraient être prudents lors de ce voyage et se méfier de leurs interlocuteurs: hors de question de passer pour un pro-union auprès des témoins Irlandais et, à l'inverse, il fallait absolument éviter de passer pour un patriote indépendantiste auprès des témoins Anglais. Ils devraient rester neutres à tout prix.

-Quand devons-nous partir?

-Au plus tôt, ce soir si possible. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, mieux nous nous porterons tous. Inutile de laisser ce Spectre agir trop longtemps et risquer de mettre cette paix fragile en péril.

-Parfait, nous partirons dans l'heure.

Déclara Mikhail sans une once d'hésitation, désireux de se mettre en route au plus vite.

-Je vous remercie, Chevaliers. Je compte sur vous.

-Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, Grand Pope.

-Soyez prudents: nous ne savons pas de quoi l'ennemi est fait.

Un sourire terrible étira les lèvres du Scorpion quand il susurra si bas que seul Liam l'entendit:

-Il sait pas non plus ce qui l'attend avec nous.

Ils saluèrent le Pope d'un même mouvement puis ils quittèrent le treizième temple. A peine la lourde porte refermée derrière eux, Mikhail poussa une exclamation ravie et gratifia son frère d'armes d'un coup de coude complice et un peu trop fort:

-Ha purée c'est trop génial! On a enfin droit à notre première vraie mission! J'ai trop hâte! Allez vite, traine pas!

Pressa-t-il le Verseau en avançant un peu plus rapidement. Liam ne put retenir un soupir amusé comme il emboitait le pas de son ami:

-J'espère qu'elle se passera bien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, bien sûr qu'elle va bien se passer, c'est certain! C'est un Spectre isolé et on est deux Chevaliers d'Or: d'où ça pourrait mal se passer?

-On ne sait jamais, il ne faut pas partir trop confiants sinon nous risquons d'être surpris.

Mikhail leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la main:

-T'es pénible quand t'es comme ça. On est deux, on est prêt, et on va tout déchirer. C'est certain.

Liam ne put empêcher son sourire de se teinter d'un peu de doute. L'étaient-ils vraiment? Eux qui ne servaient que de porteurs de transition, pouvaient-ils vraiment se considérer comme de vrais Chevaliers d'Or? Pouvaient-ils vraiment estimer qu'ils étaient prêts alors qu'ils devraient bientôt transmettre leurs armures aux véritables héritiers de Kardia et Dégel? Il sentit son coeur se serrer de honte: peut-être que ni Mikhail ni lui ne trouvaient la force de parler de leurs prédécesseurs aux enfants car en parler signifiait faire une première croix sur leurs armures et sur le destin qu'ils avaient pensé être le leur…

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, honteux de se rendre compte de cette horrible forme d'égoïsme qu'il pensait ne pas avoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne rien dire aux enfants sous prétexte de vouloir garder des armures et un héritage pour lui seul un peu plus longtemps. Il n'en avait pas le droit…

-Ca va pas?

La voix légèrement inquiète de Mikhail le sortit de ses pensées honteuses et, comme il croisait son regard préoccupé, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Liam chassa ses idées noires et esquissa un sourire:

-Désolé, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Liam passa une main ennuyée dans sa nuque et soupira, conscient qu'il était inutile d'essayer de cacher son trouble à son meilleur ami:

-Je pensais juste aux armures… Peut-être que cette mission sera la seule qu'on pourra accomplir avant de passer le flambeau.

Le visage de Mikhail fut traversé par une légère ombre, par une réalisation déçue et blessée à la fois. Juste une seconde, son regard se voila, presque rien, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Liam le remarque. Puis, le désespoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Mikhail sourit franchement en posant une main rassurante et motivante sur son bras:

-Raison de plus pour donner tout ce qu'on a, non?

Liam hocha la tête, à la fois surpris et rassuré de voir qu'au fond Mikhail pensait certainement la même chose que lui. Mimant l'attitude de son frère d'armes, il posa la main sur son épaule et le remercia du regard. Le Scorpion secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avant de se diriger en trottinant vers les escaliers du Sanctuaire:

-Allez, on se retrouve chez moi dans une heure max! Sois pas en retard!

-C'est toi qui me dis ça?

-Quoi?

-Rien, à tout à l'heure.

Mikhail lui adressa un clin d'oeil puis dévala véritablement les marches à toute vitesse, son casque sous le bras et sa cape blanche volant dans son dos. Liam le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir amusé: Mikhail avait beau agir ainsi, il savait qu'il était hanté par les mêmes pensées que lui. Peut-être l'avait-il même réalisé avant lui. Malgré lui, le Verseau était honteux, mortifié même, de penser ainsi, d'être aussi égoïste. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été fiers d'être les héritiers de leurs modèles, et il mentirait s'il niait avoir ressenti un peu de douleur et de sentiment d'injustice quand il avait compris que leurs apprentis prendraient bientôt leur place. Qu'eux n'étaient pas les vrais cadeaux de Kardia et Dégel au futur.

Et qu'ils n'étaient qu'une phase de transition pour que les armures retrouvent ensuite leurs véritables porteurs, bien plus légitimes qu'eux.

Même si ce sentiment ne lui avait serré le coeur qu'une fois au cour de l'année, c'était déjà une fois de trop. Liam était véritablement honteux de penser ainsi à lui avant de penser à leurs apprentis et à Athéna même. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir trahi ou blessé, c'était normal de devoir passer le flambeau. Il avait juste espéré qu'ils auraient un peu plus de temps.

Il poussa un dernier soupir et se secoua mentalement. Inutile de penser à ça, il devait se faire une raison. Pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer uniquement sur la mission, sur leur mission à eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être distraits une seule seconde: c'était peut-être leur seule et unique opportunité, et il fallait la réussir avec brio pour finir leur bref service sur une note heureuse.

$s$s$s$

Après avoir confiés leurs apprentis à Vincent et Edwyn, Mikhail et Liam quittèrent le Sanctuaire. Afin de gagner du temps, ils prirent le bateau en Grèce et longèrent la côte italienne en traversant la mer Adriatique. La traversée se passa sans encombres, et ils accostèrent à Venise au bout de quelques jours. Ebahis, les deux Ors découvrirent une ville splendide, d'une richesse incroyable et d'une paix étonnante malgré la toute récente arrivée des troupes Autrichiennes. Tous deux restèrent émerveillés devant l'architecture du lieu, face aux canaux qui sillonnaient la ville et aux gondoles qui les parcouraient. Et même si ils auraient apprécié de passer un peu plus de temps sur place, un autre bateau les attendait déjà. Ainsi, ils rejoignirent le port Marghera et ils continuèrent leur route.

Le voyage dura encore quelques semaines, les menant dans les montagnes Italiennes et à travers l'Alsace et d'autres régions de France toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Chaque jour avait sa dose de merveilles et de nouveautés, et chaque soir, ils se couchaient avec des étoiles plein les yeux, reléguant presque leur mission au second plan. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Calais, et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient espéré, aucun bateau ne pouvait les mener directement à Dublin: ils devraient naviguer jusqu'à Douvres puis traverser l'Angleterre pour rejoindre le port de Liverpool. Alors seulement ils arriveraient à Dublin puis devraient encore marcher plusieurs jours pour rejoindre leur destination finale.

Quand il le réalisa, Mikhail s'énerva et haussa le ton alors qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge de la pluie dans la cale du bateau, irrité que le voyage ne se déroule pas exactement comme prévu:

-Je veux bien qu'il faut profiter de l'occasion pour voir du pays mais là c'est de l'abus!

Liam haussa les épaules et tenta de le calmer:

-Allons, ça ne vaut pas la peine: nous n'avons pas le choix, autant en profiter et se réjouir de la chance que nous avons de visiter autant d'endroits. Et puis, rester un peu en Angleterre nous permettra d'avoir un point de vue différent sur la situation à laquelle nous allons être confrontés.

-Sauf que si on continue de trainer et de jouer aux touristes, ce Spectre de merde va finir par se barrer et on aura l'air bien con quand on devra l'annoncer au Pope!

-Il sera là, ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr? Hein?

Conscient que la colère de son ami n'était pas dirigée contre lui de base (il avait toujours eu besoin d'extérioriser son énervement, et au vu de leur proximité Liam était souvent celui qui s'en retrouvait "victime"), alors pas une seconde il ne haussa le ton ni ne fit mine de s'énerver à son tour. Jamais depuis cette après-midi dans les prisons du Sanctuaire il n'avait eu à hausser le ton sur personne. Jamais la colère ne prenait le pas. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête et de poser une main aussi apaisante que possible sur le bras de Mikhail:

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Mais je ne peux pas non plus claquer des doigts et faire apparaitre un bateau avec un capitaine qui nous amènerait directement à Dublin. Alors il ne sert à rien de t'énerver, tu te fais juste du mal.

Le Russe dégagea violemment son bras se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la cale:

-Ca je le sais, mais c'est tellement frustrant, comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas?!

-Et bien tu pourrais…

-Non! Pitié, pas de leçon de monsieur parfait aujourd'hui, j'ai pas la force de la supporter.

Blessé malgré lui, Liam se tut et pinça les lèvres, retenant une réponse qui aurait été inutilement polémique. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir:

-Je ne peux pas te forcer à te calmer, mais si tu me laissais parler jusqu'au bout tu saurais que j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à une carte et que j'ai peut-être une solution qui nous éviterait de traverser tout le pays. Maintenant, si tu préfères t'énerver, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Avec un calme olympien, Liam sortit donc ladite carte et entreprit de dessiner un itinéraire aléatoire du bout de son index, sans plus prêter attention à son frère d'armes. Mikhail poussa un espèce de grognement irrité, s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, se figea… Puis poussa un long soupir et revint s'assoir lourdement près du Verseau:

-Bon, c'est quoi ton plan?

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas la force de supporter de leçon?

Son léger sourire en coin ne trompait pas, Liam le taquinait malgré tout. Sauf que Mikhail le connaissait par coeur, et il savait que ses mots avaient blessé son ami. Luttant pour empêcher l'irritation d'enfler de nouveau, désireux de ne pas faire subir un nouvel éclat au Grec, il poussa un long soupir puis le gratifia d'une légère bousculade:

-Ca va, tu sais bien que je le pensais pas. Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je sais que l'attente et les changements de dernière minute sont difficiles à supporter pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Si, parce que t'y es pour rien. Excuse-moi, d'accord?

Liam se contenta de sourire et de chasser cette discussion d'un mouvement de la main:

-Bon, et si on regardait ce trajet alternatif?

En discutant avec quelques marins pendant que Mikhail s'énervait tout seul dans la cale, Liam avait remarqué que le port de Cardiff, à l'Est du pays, leur permettrait de rejoindre le port de Rosslare en Irlande, et puisque Cardiff était plus proche que Liverpool, le trajet leur prendrait moins de temps. De plus, Rosslare était plus proche de Carlow que Dublin ne l'était. Cet itinéraire leur permettrait finalement de gagner du temps par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient d'abord imaginé.

Honteux d'avoir simplement fait subir sa colère et son impatience à son frère d'armes alors qu'il cherchait une solution de son côté, Mikhail passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se donner meilleure constance et de masquer la rougeur honteuse qu'avaient pris ses joues. Liam ne releva pas, se contentant de dessiner le trajet sur la carte du bout du doigt:

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu?

-Ca m'a l'air plutôt parfait.

-Alors faisons ça.

Toute mauvaise humeur oubliée, Mikhail redoubla d'effort pour se faire pardonner (plus pour tenter de se pardonner lui-même au vu de la faculté de Liam à passer l'éponge sur tout affront possible et imaginable) et le reste de la courte traversée se déroula sans encombres. Dès qu'ils débarquèrent à Douvres, ils se mirent en route en se dirigeant d'abord vers Londres. Plusieurs kilomètres avant la capitale, ils bifurquèrent vers l'Est, traversant des campagnes toujours plus vertes et vastes. L'endroit était incomparable à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Aucun champs en Grèce n'avait la richesse du lieu, aucune campagne même en Alsace ne leur avait semblé aussi chatoyante. Et ce malgré une bruine fine qui les accompagna pendant de nombreux jours avant de laisser place à un soleil radieux. La nourriture aussi était complètement différente, et malgré lui, Mikhail admit que ce détour était tout de même une aubaine, une chance inégalée de voir le monde. Rassuré de le voir de nouveau sourire, Liam avait acquiescé.

L'arrivée à Cardiff se fit sans encombres, à peine durent-ils marchander pour pouvoir embarquer dans un bateau en partance pour l'Irlande. Nouvelle traversée, cette fois ballotée par des vents froids et arrosée d'une pluie diluvienne qui aurait presque donné le mal de mer aux deux passagers. Mais enfin, ils arrivèrent en Irlande et leur voyage toucha à leur fin. Le paysage semblait presque inchangé comparé aux campagnes anglaises, et pourtant quelque chose était différent. Le temps était humide au moment de leur arrivée, mais très vite les nuages se dissipèrent et dévoilèrent un ciel bleu limpide qui les accompagna jusqu'à Carlow.

Et l'endroit avait beau être magnifique, les deux Ors avaient bien remarqué que les tensions subsistaient entre Anglais et Irlandais. Ils avaient croisé plusieurs troupes anglaises aux passages desquelles les paysans du coin crachaient sur le sol et fronçaient les sourcils en les fusillant d'un regard noir. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, au moment d'aborder un local pour demander leur chemin, le visage de l'homme s'illumina en entendant à leur accent qu'ils étaient étrangers. Immédiatement, il leur avait indiqué la route, mais il les avait aussi invité à profiter un instant de ses maigres biens, de partager un morceau de pain,… Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient donc premièrement remarqué, les gens ici étaient incroyablement accueillants et hospitaliers! Si bien qu'ils finirent par passer la nuit chez l'homme qui profita de l'occasion pour inviter plusieurs amis pour égayer leur soirée.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Carlow. Il s'agissait d'une ville provinciale coupée en deux par une large rivière qui avait, paraissait-il, la fâcheuse tendance de sortir de son lit lorsque la pluie était trop forte. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une auberge et réservé une chambre, ils se remémorèrent les différentes informations dont ils disposaient tout en décidant de laisser leurs armures sur place:

-Bon, je récapitule: on cherche un Spectre inconnu qui est toujours ici et qui est motivé par un but encore inconnu. C'est ça?

-C'est ça.

-Ben mon vieux ça fait pas énormément d'informations! C'est cool, au moins le débrief passe plus vite!

L'après-midi commençait seulement quand ils se mirent à arpenter la ville, posant quelques questions à gauche à droite pour tenter de glaner un peu plus d'informations. Si Mikhail avait prôné la séparation pour récolter plus de détails plus rapidement, Liam lui avait rapidement rappelé que le manque d'informations les rendait vulnérables: le mieux était de rester ensemble. Au début, leurs questions restèrent sans réponses, mais plus ils se rapprochaient du centre de la ville, plus une image de leur adversaire commençait à se dessiner.

Apparement, un certain Mills venait presque toutes les semaines sur une place de la ville en particulier et poussait les gens à ne pas se laisser faire, à résister face à l'oppression anglaise et à faire front pour enfin gagner l'indépendance qu'ils méritaient tant. Pourtant peu pouvaient leur en donner une description physique: au vu de la présence de quelques troupes anglaises, l'homme gardait toujours sa lourde capuche mauve sombre baissée sur son visage. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait en fait du fantôme d'un jeune homme mort durant la répression qui continuait de hanter les lieux pour pousser ses frères à se rebeller une fois de plus. Selon les passants interrogés, il serait de nouveau sur la place soit aujourd'hui (bizarrement, les locaux en doutaient), soit le lendemain.

Afin de s'assurer que leur instinct - et celui du Pope - était bon, ils continuèrent d'interroger quelques locaux et finirent par conclure que ce Mills était certainement l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Un large sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Mikhail fit joyeusement craquer ses doigts et pressa le pas:

-Parfait, il se doute de rien et il est fait comme un rat!

-Restons-…

-Prudents, oui, je sais, mais avoue que là on a un sacré avantage!

C'était certainement le cas: dès leur arrivée en Irlande, ils avaient dissimulé leur cosmos au cas où le Spectre aurait bougé. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir que deux Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient à ses trousses. La preuve, il était resté à Carlow et n'avait pas fait mine de quitter la ville… A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège, une option que Liam ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier. Il savait que sa prudence avait tendance à irriter le naturel plutôt fonceur du Russe, mais c'était plus fort que lui: ils devaient rester alertes tant que cette mission ne serait pas terminée.

Une étrange agitation régnait dans les rues de la ville, une excitation mêlée d'euphorie qui ne semblait pas être causée par les paroles d'un révolutionnaire. Intrigués, tous deux arrivèrent donc sur la place, s'attendant à découvrir une foule embrasée par le discours du Spectre… Pour y découvrir un endroit rempli de monde, de rires, de boisson et de gens qui dansaient au son d'une musique entrainante. Pas de traces de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Seulement une fête colorée et innocente au rythme de chansons traditionnelles mêlées de petites flutes, de violons, de guitares et de tambours.

Liam et Mikhail restèrent un instant interdits, incertains quand à la marche à suivre. Puis comme ils échangeaient un regard hésitant, Liam finit par aborder un homme qui portait plusieurs pintes de bières:

-Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il? Un mariage peut-être?

L'homme éclata de rire et répondit franchement, un large sourire sur le visage:

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, mon brave! C'est Pâques, c'est comme ça qu'on la fête ici!

Impressionné, Liam hocha la tête:

-Est-ce que vous auriez entendu parler d'un certain Mills? Il serait venu ici la semaine dern-…

-Ah pas de sujets qui fâchent aujourd'hui mon bon monsieur! Aujourd'hui, nous faisons la fête, Mills ne viendra prêcher que demain s'il tient encore debout! (Il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et lui tendit un verre avec tant de force que Liam en eut presque le souffle coupé quand la pinte heurta son thorax) Alors profitez-en et amusez-vous, étranger!

-Je ne comptais pas me-…

Mais un glapissement entrecoupé d'insultes en russe le fit se retourner vivement, la gorge serrée par l'inquiétude et par une soudaine détermination, prêt à enflammer son cosmos pour frapper:

- _Micha_?

-Au secours! Sauve-moi!

L'air absolument horrifié, le Scorpion lui jeta un regard "SOS" tandis qu'il luttait face à deux jeunes filles rousses qui s'étaient saisi de ses bras pour tenter de l'entrainer avec elles dans la danse. Liam ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de pouffer tant la situation était cocasse. Mais comme les deux jeunes filles insistaient et riaient de voir le visage du jeune homme s'empourprer, le Verseau finit par intervenir et il saisit calmement mais fermement les épaules de son frère d'armes pour l'arracher aux deux danseuses et le ramener contre lui, hors de portée:

-Désolé, mesdemoiselles, peut-être plus tard.

Elles gloussèrent en les détaillant (d'abord l'un puis l'autre, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas à se décider) puis mimèrent une petite révérence avant de s'éloigner:

-Terminez votre verre puis venez danser avec nous!

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Mikhail souffla sans les quitter des yeux tandis qu'elles disparaissaient dans la foule:

-Vite, Liam, barrons-nous avant que ça ne dégénère! (Il leva vivement la tête quand son frère d'armes laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire, avisa le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main libre et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés) Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

-Oh ça? On me l'a donnée pendant que je demandais ce qu'il se passait.

-A d'autres! Tu bois pendant le service! Comment oses-tu?! En pleine mission?! Et si le Spectre attaquait maintenant?!

Surpris de le voir soudain si mal à l'aise et outré (alors qu'il gardait lui-même quelques bouteilles d'alcool dans son temple, c'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité!), Liam tiqua, amusé malgré tout:

-Il ne va pas venir, c'est ce que je viens de demander: c'est jour de fête uniquement, parler de la répression est limite interdit. Il ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais hein?!

-C'est l'avis d'un local, et au vu de l'ambiance environnante je crois qu'il a raison.

-Bon… Bon, rentrons à l'auberge alors!

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en profiter un peu?

-Non merci! On a une mission, faut rester concentrés, merde! C'est toi qui l'a dit!

-C'est vrai, désolé. Allons-y.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'ambiance, dans le rythme de la musique et dans les rires mêlés de chants qui lui serrait le coeur et lui donnait envie de rester encore un peu, ne fut-ce que pour regarder. Et Mikhail s'en rendit bien vite compte quand il réalisa à un moment qu'il avait avancé seul et que Liam était resté quelques pas en arrière, la tête tournée vers la place et le pied battant inconsciemment le rythme de la musique. Le Russe leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna des imprécautions dans sa langue tout en les terminant par un "Athéna, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?" irrité. Il inspira profondément, serra les poings puis se retourna et avança d'un pas décidé vers cette maudite place en agrippant fermement son frère d'armes par le bras:

-Qu'est-ce que tu..?

-Tais-toi et remercie-moi plus tard. C'est seulement pour me faire pardonner pour mon tempérament de merde pendant le trajet Calais-Douvres. Alors maintenant tu finis ton verre, tu fais deux-trois tours de place et puis on y va.

Le visage de Liam s'illumina et il emboita le pas de son ami, un sourire quasiment ému sur les lèvres:

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil! J'ai tellement envie de regarder cette fête, c'est si neuf et innovant et…

-Tais-toi et bois. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on pourra rentrer à l'auberge.

Grommela Mikhail en gardant les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent attablés à des tables de fortunes installées sur le devant d'un pub, Liam observant tout avec le regard brillant d'un enfant et Mikhail de plus en plus tendu à l'idée d'être entouré par tant de monde. Il détestait la foule, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il étouffait dans cet endroit, les gens l'oppressaient, s'incrustaient à leur table pour rire et offrir verres et mets simples. Et si le Verseau parvenait à en rire avec eux et à se mêler aux locaux comme s'il en était un, lui n'y parvenait tout simplement pas.

Alors, quand une ravissante jeune femme aux épaisses boucles brunes vint se saisir du bras de Liam, Mikhail se tendit un peu plus. D'abord, le Grec fit mine de se refuser, puis comme la jeune fille esquissait un sourire encourageant, il chercha le regard de Scorpion, comme pour lui demander la permission. Mais à peine le Russe avait-il esquissé un mouvement las et irrité de la main que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges fait déjà été entrainé dans la danse par sa cavalière.

Resté seul dans son coin avec son verre de bière pour seule compagnie, Mikhail croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et grommela tout bas, bien que personne n'eut pu comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait. C'était quand même franchement pas sérieux tout ça: ils avaient une mission importante, cruciale même, et voilà que cet idiot de Verseau se retrouvait en train de danser avec une ville entière en riant comme il l'avait rarement vu faire. Un noeud lui serra le ventre comme il observait son frère d'armes imiter les danseurs à ses côtés, changer de partenaire, retrouver la jeune femme brune, la soulever par la taille en tournant sur lui-même puis la reposer de nouveau par terre, frapper dans les mains en rythme avec tous les autres… Liam avait beau sourire souvent, Mikhail ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… Aussi sincèrement heureux. Assez pour que son sourire perpétuellement doux se transforme en rire franc.

Il fronça résolument les sourcils et vida sa pinte d'un coup:

-Sale petit-…

-Hé monsieur le ronchon, pourquoi tu restes tout seul?

Mikhail baissa les yeux ("Ha?") et grogna une vague réponse aux quelques garnements qui entouraient son tabouret:

-Foutez-moi la paix, les mioches.

-Ouh il est pas sympa celui-là!

Renchérit un autre qui s'enhardit jusqu'à lui tapoter le genoux. Le Scorpion le fit reculer et les chassa d'un large mouvement du bras:

-Dégagez!

Les enfants s'éloignèrent en riant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Or, il ne s'amusait absolument pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop de… Mikhail se tendit soudain. Le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna lentement vers la gauche, vers l'extrémité de la place, là où un léger cosmos venait d'effleurer le sien. Et quand il aperçut une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés et au regard d'un bleu azur incroyable, le coeur de Mikhail se serra dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas elle, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de tristement paisible et résolu dans le cosmos de cette jeune femme (parce qu'elle en avait un, il en était certain). Quelque chose qui ressemblait à celui de…

-Filipa?

-Viens, _Micha_!

Mikhail sursauta violemment quand Liam l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina avec lui vers le centre de la place, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Le Russe tourna de nouveau la tête, mais la jeune femme avait disparu, et son cosmos avec elle:

-Putain, Liam, y'avait une fille là! Et elle avait…

-J'imagine, j'imagine. (Rit Liam sans le lâcher pour autant, les joues rouges et rendu légèrement essoufflé par la danse endiablée) Tu devrais l'inviter à danser si elle te plait.

Encore plus énervé par le malentendu et par le quiproquo que par cette saleté de fête, Mikhail se dégagea:

-Ca a rien à voir! Elle doit être avec…

-Tu veux pas venir danser?

-Quoi?!

C'était comme si Liam ne l'avait pas entendu, comme s'il était uniquement resté fixé sur le fait que Mikhail s'était dégagé:

-Non je ne veux pas venir danser! Tu sais bien que je déteste tout ça! Allez c'est bon, retourne faire le clown et fous-moi la paix!

Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre le coeur du Verseau se briser quand il lui jeta un regard empli de douleur sincère:

-Désolé… Je pensais que tu finirais par te laisser toucher par l'ambiance, comme c'est un peu différent d'une simple foule… Allons-y alors, on peut rentrer si tu veux. Merci de m'avoir laissé un peu essayer.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se rapprocha de nouveau et posa une main intriguée sur le bras de Liam, les yeux brillants et le souffle court:

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Désolé, je dois y aller.

Répondit Liam en secouant la tête et en faisant déjà un pas vers son frère d'armes. Mais comme il décelait le ton déçu et légèrement blessé de son ami, Mikhail finit par pousser un looong soupir avant de marmonner:

-C'est bon, c'est rien, moi je vais rentrer mais profite encore un peu. C'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

-Attends. (Une fois de plus, Liam l'empêcha de s'éloigner en saisissant doucement son bras) Tu ne veux pas juste essayer une danse? Une seule? Et puis on rentre.

Mikhail soutint le regard ambré du Verseau, hésita, réalisa combien un simple "oui" de sa part pourrait le rendre heureux, et finit par soupirer:

-Une seule alors.

Nouveau sourire lumineux de la part de Liam qui ne se fit pas prier et entraina vivement Mikhail dans la danse, précédé par la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns:

-Tu vas voir, c'est génial!

Mais rien que de se retrouver entouré de tous ces gens qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, Mikhail avait l'impression d'avoir la nausée. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il freina des quatre fers et secoua la tête:

-Nan je peux pas, vraiment désolé mais je peux pas.

-Oublie les gens, c'est comme si on était juste entre nous.

-Laisse-toi porter par la musique.

Renchérit la jeune femme en prenant son autre main pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre, bien que personne ne se formalisât de ses mouvements maladroits. Les premières minutes furent un véritable calvaire. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde se marchait dessus, que les gens lui criaient dans les oreilles, et il dut s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la main de Liam pour ne pas être séparé de lui. Puis, comme il fermait les yeux un court instant, la musique changea. Et quelque chose dans ses sonorités éveilla un sentiment nouveau en lui. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les danseurs n'étaient pas seulement une foule de gens qui dansaient chacun dans leur coin: non, ils dansaient tous ensemble et ne formaient qu'un.

Il avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose concernant une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés… Mais tout s'effaçait avec la musique. Un sourire étonné étira légèrement ses lèvres et il se rendit compte que bouger était devenu plus facile, plus naturel même. Il se laissa guider par ses voisins, par le rythme endiablé des violons et des tambours, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il dansait. L'ambiance n'était plus étouffante, elle était devenue chaleureuse et fraternelle, tous riaient en coeur, frappaient dans les mains d'un même mouvement, bondissaient en même temps pour retomber sur le sol et y faire claquer leurs talons. C'était comme s'il faisait déjà partie de la ville, comme s'il connaissait ces gens, comme s'ils étaient tous frères et amis.

Comme Liam manquait presque soudain de trébucher, Mikhail éclata de rire et n'arrêta plus avant de longues minutes. Ravi de le voir enfin s'amuser et se détendre, Liam se pencha pour se faire entendre, conscient que son ami avait réellement pris sur lui pour lui permettre de profiter un peu de cette fête:

-Après celle-ci on peut y aller.

Mais Mikhail secoua fermement la tête, l'air faussement choqué. Il se contenta de le repousser dans la ronde, de l'y suivre et de se remettre à tournoyer vivement:

-Hors de question! On s'arrêtera quand les musiciens tomberont de sommeil! On a de l'endurance à revendre nous! On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et en effet, ils ne quittèrent la place qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par l'effort et par les quelques bières qu'ils avaient partagé avec les habitants. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient eu un aperçu de ce qu'aurait pu être une vie normale. Et ils en avaient profité jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, incroyablement surpris de s'être autant pris au jeu et de même avoir réussi à s'amuser, Mikhail s'exclama (un peu trop fort peut-être) alors qu'ils retournaient à leur auberge:

-Faudra qu'on revienne l'année prochaine!

-On en parlera au Pope.

-Excellent idée, mon cher confrère! Il sera ravi!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

$s$s$s$

Le réveil ne fut étonnamment pas difficile. Mikhail avait toujours eu tendance à mettre un peu plus de temps à émerger que lui, mais, alors que Liam s'attendait à ce qu'il profite de l'occasion pour accuser la fête de la veille, il n'en fut rien. Le Russe alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire en coin et le remercia même:

-Merci d'avoir insisté, c'était vraiment super sympa.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelque chose de ce genre. Alors d'avoir pu y participer c'est vraiment incroyable.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis Mikhail frappa dans ses mains, comme pour marquer la fin d'une parenthèse:

-Bon, j'en reviens pas que ça soit à moi de faire ça, mais il faut qu'on se concentre sur la mission!

-Tu as raison. Le mieux serait de retourner sur la place et d'attendre que le Spectre se montre de lui-même. (Interprétant le coup d'oeil que lui jeta le Scorpion, Liam précisa) Et si fête il y a, cette fois on passe notre chemin.

-Là je te reconnais mieux.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement (même si la femme du propriétaire n'arrêtait pas de leur ramener un peu plus de nourriture, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient que "la peau sur les os" et qu'il fallait remédier à ça) puis se mirent en route vers la place, Pandora Boxes sur le dos, cette fois. L'ambiance était un peu plus calme: même si les festivités officielles étaient terminées, la place était encore assez peuplée mais cette fois par des passants. Et, comme s'il les avait attendus, un homme se tenait debout sur une caisse de bois, enveloppé dans une longue cape mauve sombre, clamant d'une voix forte pour essayer de rassembler un maximum de partisans près de lui:

-Mes frères, la répression est toujours plus forte! Il faut continuer la lutte! Il ne faut pas céder et se laisser faire: nous devons partir en guerre pour gagner l'indépendance que nous méritons!

Il parlait fort, et ses mouvements révélaient une ou deux mèches de cheveux blonds-roux brillants. Or, même si les gens avaient repris le cours de leur vie, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de temps à lui consacrer aujourd'hui. Hormis quelques curieux ou quelques personnes plus en colère que d'autres, Liam et Mikhail étaient les seuls à prêter attention aux paroles du Spectre. Le Scorpion fronça le nez et souffla:

-C'est lui, c'est certain. Il n'essaye même pas de cacher son cosmos.

Liam hocha la tête et resserra légèrement sa main sur la lanière de sa Pandora Box:

-C'est le Spectre de l'Elfe, son cosmos dévoile tout tellement il ne le dissimule pas. Attendons qu'il termine de parler, nous l'approcherons par la suite. Il faudra l'emmener plus loin pour ne pas mettre les locaux en danger, et si possible éviter la violence. Nous avons besoin de réponses, essayons de faire en sorte qu'il parle sans infliger trop de dégâts aux environs.

-D'accord. Tu vas lui parler, et moi je lui bloque sa retraite, et s'il déconne on l'embarque plus loin pour lui coller une raclée, ça marche?

-Ca marche.

L'attente ne dura pas longtemps. Irrité de ne pas avoir assez de spectateurs, le Spectre finit par renoncer et il descendit de son promontoire d'un léger bond agile. Quand il eut quitté la place et se fut aventuré vers la rivière, alors qu'il arrivait près de sa rive, un homme aux cheveux rouges et au visage paisible lui bloqua la route:

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes Mills, c'est bien ça?

Son anglais avait beau être bon, Mills fut immédiatement certain que l'homme n'était ni un soldat (ou même un simple citoyen) Anglais, ni à un patriote Irlandais. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'agisse d'un fan ou même d'un touriste habituel. Quelque chose dans son regard et dans son attitude mettait l'Irlandais en alerte. Immédiatement sur la défensive, il grommela:

-Vous vous trompez de personne.

-Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai un certain talent pour analyser le cosmos des autres, je ne me trompe que très rarement.

Mills tressaillit et il se tendit immédiatement:

-Je comprends pas de quoi vous…

-Vous comprenez parfaitement, monsieur le Spectre.

Mills se tendit immédiatement quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, croisant le regard gris-vert d'un jeune homme au sourire narquois qui venait de parler d'un ton étonnamment ferme:

-Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade le long de l'eau le temps de répondre à nos questions?

Le Spectre avisa les deux lourdes boites voilées que portaient les deux hommes, aperçut un reflet doré et sentit son coeur se serrer quand il souffla:

-Vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Athéna…

Le plus petit des deux bomba discrètement le torse mais ce fut le grand qui répondit:

-Le Pope nous a chargé de nous occuper de votre cas, toutefois nous ne sommes pas obligés de recourir à la violence si vous répondez simplement à nos questions et si vous nous sui-…

La voix de Liam s'éteignit en un son douloureux étouffé et Mikhail poussa une exclamation muette: sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Spectre s'était dégagé et avait asséné un violent coup de tête droit dans le visage du Verseau. Le nez en sang, Liam recula de plusieurs pas, une main pressée sur son visage. L'homme en profita et se mit à courir, conscient qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un Chevalier d'Or et encore moins à deux d'entre eux. S'il avait réussi à les surprendre une première fois, il se rendit bien compte que sa fuite était vaine: Mikhail l'avait déjà rattrapé et avait agrippé sa cape en grondant:

-Oh non, tu vas pas nous faire faux bond!

Mills serra les dents, fit mine de se retourner pour asséner un nouveau coup… Mais le sol sembla soudain geler sous ses pieds et il glissa, tombant de tout son long sur le sol boueux en poussant une exclamation surprise et douloureuse. Mikhail le maintint immobilisé sur le sol, ne le quittant pas des yeux même quand il s'adressa à son frère d'armes qui les avait rejoint après avoir gelé le sol:

-Tout va bien, Liam?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'étais pas assez attentif. (Répondit simplement le Verseau, le visage ensanglanté et la chemise définitivement tachée, honteux de s'être laissé piéger ainsi. Il posa un regard étonnamment paisible sur leur adversaire) Puisque vous voulez vous comporter ainsi, vous ne nous laissez pas le choix.

Le Spectre tenta de se redresser mais Mikhail l'en empêchait:

-Comment osez-vous venir ici? Vous n'en avez pas déjà fait assez comme ça?! Gagner la guerre et massacrer tous mes frères ne vous suffit donc pas?!

-Tu peux parler, c'est vous qui avez commencé cette guerre!

Feula le Scorpion en faisant darder son ongle rouge. Une lueur haineuse éclaira le regard vert émeraude du Spectre:

-Vous nous avez tout pris! Et je refuse de laisser les choses comme elles sont! Le Seigneur Hadès aurait applaudi mon initiative, alors je ne lâcherai rien!

Comme il terminait sa tirade, un éclair mauve jaillit pile entre Mikhail et lui, et il frappa le sol de sa main:

- _Earthquake Mixer_!

Mikhail et Liam eurent tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière quand le sol se mit à trembler puis sembla se retourner violemment. Cette fois, ils étaient prêts et ne se laissèrent plus surprendre. Sans même avoir besoin d'échanger un regard entendu, ils ouvrirent les Pandora Boxes et les armures jaillirent avec un éclair doré. Faisant claquer sa cape dans son dos, Mikhail plia légèrement les jambes, en garde:

-Fais pas le con, t'as aucune chance de l'emporter!

L'attaque avait beau être violente, elle ne les mettait pas véritablement en danger, surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient vu son fonctionnement, et ça le Spectre devait s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi tenait-il absolument à se battre? Entouré d'un nuage de poussière causé par l'attaque, Mills se releva, vêtu d'un surplis qui cachait son visage aux yeux de ses adversaires:

-Je suis prêt à mourir pour mon Seigneur. La mort ne nous effraie pas, nous, Spectres. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour emmener au moins l'un d'entre vous avec moi en Enfer.

-Je demande à voir.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Scorpion tendit le bras et un éclair rouge jaillit:

- _Scarlet Needle_!

Le Spectre parvint à éviter la première piqure en roulant sur le sol, mais les deux suivantes le heurtèrent de plein fouet et il recula de plusieurs pas en étouffant un cri de souffrance quand le venin embrasa son sang dans ses veines. Un demi sourire étira les lèvres de Mikhail:

-C'est presque trop facile.

-Justement, restons méfiants.

L'air de rien, Liam n'aimait pas cette situation. Ils étaient deux Chevaliers d'Or face à un unique Spectre clairement moins puissant qu'eux: était-ce vraiment correct de l'attaquer ainsi? A deux contre un? Alors qu'il était clairement faible physiquement et même mentalement? Cet homme voulait objectivement mourir au vu de son discours: s'ils s'en débarrassaient, ils n'auraient aucun mérite, aucun. Et Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le seigneur Dégel aurait partagé son opinion.

Malgré sa souffrance manifeste, Mills se jeta soudain en avant, à une vitesse surprenante au vu de son état. Poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, il tendit soudain vivement les bras et gronda, usant sa deuxième attaque après seulement quelques minutes, signe de véritable combat désespéré:

- _Natural Terror_!

De justesse, ils parvinrent néanmoins à tous les deux éviter l'attaque qui alla se perdre dans l'eau de la rivière. Malgré le masque, ils purent parfaitement imaginer l'air déconfit et horrifié de Mills. Craignant que Mikhail ne décide de le gratifier d'autres piqures qui risquaient d'être fatales, Liam profita de l'humidité du sol et gela les pieds du Spectre, l'immobilisant sans qu'il puisse se dégager. Comme devenu fou, Mills poussa un hurlement et tenta de se dégager sans utiliser son cosmos une seconde, comme s'il avait abandonné l'idée. Les deux Ors se jetèrent un regard légèrement hésitant, puis Liam prit la parole:

-La guerre est finie, nous n'avons plus de raison de nous battre. Alors pourquoi chercher à semer le chaos ainsi?

-J'ai pas de compte à vous rendre! Et je ne dirai rien de plus! Alors tuez-moi!

Non, non ce n'était pas pour ça qu'on les avait envoyé. C'était une mission, pas une exécution. Ils étaient deux, il était seul et affaibli mentalement, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement le tuer comme ça. Liam n'avait jamais autant douté, certain que ses modèles n'auraient pas mis fin aux jours de cet homme. Mais Mikhail ne pensait pas la même chose, comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il empoigna le Spectre et gronda:

-On en finira après que tu nous aies parlé de ta complice.

-J'ai pas de complice! Vous vous êtes arrangés pour massacrer tous mes frères!

Liam cligna des yeux, surpris: comment ça une complice? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Ce Spectre était seul, alors que croyait-il avoir compris? Et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé? Mikhail haussa le ton:

-Menteur! Je l'ai vue de mes yeux, tu n'es pas…

L'eau de la rivière se dressa soudain en une énorme colonne juste à côté d'eux et un rayon de lumière bleuté frappa les pieds de Mills, réduisant la glace en miettes. Mikhail et Liam eurent tout juste le temps de faire un bon en arrière et ils se mirent en garde:

-Quand on parle du loup!

Ricana Mikhail en chassant quelques gouttes d'eau de son visage. Semblant flotter dans les airs, entourée de la colonne d'eau qui se mouvait selon son bon plaisir, se tenait une jeune femme d'une incroyable beauté. Ses longs cheveux gris argentés flottant dans son dos, des yeux azurs assortis à son surplis, la jeune femme les regarda droit dans les yeux et clama d'une voix à la fois forte et douce:

-Désolée de devoir intervenir de la sorte, Chevaliers. Je suis Chris Walden, Spectre de Cetus, et je vous demande de me laisser m'occuper du reste.

Liam tiqua sans parvenir à le masquer: comment ça, s'occuper du reste? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mission?!

-Vous êtes donc de mèche pour attiser la haine ici? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas accepter la situation?

Tenta-t-il en constatant avec une légère angoisse que le cosmos de cette jeune femme était bien plus puissant que celui de Mills. Bien plus puissant, et bien plus dangereux pour eux. Et que même à deux, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à la mettre en difficulté. Ils n'étaient encore que des novices, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Il chassa cette réflexion de sa tête et ajusta sa garde. Mais étonnamment, aucune énergie belliqueuse ne se dégageait de la jeune femme qui répondit calmement en posant un pied sur la berge pour s'approcher de Mills, agenouillé sur le sol et soudain tremblant de tous ses membres:

-Je ne suis pas venue afin de vous affronter, je suis simplement là pour m'occuper moi-même de mon frère d'armes.

-Comment ça?

Liam ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi un Spectre serait ici pour "leur venir en aide" et pour "s'occuper" de celui qui était de son côté. Ca n'avait aucun sens, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il pensait savoir. Toujours aussi calme, Chris fit un pas prudent vers eux, les mains levées comme pour montrer ses intentions pacifiques:

-Je suis désolée d'avoir dû intervenir de la sorte: je ne voulais pas que vous le tuiez et je suis arrivée un peu tard. Considérez votre mission accomplie et rentrez au Sanctuaire, je m'occupe de Mills.

Toujours sur la défensive, le Verseau fronça les sourcils:

-Nous avons pour mission de nous occuper de ce Spectre, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le tuer, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous venez de le dire: la guerre est terminée, je peux m'occuper de le réprimander moi-même. Il ne vous causera plus de problèmes, je vous en fais la promesse solennelle. Je vais l'emmener avec moi et vous ne nous reverrez plus jamais.

Liam ne comprenait pas, il ne connaissait pas ce Spectre, ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument qu'ils se retirent pour gérer elle-même la situation. Elle devait mentir, elle devait dire ça avec une telle attitude pour les faire partir et continuer le travail aux côtés de Mills… Et en même temps… En même temps, Liam sentait qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle ne leur mentait pas, elle voulait vraiment ramener Mills avec elle. Comme il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il sentit soudain une vague de haine et de rancoeur effleurer son cosmos et il se tourna vers la droite. Vers Mikhail qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme et dont les cheveux semblaient dressés par la colère. Les poings serrés, les yeux soudain éclairé d'une lueur rouge terrible, les épaules tremblantes de rages, le Russe laissa échapper un grognement presque animal:

-Walden… Walden comme Rhadamanthe?

Liam se tendit immédiatement et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Inconsciente de la rancoeur que Mikhail nourrissait envers le dernier adversaire de Kardia et inconscient de la douleur que son nom causait à son frère d'armes, Chris inclina légèrement la tête:

-Oui, le Spectre de la Wyvern était mon cousin. (Elle analysa l'armure de Mikhail et alla jusqu'à incliner le buste) J'ai appris qu'il avait été défait par votre prédécesseur lors d'un combat, Scorpion. Leur…

Si elle avait voulu dire quelque chose de plus, ils ne le surent jamais. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que Mikhail s'était ruée sur elle, le visage déformé par la rage et un hurlement inhumain s'échappant de sa gorge. Aveuglé par la colère, il n'essaya même pas tout de suite de frapper de son aiguille écarlate. Son poing cueillit la jeune femme droit dans le plexus solaire et elle recula de plusieurs mètres, le visage légèrement fermé:

-Que signifie ceci, Chevalier?

-La ferme! La ferme et bats-toi!

Plusieurs rayons rouges quittèrent son ongle et fusèrent droit sur elle. Mais Chris semblait s'être reprise et elle évita chacune des piqures avec une précision effrayante. Mikhail gronda et frappa du poing, de toutes ses forces, si violemment qu'ils eurent tous l'impression que le sol s'enfonçaient un peu plus sous le poids des deux combattants. Chris avait arrêté le coup. Sans véritable difficulté. Pourtant le Scorpion continua de frapper, et enfin une piqure heurta l'épaule de la jeune femme. Une grimace douloureuse et surprise sur le visage, Chris lui jeta un regard où pointait l'irritation. Quand elle leva le bras droit, Liam se jeta en avant:

- _Micha_ , arrête!

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, continuait de frapper, de chercher un point faible, de frapper, de frapper,… Si bien que quand la première vague le heurta, il ne la vit pas venir. Elle le frappa de plein fouet et il roula sur le sol, trempé et une grimace haineuse sur le visage. Elle était forte, elle avait frappé sans aucune hésitation et au vu de la douleur qui enflait maintenant dans sa poitrine il était presque sûr qu'une côte était fêlée. La seconde vague se dressa devant lui, et à peine eut-il le temps de penser à l'éviter que Liam se dressait devant lui, les poings joints et les bras levés:

- _Aurora Execution_!

Un vent glacial jaillit de ses poings et heurta la vague en plein coeur, la gelant presque instantanément et mettant momentanément fin au combat. Un léger nuage de buée s'échappa des lèvres du Verseau quand il laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres:

-Ca suffit.

Pendant un instant, il craignit que Chris ne finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais elle avisa la détermination dans le regard ambré du Verseau et elle baissa les bras:

-Expliquez-vous, Chevaliers. Je suis pourtant venue en amie.

Mikhail s'était relevé et il avait de nouveau serré les poings, le visage déformé par la haine:

-Il a tué Kardia! Il l'a tué et a causé toute cette merde!

La jeune femme poussa un bref soupir et s'assura rapidement que Mills était toujours à ses côtés. Le Spectre était toujours à genoux et sanglotait d'une manière quasi hystérique, les bras refermés sur lui même et les épaules secouées de tremblements. Ils crurent entendre qu'il appelait le nom d'un certain "Dube" mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle répondit doucement:

-Je suis navrée pour votre prédécesseur, sincèrement. Toutefois, le fait que je sois la cousine de Rhadamanthe ne justifie pas votre acte, Scorpion. Avez-vous vu que je tentais de venger mon cousin mort? Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que c'était vain?

-Liam, fais quelque chose!

Le Verseau soutint le regard azur du Spectre de Cetus et, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il baissa les bras:

-Je vous prie d'excuser la réaction de mon ami. Vous pouvez certainement deviner quelle douleur nous anime encore.

Elle hocha lentement la tête:

-Je suis navrée pour tout ce qui est arrivé.

-Pas autant que nous!

-Ca suffit, _Micha_.

Le Scorpion lui jeta un regard effaré:

-Quoi?

-Elle n'est pas responsable. Calme-toi et laisse-moi gérer ça.

-Tu veux qu'on reste là sans rien faire pour le venger?!

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les venger. (Il capta le regard de Mikhail) Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais il faut abandonner cette colère, elle ne te rendra pas service. Je sais de quoi je parle, et tu le sais aussi.

Mikhail sembla sur le point de parler, de hausser le ton, mais il se laissa captiver une nouvelle fois par le regard ambré et incroyablement paisible de Liam et il baissa la tête en grinçant des dents et en serrant les poings en tremblant. Le Verseau posa une main encourageante sur son épaule et se tourna de nouveau vers Chris en désignant Mills du menton:

-Qu'allez-vous faire de lui?

-Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans un endroit que je préfère garder secret. J'ai déjà rassemblé plusieurs Spectres et comme pour les autres, j'aiderai Mills à intégrer la société et à tourner la page. Les armées d'Hadès ont été défaites et nous n'avons pas à continuer de lutter sans but. (Croisant le regard brillant de haine de Mikhail, elle reprit) Je n'ai pas participé à la Guerre Sainte, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre: je veux simplement retrouver les Spectres survivants, les soigner physiquement et mentalement et les aider à vivre une vie normale.

Liam hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le début:

-Pourquoi?

Chris esquissa un sourire et aida Mills à se relever:

-Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai été aidée par un Chevalier d'Or, je crois qu'on peut même dire qu'il m'a sauvée. J'estime simplement avoir une dette envers votre Ordre et envers ces frères d'armes que je n'ai pas soutenu pendant la Guerre.

Léger silence, le temps que les deux Ors échangent un regard pour une fois différent. Liam trouvait cette solution correcte, leur permettant de ne pas éliminer un unique soldat qui ne faisait manifestement pas le poids, mais Mikhail secouait la tête, refusant net la proposition. Consciente du conflit qui devait les animer, Chris continua:

-Ne pensez-vous pas que même les Spectres ont le droit d'avoir une deuxième chance? De mener une vie normale après avoir tant souffert? Je peux vous jurer que vous ne nous reverrez plus, ni moi ni les autres Spectres que j'ai aidé.

Il n'avait aucune raison de la croire, aucune. Et pourtant dans le regard presque respectueux que Liam échangea avec elle, il lut dans ses yeux azurs toute la vérité dont il avait besoin pour se décider. Elle tiendrait parole. Elle voulait seulement donner une chance de vie normale à ces hommes, leur permettre d'avancer en paix avec les leurs. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'être cruel au point de leur refuser cette option. Alors, au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête:

-C'est d'accord.

-Quoi?!

L'exclamation choquée que poussa Mikhail n'empêcha pas Chris de le remercier. Elle inclina le buste, la main posée sur le coeur:

-Je vous remercie, Chevaliers. Votre clémence ne sera pas oubliée.

-Ne bouge pas!

Gronda Mikhail en leva le bras, l'ongle dirigé non pas vers elle mais vers Mills: si elle faisait un seul mouvement, il n'hésiterait pas à frapper l'Elfe une fois de plus. Une fois de trop au vu de son état. D'une voix terrible, il reprit:

-Vous restez là tant que je ne vous ai pas autorisé à bouger.

- _Micha_ qu'est-ce que…

-Non, _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu vas les laisser partir? Toi, un putain de Chevalier d'Or, tu vas laisser partir _deux_ Spectres? Ouvre les yeux, Liam! Elle se fout de toi!

Liam leva la main:

-Je comprends que tu n'apprécie pas ce choix, mais est-ce que nous avons le droit de les empêcher de mener une vie normale? Uniquement sous prétexte qu'ils étaient nos ennemis il y a presque dix ans?

-Ce sont des Spectres!

-Et ma conscience ne me permet pas de tuer cet homme!

Soufflé par la colère soudaine du Verseau, Mikhail se tut:

-Même s'ils portent un surplis, ils restent des êtres humains. Ils ont perdu, ils sont défaits, et nous n'avons pas le droit de leur refuser une retraite paisible, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Alors si elle les aide à tourner la page, je lui confie le bien être de ces pauvres bougres. (Il souffla profondément) Le seigneur Dégel penserait la même chose, j'en suis certain, et le seigneur Kardia aussi: chaque situation est différente, et si nous le tuons nous serons rongé par la honte et par de nouveaux remords. Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de créer de nouveaux démons, nous en avons déjà assez à combattre chaque nuit. Nos ordres sont de le mettre hors d'état de nuire uniquement s'il représente une menace. Regarde-le. Il ne saurait plus faire de mal à personne, plus maintenant. Il est déjà hors d'état de nuire. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.

Le Russe soutint son regard, refusa de baisser les yeux:

-Parce qu'à elle tu lui fais confiance?

Liam détourna le regard, croisa celui de Chris et hocha la tête:

-Oui.

Lourd silence, brisé par un long soupir: il n'était pas d'accord, ou du moins pas sur tout. Mais il savait écouter quand il le fallait, et il comprenait ce que Liam voulait dire. Ils avaient déjà gagné, inutile d'ôter davantage de vies… Surtout quand elles étaient déjà brisées. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour ça que Shion les avait choisi. Ils avaient été choisis pour être sans pitié, pour réaliser leur mission et tuer ce Spectre.

Oui mais… Mais et si ils le tuaient, vaudraient-ils vraiment mieux qu'eux? Méritaient-ils ces armures? Méritaient-ils de se dire héritiers de Kardia et Dégel? Une pensée douce s'insinua en lui quand son armure lui souffla la réponse, lui montra les images de deux hommes qui avaient choisi de ne pas tuer la jeune femme qu'ils devaient pourtant éliminer. Quand la situation s'était éclaircie, ils avaient choisi de ne plus attaquer cette adversaire aux cheveux auburns. Et au final, ils n'avaient pas tué Filipa.

Mikhail souffla, la gorge serrée, puis il ferma les yeux et se détourna au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, incapable de les regarder partir mais acceptant la décision de son frère d'armes, conscient qu'au fond il s'agissait de la meilleure. Liam le remercia d'un hochement de la tête, salua respectueusement Chris qui l'imita puis la jeune femme disparut, emmenant Mills avec elle sans un regard en arrière.

Le Verseau poussa un soupir soulagé et il emboita le pas de son frère d'armes qui s'éloignait d'un pas étonnamment lent*:

-Merci, _Micha_. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient fait…

-Ils _ont_ fait pareil. (Brève inspiration) Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi me calmer sinon je risque de te coller une baffe pour avoir décidé sans m'en parler, donc la ferme.

Soulagé, Liam sourit et laissa échapper un souffle muet. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il fallait simplement un peu de temps pour que sa haine vengeresse ne retourne dans sa carapace. Juste le temps qu'il accepte que la simple obéissance n'était pas toujours la meilleure voie à suivre. Et il fallait du temps pour digérer ce genre d'information. Alors le Verseau ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son ami de loin et de le remercier en silence.

Il accompagna Mikhail en lui suivant, quelques mètres derrière lui. Ils longèrent la rivière pendant un long moment, comme si en suivant son cours étonnamment paisible, le Scorpion tentait d'y puiser un peu de calme. Enfin, au bout de presque trente minutes, Mikhail s'arrêta et leva la tête, les yeux clos:

-C'est difficile, tu sais. De sans cesse se demander si je mérite vraiment cette armure, de tout le temps réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait fait dans cette situation. (Il se tut une seconde, comme pour s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblait pas) C'est difficile de tout le temps se comparer à des personnes aussi exceptionnelles et de savoir qu'on ne leur arrive pas à la cheville. C'est difficile de devoir avancer sans eux et de ne pas se sentir vraiment digne d'eux.

Liam hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais il se tut, laissant le Russe mettre les mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient depuis des années:

-Je voulais pas qu'on les laisse partir. Je voulais rendre le Pope fier, je voulais rendre Scorpion fière, je voulais… Je veux les rendre fiers _eux_. Sauf qu'en manquant de tuer ce type, en refusant de les laisser vivre, je faisais tout l'inverse.

Un léger coup de vent le fit frissonner et Mikhail passa la main sur son bras, comme pour se réchauffer quand sa voix se fêla malgré lui:

-Le pire, c'est de savoir que j'ai beau essayer, je vaux rien. J'ai pensé d'une manière complètement opposée à la leur, j'ai trahi leur confiance, j'ai sali leur héritage et… (Il inspira difficilement et détourna le visage en passant une main sur sa joue) Et je sais qu'Esteban fera un bien meilleur Scorpion que moi. C'était sans doute notre seule mission, alors je voulais vraiment bien l'accomplir… Et au lieu de ça… Au lieu de ça…

Il se figea et se mordit la lèvre quand la main de Liam trouva la sienne, la serra aussi fort que possible. Quand il souffla:

-Ils sont fiers de toi, c'est certain.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir. (Il renifla aussi discrètement que possible) Je les ai terriblement déçus. Je ne mérite pas cette armure.

-Tu la mérites. N'oublie pas qu'elle t'a choisi, qu' _ils_ t'ont choisi, tu n'as pas à douter.

-Facile à dire pour toi, tu as eu le même raisonnement qu'eux. Tu es plus digne de ton armure que je ne le serai jamais, tu n'as pas à douter. Tu as agi comme eux, pensé comme eux là où je me suis comporté comme le pire des…

- _Micha_.

Le Scorpion se tut, la gorge serrée, et Liam encadra son visage de ses mains pour le pousser à le regarder, à cesser de regarder le sol et de baisser les bras:

-Je passe mon temps à douter, je n'arrête pas de me demander si ce que je fais est juste, s'ils approuveraient mon comportement. Je suis loin d'être aussi parfait que tu l'imagines, la journée d'hier en est l'exemple parfait. Sauf que douter de nous ne nous fera pas avancer. Tu es le porteur légitime de cette armure, tu es l'héritier du seigneur Kardia et cela ne fait aucun doute.

Le regard gris-vert de Mikhail se couvrit de larmes mais il les retint bravement:

-Tu es plus digne d'eux que tu ne le penses, plus digne que n'importe qui, et tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Même quand nous devrons passer le flambeau, même si c'est plus tôt que ce qu'on imaginait, même si c'était notre seule et unique mission, tu pourras être fier de ce que tu es. Tu peux être fier car tu restes fidèle à toi-même et parce que tu parviens à suivre leur voie malgré tout. Ne doute pas, ne doute jamais plus. Parce que si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais pu réaliser cette mission. (Le Verseau esquissa un sourire) Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais certainement encore sur la place.

Un semblant de sourire tremblant émergea sur les lèvres du Scorpion, et Liam termina un ton plus bas:

-On est ensemble dans cette histoire, alors même si c'est difficile, ne me lâche pas. Je ne te le permets pas. _Ils_ ne te le permettent pas.

Mikhail déglutit difficilement, lutta pour hocher la tête et ne pas craquer. Puis, il eut presque l'impression que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules, qu'ils étaient entourés de deux cosmos familiers et que leurs sourires accompagnaient celui de Liam. Alors, il fondit en larmes et il serra son frère d'armes contre lui, de toutes ses forces, cachant son visage dans l'or de son plastron:

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé! (Il hoqueta et tenta de refouler un sanglot douloureux quand Liam referma les bras sur lui et lui rendit son étreinte, partageant sa peine et ses doutes, lui transmettant courage et espoir) Pardonne-moi, je lâcherai rien, alors me laisse pas!

Le Verseau hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui:

-Promis.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que la douleur passe, le temps que Mikhail sèche ses larmes. Puis ils retournèrent vers l'auberge, apaisés, prêts à passer le flambeau et à continuer à avancer.

$s$s$s$

-Ainsi il s'agissait du Spectre de l'Elfe.

-Oui, Grand Pope.

Shion poussa un petit soupir intrigué, légèrement surpris. Il trouvait que les deux Ors avaient un air incroyablement déterminé, presque fermé, et quand il leur demanda comment s'était déroulée la mission, Liam intervint immédiatement:

-Je l'ai laissé partir.

- _Nous_ l'avons laissé partir.

Rectifia Mikhail sans trembler. Shion écarquilla les yeux et se redressa sur son siège:

-Quoi?

-Le Spectre de l'Elfe ne représentait pas une menace. L'éliminer à nous deux alors qu'il était brisé mentalement et physiquement aurait été indigne des Chevaliers d'Athéna. (Continua Liam en baissant la tête) Nous hésitions déjà sur la marche à suivre après l'avoir immobilisé, et c'est à ce moment que Chris Walden, le Spectre de Cetus, est intervenue.

Shion haussa un sourcil: Cetus? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… N'était-ce pas la jeune fille qu'Aspros avait secourue des années auparavant? Celle qui avait choisi la neutralité dans la Guerre et semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre? C'était donc ça: ce Spectre et Chris Walden ne formaient donc qu'une seule et même personne. Et si ses informations étaient correctes (et elles l'étaient), cette jeune femme faisait des dons à diverses organisations (orphelinats, musées,…) et elle avait souvent des gens à présenter à ceux qui avaient besoin de main d'oeuvre, des gens qui semblaient apparaitre magiquement à ses côtés. Inconscient de ces détails, Liam continuait:

-Elle a dit s'occuper des Spectres survivants afin de leur donner une seconde chance, l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale et d'accepter le passé. Je suis convaincu qu'elle était sincère, Grand Pope. Toutefois, je suis le seul à blâmer: j'ai pris la décision de les laisser partir seul. Mikhail n'est pas responsable.

-Je suis tout aussi responsable, Grand Pope! S'il faut punir quelqu'un c'est moi.

Il jeta un regard entendu à Liam, lui rappelant ses propres paroles: "on est ensemble sur ce coup, alors c'est nous deux ou rien". Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, alors qu'ils imaginaient que le Pope entrerait dans une colère noire, ce fut sur un ton léger que Shion demanda:

-Pourquoi les avoir laissé partir, Chevaliers?

-Nos consciences ne nous permettaient pas de lui ôter la vie. Et nous sommes convaincus que Chris Walden ne mentait pas: l'étoile qui suivait le Spectre de l'Elfe s'est apaisée depuis qu'elle l'a emmené avec elle, signe que Mills a pu trouver la paix et ne représente donc plus une menace. Toutefois, si vous décidiez de me… De nous punir, sachez que nous-…

-Je suis fier de vous.

Mikhail et Liam écarquillèrent les yeux et relevèrent la tête: Shion leur souriait tendrement, avec tant de douceur qu'ils crurent un instant rêver. Ce n'était pas possible, le Pope ne pouvait pas trouver ça normal de leur part, si?

-Votre comportement fait honneur à notre Ordre, je suis navré de vous avoir confié une mission aussi complexe pour votre première sortie officielle. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Vous avez su gérer la situation avec brio, et je vous en remercie. Prendre cette décision a vraiment dû être compliqué, et je suis soulagé que vous ayez réussi à franchir ce cap.

Les deux Ors échangèrent un regard empli d'interrogations et Mikhail osa intervenir:

-Vous voulez dire… Que vous êtes d'accord avec notre décision?

Shion hocha doucement la tête:

-Si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurais fait la même chose, d'autant plus que j'avais en main les cartes concernant le Spectre de Cetus.

-Vous la connaissez?

-Je sais qu'elle ne représente pas une menace. Au contraire, elle reste neutre et aide des gens connus d'elle seule, certainement d'anciens Spectres. La laisser s'occuper de votre adversaire était une bonne solution. Je suis soulagé que vous ayez pu prendre cette décision malgré tout. Et je suis fier de votre honnêteté. Je vous félicite.

Ils restèrent interdits une seconde, puis un soupir soulagé s'échappa de leurs lèvres comme ils inclinaient le buste:

-Merci, Grand Pope.

-Merci à vous, Chevaliers. Allez vous reposer, je crois que deux apprentis seront ravis de voir revenir leurs maîtres.

Nouvel échange de regard, entre acceptation et apaisement:

-Grand Pope, nous avons bien réfléchi: nous pensons que d'ici deux ou trois ans, Esteban et Nicolai pourront être faits Chevaliers.

Shion hocha la tête, un sourire surpris sur les lèvres:

-Parfait. Lors de votre absence deux armures d'Or m'ont justement fait part de leurs choix et ils se portaient sur vos apprentis, il faudra leur en parler et je voulais aborder le sujet avant de...

Il avisa le regard à la fois préoccupé et intrigué des deux Ors et il fronça un sourcil en sentant une vague de doute émerger des cosmos de ses jeunes frères d'armes:

-Quelque chose vous préoccupe.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Si claire que ni Liam ni Mikhail ne nièrent. Ils hésitèrent juste une demi seconde avant de pousser un soupir commun, puis le Scorpion se lança:

-Rien de grave, c'est juste un peu… Douloureux de savoir qu'on devra bientôt devoir se séparer de nos armures. (Quand Shion lui jeta un regard intrigué, il l'interpréta mal et haussa les épaules) Enfin, c'est normal, et ces deux enfants feront d'excellents Chevaliers d'Or, c'est certain.

Il jeta un regard à Liam, comme pour recevoir son approbation, et le Verseau hocha doucement la tête:

-Ne vous en faites pas, Grand Pope, nous nous retirerons évidemment quand il sera temps d'adouber Esteban et Nicolai.

Cette fois, Shion leva la main et fronça les sourcils:

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez vous "retirer"?

-C'est que nos apprentis progressent très vite, il nous faudra bien leur laisser les armures pour…

-Il n'a jamais été question de vous séparer de vos armures, voyons.

Pendant une folle seconde, ils restèrent tous silencieux. Puis, alors que Mikhail se contentait de tiquer silencieusement, Liam intervint:

-…Pardon?

-Attendez, donc ça fait un an que vous pensez que vous n'allez pas garder vos armures?

-Hé bien… (Ils échangèrent un regard incertain) Oui?

Shion poussa un soupir à la fois rieur et soulagé, et il se détendit manifestement:

-C'était donc ça qui vous préoccupait tant, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un véritable problème dont vous ne vouliez pas parler. (Avisant les regards interloqués des deux Ors, il se redressa légèrement) Il n'a jamais été question que vous vous sépariez de vos armures, jamais. Depuis le temps, ne savez-vous donc pas que ce ne sont pas les Chevaliers qui choisissent les armures, mais bien l'inverse? Scorpion et Verseau vous ont choisis. Vous êtes leurs porteurs respectifs et elles l'ont clairement montré. Elles sont entièrement satisfaites de vous deux, ne les avez-vous donc pas écoutées?

Estomaqués, Mikhail et Liam s'entre-regardèrent puis secouèrent bêtement la tête quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient tellement convaincus de ce passage de flambeau qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné en parler avec les principales intéressées. Et maintenant que Shion le disait, ils pouvaient entendre des murmures rassurants (et un peu outrés peut-être) émaner des armures. Aveuglés par leurs doutes, par leurs angoisses et par leur déception, ils n'avaient pas tendu l'oreille, n'avaient pas réalisé que les armures refusaient d'entendre parler d'autres porteurs tant qu'ils étaient là. Le Scorpion pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, répondant silencieusement à son armure et s'excusant en même temps. Liam poussa un soupir entre soulagement et surprise, puis il parvint à souffler:

-Mais… Ce sont leurs enfants… Ils méritent de porter les armures des seigneurs Kardia et Dégel…

Il sursauta légèrement: Shion s'était levé et s'était accroupi en face d'eux, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de ses deux jeunes frères d'armes:

-Votre pensée est noble, et je n'ose imaginer le nombre de doutes qui vous hantaient jusqu'ici. Mais vous êtes les héritiers de Kardia et de Dégel. Un autre destin attend Esteban et Nicolai. (Une lueur à la fois amusée et intriguée éclaira son regard) Vous n'aviez jamais réfléchi au fait qu'ils ne sont ni scorpion ni verseau?

Le visage de Liam s'empourpra violemment et Mikhail écarquilla des yeux ébahis: mais… Mais c'était vrai… Ils n'y avaient jamais pensé tellement cela leur avait semblé logique… Mais Esteban n'était pas scorpion, et Nicolai n'était pas verseau! Ils étaient…

-D'ailleurs, deux armures, celles des Gémeaux et de la Vierge pour ne rien vous cacher, m'ont fait part de leur choix, et il se porte sur vos apprentis.

Le Pope croisa le regard légèrement embué de larmes de soulagement du Verseau, réalisa que le Scorpion se mordait la lèvre, et il repoussa tout comportement de chef suprême pendant un instant. Le temps de se pencher en avant et de doucement les serrer tous les deux contre lui comme un aîné rassurerait ses cadets:

-Vous avez votre place ici, et vous méritez ces armures. Alors ne doutez surtout plus et portez-les dignement jusqu'au bout.

Mikhail hocha la tête sans articuler un mot, mais Shion n'en avait pas besoin, il savait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Un mélange de soulagement, de honte causée par trop de doutes, de bonheur, de tristesse peut-être. Quelque chose d'indescriptible que le Pope pouvait pourtant parfaitement comprendre. Liam s'excusa encore, souffla des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas toujours, et il se contenta de hocher la tête:

-Je suis fier de vous, nous le sommes tous.

Quel soulagement d'entendre ces mots, de savoir qu'ils étaient bien à leur place dans le monde et qu'ils pouvaient continuer d'avancer sans douter. Qu'ils avaient le droit d'être ici et de porter ces armures. Qu'ils ne privaient personne d'un avenir glorieux. Même s'ils se doutaient que Shion devait les comprendre, ils ressentirent un tel soulagement qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu être prononcé pour représenter leur niveau de reconnaissance.

Le Grand Pope les poussa à visiter l'infirmerie, puis il leur ordonna de se reposer et de laisser leurs apprentis et Kimaati entre les mains de Vincent et d'Edwyn pendant encore quelques heures, le temps de souffler. Toutefois, hormis la côte fêlée de Mikhail, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été blessés, ce qui n'empêcha pas le médecin du Sanctuaire de lui remonter les bretelles et donc de se disputer plus ou moins violemment avec son patient sous le regard amusé du Verseau.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'infirmerie, déposèrent leurs armures dans leurs temples, et se retrouvèrent au huitième, assis côte à côte sans savoir quoi se dire. Puis, ils échangèrent un regard, leurs épaules se rencontrèrent comme leurs tempes s'effleuraient et Mikhail sourit en soufflant:

-Merci.

-Merci à toi.

Inutile d'en dire plus, ils savaient. Et ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester une seconde de plus sans parler à leurs apprentis:

-Tu vois que tu y es attaché.

Insinua Liam sans se dégager pour autant, un sourire amusé et faussement innocent sur les lèvres. Mikhail se contenta de le bousculer et il fut donc le premier à se lever d'un bond:

-Rien à voir, ils sont notre responsabilité c'est tout.

-Il n'empêche que tu t'y es clairement attaché.

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules et resta silencieux pendant une longue minute avant d'avouer, les bras croisés dans sa nuque:

-J'ai envie de bien faire les choses. Ils le méritent. (Avisant le regard surpris de son ami, il esquissa un sourire moqueur) Puis ouais, je crois que je m'y suis attaché. Mais leur dis pas.

-Motus et bouche cousue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux arènes, les deux enfants se ruèrent vers en eux avec de larges sourires sur les lèvres tandis que Vincent leur adressait un petit signe de la main. Leur arrivée poussa Kimaati, le jeune Kenyan qui porterait bientôt l'armure du Lion, à interrompre l'entraînement que lui prodiguait Edwyn le temps de leur adresser un sourire radieux tandis que le Poisson leur faisait un petit signe de la tête.

Et quand Nicolai serra le pan de la chemise de Liam, quand Esteban se jeta dans les bras de Mikhail avec une telle force que le Scorpion trébucha presque, ils surent qu'ils ne douteraient plus. Qu'ils seraient désormais capable de parler aux enfants de leurs pères sans trembler, sans craindre de ressentir de la rancoeur ou de la déception.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer sur le chemin tracé par leurs prédécesseurs en guidant deux apprentis bientôt vêtus d'amures d'Or à leur tour. Deux apprentis qui avaient enfin eu les réponses à leurs questions concernant leurs pères quand leurs maîtres avaient trouvé le courage de parler de leurs mentors.

Quand ils avaient trouvé la force de tourner la page, de chasser les doutes. De continuer d'avancer, entourés de leurs frères d'armes.

Ensemble.

* * *

*Pour ce court passage, je vous conseille d'écouter une OST de "La légende de Korra":"Finale". Elle passait en aléatoire pile quand je rédigeais cette fin de partie et je trouve que ça colle vraiment bien à l'ambiance de la scène ^^ Et au fond, elle colle plutôt bien à la dernière partie de l'annexe aussi... Maintenant voilà, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ;)

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! ^^ Les quatre apprentis ont réussi à tourner la page, qu'est-ce qu'ils grandissent vite! :') Concernant la nouvelle génération, j'écrirai peut-être une petite annexe sur mon petit Kimaati pour mentionner les nouveaux Ors: ça permettrait de clore l'histoire et de montrer que la vie continue, je verrai ;) Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt (je ne sais pas encore quand) pour la prochaine annexe!

Gros bisous sur vous!


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous! :D Avec cette situation exceptionnelle, j'ai décidé de prendre le temps de continuer d'avancer dans ces OS bonus! Et celui-ci est dédié à Régulus, sur sa vie avant et après la mort de son père (vous sentez venir le drama?). Le thème m'a été proposé par StiffUpperLip98 sur Twitter, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec cet OS!

Enjoy!

* * *

Un léger coup de vent vint délicatement caresser le visage paisible de son père et fit bruisser les feuilles dans les arbres qui les protégeaient de leurs branches. Les yeux clos et le corps incroyablement détendu, il semblait endormi. Mais Régulus savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Assis en tailleur face à son père, les mains appuyées sur ses chevilles et les yeux grands ouverts, il détaillait ses épaules, ses bras, et constatait la puissance et la vivacité discrète que renfermait chaque muscle. Si une feuille osait s'approcher de son visage, il savait que son père serait capable de l'arrêter à la seconde sans que cet air calme le quitte.

Ca n'avait l'air de rien, mais c'était encore plus impressionnant de le voir ainsi que de l'observer attraper des poissons dans la rivière sans bouger d'un millimètre. Parvenir à renfermer tant de puissance dans un corps aussi paisible et immobile semblait encore impossible à Régulus, et pourtant, son père y parvenait sans un soupçon de difficulté.

C'était donc le niveau auquel il devait arriver?

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir admiratif qui n'échappa certainement pas à son père. Sans que ce dernier n'ait même bougé, le garçon entendit pourtant clairement sa voix:

- _Concentration, Régulus._

Il ferma vivement les yeux et se redressa, calant son dos contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit un oeil curieux et observa de nouveau son modèle. Il avait du mal avec cet exercice. Il préférait courir devant son père, grimper aux arbres, chasser les lapins avec les enfants de la tribu qu'ils visitaient parfois, ou encore essayer de prendre son père de vitesse pour attraper des poissons, justement. L'action, c'était facile, instinctif.

Le calme et le silence, c'était une autre histoire.

Pourtant, jamais son père n'avait haussé le ton. Il se contentait souvent de l'observer avec un sourire et de tendrement lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de le soulever dans ses bras. Une vague de bonheur lui serra le coeur un instant avant de se répandre dans chaque once de son âme. Pendant un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'apprécier ce moment de paix et de tranquillité, en communion avec son père. Rien qu'eux, la forêt et le vent.

- _Tu es sur la bonne voie. Vas plus loin._

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de son père, un sourire qui lui donnait envie de réussir. Régulus ferma de nouveau les yeux, tenta de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration, de le calquer sur le bruit de la sève qui coulait dans l'arbre dans son dos. Il devait essayer. Il voulait rendre son père fier de lui.

Le garçon se concentra sur sa respiration, puis sur le rythme qui battait dans son dos, puis sur le flux d'énergie qui parcourait le sol et semblait le lier à son père. Un oiseau fit claquer ses ailes dans le ciel, et pendant un moment, Régulus plissa les yeux, sur le point de laisser son esprit voyager une nouvelle fois. Mais il décida d'essayer autre chose. Alors, au lieu de se détacher de l'oiseau, il concentra toute son attention sur lui.

Nouveau battement d'ailes, et l'oiseau s'envolait, l'emportant loin avec lui.

Régulus sentait le vent glisser dans ses cheveux, survolait la forêt, suivait le bruit de l'eau de la rivière qui chante et se transforme en torrent puis en cascade. Il suit son cours, rejoint le lac, le survole et frôle l'eau de ses ailes. Puis un autre son l'attire, plus doux. Celui d'un _siyotanka_ qui s'élève dans les airs et le fait se rapprocher du sol.

Des gens bougent en bas, il entend les rires s'élever jusqu'à lui, accompagnant le son de la flute. Mais une autre mélodie l'appelle. Une mélodie portée par le vent, une mélodie plus ancienne, qui vient du fin fond de la forêt qu'il peut rejoindre.

- _Parfait, plus loin encore_.

Le lac laisse place à une autre forêt, les sons le suivent mais sont étouffés par l'appel. Un ours qui avance lourdement, le cri d'un lynx dans les montagnes au loin, les pas d'un loup d'une blancheur immaculée qui s'arrête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est un regard trop intense pour lui, si fort qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite les marques rouges qui courent le long de ses iris.

 _Régulus…_

Puis le vent souffle de nouveau, chante avec la forêt, l'emporte plus haut, plus haut, plus haut…

Une légère quinte de toux étouffée, presque rien.

Régulus rouvrit vivement les yeux, le souffle coupé. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à sentir ce que son père attendait de lui. Si l'arbre ne s'était pas trouvé dans son dos, il serait certainement tombé à la renverse. Son corps semblait si lourd comparé à celui qu'il venait d'abandonner, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le constater. Le coeur peinant à reprendre un rythme normal après avoir battu si lentement, le garçon se redressa et se rua en avant:

- _Raké:ni_!*

Une main plaquée sur ses lèvres, Ilias souffla d'une voix rauque:

-Ce n'est rien.

Si son père avait toujours su le rassurer quand il avait peur, jamais cette phrase ne parvenait à calmer l'angoisse qui lui nouait la gorge quand il se mettait à tousser ainsi. Les cris de la nature ne l'effrayaient pas, mais ceux du corps le terrifiaient. Surtout quand son père souffrait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus les contenir.

Régulus se mordit la lèvre et fit mine de s'élancer:

-Je vais chercher de l'eau!

Mais la main levée de son père suffit à l'arrêter. Les yeux cernés et pourtant si brillants, Ilias sourit et secoua la tête:

-Pas besoin. Regarde, je vais déjà mieux.

-Mais il faut que tu-…

-Reprenons plutôt là où je nous ai interrompus, d'accord?

-Mais…

Ilias avait déjà refermé les yeux, la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme légèrement plus rapide qu'avant. Régulus hésita un instant, se vit courir jusqu'à la gourde qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, puis il abandonna. Son père avait dit qu'il allait bien, et il disait toujours la vérité.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir rassuré, Régulus se refusa pourtant à s'éloigner. Au contraire, il grimpa sur les genoux de son père et se laissa tomber dans le creux de ses jambes croisées. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers son père, riant quand sa barbe lui chatouilla le nez. Ilias sourit aussi, ave une tendresse sincère, et il passa une main douce dans ses cheveux d'or et de feu:

-Tu étais très bien parti, Régulus. Tu as fait de grands progrès.

Le garçon bomba le torse de fierté ravie et se lova plus confortablement contre le corps de son père, s'emballant dans sa longue cape:

-Tu as vu comme je suis allé loin?

-J'ai vu, oui. J'étais avec toi.

-Avec un autre oiseau?

-Avec le vent.

Régulus hocha la tête: son père était capable d'aller encore plus loin que lui, d'entrer en communion directe avec la nature là où lui savait à peine entrer en contact avec les êtres vivants. C'était comme s'il parvenait à ne faire qu'un avec lui, à se laisser guider par cette union si puissante que même le garçon aurait pu en être jaloux. Il fit la moue: c'était trop difficile de suivre le vent. Il était trop vif, lui filait entre les doigts à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le saisir et à le chevaucher, le fuyait quand il tentait de le poursuivre.

Il avait beau observer son père, l'observer pendant des heures et des heures, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Autant faire jaillir ces éclairs de lumière relevait presque de l'instinct, aussi simple que de respirer, autant cette connexion, ce talent que son père avait pour parler avec la nature,… Il ne comprenait pas.

Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Ilias souffla:

-C'est parce que tu ne prends pas le temps de l'écouter. Tu es encore fort jeune, c'est normal d'être impatient.

Une main caressant les motifs de la longue cape blanche, Régulus répondit doucement, sans colère ou frustration:

-Je ne crois pas que le vent a envie que je l'entende.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de son père et Régulus sourit, ravi de le voir de nouveau d'attaque:

-Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste. Un jour, quand tu seras plus grand, tu comprendras.

-Mais je veux comprendre maintenant.

Il avait toujours appris tout très vite. Marcher, parler, courir, nager, même faire jaillir cette lumière en lui était plus simple que de tenter de laisser le vent se faire approcher. C'était la première véritable difficulté à laquelle il était confronté depuis sa naissance. C'était comme tenter de dompter un étalon qui se jouerait de lui, restant toujours à proximité après l'avoir fait chuter.

-C'est ça qui te ralentit: tu essayes de dompter le vent. Or le vent, et par définition, la nature, ne peut pas être dompté. (Ilias ferma les yeux et inspira) Il faut faire un avec lui, devenir le vent. Alors tu entendras sa voix plus distinctement, sa voix, celle de la nature et celles des esprits.

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils: c'était encore un peu trop compliqué pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas que son père pense qu'il était immature, alors il souffla:

-Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles avec lui?

-De toi, principalement.

-Hein? Mais vous dites quoi sur moi! Ca se fait pas!

S'offusqua Régulus, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire, plus franc cette fois, chez son père:

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont que de bonnes choses.

-Du genre?

-De comment tu as grandi, de ton courage, de ton sourire,… Elle aime t'observer pendant que je lui parle de toi.

- _Ista_?**

Ilias hocha la tête, et une légère bise leur caressa le visage, comment pour acquiescer à son tour. Le coeur plein d'espoir, Régulus attendit. Mais comme toujours, le souffle du vent refusa de se muer en mots, se contentant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et, abandonnant tout espoir d'arriver à entrer en contact aujourd'hui, se lova davantage contre son père, attendant qu'il lui en dise plus:

-Elle était très proche des esprits et des Dieux, elle aussi. Et elle continue de veiller sur nous.

Régulus se tut un instant, cherchant à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui naissaient dans sa poitrine. C'était étrange, mais il n'était pas triste quand il réalisait qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre les mots que sa mère pouvait tenter de lui faire passer depuis l'au-delà. Par contre, à la simple idée que son père la rejoigne, son coeur se serra et il agrippa la longue cape blanche:

-Je n'aime pas la mort.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien de mal à ça. C'est normal de vivre puis de mourir. Nous retournons à la Terre, nous devenons les esprits de la Nature qui veillent sur les vivants. Ca fait simplement partie du cycle de la vie.

-Je veux pas que ça t'arrive.

Ilias esquissa un sourire ému, mais pas triste, et il passa une main douce sur la joue de son garçon:

-Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher, Régulus. Chaque chose vivante meurt un jour, tu le sais.

Oui, il savait. Il avait très bien compris que la mort faisait partie de la vie, que ce n'était pas une chose triste. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de se retrouver seul ici. Sans son père pour veiller sur lui:

-Mais j'ai pas envie.

D'un mouvement doux mais sans appel, Ilias lui redressa calmement le menton. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, bleu pâle dans bleu vibrant, et son père expliqua:

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Quand la mort décide de nous emporter, nous devons obéir. Personne ne peut lutter contre les lois de la nature, Régulus.

-Je ne veux pas être tout seul.

Un sourire éclaira le regard de son père:

-Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Tu n'auras qu'à tendre l'oreille.

Régulus n'en dit pas plus, ne répondit pas qu'il ne voulait pas que le vent lui apporte les paroles de ses parents. Il voulait simplement pouvoir continuer de se serrer contre son père comme il le faisait maintenant.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et cala sa joue contre la main calleuse de son père:

-Je veux que tu restes…

-Et je serai toujours là. Avec toi.

Sa main libre se posa sur son coeur, et pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le vent prenait le temps de se laisser approcher. Régulus ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise: il avait encore le temps d'apprendre à écouter le vent. Il avait encore de nombreuses années de bonheur à passer avec son père.

Inutile de s'inquiéter maintenant.

$s$s$s$

Régulus rouvrit lentement les yeux. Des yeux cernés, noircis, dépourvus de vie et pourtant brillants d'une lumière presque animale.

Pendant un instant, il réfléchit à ce qui l'avait réveillé. Aucun animal n'avait plus osé s'approcher de la sépulture sur laquelle il dormait, roulé en boule, les bras refermés autour de ses jambes, ça ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Ce n'était pas un être humain non plus. Ils avaient tenté de s'approcher, de voler la seule chose que son père lui avait laissée, mais il s'était battu, les avait chassé, et depuis, personne n'avait osé revenir.

Mais alors quoi?

Un grondement s'éleva de son ventre, et le garçon referma lentement les yeux en poussant un léger soupir las comme il enfouissait de nouveau son visage dans la terre.

Il voulait mourir.

Il voulait juste fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute, rejoindre son père, et ne plus les rouvrir.

Mais son corps ne semblait pas l'accepter.

Ni son corps, ni le vent qui continuait de le réveiller quand il avait enfin l'impression qu'il lâchait prise.

Un nouveau grognement sordide s'éleva de son ventre et, au prix d'un énorme effort, Régulus se redressa lentement, les jambes tremblantes:

-J'arrive, _Raké:ni_ …

Il ne supportait pas de s'éloigner de son père. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'il faisait retournait le couteau qu'il sentait planté dans son coeur. Mais son corps refusait de le laisser en paix, et le seul moyen de le faire taire était de manger. Heureusement, la rivière n'était pas trop loin. Il serait bien vite revenu.

Ses pieds nus étaient tachés d'un mélange de boue et de sang, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique. Tout n'était que vide comparé à la douleur vive qui lui saisissait parfois le coeur et le laissait pantelant, épuisé, et complètement vidé. Il marchait comme un fantôme, comme une enveloppe charnelle dont l'esprit aurait été arraché de force.

Il n'aperçut pas vraiment son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière, à vrai dire, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Le sang, mêlé à la terre et à la boue, avait noirci son visage, taché ses vêtements déchirés. Il ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un être humain. Et il se sentait pus mort que vif.

Comme dans un rêve, il se saisit d'un poisson dans la rivière et l'abattit contre un un rocher, les yeux vides d'expressions. La pluie se mit à tomber, trempa ses cheveux et les guenilles qui pendaient sur son corps maigres, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ne la sentit presque pas. Il se contenta de croquer dans la chair du poisson, remontant d'un pas distrait vers la colline et vers la branche qui indiquait l'emplacement de la sépulture.

Régulus mâcha sans plaisir, sans se presser, se contentant de recracher les arêtes. Rien n'avait plus de saveur, le monde d'habitude si coloré était désormais gris, les odeurs si riches de la forêt ne lui parvenaient plus, étouffées par celle du sang, de la mort et du désespoir.

Il avait compris que tout allait changer quand ce géant au sourire chaleureux avait reconnu son père. Quand il avait insisté et demandé à son père de rentrer avec lui au « Sanctuaire », Régulus avait su que leur vie ne serait jamais plus la même. Son père avait refusé, il le savait, mais il avait demandé à ce que son fils l'aide à couper et à raser sa barbe et ses cheveux, un geste qui avait semblé bien trop symbolique au garçon pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Une lueur rouge éclaira un instant le regard clair de Régulus et un grognement animal lui échappa.

Cette image ne le quittait pas. Le visage souriant de son père quand il lui avait soufflé que sa destinée l'attendait. Le son de sa voix quand il lui avait murmuré qu'il était la nouvelle étoile qui brillait dans le ciel à sa place. Il avait fait face au monstre de haine qui le menaçait, il avait rassuré son garçon même aux portes de la mort.

Mais le sourire ému disparaissait de sa mémoire, remplacé par ses yeux vides, le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres, et les cornes qui l'empalaient contre un arbre. Tant de sang, tant de sang qui avait coulé sur son Armure.

Et Régulus avait fui. Poussé par le vent qui avait guidé ses pas, qui lui avaient donné de véritables ailes pour le porter loin, loin de cet ennemi aux ailes sombres, de ce démon au regard doré, il avait fui, avait abandonné le corps de son père. Ses pieds avaient saigné, blessés par des cailloux et des morceaux de bois, blessés d'avoir tant couru, et il avait tant pleuré que ses yeux n'étaient toujours pas remis.

Il avait fui, poussé en avant par la voix de son père:

- _Va-t-en, Régulus._ _Fuis. Et ne te retourne pas. Tu as une destinée qui t'attend, et tu devras l'accomplir seul._

Il avait fui, mais il ne parvenait pas à fuir la peur, la haine, la douleur et la peine. Même quand, après de nombreuses heures, jours peut-être, il avait fini par revenir en arrière, guidé par l'Armure de son père qui l'accompagnait maintenant, il n'avait pu les chasser.

Il avait creusé le sol à mains nues, s'arrachant les ongles sans le remarquer. Il avait lavé le sang noir qui tachait le visage étrangement paisible de son père, s'était allongé contre lui dans la terre en pleurant, espérant qu'il se réveillerait, qu'il lui parlerait,…

Mais le vent ne lui parlait pas.

Le vent se contentait de souffler, reflet de la tempête qui secouait son coeur.

Et la voix de son père ne lui parvenait pas.

Régulus avait refermé la sépulture, avait planté cette planche de bois et s'était allongé sur le tas de terre, les yeux rougis et gonflés, les mains et les pieds en sang, le corps et l'âme en miettes. Il voulait mourir. Juste mourir.

Et entendre son père une dernière fois.

Le vent souffla, frappa son visage et noya ses cheveux de pluie.

Mais le silence dans son coeur n'était pas comblé.

Il était seul.

Seul, seul.

Arrivé au sommet de la colline, il remarqua une forme animale penchée au dessus de la sépulture. Il retroussa les lèvres, arrondit le dos et poussa un grognement menaçant, agressif et rauque. Il avait déjà chassé les loups et les charognards, il pouvait en chasser d'autres. Mais un chant s'éleva et une voix douce le rassura un instant: ce n'était que Lion. Elle avait veillé sur son père et sur lui pendant qu'il dormait.

- _Tu n'es pas seul, Régulus. Je suis avec toi, je veille sur toi._

 _-Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin._

Il savait que c'était grossier, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait aussi que Lion comprenait quand elle l'enlaça d'une vague de tendresse et de douceur.

Régulus s'assit face à la tombe, appuyé contre l'Armure trempée, et il contempla la terre, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir et lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu. Les genoux redressé contre sa poitrine maigre, il referma ses bras sur ses genoux et enfouit son menton dans ce qui restait de son vêtement. Il attendait un signe, une voix, n'importe quoi qui prouverait que son père était bien avec lui et ne lui avait pas menti.

Mais les heures passèrent, la pluie continuait de tomber et trempait ses os, et aucune voix ne lui parvenait. Il avait attendu pendant des mois, des années, assis ou allongé devant la sépulture, bougeant uniquement pour attraper un poisson et se nourrir malgré son envie de se laisser mourir, mais rien ne venait.

Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le reste, forçait le vent à lui transmettre la voix de l'être aimé, mais sans succès.

D'une voix engourdie de ne plus être utilisée après avoir tant hurlé, il articula péniblement:

-Tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi…

Silence, rythmé uniquement par le bruit de la pluie qui heurte les feuille et le sol.

-Parle-moi…

Aucune réponse, juste le vent qui fouette son visage.

Un hoquet secoua ses épaules et sa voix se fit rauque, remplie de larmes:

-Me laisse pas…

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe mais il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Régulus ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée et le coeur en sang.

La mort viendrait bientôt le chercher.

Il devait juste attendre son tour.

Bientôt.

Bientôt.

Un bruit de pas, lourd, bruyant, trop pour être celui d'un animal. Mais Régulus ne réagit même pas. C'était le même bruit de pas que celui du visiteur de la dernière fois, pas celui d'un mocassin sur l'herbe, celui d'une chaussure plus massive. Les pas étaient un peu plus légers, mais pas plus silencieux. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'aura de la personne qui approchait qui semblait presque familier, si familier que pendant une folle seconde, son coeur se serra. Puis il soupira et se calma quand il réalisa que l'aura n'était pas celle de son père. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais il s'en fichait.

- _Tuez-moi…_

Une sorte de hoquet dans son dos, mêlé de choc, de douleur, d'espoir et de soulagement. Puis, une voix s'éleva, douce, calme, apaisante:

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

Régulus ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme voulait. La langue qu'il parlait ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il utilisait avec son père. Mais il y avait dans ces paroles la même sonorité que celle qu'il avait utilisé instinctivement des mois, des années, des siècles auparavant, cette langue que son père maitrisait aussi. Malgré lui, il finit par comprendre, mais il ne réagit pas, se contentant de resserrer ses bras sur ses jambes:

-Je cherche le propriétaire de cette Amure d'Or du Lion. C'est… (Léger silence de la part de l'homme dans son dos, arrêté à une distance raisonnable de la sépulture et de ses gardiens) C'était un puissant guerrier, plein de bienveillance, de piété et de courage.

Les mots étaient trop compliqués, ne voulaient rien dire pour lui. Il reconnaissait le mot « Armure », signe qu'il devait s'agir d'un nouveau voleur attiré uniquement par l'or à ses côtés. Régulus grogna sans se retourner:

-Celui que tu cherches est enterré depuis longtemps déjà. Nous sommes restés ici pour veiller sur lui, l'Armure et moi.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et Régulus n'entendit pas le soupir horrifié qui sembla s'échapper de sa bouche. Il sentait juste la haine enfler dans son coeur, la colère qu'il ressentait pour l'avidité humaine mais qui ne parvenait pas à noyer son sentiment d'injustice:

-Beaucoup on essayé de s'en emparer, et je soumise que toi aussi…

Avec un véritable rugissement, Régulus se redressa et fit volte-face, toutes griffes dehors, les yeux brûlants de rage et de souffrance d'un animal devenu fou de douleur. Il se rua en avant, les lèvres retroussées sur des canines prêtes à mordre jusqu'au sang, et il ne reconnut presque pas sa voix quand il rugit:

-Tu es venu pour ça, hein?!

Son poing partit en avant, l'attaque jaillit de sa main, heurta l'homme de plein fouet…

Régulus écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet silencieux.

Avec un claquement, deux ailes d'or et de lumières se déployèrent dans le dos de l'homme comme il évitait l'attaque in extremis. Les ailes géantes englobèrent Régulus, comme pour imiter les bras ouverts de leur porteur qui réceptionna le garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Alors qu'il aurait cru se débattre, Régulus resta complètement immobile, comme hypnotisé par ces ailes de lumière et de chaleur douce qui semblait presque chasser la pluie. Du sang gouttait de ses ongles, le même qui gouttait lentement du visage si doux mais plein de douleur de l'homme. Il l'avait touché, il aurait pu l'achever, mais la lumière semblait éclairer un chemin qu'il croyait perdu.

Et puis…

L'homme pleurait.

Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui coulait sur son visage, mais était Régulus qu'il pleurait. Des larmes sincères, vraies, emplies d'un mélange de chagrin et de soulagement:

-Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé…

L'homme le serrait contre lui avec force mais avec tendresse, comme pour lui laisser l'opportunité de se dégager. Mais Régulus n'en avait aucune envie. Les ailes de lumière étaient aussi rassurantes que le soleil levant, et puis, ces yeux… Ces yeux, ce sourire, ce visage, ces traits,…

Le garçon sentit ses lèvres se mettre à trembler: ce n'était pas son père. Ce n'était pas lui, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son aura, quelque chose dans son visage, qui lui ressemblait énormément:

-Je suis Sisyphe, le frère de ton père. Je suis le Chevalier du Sagittaire, et je suis venu te chercher. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. (Léger sourire, empreint de souffrance émue) C'est terminé.

Alors, Régulus sut. Cet homme n'était pas son père, mais il était venu le chercher. Il était là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Ce n'était pas son père, mais il avait la même aura, le même regard doux, plus doux même, le même sourire tendre,… L'Armure du Lion se remit à chanter dans son dos, et le garçon sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues sales quand son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Sisyphe, serra sa veste de toutes ses forces et se mit à sangloter lourdement, à la fois de chagrin et de soulagement.

Il n'était plus seul.

Un rayon de soleil éclaira leurs deux silhouettes enlacées, se réfléchit sur les grandes ailes d'or, et un coup de vent caressa leurs visages.

Comme un adieu silencieux.

* * *

*Papa! (en Mohawk)

** Maman

* * *

J'ai pris le parti de placer l'intrigue dans la région de l'actuel Ontario, au Canada. Même si les Grandes Plaines m'ont fait de l'oeil, j'avais plutôt envie de baser cet OS dans un environnement sylvestre relativement proche de ce que Shiori Teshirogi dépeint dans ses mangas. D'où ce choix :) Dans cette zone, on retrouvait principalement des Iroquois « comprenant cinq et puis plus tard six nations amérindiennes de langues iroquoiennes (à savoir: Mohawks, Onneiouts, Onondagas, Sénécas, Cayugas et Tuscaroras). » (merci Wikipédia). J'ai choisi de placer Ilias et Régulus dans une zone où ils parlent Mohawk :) Je ne m'y connais hélas pas très bien, alors si vous êtes connaisseurs et que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe que je corrige tout ça :)

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! :') Vraiment, tout n'est que drama dans TLC, mais gosh l'histoire de ce pauvre petit me brise toujours autant le coeur TT^TT Encore merci de m'avoir proposé ce sujet StiffUpperLip98! ;D J'espère que ça t'a plu! Je reviens bientôt avec un nouvel OS, cette fois basé sur Sisyphe ;)

Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches, et courage à tous 3

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous tenez le coup :')

Nouvel OS, cette fois centrée sur Sisyphe et un peu sur Ilias (le lien entre cet OS et le précédent svp) pour ma chère Aquarius no Camus! Merci à toi de m'avoir proposé ce thème et de m'avoir rappelé ces belles théories (toi-même tu sais et vous saurez bientôt hihi)! En effet, je profite de ce chapitre pour développer une théorie qui m'est venue il y a quelques temps. ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens plus!

Enjoy!

* * *

-Maman, raconte-moi encore.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit:

-Il est déjà tard, et tu connais cette histoire par coeur, non?

Des étoiles plein ses grands yeux bleus, l'enfant esquissa un sourire légèrement penaud et s'enfouit plus confortablement sous ses couvertures:

-S'il te plaît?

Elle fit mine de rouler les yeux vers le ciel mais céda bien vite face au regard si innocent et envieux de son garçon:

-Bon, d'accord!

Ravie de le voir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se cala aussi confortablement que possible contre le dos du lit et passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune. Le garçon se redressa légèrement et s'appuya contre elle, les yeux déjà brillants, littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Gérant consciemment son suspense, elle fit mine de se racler la gorge avant de commencer, certaine que son garçon ne hausserait jamais le ton:

-C'était au printemps, il faisait…

-Très chaud pour la saison!

-Oui, très chaud pour la saison. Une vraie canicule. Les récoltes avaient brûlé dans les champs, l'herbe était devenue brune. Tout le monde ne priait que pour une chose: la…

-La pluie!

-Si tu continues je m'arrête et tu finiras l'histoire tout seul.

-Oh non, pardon je ne dirai plus rien!

S'empêchant d'esquisser un sourire amusé (après tout, ils accomplissaient ce petit rituel presque tous les soirs et son fils savait parfaitement qu'elle n'en ferait jamais rien), la jeune femme continua:

-J'étais allée chercher de l'eau à la rivière tôt le matin, elle était presque asséchée et il fallait être sûr d'y arriver dans les premiers. Tu comprends?

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux remplis d'étoiles:

-Seulement, à plusieurs kilomètres de la source de la rivière, j'ai trouvé un vieil homme allongé sur le sol, évanoui à cause de la chaleur et du manque d'eau. Je me suis agenouillée près de lui et il a demandé que je lui donne de l'eau.

-Alors tu as…

Pénélope adressa un regard faussement réprobateur à son garçon qui s'enfouit presque entièrement sous la couverture:

-Pardon. Continue s'il te plait.

-Alors comme il était dans un tel état, je lui ai donné l'eau de ma gourde, celle que je devais utiliser pour mon voyage jusqu'à la rivière.

-C'était dangereux?

-Oui, car j'aurais pu me retrouver dans le même état que lui au bout de quelques heures.

-Et alors?

-Alors je n'ai pas hésité, tu comprends un homme était en danger et demandait de l'aide. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place?

Le garçon hocha la tête:

-J'aurais fait comme toi, maman: j'aurais donné mon eau pour aider ce monsieur.

Pénélope esquissa un sourire tendre et embrassa le sommet de la tête de son fils:

-C'est bien mon grand, n'oublie pas que cet altruisme et cette empathie sont des forces, tes forces.

Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant, ravi de partager les mêmes valeurs que sa mère. Puis, d'un simple regard, il lui fit doucement comprendre qu'il attendait la suite de l'histoire qu'il aimait tant, d'autant plus qu'elle arrivait à son moment préféré, celui de la révélation:

-Ensuite, quand il a eu fini de boire l'eau de ma gourde, je l'ai aidé à s'assoir à l'ombre d'un olivier, allant jusqu'à lui proposer un peu de pain. Et comme je me détournais pour ouvrir mon baluchon, j'ai été aveuglée par une grande lumière. L'homme était debout, vêtu et englobé de lumière, le visage illuminé par un grand sourire assuré. Il avait complètement changé, ce n'était plus le vieil homme faible que j'avais aidé, c'était devenu un homme beaucoup plus jeune, aux cheveux blonds - si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs - et aux yeux bleus rieurs.

L'enfant ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par la voix de sa mère et se représenta mentalement la scène. Il avait presque l'impression d'être là, à ses côtés, en train de tomber à genoux face à cette transformation soudaine d'un vieil homme en être de lumière.

-Voyant ma peur, il s'est penché en avant et m'a tendu la main en me remerciant, disant que j'avais bien réussi son test en lui venant en aide malgré le danger que cela signifiait pour moi.

Il le voyait, il voyait cet homme mystique saisir doucement la main de sa mère, l'aider à se relever et plonger ses yeux si bleus dans les siens sans cesser de sourire:

-Il a dit que j'étais la deuxième à réussir ce test, la deuxième à lui venir en aide sous cette forme, et que pour cela il m'en était reconnaissant. Pour me récompenser, il m'a demandé de choisir un cadeau, un don, et comme tu le sais, je n'arrivais pas à avoir d'enfants. Mon mari à l'époque - je ne l'avais pas choisi, je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne le détestais pas non plus - était désespéré, si bien que c'est le cadeau que je lui ai demandé.

-Moi?

-Toi, mon ange. Un enfant, un beau et gentil petit garçon.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour t'offrir ce cadeau?

Pénélope rit doucement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

-Ca c'est pour quand tu seras plus grand. C'est lui qui m'a offert ce cadeau, c'est lui qui m'a aimée et que j'ai aimé en retour même si je savais qu'il devrait partir, que personne ne me croirait. C'est cet homme qui m'a permis d'être mère à mon tour et de chérir mon propre enfant.

Le garçon rouvrit doucement les yeux, savourant l'ambiance magique et lumineuse qui émanait de cette histoire, de la rencontre entre sa mère et son père, cet homme si mystérieux. Comme chaque soir, il posa l'ultime question:

-Tu sais qui était cet homme, maman?

La jeune femme embrassa son front et le borda davantage:

-Un Dieu, mon ange. Seul un Dieu pouvait me faire un tel cadeau.

Comme à chaque fois, le garçon sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine comme il sentait que l'instinct de sa mère était le bon. Il sentait l'univers bouger en lui à chaque inspiration, avait presque l'impression que son corps renfermait une énergie incroyable, une lumière qui ne demandait qu'à faire le bien. Il ne savait pas quel Dieu était son père, sa mère ne le savait pas non plus. Oh il avait bien des hypothèses, mais les énoncer tout haut reviendrait presque à briser le charme. C'était comme un secret dont eux seuls connaitraient l'existence, puisque les autres n'y croyaient pas et que l'époux de sa mère l'avait reniée.

Mais il savait que sa mère disait la vérité. Et il la croyait quand elle lui disait qu'il devait cultiver altruisme, empathie et humilité. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui, et il voulait rendre ce Dieu mystérieux satisfait. Il voulait servir les gens, aider ceux dans le besoin, protéger ceux qui étaient en danger et se montrer digne de ses parents. Et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que de devenir un guerrier de lumière? Ceux dont parlaient sa mère et les légendes. Ceux dont il pouvait apercevoir les temples au loin, derrière les frontières de la ville.

Les yeux brillants, le garçon se saisit doucement de la main de sa mère:

-Un jour, je deviendrai un Chevalier d'Athéna. Et je te protégerai, et je protégerai ceux que j'aime et tous les gentils qui en ont besoin.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle ils arrivaient tous les soirs depuis le premier soir, depuis le jour où il avait demandé comment il pourrait aider autant de gens que possible. Et comme chaque soir, sa mère sourit:

-Je n'en doute pas. (Elle posa son front contre le sien et souffla) Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux déjà lourds de sommeil malgré l'envie de rester éveillé et de parler de cette histoire qu'il aimait tant. La jeune femme sourit, passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux de son garçon, puis, elle souffla doucement la petite flamme de la bougie qui éclairait la pièce:

-Bonne nuit, Sisyphe.

$s$s$s$

Le feu s'était déclaré dans les réserves de la ville. Les troupes de la garnison militaire se relayaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour éteindre l'incendie, mais elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses.

Malgré les hurlements, malgré les gens qui fuyaient sans faire attention aux autres, Sisyphe courait à contre sens. Le coeur serré, il appela une fois encore:

-Théanis!

Mais il ne voyait son ami nulle part, que des flammes et de la fumée qui lui brulait les yeux. Sisyphe sentit que son coeur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite comme la peur lui nouait le ventre. Théanis et sa soeur étaient les seuls personnes qui lui restaient au monde depuis que sa mère était morte: il n'allait pas les abandonner!

Il se remit à courir, entendant vaguement des soldats gronder et accuser des traitres du Sanctuaire et avertir les fuyards:

-Soyez prudents! On a repéré des Chevaliers Noirs dans le coin!

Mais il s'en fichait des Chevaliers Noirs. Il les affronterait s'il le fallait, mais il devait absolument retrouver et protéger ses amis. Et s'ils n'étaient pas ici, ils devaient être dans un des bâtiments en proie aux flammes. Sisyphe serra les poings et accéléra le pas. Sa vie importait peu, il devait veiller sur eux et les sauver!

Il manqua de sursauter quand une main se referma sur son bras et il se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Mais quand il reconnut le visage de celui qui l'avait arrêté, il laissa échapper un sourire rassuré:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sisyphe! C'est dangereux là-bas! Rejoins les autres, allez!

-Mes amis sont dans ce bâtiment, il faut les sauver!

-C'est trop dangereux, on peu plus rien faire!

Répondit le soldat sans même réfléchir. Le garçon fut un instant submergé par une vague de désespoir: mais si personne ne venait l'aider… Comment allait-il les sauver? Comment faire pour les protéger alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant face à la colère des flammes? Sisyphe fronça les sourcils et dégagea vivement son bras d'un mouvement sec. Surpris, le soldat hoqueta et tenta de le rattraper, mais trop tard. Vif comme l'éclair, le garçon s'était déjà remis à courir:

-Je les sauverai moi-même si vous ne voulez pas le faire!

La panique dans la voix du soldat ne semblait pas feinte, mais Sisyphe n'entendit pas ses cris et ses appels étouffés par les hurlements du feu. La peur lui nouait le ventre, mais elle semblait reléguée au second plan comme l'adrénaline le poussait en avant. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que des gens, ses amis, étaient en danger. C'était contraire à tout ce que sa mère lui avait appris, contraire à tout ce que en quoi il croyait!

Il refusait de rester là sans rien faire!

Méprisant la chaleur torride des flammes, Sisyphe se faufila entre les poutres effondrées et les dalles qui bloquaient sa route. Une grimace d'effort sur les lèvres, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de tousser quand un nuage de fumée noire l'étouffa pendant une seconde. Mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter! Il refusait de fuir et de laisser ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide en arrière! Alors, malgré la fumée et malgré le feu, il appela de toutes ses forces:

-Théanis!

Alors, enfin, une voix lui parvint. Un cri venu de très loin, mais un cri qu'il pouvait atteindre. Sisyphe se redressa, évita une poutre en feu, rampa pour en éviter une autre malgré la douleur et ses vêtements déchirés. Et quand il se releva, il tomba nez à nez avec Théanis, le visage noirci par la fumée et serrant sa petite soeur à moitié évanouie contre lui:

-Sisyphe!

-Je suis là! Tout va bien, je suis venu pour vous sauver! (Légèrement essoufflé mais prêt à les guider, il tendit la main et se saisit du bras de son ami) Venez, il faut partir d'ici et vite!

-Non! J'ai trop peur du feu, je peux pas bouger!

Sanglota le petit garçon sans bouger d'un poil, luttant même pour rester en place. Sisyphe sentit son coeur se serrer comme un craquement sourd résonnait dans le bâtiment, et il insista:

-Je vais vous protéger, je te le promets! Allez, viens vite! Il faut partir, maintenant!

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque avant même qu'il ne voie ou n'entende le toit s'ouvrir au-dessus d'eux. Sisyphe leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde:

-Attention!

Méprisant le danger, parfaitement conscient de ses gestes, il se rua en avant et couvrit ses amis de son corps, refermant ses bras sur eux.

Alors, deux choses arrivèrent en même temps.

D'abord, l'univers en lui se mit à briller plus vivement et une force soudaine engloba son corps.

Puis, quelqu'un se dressa devant eux et tendit le poing…

Et le marbre vola en éclat.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sur une exclamation muette, Sisyphe laissa échapper un soupir ébahi. Là, devant eux, se trouvait un homme vêtu d'or et dont la cape volait au vent.

Un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Un Chevalier d'Or.

Toute peur avait disparu du corps du garçon, et il ne pouvait pas quitter leur sauveur des yeux, incapable de cesser de détailler ses épaules larges et assurées. Sa fascination l'emportait sur tout le reste, si bien que, pendant un instant, il n'entendit plus le grondement des flammes et ne ressentit plus leur chaleur. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme devant lui. Cet homme, ce poing de lumière et l'aura d'or qui l'entourait.

-Ne lâche pas la main de ces enfants, jeune homme.

Sisyphe tressaillit quand la voix grave et assurée de leur sauveur lui parvint. Il releva la tête et articula d'une voix si faible comparée à la sienne qu'il ne sut jamais s'il l'avait entendu:

-D'accord!

Alors, l'homme se retourna à demi, et quand ses yeux si bleus aux pupilles verticales croisèrent les sien, Sisyphe eut l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner:

-Tu as été très courageux.

Il avait dit ça avec tant d'intensité, avec tant de sincérité et même de fierté qu'un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Sisyphe soutint son regard plus longtemps qu'il l'aurait cru, réalisant qu'un tel homme venait de reconnaitre son courage, et il déglutit péniblement:

-Merci, monsieur.

-Va, maintenant. Sauvez-vous.

-Ou-… Oui!

Sisyphe se saisit de nouveau du bras de Théanis, toujours en larmes, et l'entraina avec lui, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les flammes rugissantes. Et quand enfin un courant d'air frais leur fouetta le visage quand ils arrivèrent à l'air libre, le garçon souffla:

-Nous sommes sauvés! Il nous a… Sauvés…

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à trembler, si forts que même le bras de Théanis dans sa main semblait l'imiter. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la peur seule, de l'effet post-adrénaline ou bien de la fascination et de l'excitation qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait vu le Chevalier d'Or.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il sut que son rêve de toujours n'était pas une chimère.

Il allait devenir un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Et il protégerait les gens qu'il aimait et qui lui étaient chers, comme pouvait le faire ce grand héros qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

$s$s$s$

Sisyphe s'était entrainé durement, longuement, faisant tout son possible pour qu'enfin, un ou deux ans après cet événement, un soldat de la garnison décide de le presenter au Grand Pope au vu de son potentiel.

Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune garçon franchit les longs escaliers, admirant les hauts temples de marbres qu'il avait pu apercevoir de loin. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, il ne croisa pas le héros qui lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Heureusement, sa légère déception fut de courte durée, puisque quand les hautes portes du treizième temple s'ouvrirent, sa gorge se serra tant il était impressionné.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, assis sur un trône, se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux de neige et au sourire paisible:

-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Sisyphe, nous t'attendions.

Pendant un instant, le garçon crut que le Grand Pope avait fait une erreur de langue. Puis, son regard glissa sur le côté et se posa sur une Armure d'Or faite d'ailes, de sabots et d'un arc à flèches des plus majestueux. Et quand une voix rassurante s'éleva dans sa tête, Sisyphe comprit que le Pope ne s'était pas trompé. Il était bien attendu par deux entités.

Ému et le coeur battant, Sisyphe s'empressa de s'agenouiller et de porter son poing à sa poitrine:

-Je suis très honoré d'être ici, Grand Pope!

D'un geste calme de la main, l'homme fit sortir le soldat qui avait escorté leur nouvelle recrue. Pendant une folle seconde, Sisyphe crut que le Pope avait changé d'avis et souhaitait simplement lui expliquer en personne pourquoi il ne pouvait pas devenir un Chevalier, puis, l'homme se leva:

-Relève-toi, mon garçon. Je vais aller te présenter à ton maître.

Les joues rouges de joie et les yeux brillants de soulagement, Sisyphe redressa la tête:

-Oui, Grand Pope!

Sage lui adressa un sourire rassurant et ils quittèrent la longue pièce:

-Parle-moi de toi, Sisyphe.

-Ha heu, de moi, Grand Pope?

-C'est ça. Sagittaire m'en a déjà beaucoup dit, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

Ne sachant pas bien comment gérer cette attention, Sisyphe rougit violemment et bégaya:

-Hé bien… Je vivais ici avec ma mère, dans une petite ville non loin du Sanctuaire et… Enfin, elle est morte et j'ai habité avec mes amis. J'ai toujours admiré le Sanctuaire et les Chevaliers d'Athéna, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en devenir un.

-Et ton père?

-Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais ma mère disait que c'était…

Le garçon se tut soudain: il ne pouvait pas simplement dire au Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna que sa mère était persuadée que son père était un Dieu! Quelle erreur il avait failli commettre! Le Pope aurait immédiatement pensé qu'il faisait preuve d'orgueil et l'aurait certainement chassé! Bon sang, il avait eu chaud!

-Elle disait que c'était fréquent. Enfin, heureusement ma mère était avec moi, c'est elle qui m'a élevée.

C'était étrange, il n'avait rien dit, s'était rattrapé avant de commettre un impair, mais il avait l'impression que la lumière dans les yeux de Sage signifiait qu'il avait compris. Mais s'il eut envie d'en savoir plus, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête avec un sourire mystérieux:

-Oui, je m'en suis douté en te voyant. Tu as cette même lumière dans tes yeux et dans tes gestes.

Bizarrement, Sisyphe était presque certain que le Pope ne parlait pas de sa mère. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage:

-Ton maître t'en dira plus à ce sujet. Même si je suis certain que ton coeur sait déjà ce dont je veux parler.

Le garçon cligna des yeux et accéléra le pas. Sur le trajet qu'ils effectuèrent dans les confins du Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope lui expliqua les règles du lieu, les choses qu'il devrait apprendre, le respect qu'il devait à ses aînés, et surtout, la fidélité à leur Déesse Athéna. À chaque parole, Sisyphe hochait diligemment la tête, désireux de bien faire et empli d'une fierté sans nom à l'idée de bénéficier d'une telle chance:

-Deux autres apprentis Chevaliers d'Or sont attendus ici quelques jours, Aspros et Rasgado, les futurs Chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Taureau. Tu pourras leur servir de guide quand ils arriveront.

-Bien sûr, Grand Pope!

Nouveau sourire, comme si la bonne volonté du garçon amusait et attendrissait le Pope. Mais alors qu'il semblait sur le point de lui répondre, il s'immobilisa et souffla:

-Nous voilà arrivés.

Sisyphe leva les yeux, cherchant celui qui serait son maître pendant ces années d'entraînement. Et quand son regard se posa sur des épaules larges et de courts cheveux blonds si clairs, il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir comme son visage se couvrait de rouge en le reconnaissant.

Une brise légère secoua la longue cape de l'homme assis de dos devant eux, et la lumière qu'il dégageait n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Les jambes soudain tremblantes et le visage d'un rouge cramoisi d'émotion, Sisyphe ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot malgré la main encourageante et apaisante du Pope sur son épaule:

-Bonjour, Ilias. Voici le jeune homme dont je t'ai parlé. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui.

L'homme inspira légèrement, comme s'il sortait d'une profonde méditation. Et quand il se redressa, Sisyphe sentit son propre souffle se couper.

C'était lui.

C'était le héros qui l'avait sauvé.

Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait plus le choquer, le Pope ajouta alors:

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de sa situation, mais il est aussi ton demi-frère.

Le jeune garçon eut l'impression que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre avant de repartir à toute allure. Il releva la tête vers le Grand Pope qui souriait malicieusement: mais… Mais sa mère n'avait pas d'autre enfant! Elle n'avait pas pu en avoir et c'était seulement grâce à cet homme de lumière qu'elle avait pu… Alors, il comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux, balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se tourna de nouveau vers l'avant. Vers son héros qui le regardait maintenant avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, quand il put mieux voir son visage, Sisyphe sentit dans son coeur que c'était vrai.

-Je… Je vais… (Il se força à se calmer, à reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal et il s'inclina vivement en avant) Je vais accomplir mon plus grand rêve et vous rendre fier, maître!

Le visage brûlant, une perle de sueur dévalant sa nuque, Sisyphe déglutit péniblement, haletant malgré tout. Et quand le héros posa la main sur son épaule, ses tremblements cessèrent et il redressa lentement la tête, comme s'il attendait une autorisation. Il croisa le regard intrigué et légèrement attendri de son sauveur qui hocha la tête. Alors, le coeur du garçon explosa de bonheur et de soulagement:

-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, petit frère. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

$s$s$s$

L'entrainement était dur.

Ils avaient beau avoir découvert qu'ils avaient le même père, Ilias ne faisait aucune exception et ne rendait absolument pas les choses plus simples, contrairement à ce que tous les autres apprentis semblaient penser. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas eu droit à ces remarques empreintes de haine et de jalousie?

 _Reste à ta place, gamin!_

 _N'oublie pas que tu n'es ici que parce que tu es le frère du Seigneur Ilias._

 _Sacré piston pour réserver une Armure._

 _Pff, lamentable, quel niveau._

 _Attends, c'est lui le frère du héros?_

 _Décevant._

 _Il cherche juste à l'imiter, c'est pitoyable._

 _Ouais c'est juste une pâle copie._

 _Il a aucune volonté personnelle: il veut juste le plagier._

Sisyphe inspira profondément et poussa un soupir douloureux. Il ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient être aussi méchants, aussi infects… Savaient-ils à quel point ces remarques le blessaient? Chaque mot était comme une flèche empoisonnée fichée dans son coeur.

Pensaient-ils qu'il ne savait pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son frère? Qu'il ne pourrait jamais le rendre fier? Ilias ne haussait jamais le ton, mais la lueur de déception dans ses yeux quand son élève ne parvenait pas à relever son défi était immanquable. Et ces regards brisaient toujours un peu plus la confiance de l'apprenti:

- _Tu interprètes mal les paroles du vent…_

Sisyphe grimaça légèrement quand sa côte brisée se rappela à lui. Aspros et Rasgado avaient beau le soutenir, il devait avouer que, depuis que son entraînement avait commencé, un poids énorme lui écrasait les épaules et la poitrine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Les autres ne faisaient que le comparer à Ilias, le plus puissants des Chevaliers, l'empêchant d'avancer…

 _Mais toi aussi tu te compares sans cesse à lui._

Cette voix c'était la sienne. Et il savait que, depuis ce jour où Ilias lui avait sauvé la vie, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de comparer chacun de ses faits et gestes à ceux du héros. Alors maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient frères… Sisyphe secoua la tête: cette révélation avait à la fois été une explosion de bonheur et de fierté (quel garçon ne rêvait pas d'un grand-frère? Et encore plus d'un frère comme le Chevalier du Lion!) mais aussi un véritable piège dans lequel il avait foncé à tête baissée.

Il ne parvenait pas à agir sans qu'une petite voix ne lui souffle: « Que ferait Ilias? Que ferait le héros? Mieux que moi, sans doute. » Ca devenait épuisant… Mais Sisyphe ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son frère. Il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait parler de ce noeud qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, de cette angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur et de cette peur de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur,… De n'être qu'une pâle copie qui aurait bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur auquel il n'avait pas droit…

Comment lui dire que, sans Aspros et Rasgado, l'air au Sanctuaire était irrespirable?

-Comment va ta blessure?

Sisyphe sursauta violemment: il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Ilias approcher!

-Mieux! (S'écria-t-il vivement, si fort que sa voix sonna faux) Mieux, merci maître.

Le Lion leva la main:

-Nous sommes seuls et l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Plus besoin de m'appeler ainsi.

Sisyphe hocha lentement la tête:

-D'accord, désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Ilias s'assit à ses côtés, et pendant un moment, tous deux observèrent le ciel rempli d'étoiles, en silence. Mais Sisyphe, bien que rassuré par la présence de son aîné, ne parvenait pourtant pas à se sentir complètement à l'aise. Il se rendit compte qu'il chipotait à ses ongles et tenta de cesser, pour réaliser qu'il ne cessait de gigoter. Alors il s'immobilisa et souffla, mortifié:

-Désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à être nerveux, petit frère.

Sisyphe baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre: comment ne pas être nerveux face à un tel homme? Comment ne pas être nerveux face à sa grandeur alors que lui était si faible? Les autres avaient peut-être raison… Ils avaient certainement raison…

-Tu ne dois pas écouter ces sots. Ils sont juste jaloux parce que tu es déjà un plus grand Chevalier qu'ils ne le seront jamais.

Horrifié, Sisyphe se redressa vivement, craignant un instant avoir parlé à voix haute. Mais non, il n'avait rien dit. Ilias avait simplement suivi le cours de ses pensées et deviné les raisons d'une partie de son trouble intérieur. Les joues rouges de honte, le jeune garçon soupira:

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Promets-moi juste de ne pas les écouter: ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. (Pendant un instant, Ilias baissa les yeux vers lui, des yeux emplis d'un mélange de paix et de dureté maîtrisée) Sois simplement toi, ne pense pas aux autres ou à ce que tu n'es pas.

Une partie de lui se sentait soulagée d'entendre de telles paroles, mais la grande majorité se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir las. C'était facile pour lui de dire ça… Il était un héros, le plus noble et le plus puissants d'entre eux… Lui rendait certainement leur père bien plus fier…

-J'aimerais juste être… (Que voulait-il être au fond?) Je ne sais pas, plus digne?

 _J'ai tellement peur de décevoir._

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que…

 _J'ai peur de ne pas mériter cette place et cette Armure d'Or._

-J'aimerais te rendre fier…

 _J'ai peur de ne jamais t'arriver à la cheville._

Sisyphe soupira et passa une main sur son visage: il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il ne le pouvait tout bonnement pas. Heureusement, Ilias n'avait jamais été des plus bavards et il n'insista pas, se contentant de hocher la tête:

-Tu me rends déjà fier. Les étoiles et le vent m'en disent assez.

Le jeune garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils: il ne comprenait pas encore bien ce qu'Ilias voulait dire par là. Il avait du mal à entendre ce que la nature pouvait bien avoir à leur dire, mais si son frère le disait, il le croyait. Il était heureux de bénéficier de sa confiance, mais la méritait-il vraiment?

Pile comme il pensait lancer un autre sujet, Ilias se tourna vers lui:

-Que sais-tu sur notre père?

Sisyphe cligna des yeux, légèrement hésitant:

-Ha… Je sais que ma mère parle d'un homme qui a pu changer d'apparence en un instant, un homme englobé de lumière, de chaleur,… Et… (Il hésita) Elle était sûre que c'était un Dieu.

-Sur ce point, elle a raison. Ma mère en était persuadée aussi, et le Grand Pope dit sentir chez nous une lueur différente dans notre cosmos. Une lueur qui lui rappelle celle de la Déesse Athéna. Je le sens, et je crois que tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas?

Sisyphe hésita légèrement, mais il finit par hocher la tête en laissant échapper un soupir libérateur:

-Je crois, oui.

-De par notre statut de Chevalier, nous ne sommes pas comme le commun des mortels, Sisyphe. Mais je pense bien que quelque chose nous rend encore différents des autres Chevaliers.

Le garçon hocha la tête, buvant littéralement les paroles de son frère aîné qui finit par poser la véritable question, celle qu'au fond il se posait lui-même depuis toujours mais n'osait formuler:

-Est-ce que tu sais de qui il s'agit? Est-ce que ta mère savait et te l'a dit?

Sisyphe secoua légèrement la tête et Ilias poussa un léger soupir, comme s'il était déçu. Désireux de chasser cet air las de son visage, le jeune garçon se redressa vivement:

-Mais j'ai des théories! (Avisant le regard intrigué et légèrement suspicieux d'Ilias, il s'empressa de continuer) On en a déjà parlé avec ma mère, et… Et maintenant que je te connais, maintenant que j'ai vu tes attaques, je crois que c'est possible.

D'un simple mouvement, le Lion l'encouragea à continuer:

-D'après ma mère, cette lumière, ce charisme,… Tous les Dieux en bénéficient, mais elle a toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait soit d'Apollon… (Il hésita, comme si dire son nom à voix haute risquait de s'attirer, littéralement, les foudres du Dieu des Dieux. Alors, ils baissa d'un ton, laissant le vent emporter son murmure aux oreilles de son frère) Soit de Zeus.

Ilias hocha lentement la tête et, après une bonne minute de réflexion, il répondit:

-Ca se tient.

-Lequel?

-Les deux. Zeus expliquerait ma capacité à maîtriser rapidement le Lightening Bolt et le Lightening Plasma, et Apollon expliquerait notre capacité à manier si aisément des attaques lumineuses.

Sisyphe poussa un léger soupir, un peu déçu de comprendre que son frère n'avait pas la réponse non plus:

-J'en ai une troisième.

Le jeune garçon se redressa, de nouveau attentif:

-Une troisième?

Ilias hocha la tête:

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du Dieu Lugh? (Les lèvres entrouvertes, Sisyphe secoua la tête) J'ai entendu parler de certains de ses attributs et… Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ça pourrait être une autre explication.

-Oh…

De nouveau ce léger silence entre eux, un silence où tous deux réalisaient avec dépit que l'autre n'en savait pas plus. Mais Ilias secoua légèrement la tête le premier et sembla hésiter à faire un geste vers son cadet avant de renoncer:

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir. Nous n'avons pas à nous définir selon nos parents, nos frères, nos amis: nous sommes simplement nous, et nous devons en être fiers.

Sisyphe savait qu'il avait raison, et il savait que ce message lui était tout particulièrement adressé. Il hocha simplement la tête, mais quand Ilias reprit la parole, il ne put s'empêcher de rosir d'émotion:

-Alors continue de progresser ainsi: je m'occupe de veiller sur toi.

L'apprenti Sagittaire sourit avec bonheur:

-Merci, Ilias.

La main de son aîné finit par trouver le haut de sa tête et effleura maladroitement ses cheveux, sembler causer autant de surprise à son propriétaire qu'à Sisyphe:

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, petit frère.

Pendant un instant, les deux frères s'observèrent sans rien dire, et le plus jeune savoura ce moment de complicité silencieuse entre son aîné d'habitude bien plus distant et moins prompt à manifester ses émotions.

-Allez, (Toussota finalement Ilias en dégageant sa main et en se redressant) va te reposer. Demain est un nouveau jour et l'entraînement reprend.

À contrecoeur, Sisyphe obéit, et comme il s'éloignait, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers la silhouette de son frère, toujours assis face aux étoiles. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres: Ilias faisait toujours de son mieux pour le rassurer, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pourtant, ses paroles ne faisaient jamais effet bien longtemps, trop vite noyées par les voix critiques des autres apprentis et de Sisyphe lui-même…

* * *

Mais dis-moi, Scorpi: d'où viennent ces théories? Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé? - me direz-vous.

Alors, un jour que je relisais le Gaiden de Sisyphe, j'ai un peu fait une fixette sur cette phrase d'Ilias à Sage « Sisyphe et moi sommes différents des autres mortels… Et pendant tout ce temps, nous avons ignoré volontairement ce détail. » Alors… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il considérerait que seuls Sisyphe et lui sont différents? Pourquoi dire ça à Sage qui, lui aussi, possède un cosmos et est littéralement à la tête des Chevaliers d'Athéna? Ca m'a fait me dire que non seulement ces deux-là étaient différents des mortels, mais aussi des autres Chevaliers d'Athéna. (Comment ça tiré par les cheveux?) Et comme ils sont demi-frères et qu'ils ne le savaient manifestement pas… Je me suis dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la même mère (ils le sauraient). Donc, ils auraient le même père. Un père qui ferait en sorte qu'ils soient différents… Et pourquoi pas un Dieu? O.O Je suppose que vous comprenez la logique pour Zeus et Apollon, et pour Lugh, je me base sur le fait que Balor, dans le Gaiden de Régulus, appelle ce dernier « enfant de Lugh » (métaphore ou alors indice? Hm hm!). Sans oublier que Régulus peut manier la lance de lumière de ce Dieu!

Bref, c'était une théorie, je l'ai partagée avec Aquarius no Camus, et on est parties sur ce sujet basé initialement sur « on aime Sisyphe »! Un jour j'en écrirai plus sur lui ;3 Merci encore à toi pour ce thème!

Que pensez-vous de ma théorie (un peu beaucoup) abusée? En avez-vous d'autres? Propositions? Suggestions? Laissez-moi savoir tout ça ;D En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et on se retrouve bientôt pour un nouvel OS!

À bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde! De retour avec une nouvelle annexe, cette fois centrée sur Kardia (et Dégel si si) comme me l'a demandé Seven_Deven sur Twitter! (N'hésitez pas à aller voir son compte! Il est rempli de véritables oeuvres d'art absolument magnifiques et j'en suis absolument fan (oui j'aime dire "absolument")! *O*) Un peu de douceur après des bonus un peu douloureux/drama, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous mais surtout à toi ;D

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il manque encore des bouquins dans ta foutue bibliothèque.

Grommela Kardia en trainant les pieds, les mains enfoncée dans les poches et les sourcils froncés. Dégel ne répondit même pas: ça n'en valait pas la peine. Quand le Scorpion tirait la tête, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre du bien fondé de l'activité qu'il vivait comme une punition.

Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de livres, c'était juste qu'il voulait vérifier dans d'autres ouvrages pour confirmer ou infirmer les informations qu'il venait de relever. Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de se rendre à Athènes, incognito. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas demandé à Kardia de l'accompagner: le Scorpion s'était invité mais n'avait cessé de tirer la tête tout le long du trajet, certainement pour la forme, mais quand même.

Si bien que même si Dégel n'en disait rien car il savait que c'était inutile, cette attitude commençait à lui taper sur le système. Enfin, le plus dur était passé. Sans faire mine d'accélérer le pas malgré les plusieurs pas qui le séparaient de Kardia, le Verseau se contenta de hausser les épaules: la confirmation était faite, le voyage avait été plus qu'utile, maintenant ils pouvaient rentrer et ils auraient évité un conflit diplomatique.

Après tout, il se doutait de pourquoi Kardia était aussi tendu, ces derniers temps. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait fait une violente crise au milieu d'un entraînement avec les apprentis et il s'était effondré sur le sable aux yeux de tous. Il vivait ça comme une véritable humiliation, Dégel le savait. Ce coeur était sa plus grande faiblesse, et il ne supportait pas que les gens la connaisse. Il détestait devoir subir la pitié ou les moqueries dans leurs yeux, et cette crise laissait donc des traces dans son comportement, même aujourd'hui.

Et ce que Dégel savait aussi, c'était que Kardia se sentait toujours coupable et mal à l'aise quand il devait délaisser ses obligations pour s'occuper de lui et pour le maintenir en vie. Plus encore que le regard des autres, il détestait être aussi mal devant sa moitié, avoir l'air aussi fragile et faible. Et il haïssait devoir le détourner de ses obligations à cause de sa santé.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il tirait la tête, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il faisait des efforts monumentaux pour éviter de se défouler sur son compagnon: il voulait se faire pardonner. Alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien. C'était aussi pour ça que Dégel ne voulait pas lui faire de remarques: parce qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler.

-Ca a été utile au moins?

Le grognement de son frère d'armes le sortit de ses pensées et il répondit:

-Très. (Dégel ravala l'envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé à venir et attendit quelques instants avant de continuer, sincère) Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné et je te remercie pour ta patience.

Il le pensait. Kardia avait beau avoir tiré la tête, il n'empêchait qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangé dans ses recherches et ne l'avait pas pressé. Ainsi, même s'il avait véritablement subi cette journée, au fond, il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de transmettre sa mauvaise humeur à son compagnon. Bon, pas avec un succès éclatant, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

Dégel était sincère, mais manifestement, ses paroles ne semblaient pas convaincre le Scorpion qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés et une lueur interrogative dans les yeux:

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Pas le moins du monde. (Et comme Kardia haussait un souci empli de doute, Dégel secoua les mains) Puisque je te le dis.

Encore une légère seconde de doute, puis le visage du Scorpion se détendit et il esquissa un sourire si fier qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de remporter une médaille. Et malgré lui, Dégel sentit que son coeur manquait un petit battement. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il passer d'un extrême à l'autre aussi vite?

-Bah, c'était normal, je te dois bien ça.

Dégel secoua la tête, comprenant l'implicite sans problème:

-Tu ne me dois rien, et tu le sais.

-Pas besoin de nier. Techniquement je te dois la vie.

Ca y est, il se renfrognait déjà. Désireux d'éviter de repartir dans cette spirale infernale, Dégel se rapprocha et posa la main sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à le regarder:

-Arrête de te torturer de la sorte. Tu ne dois rien à personne, encore moins à moi. Alors maintenant, on arrête de penser à tout ça et tu me dis ce qui te rendrait le sourire.

Kardia esquissa de nouveau un sourire, pas encore tout à fait franc, assez pour que Dégel sache qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu mais qu'il appréciait l'effort. Sans qu'il ait à le dire, le Verseau sut qu'il venait de lui souffler un remerciement silencieux et soulagé. Tout n'était pas réglé, il serait encore ronchon pendant quelques jours, mais il semblait déjà plus disposé à tourner la page. Puis, une lueur malicieuse éclaira ses yeux clairs et il souffla:

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, là, maintenant?

-Éclaire ma lanterne.

Sans attendre, la main de Kardia trouva la sienne et il entremêla leurs doigts, serrant franchement et fièrement la main de Dégel dans la sienne:

-Que tu me la laisses le temps qu'on rentre.

Horrifié, Dégel écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête en tentant de dégager sa main:

-Impossible! On va nous voir!

Il avait l'impression que tout le monde les regardait, que tout le monde savait maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple et non pas deux amis se promenant tranquillement en ville. Mais Kardia ne comptait clairement pas le lâcher. Au contraire, il alla jusqu'à se pencher en avant pour souffler:

-Dégel, on s'en fout des autres et de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et j'ai envie de lui tenir la main. Point barre. Et ceux qui ont quelque chose à dire, je leur éclate la gueule.

-Pitié, évite.

-Alors?

Le coeur battant et la respiration hachée, Dégel jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets sur le côté, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait et qu'il parvenait bien à cacher leurs mains enlacées de leur vue. Puis, avisant le regard de son compagnon, il soupira, vaincu:

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser le choix, pas vrai?

-C'est que tu apprends vite.

Ils reprirent leur route, et même si l'humeur de Kardia semblait véritablement s'être métamorphosée (non mais regardez-moi ce sourire niais!), Dégel ne parvenait pas à se sentir à l'aise face à ce genre de débordement d'affection en public. Il détestait avoir à s'afficher de la sorte, il détestait ça, et même la pression rassurante de la main du Scorpion dans la sienne ne parvenait pas à le distraire.

Il avait l'impression que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, que tous ne faisaient que les regarder. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas et en même temps… En même temps, Kardia l'avait accompagné dans une bibliothèque et l'avait aidé dans ses recherches alors qu'il détestait ça. Et puis… S'il faisait abstraction des gens… Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable.

Mais pile comme il finissait par accepter son sort, Kardia lui lâcha la main et se rua en avant en s'écriant:

-Oh mon Dieu, Dégel! Regarde!

Pendant une folle seconde, Dégel s'arrêta et resta complètement immobile, la main vacante et les yeux clignants d'incompréhension. Alors là, c'en était presque frustrant. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait ça pour le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que possible puis passer à autre chose? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se moquer de lui?!

Mais quand Kardia s'accroupit et qu'une furie blonde se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, Dégel comprit:

-C'est un chien!

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Concurrence déloyale: Kardia adorait les chiens. Et manifestement, le nouvel arrivant l'aimait en retour. Impossible de savoir qui du Scorpion ou du chien avait vu l'autre en premier, mais manifestement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient une connexion presque cosmique.

-Regarde comme il beau!

Dégel ne put empêcher un sourire attendri d'étirer ses lèvres quand le grand chien au poil doré gratifia son compagnon d'un grand coup de langue énergique avant de pousser son bras de son museau:

-C'est vrai.

-Viens, dis-lui bonjour!

Kardia lui saisit de nouveau la main, poussant Dégel à s'agenouiller, et il la guida vers le haut de la tête du chien. En temps normal, jamais le Verseau n'aurait gratifié un chien inconnu de même une simple caresse. Mais là, alors que les yeux de Kardia brillaient d'une telle lumière, alors que son rire éclatant et ravi lui réchauffait le coeur, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas refuser.

Le chien semblait incapable de se détacher du Scorpion, allant jusqu'à se coller contre lui et menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Kardia rit franchement, encadrant la tête de l'animal de ses mains avant d'enfouir son visage dans son pelage. D'une voix étouffée, il lança toutefois:

-On peut le ramener?

Dégel grimaça:

-Kardia, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut…

-Non, c'est vrai, il est sans doute à quelqu'un qui meurt d'inquiétude. (L'interrompit le Scorpion en avisant un collier de fortune autour de son cou) Il faut l'aider à le retrouver, sinon il aura le coeur brisé.

Le Verseau écarquilla les yeux: il s'était attendu à devoir littéralement en venir aux mains pour que Kardia finisse par comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas ramener un chien au Sanctuaire, mais voilà qu'il le surprenait avec un élan de maturité d'une rare précision! Et pile comme il allait répondre, le cri d'un enfant devant eux confirma la théorie de Kardia:

-Oh merci mille fois! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le retrouver!

Un petit garçon aux yeux brillants de larmes et aux rouges rouges se dressait devant eux, essoufflé et les cheveux ébouriffés, et il semblait dans un tel état de soulagement suivant une vague de panique que même Dégel eut de la peine pour lui malgré l'issue heureuse de cette mésaventure. Pourtant, il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement que de hocher la tête en soufflant un vague « avec plaisir ». Heureusement, Kardia prit les choses en main.

Il se détacha comme à regrets du chien et se redressa:

-Pas de problème, gamin. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois, ça serait dommage de le perdre.

-Oui, promis monsieur.

Ayant enlacé son chien avec tendresse et vigueur, le petit garçon ne put empêcher de lourds sanglots de poindre dans sa voix quand il répondit, si bien que Kardia lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant:

-Faut pas pleurer, enfin. Tu l'as retrouvé, non?

Le visage enfoui dans le poitrail du chien, le garçon hocha la tête en articulant une réponse qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Mais le Scorpion semblait absolument ravi de l'issue de cette petite aventure, et quand l'enfant et son ami canin se furent éloignés, il soupira d'aise:

-Ha bah je suis bien content d'être venu! Regarde, sans nous, ce gamin ne retrouvait plus son chien et le pauvre chien allait être perdu ici! (Il bomba fièrement le torse et croisa les bras) Encore une victoire pour les Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Dégel sourit sincèrement et hocha la tête:

-Hâte que tu fasses ton rapport au Pope.

-Oh mais j'y compte bien!

Malgré son sourire et son ton enjoué, Dégel pouvait pourtant voir dans les yeux de son compagnon une légère déception comme il suivait le chien des yeux. Alors, il leva les yeux au ciel puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes:

-Si tu veux, un jour, on demandera au Pope si on peut prendre un chien.

La réaction de Kardia ne se fit pas attendre. Il bondit littéralement, le visage illuminé par l'espoir, et il saisit Dégel par les biceps pour le rapprocher de lui:

-Tu ferais ça?!

-Si tu arrêtes de me secouer comme un prunier, peut-être bien.

Le sourire de Kardia sembla atteindre ses oreilles et il serra vivement Dégel dans ses bras:

-T'es vraiment le meilleur.

Tapotant calmement le dos de son compagnon de la main, le Verseau sourit, attendri malgré lui:

-Comme le dirais une certaine personne: « Oui, je sais. »

-Copieur.

-Je l'utilise juste mieux que toi, nuance.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire d'envergure bien différente, mais le message était passé et toute mauvaise humeur était envolée. Si bien que quand ils quittèrent la ville en parlant de ce projet d'adoption canine, ils n'auraient pas su dire qui avait pris l'initiative de reprendre la main de l'autre dans la sienne.

* * *

Et voilà! :D

J'espère que ce petit chapitre tout peace tout doux vous aura plu! L'idée d'un Kardia fan des chiens m'a toujours particulièrement plu, mais depuis qu'une lectrice (triplepuffed sur Twitter, un vrai sucre 3) m'a montré ses dessins, j'en suis encore plus gaga! Donc j'ai profité de l'occasion :3 Encore merci à Seven_Deven pour la proposition! J'espère que tu as aimé :')

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et bon courage à tous! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Rebonjour à tous! Et oui, me voilà déjà avec la suite des chapitres bonus avec un OS que je dois à une amie fidèle depuis des lustres (pitié pardonne ma lenteur!)! Alors voilà: pour vous tous mais surtout pour toi Suzalulufan, voici un petit texte sur tes chouchous, Sylphide et Valentine! :D J'espère que ça te plaira et j'espère que vous aimerez!

Enjoy!

* * *

-J'en ai ras-le-bol de rester là sans rien faire.

Gronda Sylphide croisant et en décroisant les bras pour la quinzième fois en une demi heure. À ses côtés, Valentine se contenta de hocher la tête:

-Ce sera bientôt à nous d'agir. Mais nous devons d'abord être patients et veiller sur le Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

Ce n'était pas comme si je comptais l'abandonner.

-Je sais.

Nouveau silence, empli de légère inquiétude, d'impatience et d'incompréhension. Rien à faire, Sylphide avait toujours détesté l'immobilisme. Et ce manque d'action couplé aux consignes contradictoires et floues de leurs supérieurs nourrissaient ses doutes et son envie d'attaquer. Mais ils ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas laisser le Seigneur Rhada-manthe seul alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'eux.

Le Spectre du Basilic fronça les sourcils: trop de choses clochaient, ne lui plaisaient pas, et ça avait commencé quand son maître avait dû accompagner cette sorcière de Pandore à Bluegraad. Il n'avait jamais pu la piffer celle-là, avec son air supérieur, son regard méprisant et son sourire perpétuellement moqueur. Tout ça parce qu'elle pensait avoir un lien particulier avec Hadès. Mais le pire dans son comportment, c'était la manière dont elle osait parler au Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

Elle ne cachait pas son mépris, l'avait déjà comparé avec amusement à un chien de garde docile qui obéirait à tous ses ordres tout en lui ordonnant de la suivre d'un simple claquement de doigt. Sylphide l'aurait tuée s'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait fait payer son manque de respect et son insolence. Mais la main de Valentine sur son épaule l'avait arrêté.

La main de Valentine et les yeux brûlants de Rhadamanthe quand il l'avait fusillé du regard, lui ordonnant silencieusement de rester à sa place.

Un frisson avait remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il s'était immobilisé, figé sous le regard d'or de son maître et modèle. C'était injuste, il le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Et s'il avait pour consigne de ne pas intervenir, il savait se tenir. Même s'il bouillait de rage devant l'expression suffisante et amusée de cette sorcière.

Sylphide savait que Valentine la haïssait autant que lui, si pas plus. Ils avaient confiance en Queen et en Gordon, bien sûr, mais pas autant qu'ils ne se faisaient confiance l'un à l'autre. C'était certainement dû au fait qu'ils idolâtraient tous les deux Rhadamanthe. Pas que les deux autres ne le respectent pas, bien loin de là, c'était juste que leurs situations étaient différentes.

Valentine avait toujours été aux côtés du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, et ce même avant qu'ils ne deviennent des Spectres. Il avait été son homme de main, son fidèle serviteur, son ami, on aurait presque pu parler d'un confident. Mais les choses avaient changé quand leur maître avait reçu son Surplis. D'après ce que Valentine lui avait expliqué, Rhadamanthe, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été des plus bavards ou démonstratifs, était devenu distant, plus froid. Et même quand Valentine avait obtenu un Surplis à son tour, il avait continué de se fermer.

Ce changement, Sylphide avait aussi pu le constater. Lorsque le Seigneur Rhadamanthe l'avait vaincu et était resté debout malgré le poison, il était déjà - selon Valentine - plus distant, mais il avait veillé à ce que sa nouvelle recrue soit dignement intégrée à sa garde personnelle. Il s'était assuré qu'il ait une place dans son temple, et il l'avait présenté à son fidèle second avec un ton sans appel mais avec un regard encore éclairé de la lumière qui l'ait finalement quitté.

Très tôt, plutôt que de devenir rivaux, plutôt que de lutter pour attirer l'attention et recevoir la fierté de leur maître, Sylphide et Valentine s'étaient rapprochés. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient constaté le changement dans l'attitude du Spectre de la Wyvern. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de décidé, de strict, de juste et d'intraitable, mais il était devenu encore plus sévère, encore plus intraitable. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être aussi impartial et juste, et c'était ce qui faisait que tous restaient à ses côtés et l'admiraient.

Ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas, c'était qu'il ait accepté de se laisser traiter avec autant d'insolence que le faisait Pandore.

Devenir plus sévère était une chose, un changement qu'ils n'avaient pu que remarquer, mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour autant. Cela faisait de Rhadamanthe un chef idéal, un meneur dans l'âme et ils le suivaient pour cette raison. Mais ça… S'abaisser au niveau de cette sorcière… Ca, ils ne pouvaient pas le digérer.

Ils n'avaient aucun problème avec leur maître, ils détestaient juste Pandore et ce qu'elle faisait de lui. Ce qu'elle le forçait à faire.

-Dire qu'il a failli perdre la vie pour sauver celle de cette peste ingrate.

Feula Sylphide en serrant les poings. Le visage de Valentine s'assombrit et sa voix s'éleva en un murmure que seul son compagnon aurait pu entendre:

-Et elle n'est même pas venue le remercier. Alors que grâce à son sacrifice, elle n'a même pas une égratignure.

La même colère les unissait, la même haine leur faisait serrer les poings, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir. Le Seigneur leur avait formellement interdit de même penser à adresser la parole à « Dame Pandore », et ils le respectaient bien trop pour oser aller contre son ordre. Alors, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard entendu, plein des phrases qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prononcer même s'ils en mourraient d'envie.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Leur maître avait failli mourir, était encore aux portes de la mort, et la sorcière n'était même pas venu le remercier. Elle s'en tirait indemne alors que son sang à lui brulait encore d'un venin mortel.

Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire hormis empêcher Rhadamanthe de perdre le contrôle quand il tentait de maîtriser le sang d'Hadès dans son coeur. C'était pour cela qu'ils veillaient, parce que, toutes les deux heures, leur maître se réveillait, en proie à une douleur sans nom alors qu'il tentait de dompter son nouveau sang divin. Et ils devaient absolument être là pour lui.

La dernière séance de crise s'était terminée une bonne heure auparavant, les laissant fourbus et les corps endoloris, mais c'était un bien maigre sacrifice. Mais même si cette mission était un véritable honneur, ils devaient avouer qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir faire bien plus pour l'aider. Comme, par exemple, aider à gagner cette Guerre Sainte.

Le Seigneur Minos avait péri avec ses troupes au début de la Guerre, et le Seigneur Eaque, Violate et ses guerriers avaient perdu la vie quelques jours auparavant. Seul restait Rhadamanthe et sa garde rapprochée. Si bien que, enfin, on les avait sollicité. Et même si Sylphide et Valentine mourraient d'envie de se jeter dans la bataille, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Ils avaient demandé à rester ici, à veiller sur Rhadamanthe, et à charger Queen et Gordon de cette mission au Sanctuaire déserté. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup parler pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose, pour agir d'un commun accord. Un peu comme là, quand Sylphide se pencha légèrement sur le côté et que leurs épaules se touchèrent. Contact discret, ce qu'il fallait pour tirer chez l'autre un peu de force et de détermination.

Ils auraient voulu aider mieux que ça, auraient adoré se rendre sur le terrain, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur maître seul.

Et aucun d'eux n'aurait accepté de laisser l'autre derrière, seul.

-Ca me fait chier, Val.

-Je sais.

Ils poussèrent un même soupir, conscient que chaque seconde devait être appréciée puisque, bientôt, ils seraient séparés.

Ils avaient obtenu de leurs supérieurs que Queen et Gordon partent devant, mais Sylphide avait reçu pour ordre de les rejoindre dans la journée. Ils n'avaient fait que gagner quelques heures, quelques heures à veilleur sur le Seigneur Rhadamanthe.  
Quelques heures à être ensemble tandis que le monde s'effondrait.

Il leur restait deux heures. Dans deux heures, Sylphide devrait quitter les Enfers pour guider ses frères d'armes dans leur combat. Ils comptaient profiter de chaque instant tant qu'ils le pouvaient, même si c'était en partageant la même colère contre celle qui avait presque causé la mort de leur maître. Trop difficile, trop pénible de mettre des mots sur ce qui leur nouait véritablement la gorge. Il y avait la colère, il y avait l'inquiétude pour leur maître,… Mais il y avait la peur de perdre l'autre.

Mais ça, ils ne le disaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi expressifs, ne l'avaient jamais été.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, s'étaient rapprochés plus que personne parmi les autres soldats d'Hadès,… C'était comme avoir trouvé la pièce manquante de son esprit, sa deuxième moitié d'âme. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler, ça avait toujours été le cas. D'un simple coup d'oeil, ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait. Et très vite, ils avaient compris qu'il devait y avoir plus que l'amitié et que la fraternité qui les unissaient à Gordon et à Queen.

Il y avait plus, mais, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, n'avaient pas mis de mots dessus. Ils se comprenaient, se doutaient de ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais élaboré sur ce sujet. Ils savaient, c'était suffisant. Pas besoin de grandes déclarations, de grands élans: un regard, un vague contact et c'était suffisant.

Rhadamanthe ne fit plus de crise pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, comme s'il faisait cadeau de ce dernier instant de calme à ses hommes. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps, pas plus qu'eux ne le pouvaient.

Sylphide se redressa, à regrets, et il se décala d'un pas:

-Veille bien sur lui.

Valentine soutint son regard, le visage neutre malgré l'inquiétude qui ne cessait de croitre, et comme son frère d'armes s'éloignait d'un premier pas, il lança:

-Tu dois revenir.

Sylphide s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, surpris que l'un d'entre eux ait fini par faire ce premier pas. Puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence ému et douloureux, le Basilic hocha lentement la tête et souffla:

-Promis. (Léger silence, le temps de se saisir maladroitement de cette perche tendue) Prends soin de toi, Val.

Valentine le regarda une longue seconde, comme s'il cherchait quoi répondre. Mais il se contenta de lui rendre son salut de la tête et il se remit en garde, peut-être un peu plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Sylphide se retourna à son tour et se remit en marche, d'un pas déterminé et lourd à la fois.

Il n'allait pas revenir.

Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais au moins, il avait l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et d'aider à la victoire d'Hadès, et surtout, de Rhadamanthe. Sylphide espérait juste que Valentine survivrait à cette Guerre et pourrait continuer de veiller sur le maître pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que ce petit OS bonus t'aura plu, Suzalulufan! Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion d'écrire sur ces deux personnages, alors j'espère que je ne suis pas trop à côté de la plaque D: En tout cas, grâce à toi, je suis tout à fait fan d'eux :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et je vous dis à très vite pour le suivant! Un petit chapitre qui sera divisé en trois parties pour une amie très chère (petit teaser ici)! :D

A bientôt! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère :)

Voici un dernier OS (pour l'instant?), cette fois axé sur trois relations maître-élève à la demande de ma très chère Heleonora (pardonne-moi, j'ai fait un peu drama mais j'ai pas eu la force d'en faire trop ;-; gros coeur sur toi chaton, merci pour ton amitié et ton soutien et pour tout le reste (toi-même tu sais) 3) avec un petit clin d'oeil à la seconde demande de StiffUpperLip98 sur Twitter ;) J'espère que vous aimerez! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Une première rose rouge se ficha dans la cible en bois avec un bruit sourd, suivie d'une deuxième puis de dix autres. Chacune des roses avait trouvé sa cible, mais l'exercice n'était pas terminé. Albafica plongea en avant, évitant un coup parfaitement placé, pour rouler sur le sol, méprisant la douleur causée par les épines des fleurs. Le jeune garçon se redressa vivement, se saisit d'une nouvelle rose et la lança à nouveau vers l'ultime cible de la roseraie.

Et quand un bruit sec marqua la fin de l'exercice, Albafica ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir ravi comme un large sourire étirait ses lèvres:

- _J'ai réussi!_

Pas une rose n'avait manqué sa cible, personne d'innocent n'avait été blessé dans cet affrontement, lui-même était indemne: l'exercice était un succès! Le coeur battant, il se retourna, cherchant l'approbation de son maître d'un regard brillant. Les bras croisés et sa longue cape flottant au vent, Lugonis adressait un sourire empli de fierté, de satisfaction et de tendresse à son élève. Nul besoin d'en dire plus, seul son léger hochement de la tête fit véritablement exploser le coeur d'Albafica dans sa poitrine.

C'était son premier entraînement réussi avec brio depuis qu'il avait échangé les premières gouttes de sang avec son maître, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait de nouveau être digne de cet honneur, peut-être même dès ce soir!

Malgré la souffrance et la peur panique qui lui avaient serré les entrailles et malgré le martyr qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, Albafica ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre ce moment avec impatience. Il voyait au delà de la douleur, il voyait la confiance que son maître plaçait en lui, il voyait le lien entre eux se raffermir,… Et surtout, il voyait la promesse d'un avenir lumineux et infini aux côtés de son modèle au coeur de leur jardin de roses.

Bien sûr, la première fois, l'idée de refuser l'avait effleuré le temps d'un instant. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu refuser, pas alors que son maître risquait de vivre seul dans leur roseraie. Albafica refusait de laisser ça arriver: son maître était la personne la plus importante au monde, celle qu'il aimait et admirait plus que tout, hors de question de le laisser vivre dans la solitude.

Il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout, et ils pourraient continuer de vivre ensemble au milieu des roses.

Lugonis se rapprocha et posa une main pleine de tendresse sur ses cheveux:

-Tu as fait des progrès remarquables, Albafica. Je suis fier de toi.

-Merci, maître.

Quel bonheur et quel soulagement de rendre son maître fier, de lui montrer qu'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de l'adopter et de l'élever comme son propre fils. Quelle joie de le voir sourire ainsi. Mais soudain, son maître fronça légèrement les sourcils et sembla plisser les yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose:

-Est-ce que tu ressens un inconfort quelconque? Une douleur? Une difficulté à te mouvoir peut-être?

-Pas du tout, maître.

À vrai dire, il en était le premier étonné. Il aurait cru qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour rattraper les semaines passées dans son lit à attendre que la fièvre ne passe. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il était même plus fort, plus souple, plus rapide. Il voyait les cibles avec plus de précision, savait mieux compter sur ses sens,…

Lugonis hocha la tête, l'air à la fois sceptique et impressionné:

-Bien, tant mieux. (Il le détailla un instant, en silence, avant de continuer) Allons manger: nous échangerons de nouveau du sang ce soir et tu auras besoin de forces.

Albafica hocha la tête, le coeur serré malgré lui à cause de l'appréhension. Mais il n'avait pas à penser au négatif de cette expérience: il avait survécu à la première épreuve, il survivrait aux suivantes.

Son maître se dirigea vers la cabane en bois qui leur servait de foyer tandis que l'apprenti se dépêchait de récupérer les roses qui avaient servi à l'exercice. Il entreprit ensuite de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Puis, de soigneusement se laver les mains, veillant à ce que chaque trace de potentiel poison ait disparu de ses doigts. Même si le port des gants d'entrainement aidait, son maître avait toujours été intraitable à ce sujet: il fallait absol-ument éviter tout accident évitable.

Albafica poussa la porte de la cabane, les bras chargé de bois pour lancer le feu. Son maître avait déjà ôté sa cape et avait commencé à couper quelques légumes:

-Une soupe, ça te va?

-Ca sera parfait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, et dans une synchronisation impressionnante, ils se mirent au travail. Albafica adorait la vie qu'ils menaient. Son maître lui apprenait tant de choses au delà de son entraînement physique: ils parlaient musique, littérature, culture, apprenaient de nombreuses langues,… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie meilleure que la leur.

Il lança le feu dans l'âtre, attisa les braises et prépara leur large marmite le temps que Lugonis termine de couper les légumes.

C'était un rythme tranquille, une soirée normale qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Le souper fut mêlé de discussions et de rires, mais aussi d'attente et d'échanges de regards silencieux mais emplis de sens.

- _Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir continuer?_

- _Certain_.

- _Tu sais que rien ne t'y oblige, Albafica_.

- _Je sais_. _Je reste avec vous_.

Il y avait de la détermination dans son regard clair, une détermination sans failles que rien ne ferait reculer, si bien que Lugonis inspira longuement avant de soupirer, un léger sourire triste au coin des lèvres qui ne pouvaient délivrer la vérité. Comment dire à cet enfant si confiant, si plein de foi et d'amour sincère pour son mentor, que c'était lui qui serait seul?

Comment lui dire que, en le choisissant comme successeur, Lugonis le condamnait à la solitude?

Une partie de lui priait pour que son élève refuse, prenne peur face au danger. Il espérait qu'un nouvel accès de peur ferait comprendre au garçon qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir de la sorte. Il avait presque cru réussir la dernière fois. Il avait vu l'horreur sur le visage d'Albafica, avait vu ses épaules trembler et ses jambes flageoler, et il s'était détourné avec un soulagement savamment dissimulé. Il avait cru avoir réussi. Il avait cru l'avoir sauvé.

Mais le garçon s'était lui-même entaillé le doigt et le lui avait tendu, son regard si clair soutenant le sien avec une maturité et une détermination impressionnante:

- _Je ne vous laisserai pas seul_.

Le coeur de Lugonis s'était serré dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Et il ne s'était pas relâché depuis ce jour, depuis ce moment où Albafica lui avait offert sa vie sans hésiter. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il devait l'arrêter en lui disant la vérité, que l'un d'entre eux finirait par mourir à cause de l'autre. Mais chaque seconde passée à observer le regard ravi et tendre de son apprenti l'en empêchait.

Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'ils avaient encore quelques années devant eux. Et puisque Lugonis n'avait pas la force de lui briser le coeur, il ferait tout pour rendre leur vie aussi paisible et heureuse que possible tant qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

Et comme ils échangeaient un sourire complice, l'Armure d'Or poussa un long soupir douloureux qu'ils n'entendirent pas.

$s$s$s$

Manigoldo retomba lourdement sur le sol, le front trempé de sueur et les sourcils froncés. Toujours désespérément debout, Sage tenait toujours le foulard dans sa main et le regardait avec une lueur vive dans ses yeux faussement sévères:

-Encore.

Le jeune garçon passa la main sur son front, tentant de masquer sa respiration haletante du mieux qu'il pouvait, et il aboya:

-Nan pas « encore », j'en ai ras-le-bol! C'est impossible comme exercice!

-Impossible de fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, jeune homme. Encore.

Se contenta de répéter Sage, intraitable. Manigoldo poussa un grognement rageur et se redressa en râlant ouvertement, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son maître. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter: son apprenti ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer insolent, mais il savait quand il devait obéir. Le jeune garçon se releva donc et se remit en garde avant de se jeter en avant.

L'entrainement reprit donc, un entrainement pour travailler l'endurance, la rapidité, l'agilité et la précision. Le but était simple, si simple que quand Sage lui en avait expliqué la teneur, Manigoldo avait éclaté de rire, croyant à une blague. Il s'agissait « tout bêtement » de se saisir du foulard dans la main de son maître.

Et pourtant, malgré le principe a priori simple, Manigoldo n'avait pas encore pu ne fut-ce qu'effleurer sa cible. Et l'entrainement durait depuis plus de deux heures.

Le souffle court, le visage dégoulinant de sueur et les joues rougies par l'effort, l'apprenti se laissa de nouveau tomber accroupi sur le sol et il souffla, refusant d'admettre tout haut ce que son corps dévoilait déjà. C'était impossible, vraiment, il était persuadé que cet exercice n'avait pas de solution et que son maître se foutait juste de lui pour le punir de s'être moqué d'un autre apprenti.

-Franchement… (Haleta-t-il) Z'êtes un gamin…

-Allons, allons, ne gaspille pas ton souffle pour si peu. Prends le temps de respirer. Et réfléchis.

-Je fais que ça!

-Pourtant je tiens encore le foulard.

-C'est parce que vous êtes plus malin que moi, c'est tout!

Ragea Manigoldo, une veine agacée pulsant sur son front. Sage secoua lentement la tête, toujours prompt à empêcher son apprenti de se déprécier lui-même:

-Ne dis pas ça, j'ai juste plus d'expérience. À toi de changer de perspective.

Sincèrement, le jeune garçon crut qu'il allait exploser. C'était juste impossible de battre son maître. Impossible d'être plus rapide que lui, d'être plus vif. Dès qu'il se lançait en avant, il savait qu'il avait manqué sa cible. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait pu effleurer ce putain de foulard de merde: il n'effleurait même pas un cheveux de son maître!

Mais Manigoldo se força à rester calme et à reprendre son souffle. L'exercice n'était pas limité dans le temps, si bien qu'il savait que son maître ne le laisserait pas partir même s'il ne l'attrapait toujours pas au bout de dix ans. L'échec final n'était pas une réponse que Sage tolérait. L'apprentissage par l'erreur, oui, mais pas l'abandon.

Il devait trouver une solution. Se concentrer. Arrêter de se ruer en avant même s'il ne voyait que ça à faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait simplement le lui demander pour qu'il lui…

…..

Attendez.

C'était une punition.

C'était un exercice créé exprès pour le rendre fou.

- _Putain, y'a trop moyen._

Manigoldo jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant mais empli d'espoir vers son maître et, d'une voix mal assurée, tenta le tout pour le tout:

-Est-ce que je peux avoir ce foulard?

-…

-…

-Je te demande pardon?

-S'il vous plait, mon maître adoré.

Non, évidemment que ce n'était pas ça. Il était évident qu'il était censé s'éveiller à je sais plus quel sens, voir son maître bouger au ralenti et enfin arriver à se saisir de ce putain de foulard. C'était stupide d'avoir tenté ça.

Mais Sage sourit.

Et Manigoldo sur que c'était en fait aussi bête que ça.

-Mais bien sûr. (Répondit le Pope avec un calme enrageant en lui tendant simplement le foulard) Il suffisait de demander: regarde-moi ça, tu es trempé.

Bouche-bée, le futur Cancer manqua d'en lâcher sa si précieuse cible. Il sentit que l'énervement enflait dans sa poitrine, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force de hausser le ton et de crier franchement à son maître sa façon de penser. Au lieu de ça, il détaillait le visage satisfait de Sage (même pas essoufflé) les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais l'exercice portait aussi sur la politesse. On attend des Chevaliers d'Athéna qu'ils soient irréprochables, après tout.

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Manigoldo fit un pas en avant, leva un poing menaçant et… Ses jambes flageolèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Enfin, se serait effondré si son maître ne l'avait pas rattrapé in extremis (bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore bouger aussi vite?!). C'était comme si elles avaient décidé de l'abandonner dès qu'il avait compris que l'exercice était terminé. Il avait beau forcer dessus, elles ne faisaient que trembler sans pouvoir le supporter.

Cette fois, ce fut sur un ton inquiet que Sage parla en le redressant:

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu es blessé quelque part?

-Non non, c'est juste que… (Manigoldo laissa échapper un petit rire) Ca vous apprendra à faire des entrainements trop longs pour m'apprendre le respect.

Le Pope esquissa un nouveau sourire rassuré et il aida son apprenti à rejoindre ses appartements:

-Tu aurais pu m'épargner cet exercice aussi: mon dos n'est plus ce qu'il est.

-Oh arrêtez votre char, papy: vous êtes plus en forme que moi!

-Au vu de ton état actuel, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un compliment.

-Si vous vous vexez en plus de tout, on est mal barré.

Cette fois, ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire, Manigoldo bien plus franchement malgré son épuisement. Et même s'il refusait de se montrer ne fut-ce qu'un minimum faible en public, il se laissa aller contre son maître et ferma les yeux, soulagé d'être à ses côtés, rassuré par cette nouvelle vie et par la lumière qui n'avait cessé d'éclairer ses lendemains depuis leur rencontre.

C'était tellement plus que maître et élève, tellement plus que père et fils. Et il était chaque jour un peu plus reconnaissant pour ce lien que Sage avait accepté de tisser avec lui.

-Par contre, faut vraiment arrêter de me faire des coups pareils parce que quand mes jambes me lâcheront plus, ça va chier.

-Mais bien sûr.

$s$s$s$

Le vent glacé balayait les plaines de Sibérie, semblait geler l'air même alors qu'il s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts, unique tache de couleur dans le blanc environnant.

Le souffle légèrement haché mais bien plus régulier que la dernière fois, Dégel se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, garda les yeux fixés sur la cible et tendit un bras:

- _Diamond Dust_!

La planche de bois, située à plus de quinze mètres de lui, fut violemment heurtée en plein centre et se transforma immédiatement en énorme bloc de glace avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'envoler. Pour la première fois depuis que l'entrainement avait commencé, il avait enfin réussi à projeter un froid assez conséquent pour immobiliser complètement la cible. Pile ce que son maître attendait de lui.

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres légèrement bleuies de Dégel et, assis à ses côtés, son maître hocha lentement la tête:

-Excellent, mon garçon.

-Merci, maître.

Les joues blanches du garçon se teintèrent d'un rose ravi et il se retourna vers le vieil homme aux yeux plissés et aux épaules tremblantes, et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha pour se saisir de son épaisse veste, mais plutôt que de l'enfiler, il la posa sur les épaules de son maître:

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de rester dehors, vous allez attraper froid.

Souffla Dégel, les sourcils froncés par une inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait masquer. Crest laissa échapper un petit rire rauque et il ajusta la veste sur ses épaules d'un mouvement lent et paisible:

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il m'en faut plus que ça.

Oh ce n'était pas que Dégel doutât un seul instant de son maître et de sa force, il était juste inquiet de remarquer ce léger tremblement qui s'était récemment manifesté quand il restait aussi longtemps dans le froid. Mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer et de garder ses tracas pour lui.

Crest se redressa lentement, faisant tomber la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses genoux croisés, et Dégel le soutint aussi légèrement que possible, désireux d'aider tout en évitant de vexer son maître (ce qui, il le savait, était presque mission impossible tant le vieil homme était d'un tempérament paisible et tranquille). Le souffle tremblant, Crest soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, un ciel empli d'étoiles sublimes malgré les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient voler les nuages qui les couvraient partiellement:

-Il fait magnifique, tu ne trouves pas, Dégel?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, les yeux brillants comme à chaque fois que ce superbe spectacle se dévoilait à lui:

-Magnifique.

Sous les nuages qui défilaient à toute vitesse, s'étiraient de longs tapis de lueurs vertes, mauves et jaunes, comme des chemins de briques qui voudraient les guider vers une destination secrète et magique. Sans quitter les aurores boréales des yeux, Dégel inspira profondément et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. C'était une bonne manière de terminer sa semaine d'entraînement physique: dès demain, il devait retourner à Bluegraad pour continuer son éducation (pas que son maître ne sache pas s'en occuper, Dégel voulait juste lui laisser le temps de se reposer tout en ayant accès à une multitude de livres de la bibliothèque du château).

Et s'il adorait les moments passés à Bluegraad aux côtés d'Unity, de sa soeur et de son père, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas friand de ces moments où il devait laisser Crest seul. Dégel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui pendant qu'il était loin, se demandant s'il mangeait bien (chose qu'il avait tendance à oublier de plus en plus fréquemment), s'il ne se sentait pas trop seul,… Bien sûr, Verseau lui tenait encore compagnie, mais était-ce aussi rassurant que la présence de son apprenti?

-Viens, allons manger.

Dégel hocha la tête et, d'un même pas tranquille, ils retournèrent vers leur cabane, dans un silence complice qu'ils rendaient significatifs à coup de regards et de légères pressions sur le bras de l'autre. Malgré tout, le jeune garçon était inquiet: son maître avait l'air fatigué, ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'il en prenne davantage soin. Il avait donc hâte de le raccompagner, de le faire s'assoir sous une tonne de couvertures et de lui conco-cter un repas qui le réchaufferait dignement. Quelque chose de rapide, de simple, d'efficace et de savoureux.

C'étaient là les petits moments de vie quotidienne qu'ils appréciaient sans se l'avouer, se contentant d'échanger des regards se voulant neutres mais pourtant emplis d'une lumière qu'ils parvenaient à décoder sans avoir à desserrer les lèvres. Une complicité silencieuse, un lien tranquille qui se renforçait à chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble,… Dégel n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher autant à quelqu'un depuis la mort de sa mère, et pourtant, il aimait son maître. Il l'aimait comme un apprenti admire son mentor, mais aussi comme un enfant aime son père, cette figure protectrice qui lui avait tant manqué.

Mais comme ils arrivaient près de leur cabane, des aboiements poussèrent Dégel à froncer les sourcils: qui pouvait bien s'être rendu aussi loin dans les terres? Oui, il y avait bien un traineau devant chez eux, et au vu de la fumée qui s'élevait des corps des chiens, les visiteurs avaient dût arriver très récemment.

Le corps en alerte, Dégel s'immobilisa et tenta de faire reculer son maître: il allait aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Même s'ils n'avaient encore jamais été confronté à cette éventualité, ils ne pouvaient pas omettre la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de bandits de grands chemin. Et même s'il savait son mentor puissant, il refusait de le mettre en danger.

Mais Crest l'arrêta d'une simple pression sur le bras et, un sourire dans la voix, il le dépassa:

-En voilà un qui n'a pas eu la force d'attendre demain.

Intrigué, Dégel s'apprêta à l'interroger. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'il reconnut la silhouette emmitouflée et à la longue natte argentée qui se tenait devant la porte, flanquée d'un géant bardé d'épaulières et d'une longue cape de fourrure. Le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina et il appela:

-Unity!

Comme il l'avait deviné, ce fut bien son meilleur ami qui se retourna d'un mouvement surpris puis qui lui adressa un grand signe accompagné d'un sourire ravi:

-Dégel!

Les deux garçons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs rires lumineux s'élevant dans la neige comme Crest se rapprochait lentement du garde qui s'inclina bien bas:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? (Demanda Dégel en se reculant, le visage rougi par l'émotion et la surprise) Je ne dois venir que demain, non?

Les yeux brillants et le nez rougi par le froid glacial, Unity hocha la tête:

-Je sais, mais j'ai demandé à père et il m'a autorisé à te faire la surprise! Tu peux venir dès aujourd'hui!

Ce fut d'abord la joie qui envahit le coeur de l'apprenti, et il rendit à son ami son étreinte quand il lui serra l'avant-bras avec bonheur. Mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par l'inquiétude et surtout par la culpabilité. Son visage se figeant légèrement, ce qu'Unity ne manqua pas de remarquer, il se décala légèrement et observa son maître qui parlait avec le soldat d'un air tranquille.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Dégel?

Le jeune garçon s'empêcha de se mordre la lèvre, se contentant de souffler:

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser mon maître seul, ce soir.

Bien sûr, il savait que Crest l'encouragerait certainement à partir puisque son carrosse était avancé, mais il savait surtout que jamais le vieil homme n'oserait lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et Dégel savait qu'il avait été déçu de voir qu'il devrait se retrouver seul un jour plus tôt que prévu. Mais comment le pousser à dire ce que Dégel rêvait d'entendre? Comment s'assurer du bonheur de son maître si lui-même refusait de l'avouer?

À ce moment-là, Crest releva la tête vers lui et, comme s'ils avaient pu parler en échangeant ce simple regard d'une intensité rare, il esquissa un sourire à la fois ému et malicieux que Dégel lui rendit:

-Et si vous restiez pour la nuit, jeune homme, soldat? La tempête ne risque pas de se calmer, bien au contraire, et vous serez plus en sécurité dans notre humble demeure, pas vrai, Dégel?

-Tout à fait, maître.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Dégel eut même l'impression que Crest lui adressait un clin d'oeil furtif. Rassuré et apaisé par cette solution idéale à ses yeux, Dégel se saisit de la main gantée d'Unity et l'entraîna avec lui vers la cabane:

-Tu vas voir, je vais nous préparer un repas dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

L'air hésitant de son meilleur ami se mua en un sourire apaisé et sincèrement heureux, et Unity hocha la tête:

-Avec plaisir, il me tarde d'y goûter.

Tandis que le garde prenait le temps de s'occuper des chiens et du traineaux - mis à l'abri dans la petite grange (les animaux auraient une place à l'intérieur) - avant de les rejoindre, les deux garçons rejoignirent Crest qui posa une main douce sur la tête de son apprenti:

- _Je n'allais pas les laisser emmener mon élève un jour plus tôt, non mais._

Dégel hocha la tête, mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Son maître savait déjà ce qu'il avait à dire.

L'apprenti aida son ami à ôter cape, gants et multiples couches de vêtements comme Crest les suivait à l'intérieur et refermait la porte derrière eux, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. Il adorait voir Dégel sourire ainsi, avec un naturel qu'il s'interdisait bien trop souvent. Mais quand il s'agissait de le regarder partir, un drôle de sentiment lui nouait le coeur, et il n'appréciait guère ces moments.

Autant le garder encore un jour près de lui et rendre tout le monde heureux.

* * *

Et voilà! Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu! J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Crest était très neutre et froid, mais j'avais envie de laisser apercevoir cette petite « faiblesse » (si l'on considère l'amour/l'affection comme une faiblesse, ce qui n'est pas mon cas) que représente Dégel dans son coeur :')

On se reverra peut-être pour une suite un de ces quatre ;)

Gros bisous!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! :D Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle side story, certainement la dernière (bouh l'émotion) :') Comme promis, quelques informations de plus sur Kimaati, entraperçu lors d'une annexe précédente, et avec cela, une forme de conclusion :) Je suis très émue de voir la véritable fin de cette histoire et de ces personnages, même si, au fond, ils continueront de vivre en nous (c'est beau) :) Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Les images sont floues, mais elles lui reviennent comme dans un rêve.

Il sait qu'il tient à peine debout, qu'il s'accroche à la jupe de sa mère tandis qu'elle se redresse, qu'il voit les hommes rentrer après avoir fait paître le bétail pendant plusieurs jours. Il sait que sa mère s'est soudain tendue. Une tension imperceptible qui lui fait immédiatement comprendre que quelque chose a dû arriver.

Il voit son oncle serrer une longue cape ocre contre son coeur.

Il reconnait les dessins élaborés qui l'ornent.

Il entend les paroles des hommes mais il ne les comprend pas. Il sent la détresse de sa mère quand ses mains se mettent à trembler et qu'elle tombe à genoux pour enfouir son visage dans le tissu rouge qui étouffe à peine son hurlement déchirant.

Un voile flou se dépose sur les images qui l'entourent, seul reste le cri de sa mère.

Le cri et la voix de son oncle qui souffle:

- _Enkai Na-nyokie a envoyé un lion pour l'emmener avec lui. C'est un honneur._

Il sent que quelque chose d'important, de terrible, vient d'arriver. Mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Il sait juste que quelque chose en lui a fait mine de s'éveiller, d'entrer en révolution, avant de se rendormir comme une voix inconnue effleure ses joues.

 _Trop t_ _ôt._

 _Trop jeune._

 _Plus de_ _ç_ _a._

 _Plus tard._

$s$s$s$

Kimaati sursauta légèrement comme il se redressait et qu'un bruit léger perturbait le silence qui l'entourait jusque là. Il affirma sa prise sur sa lance en bois et cessa de respirer un instant. Accroupi ainsi au pied d'un arbre entouré de hautes herbes jaunes, il savait qu'il avait l'avantage sur les autres. Et que même s'il était débusqué, il parviendrait à les semer et à rejoindre le point qui marquerait sa victoire.

Après tout, s'il était arrêté un instant, c'était pour leur donner l'impression qu'ils avaient eu un semblant de chance de le vaincre.

Les pas qui se rapprochaient étaient discrets, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne les entende pas. Alors, Kimaati estima qu'il avait assez attendu et qu'il pouvait sortir de sa cachette sans craindre de les offenser. Il se redressa lentement, posa la main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le son de sa respiration et se mit calmement en marche, le bois fermement serré dans la paume de sa main libre.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés en cercle, ils avaient fini par remarquer les traces qu'il avait laissé ça et là derrière lui. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi qu'ils aient pu le trouver.

De toute façon, sa victoire n'était pas mise en danger.

Elle ne l'avait pas été une seconde.

Mais il voulait se donner à fond. Il voulait un semblant de challenge.

Alors, plutôt que de se faufiler entre eux avec discrétion, il chercha une branche des yeux et l'écrasa à moitié. Et quand le craquement léger mais distinctif s'éleva, un cri lui répondit:

-Il est là!

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il se redressa, sans craindre un seul instant les autres enfants. Alors, il se mit à courir, aussi agile et vif que le vent sur les plaines, aussi rapide que son père l'était à son âge, si pas plus encore. Les autres se mirent à sa poursuite à force de cris et de grands bruits, mais jamais ils ne pourraient l'attraper. Jamais ils ne pourraient l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrache ce drapeau de l'arbre qui lui faisait face. Mais ils espéraient quand même. Après tout, il lui faudrait escalader une bonne partie du tronc pour l'atteindre. Ils pouvaient encore l'arrêter!

Un grand éclat de rire ravi lui échappa et Kimaati bondit, si haut que ça en paraissait impossible, avec tant de simplicité qu'ils en restèrent bouche-bée. Sa main soudain englobée d'une aura aussi brillante que le soleil, le garçon se saisit du trophée comme au ralenti. Et quand il retomba agilement sur le sol, son sourire n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, il semblait encore plus radieux.

Pendant une folle seconde, les autres enfants le détaillèrent, bouche-bée, immobiles, puis, ils se ruèrent sur lui, laissant échapper des rires et des grognements:

-C'était génial!

-T'as triché!

-Comment t'as fait ça?

-C'est pas juste!

Mais tous étaient en véritable admiration devant ce garçon si jeune et pourtant si talentueux, si bien que pas à un seul moment Kimaati ne se sentit jalousé. Il rit franchement avec eux, se moqua gentiment d'un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui, mais il releva vite la tête, cherchant du regard la seule personne qui comptait vraiment. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait de son mieux et espérait qu'elle l'avait observé, son coeur se serra légèrement dans sa poitrine. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard paisible, tranquille et fier, une vague de bonheur pur enfla dans son coeur.

Debout avec les autres femmes du village, droite et noble, la tête haute et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sa mère lui adressa un léger signe de la tête, ses yeux sombres brillants de fierté.

Ravi de son succès, Kimaati laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et admiratif. Cela faisait longtemps que son père était mort, et même si elle avait été anéantie, Jalia était parvenue à rester forte, à vaincre le chagrin qui avait envahi son coeur. Il n'avait jamais douté: sa mère était une femme incroyable, une femme qui ne trébuchait jamais, qui ne baissait jamais les bras, ça se voyait dans ses yeux déterminés et dans le port altier qu'elle maintenait même dans les moments de souffrance. Toujours garder la tête haute, continuer d'avancer et observer son fils qui avançait fièrement et suivait les traces de son père. Bientôt, il pourrait passer l'épreuve d'initiation qui ferait de lui un homme, mais pour l'instant, elle était heureuse qu'il puisse encore se comporter comme un enfant. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux.

Leur contact visuel ne dura pas longtemps, presque rien, mais tous ces sentiments passèrent dans ce regard. Fierté, amour, tendresse, respect, complicité,… Tant de choses qu'ils se transmettaient à chaque instant depuis tant d'années.

Mais il ne courut pas vers elle, pas plus qu'elle ne lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ils reprirent simplement leurs activités, satisfaits et les poitrines gonflées par la fierté.

-Tu crois que tu pourras bientôt passer l'épreuve?

S'enquit un garçon plus jeune, les yeux brillants d'admiration suite aux exploits de Kimaati. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste fraternel:

-Je veux! Je suis plus que prêt!

Il savait qu'il était digne de passer ce test, et il lui tardait de devenir un homme, un guerrier comme les autres. Il pourrait alors porter la cape ocre de son père et suivre les hommes au moment de guider le bétail ou de partir en guerre. Il voulait prouver sa valeur, certes (après tout, s'attirer un sourire ravi de la part de son oncle valait tout l'or du monde), mais c'était comme une envie de montrer à l'esprit de son père qu'il était assez fort pour veiller sur sa mère et pour la protéger.

Mais la discussion n'avait toujours pas eu lieu, et Kimaati avait l'impression que l'ancien du village y était pour quelque chose. Lui toujours si prompt à encourager les futurs guerriers, il posait sur lui un regard inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt, une chose qui ne cessait de lui échapper.

Oh, il n'était pas injuste pour autant, et Kimaati, comme les autres enfants, l'adorait et le respectait. Mais il y avait toujours cette lueur intriguée dans son regard quand il posait les yeux sur lui, et le garçon ne savait pas quoi en penser. Justement, pile comme il levait les yeux vers le vieil homme, pile comme il relevait une nouvelle fois cet étrange point d'interrogation dans son regard, un cri résonna et attira son attention:

-Les voilà!

Tous se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds puis se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du village quand ils reconnurent les hommes qui rentraient de leur mission, de grands sourires sur les lèvres. Oubliant instantanément leur jeu, les garçons abandonnèrent leurs lances et se ruèrent vers les hommes qui guidaient le bétail vers l'enclos.

Rapidement, ils furent entourés par les femmes et les enfants qui les accueillaient à force de sourires ravis et de questions. Kimaati se dressa sur la pointe de pieds, cherchant son oncle du regard, le coeur serré malgré lui. Il savait qu'il allait bien, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il gardait peu de souvenirs de ce jour fatidique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour son oncle lors de chaque départ. De craindre que Enkai Na-nyokie l'ait emmené, lui aussi. Mais c'était impossible. Il savait que son oncle était l'un des plus grand guerrier Maasaï, rien n'aurait pu lui arriver. N'est-ce pas?

À peine cette pensée l'avait-elle effleurée que deux larges mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses épaules et qu'une voix amusée s'élevait dans son dos:

-Voilà mon neveu préféré!

- _Mjomba_!*

Tous savaient qu'il avait passé l'âge d'être soulevé dans les airs comme quand son oncle rentrait avec le bétail, des années auparavant, mais Kimaati ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, le coeur apaisé par le rire franc de son oncle:

-Quelle ardeur, garçon! On dirait presque que tu as eu peur pour moi!

-N'importe quoi!

Ils rirent franchement tous les deux et se détachèrent du groupe, avançant bras dessus bras dessous vers Jalia qui les attendait calmement, les bras croisés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-Bon retour parmi nous, mon frère.

-Ca fait du bien d'être là, ma soeur. (Puis, désignant son neveu d'un mouvement du menton, il ajouta sur un ton plus rieur mais qu'ils savaient tous les deux sérieux) C'est moi ou il a encore grandi?

Jalia haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire tranquille:

-On ne l'arrête plus.

Kimaati bomba fièrement le torse. Il était pourtant encore bien loin d'atteindre la haute taille de son oncle, mais savoir que ce modèle avait remarqué sa croissance était une véritable satisfaction. La suite de la conversation n'était pas une surprise, c'était immanquablement le sujet qui était avancé une fois par semaine. Le visage redevenu sérieux, mais sans avoir délogé son bras des épaules de son neveu, Mosi regarda sa soeur droit dans les yeux:

-Il est temps. Il est assez grand pour le rite d'initiation.

Jalia soutint son regard et répondit d'un ton calme mais sans appel:

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas à nous de décider s'il est prêt ou non.

Un éclair d'impatience et de légère nervosité traversa le regard de son oncle et Kimaati baissa la tête malgré lui:

-L'Ancien ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Tous les garçons de son âge ont déjà passé le test et tous brandissent maintenant des lances aux côtés des hommes. Alors pourquoi empêcherait-il Kimaati de faire de même?

-Je te l'ai dit, mon frère, ce n'est pas à nous de décider. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Ancien estime que le moment n'est pas venu, c'est que le moment n'est pas venu.

La différence entre eux était saisissante: d'un côté l'attitude nerveuse et agacée de son oncle, et de l'autre le calme tranquille et assuré de sa mère. Deux êtres si différents et pourtant si semblables, mus par l'envie de faire au mieux pour ce garçon qu'ils aimaient tant. Pendant des années déjà, ils avaient eu un échange similaire. Pendant des années Jalia avait tempéré l'agitation de son frère, agitation créée par l'incompréhension et l'irritation croissante. Mais cette fois, Kimaati sentait que quelque chose était différent. Avant, l'incompréhension de son oncle reposait sur les capacités plus que développées de son neveu, maintenant, il y avait le fait que tous les autres garçons de son âge avaient passé le test et étaient devenus des hommes. Et il ne parvenait pas à supporter cette injustice, pas envers ce neveu qu'il élevait comme un fils.

-Sauf que le moment est venu. Ca fait des années que le moment est venu et quel est prêt. Il est deux fois plus rapide que les enfants de son âge et parfois même plus âgés, il est deux fois plus agile, deux fois plus endurant,… Il n'y a pas de bonne raison pour que l'ancien retarde encore davantage la chose! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un problème ou autre, il est en excellente santé!

-L'Ancien voit des choses que nous ne percevons pas, Mosi. Et s'il estime qu'il faut encore attendre un peu avant de laisser Kimaati passer le rite, je lui fais confiance.

Le regard de feu de son oncle sembla s'embraser un peu plus et il serra les dents, véritable tempête face au calme si paisible mais intraitable de sa mère, et tous trois surent que sa patience avait atteint ses limites:

-Je vais aller lui parler. Je vais lui proposer de laisser Kimaati passer le test et lui demander des explications. Et s'il refuse, je devrai le convaincre.

Pendant une folle seconde, le garçon crut qu'il avait perdu la tête: s'opposer à l'Ancien? S'opposer aux traditions? C'était de la folie, il n'oserait pas!

Mais Mosi agrippa le bras de son neveu et l'entraina avec lui, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'ancien du village qui observait les autres hommes s'occuper de placer le bétail dans son enclos. Jalia ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de suivre son frère des yeux. Hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment réagir, Kimaati souffla:

-Mon oncle, ce n'est pas grave, je peux encore attendre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, laisse-moi faire.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers eux quand son oncle s'arrêta devant lui, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et projetant sur lui l'ombre de son corps:

-Bon retour, Mosi. Tout s'est bien passé?

S'enquit tranquillement l'Ancien, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la colère sur le visage de l'homme, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le malaise sur celui du garçon à ses côtés:

-Très bien. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que nous étions partis, et j'ai pris une décision.

-Voyez-vous ça?

Mosi hocha la tête:

-Mon neveu est assez grand pour passer le test. Il est fort, rapide, endurant, et il a objectivement l'âge suffisant pour participer au rite d'initiation. Les autres garçons de son âge sont des hommes maintenant, alors il est temps que Kimaati en devienne un aussi.

Malgré son malaise et son manque d'envie de provoquer le patriarche du village, le jeune garçon leva lentement les yeux, incertain quant à l'attitude à avoir. Il croisa le regard de l'Ancien qui le regardait fixement, avec cette même interrogation dans les yeux. C'était comme si les paroles de Mosi ne l'atteignaient pas, comme s'il était enfin en train de déchiffrer l'énigme que lui seul semblait percevoir en lui. Et pendant une seconde, un murmure effleura les oreilles du garçon. Un murmure et une sorte de grognement sourd mais tranquille.

-Quand pouvons-nous organiser l'épreuve?

Ces mots lui firent reprendre pied et le murmure disparut comme il inspirait. L'Ancien continuait de l'observer, si bien que pendant un instant, ils crurent qu'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Mosi avait dit. Puis, tranquillement, sans quitter Kimaati des yeux, il répondit:

-Le moment n'est pas venu.

Kimaati baissa les épaules et laissa échapper un soupir longtemps retenu comme la déception faisait son nid dans son coeur une fois de plus. Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ceux avec qui il jouait encore l'année avant, eux qui portaient maintenant les capes ocres des hommes et qui étaient munis de leurs lances. La colère sembla prendre son oncle à la gorge, et il retint son souffle un instant avant de gronder:

-Le moment est venu depuis bien longtemps. Il est temps que vous cessiez de retarder l'échéance pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Inutile d'insister, Mosi. Il est encore trop tôt.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas que les autres ont? Il a autant de valeur que les autres, si pas plus encore, il est digne de cette épreuve et de faire partie des guerres du village, alors pourquoi l'empêcher de passer le test? Pourquoi se mettre absolument en travers de sa route?

-Parce que ce n'est pas son destin.

La voix du vieil homme avait claqué dans l'air, sans pour autant qu'il ait donné l'impression d'avoir haussé la voix. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il était soudain redressé, plus grand, et que son regard était devenu plus vif, tellement que même Mosi manqua de faire un pas en arrière tant l'attitude de l'Ancien était différente, métamorphosée même. Puis, en un clin d'oeil, il était redevenu le petit homme qu'il avait toujours été, les mains posées sur sa cane, mais le regard toujours alertes. Il soutint un long moment le regard de l'homme, puis, avisant le visage défait du garçon, il poussa un soupir las et ferma les yeux.

-Et parce que j'en ai décidé ansi.

Mosi détailla le visage de l'Ancien et il serra les poings. Mais il ne dit pas un mot de plus: il savait que le vieil homme ne changerait pas d'avis et que l'affaire était close.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Son oncle écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il ose intervenir, mais cela ne sembla pas agacer l'Ancien.

-Alors…

 _Ce n'était pas son destin._

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

 _Il ne pouvait pas passer l'épreuve parce qu'il n'en était pas digne._

-Si je ne peux pas participer…

 _Il ne serait jamais un homme._

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là?

 _Ce n'était pas son destin._

-Quel est mon destin?

Ces phrases semblèrent le frapper en plein coeur, telles des flèches empoisonnées, avec tant de force que son souffle se coupa pendant un instant. C'était trop, trop de déception et d'incertitude, trop de questions sans réponses, trop d'injustice qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Doucement, presque avec tendresse, la main de l'Ancien trouva son bras, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, basse, presque désolée:

-Je ne sais pas, mon garçon.

C'était comme si son monde s'effondrait, que tout volait en éclats. Si même l'Ancien ne savait pas… Si même l'Ancien ne pouvait pas l'aider… Alors il était perdu. Kimaati sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, et même quand sa mère posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, sa gorge ne fit pas mine de se desserrer.

-Mais je sens que cette épreuve n'est pas la tienne, qu'autre chose de plus grand t'attend. Alors, si tu tiens réellement à passer le test, je ne t'arrêterai pas. Mais sache que si tu le fais, tu fermeras alors une porte qui ne s'ouvrira plus jamais.

$s$s$s$

Cette nuit-là, Kimaati dormit peu.

Il parvenait à peine à fermer l'oeil, hanté par les paroles de l'Ancien. Une partie de lui avait bondi de joie, à la manière de son oncle qui avait immédiatement entrepris de commencer les préparations. Mais une autre, celle qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son coeur, plus similaire au regard de sa mère quand il s'était tourné vers elle en souriant de ravissement, l'empêchait de se décider.

Il voulait passer cette épreuve, il le voulait de tout son coeur, l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Et en même temps… En même temps, il y avait cette impression, ce sentiment qu'il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie s'il prenait la lance que lui tendrait son oncle le lendemain. Il y avait les paroles de l'Ancien, le regard de sa mère, et surtout, il y avait ce murmure. Le murmure qui semblait tenter de le guider dans les moments importants, le murmure et la sensation de chaleur qui émanait de son coeur.

Agacé, Kimaati se redressa avec un soupir rageur. C'était stupide: il attendait ce moment depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, et maintenant il hésitait? Ridicule! Il passerait ce test! Il passerait le test et il réussirait! Et alors, il serait enfin un homme et il aurait sa place parmi les siens!

Au moment où il hochait résolument la tête, décidé, un pressentiment lui noua le ventre et un violent frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dehors, rien qui n'aurait dû l'alerter, rien de plus que les boeufs qui s'agitent comme ils le font parfois, et pourtant, ses jambes et ses bras furent soudain couverts de chaire de poule comme ses cheveux semblaient se hérisser dans sa nuque.

Pas un bruit, rien à signaler, et pourtant, quelque chose rodait dans les parages. Quelque chose qui menaçait le village ou le bétail.

Silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds, le garçon sortit, foulant le sol avec la discretion qui le qualifiait.

La nuit était fraiche, mais les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, annonciatrices d'une prochaine journée ensoleillée. Et même une fois qu'il fut dehors, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Et pourtant, ce pressentiment ne le quittait pas. Tous les sens en alerte, Kimaati s'avança lentement vers l'enclos. Les bêtes paraissaient calmes, la nature était paisible,… Rien n'attira son attention alors qu'il faisait le tour de la barrière et que même les boeufs l'observaient d'un regard presque curieux. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir rieur et secoua la tête: il avait dû rêver. Il avait dû s'endormir et il n'avait pas encore chassé les restes du cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne voyait que ça.

Il termina sa ronde autour de l'enclos, laissa échapper des paroles rassurantes quand un boeuf redressa vivement la tête,… Mais ce sentiment d'urgence ne le quittait pas. Au contraire, il croissait dans sa poitrine avec encore plus d'insistance.

C'est alors que les bêtes s'agitèrent d'un coup, comme si elles ne remarquaient que maintenant le danger qu'il avait senti avant elles. Le noeud dans son ventre se resserra et sa voix se fit moins assurée quand il leur souffla de se calmer. Et quand termina son tour de l'enclos, il sentit une irrégularité dans le sol qui lui fit baisser les yeux, lentement, comme pour se convaincre qu'il imaginait des choses. Une partie de son pied reposait sur le sol ocre, l'autre, au milieu d'une trace de patte. Une patte munie de griffes acérées. Une patte de fauve. Une patte de chasseur.

Une lionne.

Une perle de sueur glacée glissa le long de sa joue et Kimaati releva la tête d'un mouvement horrifié.

Tomba nez-à-nez avec la bête au pelage clair qui lui faisait face.

Se noya dans ses yeux bruns ambrés.

Kimaati repoussa un frisson de terreur mêlé d'admiration quand un grondement rauque s'échappa de ses mâchoires, et il lutta contre l'envie urgente de reculer à toute vitesse. Au contraire, il resta parfaitement immobile, même quand la lionne fit un premier pas vers lui.

Il était terrifié, figé par la peur, et en même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grâce de la chasseuse. Sa grâce et sa force tranquille sous ses muscles impressionnants et ses dents immenses. Kimaati soutint son regard, comme hypnotisé par ces yeux intelligents. Intelligents mais déterminés. Cette lionne avait faim. Et il était dans son chemin.

Il recula lentement et leva les bras en soufflant:

-Va-t-en. C'est notre bétail. Il y a d'autres proies pour toi dans la savane.

La lionne fit un second pas en avant et un grognement sourd s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à réprimer un frisson: il ne pourrait pas la faire partir, pas quand elle était si décidée. Et quand elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui, il sut qu'elle avait décidé ce qu'elle ferait de lui.

Il ne comprit jamais comment il avait réussit à plonger sur le côté au moment même où la lionne se jetait sur lui. Il roula sur le sol et se redressa vivement, le souffle court et le coeur battant, mais déjà, elle était sur lui. Tout allait trop vite, il n'avait rien pour se défendre, rien pour la chasser: il allait mourir ainsi. Tué par ce grand fauve comme son père. Tout allait trop vite, elle se préparait déjà à frapper son corps de ses griffes, et pourtant, une grande sérénité l'envahit. Kimaati sentit cette drôle de chaleur déborder de son coeur, et, fermant les yeux, guidés par ce murmure qui prenait de l'ampleur, il tendit le poing en rugissant, un rugissement qui résonna dans le village et qui sembla faire hésiter la chasseuse pendant un moment.

Mais ce qui la décida, ce fut la lueur vive qui jaillit du poing du jeune garçon. Une lueur semblable aux rayons du soleil, une lueur qui éclata autour d'eux et fonça droit sur elle. Et derrière lui, derrière cet humain si jeune, elle vit une poussière dorée s'élever et deux yeux fauves se ficher dans les siens. Un nouveau rugissement résonna, plus fort encore que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais entendu, comme un écho du cri du garçon, et la poussière fusa à son tour, frappa le sol juste devant elle, entre sa proie et elle.

Kimaati rouvrit les yeux, certain que les hommes du village avaient lancé des torches pour l'effrayer, mais ce qui se dressait entre la lionne et lui n'était pas un homme ni une flamme ardente.

C'était un lion.

Un lion fait d'or et de lumière qui grondait à son tour, faisant reculer la lionne qui courba l'échine et tourna le dos, fuyant dans la savane sans se retourner.

Les jambes étrangement moins tremblantes que ce qu'il aurait cru, Kimaati écarquilla les yeux et détailla un instant cet étrange fauve, le coeur battant. Le murmure devint chanson, la chaleur devint une voix, celle d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et au sourire radieux, et celle, rauque, chaude, ancestrale, de l'or qui lui faisait face:

À ce moment, l'énergie dans son coeur sembla enfler, exploser, prendre tant d'ampleur qu'il ne parvenait plus à la contrôler. Il laissa échapper un soupir effrayé et fasciné à la fois quand ses poings furent englobés de lumière, et quand il croisa le regard d'or du lion, la voix profonde s'éleva de nouveau, seule:

- _Le moment est venu, mon porteur. Tes frères t'attendent._

Puis, en un clin d'oeil, alors que la peur et l'incompréhension le prenaient soudain à la gorge face au phénomène qu'il constatait, l'armure faite de soleil disparut, et la lumière qui englobait ses mains s'éteignit. Le laissant seul dans le noir face à l'enclos et aux boeufs agités. Il resta là, immobile, les bras ballants, bouche-bée. Et même quand les hommes arrivèrent, réveillés par les cris, et se ruèrent vers lui en brandissant des torches, quand son oncle et sa mère se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il était seul, avec pour seules preuves de l'affrontement les traces de la lionne sur le sol.

Mais aucun signe de ce lion de lumière.

Kimaati était comme dans un état second. Il n'entendait pas vraiment le ton inquiet de sa mère, ne voyait pas vraiment le visage radieux et empli de fierté de son oncle, ne comprenait pas les encouragements et félicitations de ceux qui l'entouraient. Par contre, il croisa le regard de l'Ancien, le regard de quelqu'un qui a assisté à une scène impossible. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a assisté à un miracle.

Quand les autres mentionnèrent la lionne, Kimaati réalisa alors que pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à la tuer ou à lui faire du mal.

$s$s$s$s$

Un être de lumière qui fait don d'une partie de son pouvoir à son fils.

La souffrance et la frustration de la maladie.

L'amour pour une jeune femme aux joues marquées de rouge et dont la couronne de lauriers bruisse au vent.

Le rugissement d'un dragon qui fait s'envoler les oiseaux dans les pins d'un pays de l'autre côté de l'océan.

La course effrénée d'un enfant dont les larmes noient le murmure du vent.

La statue d'une femme à l'aura incroyable.

Douze temples de marbre qui brillent au soleil.

Une famille retrouvée.

Un duel entre un lion d'or et le dragon.

Un jeune garçon devenu poussière dorée qui lui tend la main, et son sourire qui éclaire ses yeux bleus si clairs. Sa voix qui se mêle à celle du lion de lumière:

- _Rejoins-moi au Sanctuaire. Rejoins-moi là o_ _ù_ _est ta place._

$s$s$s$

Ce rêve l'avait hanté tout le reste de la nuit. Et Kimaati ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa tête la voix de ce garçon aux yeux clairs.

Les hommes préparaient avec ardeur le test qui aurait lieu le lendemain, reporté suite à cette nuit pleine de rebondissements, mais il ne parvenait pas à partager leur euphorie. Même quand son oncle tenta de le faire participer, il refusa poliment, préférant rester assis sous l'arbre qui constituait le centre du village.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé, ne comprenait pas comment son défenseur n'avait laissé aucune trace dans le sol, comment personne n'avait vu cette lumière si vive,… Et il ne comprenait pas ce rêve étrange qu'il avait fait encore et encore jusqu'au matin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que de la lumière avait jailli de ses poings, qu'un lion l'avait protégé,… Et que la partie de lui qui préférait ne pas passer le test se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Plus que jamais, il sentait que c'était une erreur, que jamais il ne pourrait faire comme si de rien était et reprendre une vie normale avec les siens. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, quelque chose qui était en train de le changer à jamais, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il remarqua à peine l'Ancien quand il le rejoint lentement et s'assit à côté de lui, sans dire un mot, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Longtemps, ils observèrent les préparatifs, en silence, puis, Kimaati souffla:

-Vous avez tout vu, n'est-ce pas?

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête:

-Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

Le jeune garçon déglutit, chercha ses mots, comprit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il pouvait tenter d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait:

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

L'Ancien l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre, se contentant de continuer de regarder droit devant lui, puis, quand il eut fini, le vieil homme souffla:

-J'ai fait le même rêve que toi, mon garçon. (Du bout de sa cane, il dessina un lion stylisé) Les esprits m'ont envoyé le même message.

Le coeur battant, Kimaati le pressa:

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Le regard perdu dans le sable ocre, l'Ancien répondit d'une voix distante mais étrangement apaisée, comme s'il avait enfin compris ce qui l'intriguait depuis la naissance de cet enfant:

-Il y a une légende. La légende d'une déesse d'un autre pays lointain, une déesse protégée par des guerriers faits d'étoiles. Et parmi ces guerriers, il y en a douze qui seraient vêtus d'or et de lumière, protégés par une force incroyable. Des guerriers capables de fendre le sol de leur poing et de réaliser des miracles.

Les yeux brillants, buvant littéralement ses paroles, Kimaati balbutia:

-Des miracles…

-Des miracles plus grands encore que de faire fuir une lionne.

L'Ancien se tourna enfin vers lui, et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres quand il passa une main tendre sur la joue du jeune garçon:

-J'ai toujours senti que tu étais différent et qu'un destin particulier t'attendait, Kimaati. Je ne savais juste pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais j'en ai eu la preuve hier soir, et toi aussi. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas te proposer de passer l'épreuve: parce que je sentais que je risquais de te priver de ton avenir.

Pendant un instant, ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, assis sous l'arbre qui les protégeait de son ombre, le vent brûlant faisant voler le sable autour d'eux. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent complètement silencieux le temps que ce murmure étrange effleure leurs oreilles, un murmure empli d'encouragements et de ravissement. Le regard de l'Ancien se fit plus sérieux:

-Si tu veux accomplir ce destin qui est le tien, il te faudra partir vers le Nord, affronter des dangers qui prendront bien des formes, naturelles comme animales, et animales comme humaines. Mais si tu pars, tu dois savoir que ce sera pour ne jamais revenir.

Kimaati déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée, et il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, vers son oncle, entouré par les autres hommes et encouragé par les enfants. Son regard glissa vers la gauche, vers sa mère, et il souffla, la voix rauque:

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Léger silence, le temps que le vieil homme secoue la tête:

-C'est à toi de faire ce choix, et je n'ai pas à influencer ta décision avec des paroles qui ne feraient que t'embrouiller davantage. Tu dois prendre le temps de réfléchir, au calme. (Puis, désignant la poitrine du jeune garçon, il continua) Mais tu dois surtout écouter ton coeur.

Kimaati observa sa mère, lui adressa un léger signe de la main quand elle lui sourit doucement, et il soupira:

-Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

Il crut que l'Ancien allait le réprimander, que la colère envahirait son visage, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, compréhensif:

-Je comprends. Ce n'est pas facile de quitter ceux qu'on aime, ce qu'on a toujours connu, et il serait bien plus simple de rester ici avec nous, de passer cette épreuve et de porter les couleurs des grands guerriers Maasaï. Mais au moins, tu sais maintenant que tu as le choix. (Avisant le regard hésitant du garçon, le vieil homme se releva lentement) Ce n'est pas une décision aisée, et il te faut du temps pour y réfléchir. Je vais tenter de faire comprendre à Mosi qu'il faut reporter les préparatifs, mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir te faire gagner beaucoup de temps.

Kimaati le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge nouée et le coeur battant au rythme incertain de celui qui ne sait quel chemin prendre. Il quitta le village en se faisant aussi discret que possible, fuyant l'irritation croissante dans la voix de son oncle quand l'Ancien le rejoignit. Ses pas le menèrent à plusieurs kilomètres de là, sans qu'il en ressente une quelconque fatigue, sans qu'il ne parvienne à apaiser son esprit.

D'un côté, il y avait le chemin de sable ocre, un chemin facile, entouré de ceux qu'il aime et qui l'aiment en retour, un chemin au bout duquel se trouvent une lance, une cape rouge, le collier de son père et une jeune femme qui serait la mère de ses enfants. C'était un chemin tranquille, rythmé par la vie du village, par les rires des enfants et les tambours des guerriers. Mais il avait l'impression que ce chemin s'était comme terni, qu'il avait perdu de sa magie et de son attrait. Alors que de l'autre côté…

De l'autre côté, il y avait ce chemin semé d'embuches, de ronces, de pierres acérées, de solitude, de dangers prenant différentes formes,… Un chemin qui n'attirait personne, qui ne donnait pas envie d'être foulé. Et pourtant, ce chemin semblait luire comme le soleil. Et au bout du chemin, il apercevait une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux verts, tenant un sceptre brillant dans sa main. Il y avait cette femme et il y avait une statue. Il y avait cette femme et il y avait ce sentiment d'amour et de bonheur purs qui en émanait. Et puis, elle avait sa main libre posée sur la tête d'un lion sagement assis à ses côtés. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu mêlé d'or.

Deux chemins: l'un accessible, facile mais qui n'était peut-être pas le bon, et l'autre, dangereux, mais lumineux à la fois.**

Kimaati poussa un soupir las et agacé en s'asseyant sur le sol, allant jusqu'à se prendre la tête entre les mains:

- _Qu_ _'est-ce que je dois faire?_

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à son oncle, il ne comprendrait pas son hésitation, et il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa mère, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui après la mort de son père. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir la douleur et la peine dans ses yeux quand elle l'entendrait parler de cet étrange destin qu'il savait vrai. Elle le soutiendrait, refuserait certainement de le garder égoïstement à ses côtés, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'elle ressentirait.

 _Peut-être que l'Ancien a perdu la tête et divague?_

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette voix de son esprit. Pas un seul instant il n'avait cru que les paroles de l'Ancien étaient des histoires à dormir debout. Il avait vu cet animal d'or prendre sa défense, il avait vu le soleil jaillir de son poing, et ce rêve… Ce rêve était si réel qu'il lui serrait encore le coeur maintenant. Mais il ne parvenait pas à choisir, n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aurait la force de laisser son foyer derrière lui pour entreprendre un tel voyage sans avoir de preuve tangible de ce que l'Ancien affirmait.

Kimaati ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant dans le bruit du vent ce murmure qui l'avait toujours accompagné. La voix semblait circuler autour de lui sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle se faisait chanson, murmure, encouragements, soupir, elle couvrait petit à petit tous les bruits de la nature autour de lui. Les oiseaux se turent petit à petit, le sol cessa de résonner des pas des troupeaux au loin,… Il se concentra davantage, parvint presque à sentir la même flamme que la veille se manifester, sentit le monde tourner sous ses pieds et les étoiles s'illuminer autour de lui. Un grondement se mêla à la voix, un grondement doux et encourageant.

Le coeur battant, il rouvrit les yeux en un sursaut.

Le lion d'or était de nouveau là, assis devant lui, le regardant d'un regard étrangement doux et décidé à la fois.

Kimaati se redressa vivement, maladroitement même, trébuchant comme il tentait de se reculer le plus vite possible pour prendre la fuite face à cette nouvelle apparition. Mais il fit rapidement taire son premier réflexe de fuite pour faire face à l'animal lumière. Le coeur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait presque que ça, le jeune garçon haleta et refusa de faire un pas de plus en arrière, observant le fauve qui n'avait pas fait mine de bouger ou de l'attaquer.

Au contraire, un calme olympien émanait du lion qui se contentait de soutenir son regard, la queue battant un rythme paisible sur le sol. Puis, la voix s'éleva, tranquille, assurée:

- _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

Kimaati déglutit et se força à répondre d'une voix aussi forte que possible:

-Je n'ai pas peur.

C'était stupide, mais il eut l'impression que le lion souriait:

- _Je sais. Et c'est pour cela que je suis venue te chercher._

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, hésitant, puis il parvint à poser la vraie question, celle qu'il n'avait pas posée à l'Ancien:

-Qui êtes-vous?

- _Je suis Lion, la cinquième Armure du Zodiaque, protectrice totem des Chevaliers de mon signe._

Zodiaque? Son signe? Pendant un moment, Kimaati ne comprit pas, ce que l'animal sembla remarquer:

- _L'Aîné de ton village est un sage savant, il t'_ _a d_ _éjà donné les clé_ _s._

Alors, il comprit. Il savait que ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il comprit.

Elle était l'incarnation spirituelle d'un être surpuissant, d'une armure porteuse de lumière.

Et elle était venue le chercher, lui.

Son coeur continuait de battre la chamade, mais la peur avait disparu, remplacée par une forme de soulagement et d'euphorie, celle qui précède la révélation d'un secret dont il est en train de deviner la forme. Le regard profond du lion sembla éclairé par un sourire assuré et rieur à la fois:

- _Viens, jeune guerrier. Viens, et découvre celui que tu es appelé à devenir._

Un frisson naquit dans le creux de son dos, un frisson de curiosité, un frisson de reconnaissance, et il fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants.

 _Le rire_ _éclatant d'un jeune gar_ _ç_ _on aux yeux bleus._

Nouveau pas en avant, son pied foulant le sol ocre.

 _Un coup de vent porteur de vérité._

Dernier pas, le premier sur sa nouvelle voie.

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, brun dans or, or dans brun_.

Kimaati leva lentement la main et le lion avança doucement sa tête, une sorte de ronronnement ravi s'échappant de sa gorge.

Sa main se posa délicatement, presque timidement, sur le front dégagé de l'animal d'or, effleura sa crinière de lumière, et il fut alors envahi par une vague d'apaisement et de soulagement le submergea, avec une force telle que ses jambes manquèrent de flageoler.

Il voyait le chemin à suivre. Il voyait les terres défiler à toute vitesse sous lui, il voyait la mer, il voyait une route cachée vers la montagne, il voyait les temples de marbre, et il voyait la statue de cette femme. Il voyait des hommes, des jeunes garçons, vêtus d'or. Des enfants. Des guerriers.

Kimaati inspira profondément, comme s'il reprenait son souffle après de longues minutes d'apnée. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, alors que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes de bonheur et de soulagement, un sourire enfin rassuré et décidé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et le ronronnement face à lui sembla enfler:

- _Je t'attendais, mon porteur._

Il hocha lentement la tête et s'agenouilla, encadrant la lourde tête du fauve entre ses mains et posant son front contre le sien, les yeux de nouveau clos:

-Moi aussi.

Le doute avait disparu, remplacé par une certitude nouvelle et par un soulagement sans nom. La crainte de ne pas être reconnu, la déception de ne pas passer le test comme les autres garçons, plus rien n'avait d'importance, parce qu'il savait maintenant quel était son destin.

Sa place était là-bas, au Nord, auprès de ces guerriers qui étaient ses frères.

Auprès de cette Athéna.

$s$s$s$

La nuit même, quand sa mère se fut endormie, il se saisit d'un petit sac de toile et le remplit de quelques vivres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir le coup. Il ne voulait pas priver sa mère de quoi que ce soit. Kimaati jeta un coup d'oeil désolé et douloureux vers Jalia, endormie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'avait pas la force de lui annoncer son départ, ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'une voix et une armure le poussaient à quitter les siens pour se rendre au Nord. Il savait que c'était difficile, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir s'effondrer au moment de son départ. Non, il n'avait pas le courage de le lui annoncer.

Il devait partir tant que la nuit était encore noire, tant que sa mère dormait profondément et que les hommes rêvaient de l'épreuve du lendemain. Épreuve qui n'aurait jamais lieu, puisque, quand ils se réveilleraient, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Il imaginait déjà le visage choqué puis noirci par la colère et l'incompréhension de son oncle, celui, défait, de sa mère,… Seul l'Ancien savait, et peut-être qu'il arriverait à les convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le coeur serré malgré tout, il se redressa, inspira et s'avança vers…

-Kimaati?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna en tentant de cacher son sac dans son dos:

-Maman!

Redressée sur son coude, l'air étrangement alerte pour quelqu'un qui était supposé dormir la seconde d'avant, sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils:

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Oh rien, rien ne t'en fais pas. Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, je vais juste prendre un peu l'air. Rendors-toi.

Mais elle soutint son regard, avisa le sac dans son dos, son air coupable, et elle comprit aussitôt. Son visage s'adoucit même si une lueur peinée éclaira son regard:

-Oh...

Il eut l'impression qu'une partie de son coeur se brisait quand son murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. Il poussa un soupir désolé et il se rapprocha d'elle:

-Maman, ça va te paraître insensé, (Il lui prit les mains) mais il faut que je parte.

-Je sais.

Kimaati tiqua, et sa mère se leva lentement, sans que leurs mains ne se quittent. Et quand elle reprit doucement, elle souriait:

-J'ai toujours senti que tu étais promis à un grand destin, que tu allais faire de grandes choses. Et je savais que ton avenir était ailleurs. Je savais que ce jour viendrait. (Elle passa une main tendre sur sa joue, sans cesser de sourire) Tu es un homme incroyable, Kimaati. Et je sais que tu seras un grand guerrier.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux brillants d'émotion, puis, elle le serra contre elle. De toutes ses forces.

-Je t'aime maman, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'aime tellement, et je suis si fière de toi. (Léger silence, le temps qu'elle embrasse tendrement le haut de son crâne) Et je serai toujours avec toi. Je vivrai dans ton coeur.

La gorge serrée, Kimaati lui rendit son étreinte, et pendant un instant, il crut qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la quitter:

-Merci pour tout.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, assez longtemps pour que tout leur amour passe dans cette embrassade. Puis, quand ils parvinrent à se reculer et qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à la limite du village, elle lui fit don du collier et de la cape ocre de son père:

-Tu en es plus que digne, et je sais que tu en feras bon usage.

La voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, il passa la main sur le tissu que son père avait porté. Puis, il releva les yeux vers elle:

-Je te rendrai fière, maman.

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Jalia caressa sa joue:

-Je le suis déjà. Maintenant va. (Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois son front, certaine que s'il restait une minute de plus, elle ne pourrait retenir une larme émue) Bonne chance, mon fils. Et que ta vie soit belle.

Le coeur lourd et les yeux brulants de larmes bravement contenues, Kimaati s'éloigna d'un premier pas, à reculons d'abord, pour contempler une dernière fois le visage de sa mère:

-Prends soin de toi, maman.

-Toi aussi.

Il se retourna lentement et, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta le village, enveloppé dans la cape ocre de son père et suivant la direction que lui indiquait l'armure.

Debout aux portes du village, Jalia le regarda s'éloigner, le coeur gonflé par la douleur et par la fierté. Elle ne dit rien quand l'Ancien la rejoignit et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ils se contentèrent de regarder sa silhouette disparaitre, unis par un même savoir, par la même conviction qu'il était enfin sur la bonne voie.

-Bonne route, mon garçon.

$s$s$s$

La route était longue, mais Kimaati n'était pas véritablement seul. L'armure était à ses côtés, sous sa forme totémique, sous celle d'un lion lumineux ou encore sous celle de cette voix qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme étant celle d'une amie. Malgré la douleur qui serrait encore son coeur quand il imaginait sa mère debout à l'entrée du village, une forme de sérénité nouvelle avait envahi son être au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur ce nouveau chemin.

Il ne s'était jamais avancé aussi loin des limites du village, n'avait jamais voyagé aussi loin, et pourtant, aucune peur ne serrait son coeur. Au contraire, il se sentait étrangement léger, ses pas foulant le sol avec facilité, le vent chaud des plaines caressant ses joues comme il souriait en réalisant petit à petit qu'il était en route vers son destin. Et tandis qu'il avançait vers le Nord, il écoutait les histoires et les conseils de Lion.

Elle lui parlait de ce pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui et qui l'avait sauvé lors de la confrontation avec la lionne, l'autre nuit. Elle lui parlait de ce Sanctuaire niché au creux des montagnes, des doutes guerriers qui se battaient pour l'honneur, la justice, la Terre, et cette Déesse aux yeux pers qui descendait les voir tous les deux cent ans. Elle lui parlait de techniques à maîtriser, de frères qui attendaient son arrivée. Elle lui parlait de ses prédécesseurs, du passé, du présent et du futur. Et il comprenait petit à petit ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Il tentait d'écouter la voix du vent, celle de la terre, et quand elle lui demanda de frapper un rocher jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise, il obéit sans hésiter. Bon, il eut plutôt l'impression que sa main se brisait, mais à force de persévérance, guidé par l'armure, il finit par fendre la pierre. Presque rien, juste assez pour que, quand il se retourna, ravi, le lion assis à ses côtés esquisse un sourire de fierté:

- _Tu as compris les bases. Je serai avec toi lorsque tu apprendras la suite, mais tes frères d'armes feront un meilleur travail que moi._

-Qui sont ces frères dont tu parles?

Kimaati savait qu'ils étaient les autres « Chevaliers d'Or », ceux qui formaient l'élite de cette armée qu'il allait rejoindre, mais il ne savait rien d'eux. Avaient-ils son âge? Étaient-ils plus âgés? Plus jeunes? Et puis, seraient-ils prêts à l'accueillir? Le lion hocha la tête et s'ébroua:

- _Tu le sauras bientôt._ _Les plus âgés s'occuperont de ton entraînement, et le Grand Pope y veillera également._

Il sut qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus, comme si elle voulait le laisser découvrir certaines choses par lui-même, alors, il n'insista pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Le voyage continua sans heurt: quand il s'approchait d'hommes, l'armure l'avertissait à l'avance et le guidait afin qu'il évite de les croiser, et c'était comme si les animaux savaient qu'il était accompagné d'une force supérieure, si bien qu'ils le laissaient tranquille.

Mais un jour, peu après son départ, sa route croisa celle d'un lion solitaire, certainement un jeune mâle chassé de sa troupe et cherchant un nouveau territoire. Pendant une folle seconde, Kimaati resta complètement immobile, une perle de sueur glissant le long de son front, mais l'animal ne semblait étrangement pas agressif. Juste curieux, observateur. Leurs regards restèrent fichés l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment, et comme l'armure semblait sur le point de lui prêter main forte en cas d'affrontement, le lion inclina lentement la tête, témoignant de son respect pour ce jeune garçon si brave. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il avait disparu.

Le souffle court, Kimaati avait porté la main à son coeur, les jambes tremblantes d'émotion et d'une peur impossible à réfréner:

- _Tu as_ _été excellent. Tu fais preuve d'un sang-froid impressionnant pour ton âge._

Le félicita l'armure. Mais le jeune garçon savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel lion qui avait croisé sa route: en soutenant son regard, Kimaati avait reconnu celui de son père:

-Je crois qu'il veillait sur moi depuis le monde des esprits.

Le lion de lumière hocha la tête et passa sa tête contre le bras du garçon:

- _Tu as devin_ _é. Je me demandais si tu é_ _tais d_ _éjà assez sensible pour le remarquer, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en faire._ (Puis, son regard croisant celui de so futur porteur) _Les morts veillent toujours sur les vivants. Ils veillent et ils vous guident._

-Comme tes anciens porteurs me guident?

- _Exactement._

Léger silence, le temps qu'un soupir ému lui échappe:

-Je ne l'avais jamais senti avant.

- _Ce sont des choses qui s'apprennent. Et maintenant que tu le sais, tu le sentiras toujours à tes côtés. Comme ta mère et ton oncle._

Kimaati hocha la tête et lui sourit, caressant son front d'or:

-Merci.

- _Merci_ _à toi._

Ils reprirent leur route, d'un pas soulagé et ému, l'un de se savoir protégé et l'autre d'être digne d'une telle âme.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans embûches, et, plusieurs mois plus tard, une odeur nouvelle parvint au jeune garçon. Et quand une étendue d'un bleu profond s'étira au loin, de l'autre côté d'une ville côtière d'Égypte, il ne put retenir un soupir impressionné. Ils y étaient presque. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser, et ils seraient aux portes du Sanctuaire. Et pourtant, le plus dur était à venir: ils avaient pu éviter les hommes pendant tout ce temps, mais les ports étaient les zones les plus dangereuses pour lui.

- _Il faut absolument que tu te méfies. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr, mais nous n'avons pas le choix: il faut absolument traverser la mer et accoster en Grèce._

Kimaati déglutit et hocha la tête, puis l'amure disparut:

- _Je resterai avec toi sous cette forme._ (Souffla sa voix) _Je te prot_ _ègerai si quelqu'un essaye de te faire du mal. Et s'il le faut, nous trouverons une autre solution._

-D'accord.

- _Sois prudent_.

Mais alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé aux portes de la ville, Kimaati sentit son coeur battre la chamade quand il aperçut une silhouette assise au bord de la route. C'était un homme, un homme dont la cape ne parvenait pas à masquer la grande taille. Et à ses côtés, il y avait une étrange boîte recouverte de tissus, comme pour en masquer le contenu. C'était un homme, et il attendait très clairement quelqu'un.

Kimaati pinça les lèvres et s'empêcha d'accélérer le pas: rester calme, avancer à un rythme aussi naturel que possible. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, peut-être l'homme se reposait-il.

Juste avant d'arriver en ville? Juste après l'avoir quittée? Ca n'avait aucun sens, et il le savait très bien. Cet homme attendait. Peut-être attendait-il qu'un voyageur solitaire tel que Kimaati s'avance. Une proie facile. Seule. Sans défenses.

Il serrait les poings quand l'homme se leva soudain et qu'une voix ravie s'éleva:

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Kimaati se figea, la gorge serrée et le coeur battant, et il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand soudain, il sentit dans son esprit que Lion poussait un long soupir soulagé:

- _Tout va bien._ _C'est un ami, l'un de tes frères d'_ _armes._

Au même moment, l'homme fit tomber sa capuche sur sa nuque, dévoilant un visage bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'aurait cru et une longue natte de cheveux noirs. Un sourire franc sur les lèvres, le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de la tête:

-Je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé sans heurt. Je suis Ténéo, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau, envoyé par le Grand Pope directement depuis la Grèce. (Léger clin d'oeil comme il lui tendait la main, une main calleuse mais paraissant étrangement douce à la fois) Et je suis ici pour t'accompagner au Sanctuaire.

Une vague de soulagement pur manqua de le submerger, et même s'il n'avait jamais vu cet homme, même s'il n'avait pas tout compris, il avait reconnu les mots les plus importants. Chevalier d'Or, Grand Pope, Grèce et Sanctuaire. Sans hésiter, sa main trouva celle de Ténéo et il sourit, un sourire rassuré et paisible:

-Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Ténéo l'accompagna jusqu'au port, le protégeant de sa simple stature des hommes aux regards malavisés, le guidant vers un bateau qui passait par la Grèce. Et même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas parfaitement, Kimaati réalisa que, plus ils parlaient, plus les sens des mots lui semblaient devenir clairs. Ténéo lui parla de la mythologie de cet autre pays, du Sanctuaire, de l'attente de ses autres frères d'armes, il cita des noms sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de visage, et le jeune garçon écouta, les yeux brillants d'étoiles, soulagé de constater que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Qu'il y avait bien un avenir pour lui de l'autre côté de la mer, un avenir aux côtés de sa nouvelle famille.

Ils accostèrent de jour, et le Taureau le guida le long d'un chemin qui serpentait au coeur des montagnes. Et il attendait patiemment quand Kimaati s'arrêtait pour observer les bâtiments, les statues et les ruines de temples qui l'émerveillaient un peu plus à chaque pas. Kimaati avait l'impression que chaque nouvelle découverte était encore plus sublime et impressionnante que la précédente, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était finalement arrivé à destination, que ces paysages, cet air, ces arbres, ces bâtiments, ces villages, n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là.

Et quand, après avoir traversé un village dont les habitants les accueillirent à force de cris ravis (à la grande surprise du jeune garçon), ils arrivèrent aux portes du Sanctuaire, Kimaati dut s'arrêter et prendre appui sur la roche à sa gauche.

Des marches qui s'élevaient si haut qu'il peinait à le croire.

Des temples de marbre brillant au soleil.

Des cris qui s'élèvent d'une arène d'entraînement.

Des auras d'or réparties dans le Sanctuaire.

Et là haut… Là haut…

Le regard doux et tranquille d'une statue de femme. Son regard, et surtout son aura si pleine d'amour et d'acceptation. Son aura si chaleureuse et accueillante que des larmes de soulagement et d'émotion dévalèrent les joues de Kimaati et qu'il tomba à genoux en sanglotant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cette jeune femme lui ouvrait les bras, et son cosmos l'enlaçait dans une étreinte qui lui rappelait celle de sa mère. Elle lui ouvrait les bras, et elle remplissait son coeur de bonheur si intense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Kimaati sourit à travers ses larmes, et il serra sa cape ocre dans ses mains: enfin, il savait où était sa place.

Enfin, il était chez lui.

$s$s$s$

 _Quatre ans plus tard…_

Rassemblés au treizième temple, les neuf Chevaliers d'Or tournèrent la tête quand la grande porte s'ouvrit sur le nouveau venu. Assis sur son trône, Shion releva la tête et accueillit le nouveau venu d'un sourire. Son casque calé sous son bras, Kimaati s'avança sur le long tapis rouge qui couvrait la pièce.

À sa gauche, Edwyn des Poissons, Arthur du Capricorne (un jeune anglais aux cheveux roux mi-longs), Mikhail du Scorpion, Nicolai de la Vierge, Vincent du Cancer et Ténéo du Taureau.

À sa droite, Liam du Verseau, Nizam du Sagittaire (un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, arrivé de Malaisie quelques mois après lui), Esteban des Gémeaux et Cetan du Bélier (un atlante aux yeux azurs et aux cheveux blonds).

Le Lion alla s'installer entre Nizam et Esteban, leur adressant un sourire tranquille. Tous échangèrent un regard complice, les plus âgés s'amusant de l'attitude des plus jeunes, puis, le Grand Pope poussa un soupir soulagé, comme s'il l'avait retenu depuis des années:

-Mes amis.

Ténéo, Liam, Mikhail, Vincent et Edwyn sourirent sans parvenir à masquer leur émotion.

-Mes frères.

Kimaati, Nizam, Cetan et Arthur hochèrent la tête, les torses bombés par la fierté.

-Mes enfants.

Esteban et Nicolai échangèrent un clin d'oeil.

Un sourire ému sur les lèvres, Shion termina doucement:

-Les douze Chevaliers d'Or sont enfin au complet.

* * *

*(Mon) oncle

**Les malheurs de Sophie ici

Selon la majorité des sources que j'ai pu consulter, le rite d'initiation chez les guerriers Maasaï (les guerriers du village de Kimaati) consiste en affronter et tuer un lion. (N'hésitez pas à me contacter si jamais ces sources devaient être erronées) Au vu de son amure et de son signe, je tenais absolument à ce que Kimaati ne passe donc pas ce test, et j'ai fait en sorte que l'Ancien sente qu'il serait dramatique de le laisser participer.

* * *

Et voilà! Une petite backstory et douze armures d'Or qui ont désormais trouvé leurs porteurs, que demander de plus? :') J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour votre soutien et pour vos adorables commentaires (je n'en reviens toujours pas que ces nouveaux personnages vous aient autant marqués :'D) et encouragements qui m'ont toujours donné envie de donner le meilleur de moi-même! :) Alors merci à vous! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

Bisous à tous!


End file.
